The Big Red Machine Turned Teddy Bear
by kurounue13
Summary: Samantha-Jane McMahon and her twin sister's struggle through life. When Sam finally finds her true love will a vicious stalker and her demanding father get in her way? GlenJacobs/KaneXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone this is my first ever Kane/Glen Jacobs fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I only own my character Samantha-Jane and Chloe Brooke belongs to Chloe.

Special thanks to my amazing Co-Writer and PT ChloeB18!

Cookies to those who review!

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Chloe got out of the white Lamborghini that belonged to her new husband. She had just gotten back from her honeymoon and had to return to Julliard University in New York for the next semester. She got up to her apartment she was sharing with her twin sister and opened the door. It was 11 o'clock at night so she had to be quiet due to some of the people in the doors being sensitive. She got inside and noticed her twin asleep on the bed with a book open next to her. Chloe smiled as she shut her door and quietly put her bag down. She kissed her twin's forehead and smiled as she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Once she had finished she returned to the Apartment room only to find her twin waking up. Chloe smiled at her twin. "Hey Twinnie." she said quietly as she went over to her own bed and sat down.

Sam stretched and smiled "How was the honeymoon Mrs. Batista?"

Chloe smiled brightly. "Oh, it was incredible. Dave is absolutely breathtaking." She sighed dreamily as she flopped backwards onto the bed.

Sam smirked, "Oh I bet he is."

Chloe laughed. "He's completely amazing and not only in bed but out of it. Sami he is soooo sweet. He's a dream."

She laughed at Chloe's dreamy sigh "Well it's time for us to dream. School starts up again tomorrow and you know what that means practicing till our toe shoes become blood red."

"Yeah, that's true. I'm actually anxious to get back to dancing."

"I bet you are twice a limber as you were before you left." Sam said before singing "Bow-chicha-wow wow"

Chloe laughed. "That's exactly right. Dave has taught me a few things, too."

"OKAY IMAGE!" Sam cried out as she buried her face into the pillow. Chloe laughed louder as she pulled her phone out before she got under the covers of her bed and checked her phone for any messages from her husband. She smiled when she saw one, 'Hey sweetheart, Sweet dreams. I love you.'

Chloe smiled brightly. "I really love this man, Sami." Chloe smiled before she texted Dave. 'Sweet dreams, baby. I love you. Talk to you after school tomorrow.'

"I know you do Chloe." Sam said before she was out like a light. Chloe giggled before she turned her phone off and went off to sleep a few minutes later.

~Morning~

Chloe and Samantha made their way to their morning dance class. "You know I forgot to ask Dave if he was going to come and visit today." Chloe said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I thought he would be busy once he came back from the honeymoon? Isn't he starting a new story line soon?" Sam yawned; the twins had never been morning people.

"Yeah but that's not until next week. I wonder what dad is gonna do when he finds out. You know he always wanted me with Randy Orton." Chloe said as they entered the room.

"Randy's nice and all but he can be very egotistical sometimes." Sam sipped at her water in thought "Plus didn't he marry?"

"Engaged but Dad thinks he can get it called off. He just says that because we dated when we were in middle school or something. Sure we were inseparable but now we're over and Dad still can't get over it." Chloe laughed.

"God I'm glad dad's not like that with me. Then again he just hates everyone I like." The two sat on the floor as they started their stretches. "Remember the guy I dated in high school? Dad almost got him arrested or well tried to on the night of our junior prom."

"I thought he was just fine. He was a little out there but he was funny." Chloe said as she put her bag on the floor behind her and started stretching.

"The real one that's a little out there is Dad."

"Little? Sis, are you seeing straight?" Chloe laughed.

Sam laughed along with Chloe as they finished stretching. "Finally, ready to get back to dancing." Chloe said as she and Sam stood up.

The instructor came in and the class was all smiles. "Good morning everyone" The instructor was a short middle aged man with a slight Russian accent.

The entire class said Good Morning to the instructor. "This is gonna be good. I think we've got to be at least four inches taller than him." Chloe whispered quietly so only Sam could hear.

Sam tried to contain herself. Indeed, they were only average height women, but they did not mind. Dave called Chloe's size cute when standing next to him. Dave himself was only 6 foot 6 which in the wrestling business was just at the beginning of what seemed to be the average height range in WWE. Chloe on the other hand could not stop thinking about herself and Dave. She kept subtly turning her head to look over at her cell phone that was always blank before she actually bothered listening to the instructor. "Now today I have been informed of the new ballet we are to be doing this season. Auditions will be held today at 5 PM in the Theater. Now Peter please," The piano player sat down as all the girls and guys took their positions for warm ups.

"5?" Chloe whispered to Sam. "Isn't that the time we have to-"

"I don't know I thought that was at 7." She whispered back as they did their Pliés.

Chloe shrugged. "We'll have to call and ask Steph." Sam nodded as they continued warm ups.

Once warm ups had finished their instructor had them run through the advanced moves that they had learned before the Winter break. Sam was called on to, to a lift with one of the guys in the class. This was rather scary due to how high the guy had to lift her. Chloe was scared for her sister as she watched on with the other girls. Some who were staring at both Chloe and Sam...? Still. Once the lift was finished, the man had to drop Sam in order to catch her in his arms. "Oh my god" Sam said as she landed in the guys arms causing a few to laugh but the class clapped.

Chloe breathed out a sigh of relief as she clapped along with the rest of the class. Sam and the guy took a bow before taking their places back in the group. "Oh my god that was scary." Sam whispered to her sister.

"I could feel the twin energy, I was scared for you." she whispered as she hugged her sister.

"Good job today class, now I will hope to see you all at the auditions tonight." The class clapped before they all went to get their things. Sam and Chloe walked back over to their things and Chloe smiled when she saw a text from Dave.

"What he have to say?" Sam asked as she pulled on her stretchy pants over her tights and one of her hoodies.

'Hey honey, how was class?'

Chloe smiled. "He's asking me how class was. And he just sent it. It's freaky how he knows some of these things." She laughed before she responded. 'A little scary for Sam but fine for me, she got lifted today.'

'She did?'

'Yes.'

'Well tell her I'll give her a cookie for her bravery next time I see her.'

Chloe laughed before she texted him back, 'Will do baby.' Chloe smirked at her sister. "Dave says he'll give you a cookie for your bravery of getting lifted today next time he sees you."

"Make it chocolate chip and we have a deal." The two girls walked out of the class room and headed down to the cafeteria for a morning snack attack.

"I think he knows that already. He knows chocolate chip is my favorite too. He's probably got a chips ahoy waiting for you now." Chloe laughed as they sat down at a table after getting their morning snack. Chloe smiled as she texted back and forth to Dave. Sam had never seen her sister so blissfully happy like this in a long time.

The two ate their soup and chatted away. "I wonder what the ballet this season is going to be." Chloe wondered.

"Well last time we did swan lake, and like always The Nutcracker in the winter. We missed it this time due to my ankle and you getting laid."

Chloe smiled. "At least one of us was happy. Not to be selfish or anything, though."

"Oh don't get me wrong Twinnie I'm happy for you. But..." She leaned in close "The last time I got laid was exactly two years ago. I am a born again virgin. A toy can only do so much." Sam said as she sipped her soup.

"Thanks, twin. I really wanted that image." Chloe said as she pushed her soup bowl to the side. "But seriously, Sami, I love Dave so much. He really makes me happy. I just can't wait to tell Daddy that tonight at dinner."

Sam looked at her twin wide eyed "Your telling our father? Vince McMahon the king of over dramatization that you married Dave tonight at the annual monthly family dinner?"

"Yes I am. He can't over react in a public place." Chloe smirked. "He'll try but he won't be able to stand up and curse. It'll have papers and news sites talking."

"My sister I wish you the best of luck." Sam said as she held her sister's hand in hers.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Chloe smiled. "I'm not even sure I want to audition today. I think I should probably see what the production is going to be first."

"Maybe but Chloe I still think you should break it to dad at something bigger. Like father's day, or his birthday? Just please not at the once a month dinner when we all actually seem to get along as a family." Sam begged.

"But Sami, you and Dave's mom are the only other people that know about it. I got to tell someone else. I don't think I can keep it a secret." Chloe said anxiously

Sam shrugged "I know I know. Hey, you can always tell steph! She is good at keeping secrets. Look how long it took daddy to find out she was actually dating Paul in real life."

"That's true, good idea, sissy. For some reason I did not think Steph could keep a secret. I must've been thinking of Shane." Chloe said before she got another text on her phone.

"Exactly Shane has the biggest mouth! Remember when I told him I was dating the Goalie from our high school soccer team. He went around and told everyone."

"Yeah, Dad first" Chloe said as she looked and saw another text from Dave as another smile appeared on her face.

"Ah the prince a waits," Sam said teasingly as she got up to throw away the plastic soup bowls.

Chloe smiled as she texted back and forth with Dave until Sam came back. "He just asked me out for tonight. I cannot believe I have to tell him no. I have to tell my new husband no." Chloe pouted as she went to text him.

"Tell him tonight the monthly dinner with the family. Believe me he will understand."

"I know he will. He always understands. But it's gonna kill me to tell him no. You know we're thinking of moving in together soon?" She said as she texted Dave. 'I'm sorry baby but tonight am my once-a-month annual dinner with my family.'

"That's awesome."

"I know right? I mean we figured that we're already married so why not live like a married couple as well." Chloe smiled.

"Understandable."

Chloe looked down at the new text that had just arrived. 'No worries baby, hey why not this weekend come to the PPV Event.'

'I'll definitely be there for that.' Chloe smiled and texted, she looked up at her twin. "I don't think I'm gonna try out today. I just promised Dave I'll be at the PPV this Sunday."

"I understand I'd like to though."

"Well, I'll be right there cheering you on." Chloe smiled.

"Awesome."

The two finished their snack attack before heading off to their next class.

Five o'clock arrived and the girls went to the theater where they saw lots of the students already sitting on the stage waiting around.

Chloe smiled as she walked on stage with Sam. "You're gonna do great, sissy."

The Ballet instructors came in and the students eagerly waited to see what they would be auditioning for.

"Now that you are all here we can begin. This season's play is to be Romeo and Juliet." The instructor said

Chloe looked at Sam. "I'll be right down there...I kinda wish I could audition now. I love Romeo and Juliet." Chloe said before she walked off the stage and into the audience where other supporters were. Sam was quietly warming up with the others while those who were auditioning took their turns. When it was Sam's turn, she was auditioning with a guy like most of the girls did. She and the man were to do the Balcony Pad De Deux. Thankfully, she knew it from watching the play so many times with her sister. Chloe smiled as Sam started her audition.

The music began and Sam's nervousness began to melt away as she did each step to memory. Chloe smiled and applauded her sister when she finished her audition. Sam walked off stage and waited with the others till all the auditions were complete. "Thank you everyone. Now we have many students to consider so the list should be up no later than Monday afternoon."

Chloe smiled as she met up with her sister. "You did great, sissy!"

"Thanks Twin. But you know Alexandra will probably get the leading role, Again." Sam sighed, "Hey since Mondays when the list comes up can I go with you to the PPV?"

"Of course you can sissy. I'd never pass up twin time you know that." Chloe smiled.

Sam hugged Chloe "Thanks PT. Besides when was the last time we went to a PPV event together?"

"A very long time ago," Chloe smiled as she hugged her sister and the two made their way out of the theater; arm in arm just like they used to do when they were kids.

"Ok back to the apartment to change for dinner."

"Well we've got a whole hour to get ready." Chloe said.

"So where is daddy taking the family this time? Cause he obviously picks the high end restaurants for a reason being he flies the whole family to New York to see us."

"It's that huge Italian restaurant down the street."

"Well time to pull out the cocktail dresses." Sam said as they walked into their apartment.

"Very true what color do you think?" Chloe asked as she opened up their closet.

"Black, we are always fashionable and classy when in black."

"Think we should be fashionably late as well?" Chloe laughed as she pulled out two black cocktail dresses.

"Aren't we always? You know how traffic is even when walking." Sam said as she pulled out the makeup.

"Yeah, I think it'll be even worse when we wear these." Chloe smiled as she picked up one of the cocktail dresses that were identical to the other.

"Oh hello sexy, Dave sees you in that I dare say I feel sorry for the dress."

"Why because he'll rip it off of me?" Chloe laughed but in her head she was fantasizing about it.

"Well, duh." Sam began to straighten her hair as she sat on her sister's bed. Chloe smiled and curled her own hair before applying her makeup.

Once the girls were finished, Sam snapped a picture of Chloe and sent it to Dave, "Samantha-Jane!" Chloe snapped at her sister, smiling. Sam stuck her tongue out as Chloe immediately got a response from her husband. Chloe quickly looked down at her phone.

'TEASE'

Chloe laughed as she texted. 'Sami did it.'

'Not fair baby.'

'It makes you that much more anxious doesn't it, baby?'

'You have no idea.'

Chloe smiled "Ok lover girl time to go before we get a yelling from dad."

"Alright," Chloe smiled as she texted Dave before she put her cell phone in her purse. The two walked arm in arm in the cold night air down the street to the restaurant. "I think I'll text Dave and see if he wants to come visit me tonight. We still have that apartment down the street that we never use. Except for storage" Chloe smiled.

"You are a Nympho now!" Sam said making her sister blush. "Don't blame you Dave's one fine man. Not my type but he's still fine."

"Very fine," Chloe smiled. "He's like no one else I've ever dated, twinnie. I love him so much."

"I know I know." Sam said smiling as they entered the Restaurant.

"I know I keep saying it but I can't help it. I am a newlywed." She whispered quietly. Vince McMahon spotted his daughters and smiled.

Chloe smiled as she and Sam walked over to their family's table. "So we're agreed. I'll tell him on his birthday and tell Steph tonight?" Chloe whispered to her sister, without moving her lips.

"Good idea," Sam whispered back "Hi dad!" The girls said together.

"My two little princesses" Vince said with a huge smile as he hugged his twin daughters. "How's school?"

"It's great." Chloe smiled. "Sami tried out for Romeo and Juliet today." Everyone's eyes were on Sam. "She's gonna get it, I know it." Chloe hugged her sister and whispered. "Sorry." in her ear as she and Sam sat down. Stephanie smiled as she hugged her sisters.

"Sis, I've got some news for you that I really need you to keep a secret for me." Chloe whispered to her sister as she hugged her.

"Tell me later." Stephanie said in reply as they pulled apart.

"Hey Twin one and two" Said Paul a.k.a Triple H their brother in law.

"Hey Paul" The twins said together.

"Still creepy," He took a sip of his water eyeing the twins.

They both laughed and high fived under the table, "Love creeping him out." Chloe giggled.

"Yes indeed dear sister, the great Cerebral Assassin creeped out by two twins."

"And we're not even half his size put together."

Paul grabbed a bread stick and waved it at them "Be nice or I will start a food fight here." But Paul couldn't hide the smile that was forming on his face.

"Oh sure" They said together, smirking.

"Ok kids," Said Linda as she smiled to her family. Chloe was trying to contain herself now from blurting out her news. She gripped Sam's hand underneath the table. She looked over at her sister with one of those looks that said 'I am about to burst!'

'No' Sam mouthed to her.

"You know, Sam, I think I have a guy you might like to date-" Vince started as they all tucked into their dinner.

Sam sighed heavily "Dad," She put her fork down and laid her head I her hand.

"What? He's DiBiase's boy, Ted. I think he'd be good for you." Vince said and Chloe looked at her sister.

"Daddy I don't think-"

Sam sighed as she took a gulp of wine before she spoke "Dad why must you do this?"

"I'm trying to get you someone that can take care of you, even though I am aware that you can take care of yourself." Vince said, irritably. Stephanie sighed as well before placing her head in her hands. Chloe's actions mirrored her older sister's almost in sync.

"Dad I love you, but you got to stop this." Sam said trying to get through her father's thick head.

"Stop what? Trying to give you everything you deserve?" he said, starting to raise his voice a little.

"Dad, I appreciate everything you have done for me. But finding a guy is something I need to do on my own. You may think someone is right for me. But I might thing otherwise."

"I don't think, Sam. I know this guy is the one for you. He is a great well-rounded guy. Just give him a chance." Vince said once again pushing his daughter.

Sam sighed as she gulped down the last of her wine. Chloe sipped her own wine as things around the table got very quiet. Sam sighed once again realizing her father would not give in "If I consider giving him a chance. Will you not do this anymore?"

"Fine" Vince said as the table fell into an awkward silence.

"So," Paul said "Who wants Ice Cream."

"I do." Steph, Sam, and Chloe all said together.

Stephanie and Chloe got up to go to the bathroom. "Sis, I've got to talk to you. I've been holding it in all night and I don't want to tell dad until I think it's the right time." Chloe said.

"What is it Chloe?" Stephanie said as she washed her hands.

"Well, you know me and Dave are together right?" Chloe asked.

"I knew you guys were dating."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't know that we got married just a few days ago." Chloe smiled.

"I knew you guys were dating." Stephanie said as she looked at her sister in the mirror.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't know that we got married just a few days ago."

"What?" Stephanie exclaimed.

Chloe smiled, "Yeah. I'm married." she reached into her pocket and slipped on her wedding ring Dave gave her before showing it to her sister.

"Oh my god Chloe!" Stephanie hugged her little sister tightly.

Chloe smiled and hugged Stephanie. "I know!"

"Well let's get back out there before mom comes looking for us."

"Ok." Chloe was all smiles to finally let that out. The two went out to dinner and Dad being dad. Chloe and Steph both sighed as they sat down.

The twins got back to their apartment room "Oh my god it is so cold turn the heater on!"

Chloe shivered as she walked over and immediately turned the heater on. "Could it be any more freezing?" Chloe asked as she sat down on the couch.

Sam quickly changed into her warm pajamas and jumped under the blanket. "I hate the cold." Chloe pulled on the blankets a little, as she got under them. "Thank god for down comforters."

"No kidding sissy." Chloe said before she kicked off her shoes.

"Hey I wonder how smack down was tonight, wasn't Dave supposed to be on in all his glory?"

Chloe smiled, "Mhm. I'll have to call and ask him."

"Why not just watch? There's a lot of sexy men not just your new stud of a hubby."

Chloe laughed "Fine. Turn it on. I'm gonna go change." Chloe said as she got up and took her purse as she walked up to her room. Chloe was in the room when all of a sudden she heard the very familiar entrance theme of a very handsome someone. Chloe ran back downstairs when she heard the theme. She saw her husband on the screen and her mouth almost dropped at the sexiness. "Oh good God," Chloe said as she melted. She watched as he did his machine gun before walking down the ramp. Chloe smiled. "It feels like summer in here."

"You are weird." Sam said smiling at her sister.

"My man is on its 100 degrees in here! Look at my man, twin! He's hotter than hell!" Chloe said as she got closer to the TV.

"And introducing his opponent KANE!"

Sam's head snapped to the TV as the big red machine came walking out "Oh hello."

"Oh geeze, I can't see why you like him. My man is much better."

"Honey need I remind you of the philosophy as to why I like men like that?" She reached down and pulled out her Beast doll from Beauty and the Beast "Hello do you not remember who my first boyfriend was?"

"Oh yeah, how cute." she smirked. "Let's see whose man is better." Chloe said as she sat back.

"You are on!"

"The usual wager?" Chloe smirked.

"Yes,"

Chloe smirked as they sat back and watched the match. The two got so into it, yelling at the TV and everything. Munching on snakes as Chloe drooled over her husband. Chloe was cheering her husband on while Sam was cheering on Kane. Both became pissed off when the match was interrupted.

"Are you serious!" She yelled as Dolf Ziegler ran into the ring with Jack swagger.

"Those untalented idiots can't we just get dad to fire them? I don't even know why Dad hired them to begin with."

"They are charismatic. But I swear if I hear Vickie say excuse me one more time I will claw her eyes out!" Sam said as she hugged her pillow.

"You go for the eyes I'll go for the throat." Chloe glared at the screen "Agreed."

The two sisters did their high five hand shake before turning their attention back to the television and the hot men who were wrestling. After Smack down Chloe went back upstairs as she changed into some comfortable clothes. Then her phone went off as she received a text. 'Hey baby. How was dinner?'

'It was good. I told Steph about us getting married, but no one else' Chloe texted as she smiled, blissfully happy again.

'How did she take it? And I doubt dinner was good. Hehe dinner with your father drama is bound to happen.'

'That's true. He and Sam had it out over her love life again. Steph took it better than I thought.'

'Poor Sam, well she is the baby technically.'

'No, I'm the baby. I was the one that was born last.'

'You both are babies' hehe'

'Thank you.'

'So how did you like smack down? *mischievous look*'

'I loved it until those idiots interrupted the match.'

'They are idiots aren't they?'

'Untalented idiots, yes baby.'

'*laughs*'

'What are you doing tonight baby?'

'I'm sitting in my apartment...in new York.'

'Oh really?' Chloe smiled. 'I'm in my apartment in new York.' she texted.

'Well what do you know? I'm in New York; my lovely wife is in New York."

Chloe smiled. 'Why don't we spend tonight as a married couple?'

'Why don't we indeed!'

'Well you know where the apartment is. I'll be waiting...maybe in that little cocktail dress you saw earlier.'

'Baby you tease.'

Chloe giggled. 'Can't wait to see you baby'

'I'm on my way.'

Chloe smiled before she went to get her cocktail dress back on. "Oh have a date I see?"

"Actually Dave and I are going back to his apartment to spend a night as a married couple." Chloe smiled hugely. She laughed when same face planted into her pillow. "Maybe I can have Dave set you up with Kane." Chloe laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sam said blushing furiously red.

"I can at least ask, unless you don't like Kane."

Sam's mouth closed and she looked away her face now redder than a maraschino cherry. "Apparently that's a yes." Chloe's phone went off "Oh he's here!"

"Have fun twinnie!"

"Thanks Twin! Later!" Chloe yelled, running out of the door.

Chloe ran down stairs and outside into the freezing cold air. But the moment she spotted her husband's white Lamborghini, she was all warm and fuzzy. She smiled and entered the car, setting her purse down on the floor. "Hey baby." She said, smiling brightly at her husband. The two leaned in and kissed before driving off.

"Its good to see you again baby." Dave said as he smiled.

Chloe smiled "I really missed you, honey."

"So what shall we do tonight?"

"Baby, it's been such a long day I just want to go home with you and relax." she said, kissing his neck softly.

"I can give you a massage and make you hot coco." He said as he held her hand, "I know your muscles are sore."

Chloe smiled. "I would love that, baby."

They arrived at the apartment and Dave carried her inside. Chloe smiled as she held on to Dave and nestled her head into the nape of his neck. Once inside his apartment he laid her down on the couch before heading into the kitchen to make the hot coco. Chloe smiled as she watched him walk off. Wow, I am lucky, she thought to herself. After a few minutes, Dave returned with the hot coco, complete with mini marshmallows. "Here you are sweetheart." He said as he sat down on the coffee table. He picked up her leg and began to rub her aching foot.

Chloe smiled as she took a sip of her coco and sighed in content. "That feels really nice baby." Dave smiled at her as she put her coco down on the coffee table. Chloe laid her head back as he continued to massage her feet before working his way up her legs. Chloe breathed out as she felt his hands on her legs.

"Feeling better?" Dave asked as he massaged her calves.

She moaned softly, "Mhm much better."

Dave placed a kiss upon her thigh before he picked her up in his arms. She held on to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "We'll sleep here tonight." He said kissing her cheek.

"That's just fine with me, baby." she kissed his neck softly. Dave sat her down on the bed and handed her one of his shirts to sleep in as he changed as well. Chloe smirked as she pulled her dress over her head slowly, just to tease him.

Dave quickly looked away to try and avoid getting turned on. "Baby, I am your wife. It's not like I'm going to-" Chloe started. She squeaked as Dave tackled her into the bed "David Michael!" She screamed. She was cut off by a kiss. Chloe smiled as she kissed her husband. Her hands cupped the sides of his face as he deepened the kiss. Chloe ran her hands from his face to his chest as she tried pulling off his shirt. He pulled away from her long enough to take his shirt off. She smiled as she unhooked her bra. She moaned into the kiss as Dave's hand began to kneed and massage her breast. She smiled as she cupped his face again with one hand while the other cupped him through his jeans he still had on.

He moaned against her lips as she massaged him through the rough denim material. She smiled into the kiss as she unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans before she pulled them down. She almost gasped at the size; he was bigger than before, or at least bigger than she remembered. She smiled as she gripped him again. Dave hissed slightly as she began to work her hand over him. Two could play at this game, Dave thought. She smiled as she slowly slid her hand over his tip before she pulled away from his kiss and bit at his neck.

She gasped as he stuck two fingers inside of her. "Oh my God, Dave" She gasped. She dug her nails into his back as began to 'forcefully' finger her. Chloe's head shot back as she arched her back. She let out a long loud moan before she screamed for Dave. He quickly removed the rest of their clothing before situating them on the bed so they were more comfortable. Chloe smiled as she lay back on the bed, looking up at her husband, ready to experience her honeymoon bliss once again.

Dave spread her legs so he was situated between them. Chloe moaned as he entered her, a feeling she was coming to love more and more. She arched her back again as she enjoyed the immense pleasure. "Baby, that feels so good." she moaned. Her grip on him tightened as his speed increased. And her moans turned into screams when he went harder. She was not sure if he had used any protection or not but right now, she did not care.

"God baby the sounds you make," he growled in her ear like the animal he was.

She smiled as she moaned in his ear before biting his earlobe softly. She loved when he growled; it made him twice as sexy and was a real turn on. She smiled and raised her hips up to match his thrusts. She moaned for him again when another surge of pleasure ran through her. "Oh god Dave harder!" she screamed as she was closing in on her climax. He went as hard as he could go as Chloe reached her peak and let out a pleasure-filled scream. "DAVE!" she screamed.

Dave bit down on her neck as he tried to contain his roar of pleasure. She gasped and screamed for him again.

She could feel Dave's heavy breathing against her neck as post-orgasm pleasure fell over them. Chloe's arms wrapped around him and he did the same. She moaned softly into his ear as she smirked.

"Dave...that was." she could barely speak. She took a deep breath before she said. "That was...incredible." she breathed out.

"Everything with you is incredible." Dave said softly as he kissed her. Chloe smiled as she kissed him. Dave rolled them over onto their sides as he pulled the blankets over them.

"Baby, did you use any protection?" Chloe asked as she rested her head on Dave's chest.

"Yeah." she said, kissing his chest.

"Then relax," he kissed her temple. "Everything shall be fine."

Chloe looked up at him. "I wouldn't have minded if you didn't though. We are married after all." Chloe smiled.

Dave smiled back "But I think it is a bit early for kids right now." He held her close as they cuddled. "Sleep now."

"I definitely agree. Way too early for kids." she said before she closed her eyes and snuggled into Dave.

SUNDAY NIGHT BACKLASH PPV!

In the parking lot of the arena, a long white stretch limo pulled in and out stepped Vince McMahon. He was chatting away on his phone as two ladies came out of the limo. Both were very similar, almost identical in their features. The two women were arm in arm as they all walked into the arena.

Vince hung up and smiled at the two "So girls how does it feel to return to a WWE event?"

"Daddy, I completely forgot what it was like." Chloe said as she smiled. "When was the last time we were at a WWE event anyways?"

"I don't know Twin, since we graduated high school?" Sam said happily.

"Well well if it isn't the twins!" The two smiled happily at the familiar voice.

"Hi Uncle Jerry" They said in unison as they hugged The King.

Chloe smiled. "Do you still remember which of us is which?" she laughed.

"Yes because you aren't identical." Jerry leaned in "You never were. You just look a lot alike that back when you were younger you almost were identical.'

Chloe smirked over at Sam. "Damn you figured us out!"

"And we always thought we were ahead of everybody else." Chloe said.

"We are losing our touch dear sister."

"Well hey girls." Both groaned as Michael Cole came over.

"Well the beautiful McMahon twins have returned."

The two looked at him "Michael goes away."

Jerry laughed from behind them and Chloe smirked. "Shoo." she said, waving Cole to leave.

"But-"

"Cole," Sam said "I believe my sister said Shoo." She repeated the waving Chloe Did. Cole pouted and sulked off. Sam sighed "You know he's going to bad mouth us late right?"

"We'll just have to bad mouth him right back." Chloe smirked.

"Yes indeed." Sam said with a smile.

"Well girls I have to get to work running this event." Vince kissed their foreheads before walking off.

"See you later, Daddy." They said together.

Jerry smiled at the two "Well girls have fun I will see you later."

"Bye Uncle Jerry." they said again before they walked into the arena. "I wonder where Dave is." Chloe said.

"He's probably getting ready, or could not be here yet." Sam said to her sister as they walked the arena. Many familiar faces came and greeted them, till of course Vickie and her posse came.

"Oh God here comes the pig!" Chloe said openly loudly.

"Oh no," Sam said groaning loudly.

"Excuse me." The twins twitched simultaneously and it was obvious.

"What?" Chloe said, glaring at her.

"Well I just wanted to come and personally welcome back the daughters of Vince McMahon." She said trying too hard to be polite to the two.

Chloe smirked "Yeah. Sure." she pushed past Vickie harshly before she started walking down the rest of the hallway.

Sam followed right behind her sister as the two heard Vickie scream her excuse me.

Chloe stopped her twin before she walked back up to Vickie and got in her face. "Ok. What do you want?"

"You need to show me and Dolf some respect!"

"Um excuse me? We give respect to people who deserve respect. Not just because they lucked out on getting a title and cheats to keep it." Sam said as she and Chloe both crossed their arms.

"And besides why in the blue hell would we give you any respect at all? 1 What have you done to earn it? And 2 Do you not know who we are?" Chloe smirked.

Vickie was furious "I am due more respect than you! I am the official smack down consultant."

"And Teddy fired you if I remember correctly." Sam snapped.

"And besides that our father is the one that gave you a job in the first place." Chloe said pushing her back a little.

Sam smiled at the rage in Vickie's face "Shall we go find your boyfriend now dear sister?"

"Please. I just hope that pig stench isn't getting on me."

The two linked arms and walked together down the halls smiling at the screams of Vickie.

"YOU KNOW THANK GOODNESS IT'S STILL COLD AND FLU SEASON MAYBE YOU CAN CATCH SOMETHING TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chloe yelled at her before she and her twin turned the corner.

Sam was in hysterics as the camera is turned off. The two high fived happily "Job well done now you need to go and find Dave."

"I can't wait to see him. Maybe he's already half-naked and ready to go to his match." Chloe smiled.

"Ok ok I get it you are horny and want to jump his bones. I get it now go!"

"Gone!" Chloe laughed before she ran off to Dave's locker room.

Sam smiled as she began to make her way through the halls. Suddenly she stumbled upon Kane's locker room. Or well ran into it more likely when suddenly the door opened hitting her square in the nose and forehead. Sam's eyes rolled up as she fell backwards onto the floor with a thud. Then she found herself being lifted up and someone saying. "I'm so sorry, Samantha, I didn't see you."

She blinked a few times regaining her vision "No worries." She scrunched up her face a few times trying to get feeling back into her nose.

Once she looked up to see who had helped her she was shocked to see the one and only Glen Jacobs standing before her. She tried to gulp down the knot in her throat as her cheeks became warm. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, concerned that she might throw up on him or something.

"What oh yeah sorry!" she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I'm ok no worries Glen."

"Good. I'll see you around then, ok?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, and good luck tonight in the match," She said returning the smile as he walked off. Once he was out of ear shot "You idiot!" She whispered loudly to herself as she sulked off to find some ice for her nose. Chloe walked Dave to the entrance of the ramp; it was almost time for him to go on. The two smiled but their smiles faded when Chloe saw Sam with a pack of Ice on her nose.

She kissed Dave's cheek quickly. "Good luck, baby." she said before she walked off to her twin. "Hey, what happened? Who did it?" Chloe said, starting to look around and glared when she saw Vickie.

"Cool your heels Chloe, Glen opened his locker room door and I walked into it."

"Oh. Damn, I was ready to go and knock the living hell out of her." Chloe said.

"I know, but hey you know I'm sometimes a Klutz? Thank god I'm not when I'm on stage." She said as she put the ice back on her aching nose. "Glen looks nice." She said mumbling.

Chloe smirked. "I'm sure you got a nice view of him from the ground."

"I couldn't see but when I stood up I did. But oh god twin I was such an idiot!" Sam sulked again as she buried her face in her hands.

"Was it really that bad?" Chloe asked as she put an arm around her sister and guided her subtly over to a monitor where Dave's match was starting.

"I made the face!" She said looking up at her sister "The one where I blush so bad and I have the knot in my throat. The one where I look like I'm going to be sick" She buried her face into her hand "Now he probably thinks I'm a weirdo."

"Oh no, I'm sure he probably just thought you were red from the smack." Chloe said trying to convince her sister it was not as bad as it seemed.

"Yeah, I hope so." She put the ice back on her nose.

"Come on, I'll...um, I'll take you," she kept looking over at the monitor. "Back to the umm...um...oh damn it, oh yeah, dad's office." Chloe said distractedly.

"Chloe, focus please sweetie."

Chloe was stuck on the monitor. "No worries I'll go to dads office you stay and watch your man." Sam said smiling.

Chloe barely heard her but snapped out of it for a second after Sam was already gone. "Bye sis, see you later..." she said before focusing on the monitor again.

"See you." Sam walked off to find her father's office. Chloe stared well more like drooled over her man via the TV monitor.

"Wow, I'm lucky." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Cookies to:

Sonibi89

Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal

thank you both for reviewing my story

Disclaimer: again i own nothing except for Samantha and Chloe owns Chloe

* * *

><p>Chapter two:<p>

Chloe was watching Dave still on the screen when all of a sudden "Care Bear! Is that you?"

Chloe turned around and gasped as she saw her best friend she hadn't seen in years. Randy Orton. "RANDY BEAR!" She yelled as she leaped into her best friend's arms and screamed happily.

"Oh my god, look at you!" He set her down and had her at arm's length "Now twirl for me love." She smiled as she spun around. "Damn girl you grew up."

Chloe laughed. "Thank you. Looks like you did too. Last time I saw you, you didn't have nearly this much muscle." She looked him over once more "And even lesser tattoos. Sleeves, huh?" Chloe smirked. "I thought you said you'd never get those."

"Yeah well I changed my mind. Went through a little phase" He said scratching the back of his neck. "So I hear you and Dave hooked up huh?"

"Not only did we hook up." Chloe smiled and showed Randy her wedding ring.

His breathe hitched in his throat "oh shit," he took a hold of her hand "Damn...that's...uh wow. That's a nice rock."

"Thanks. We eloped." Chloe smiled. "But you have to keep this quiet. Only my sisters know right now."

He smiled "Oh," He saluted her "Will do." She smiled and hugged him. As Randy hugged her back, his smile faltered slightly.

"I missed you so much, Randy." Chloe said, smiling.

Randy smiled too, "Missed you to my little Care Bear." Chloe smiled as she kissed his cheek as she pulled away from him. Randy smiled "Well I best be getting out of here before your man gets here."

Chloe laughed "Alright. I'll talk to you later. You still have my number right?"

"Of course you still have mine right?" He said smiling as he walked off.

"Of course I do!" She said before she smiled and looked over at the monitor again. Dave had won his match and was on his way to working up to becoming number one contender. Chloe smiled as she saw Dave coming in through the curtain. As soon as he made it over to where she was she threw her arms around his neck. "Baby you did great." she smiled as she kissed his lips softly.

"Thanks baby," He smiled and winced as he took a step "Oh damn."

"What? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah babe," He sighed "Just an old injury acting up."

"Come on, we'll go back to your locker room. You need to relax." she smiled. "And I think I can help you."

Meanwhile...

Sam was leaving her father's office as she walked down the hall, looking for a vending machine. She was distracted by so many people talking to her and saying hello that she ran into someone, knocking her nose against a hard chest. "Again with the nose," She said groaning and laughing at the same time. Thankfully who ever she ran into grabbed her before she could fall.

"Well, hello again Sam," Glen said with a smile.

She sighed as she looked at him "I really got to stop running into you." She muttered as she rubbed her nose. "What are you made out of marble?" She asked poking him in his chest.

"No, just muscle" He laughed.

"Never would have guessed," She laughed softly "Well at least no blood this time."

Glen rubbed his head "Only a bruise. Sorry about that."

Sam smiled and sighed "Oh this is attractive." She said using her phone as a mirror to look at the bruise.

"Trust me, I've seen and had worse. Remember I did get set on fire one time." Glen said.

"Twice Glen," Sam said holding up two fingers "Your arm and leg."

"That's right. What are you a super fan?" He laughed as he looked at her.

"You do realize that I practically grew up here." Sam smiled "But yes, I was a bit of a Kane fan back in the day." She said blushing slightly.

"Well there's another accomplishment I can check off my list. Get a McMahon super fan." Glen smiled.

"Oh my god," She said laughing and covering up her face with her hands.

Glen just laughed. "Come on, I'll take you to the vending machine."

"Wait how did you know I was?" She asked before blushing "Stalker." She mumbled as they walked.

"You had this hungry look in your eyes and I was trying to get out of the way." He smirked as they came to the vending machine. She covered her face again trying to hide the cherry red blush that was growing on her face. Glen just smiled as he stood by the vending machine, debating whether to bid her a temporary goodbye or stay with her. Sam stayed quiet as she got her Coke, also debating whether or not to continue to speak to him. She didn't know if she could trust her own voice to speak.

The two were both very quiet before Glen broke the silence. "Umm…well…I think I have to get going. My match is up next."

Sam smiled "Hope you win." She looked away and Glen noticed the growing blush on her cheek. "It's about time The Miz's ego got deflated."

"Oh it'll get more than deflated." Glen laughed before he patted Sam's shoulder awkwardly before he walked down the hall to his locker room.

Glen was half way down the hall before Sam rammed her head into the vending machine. "Thanks Glen for walking me to the Vending Machine. Gee Glen you're looking handsome today." She rammed her head into it once again before a spare soda came crashing into the collector tray. "Ugh I'm such an idiot when it comes to men."

"Hey is that for me?" Sam looked up and smiled.

"Hey Randy," He walked up and looked at her.

"Damn, you look like a mess. What happened?" He asked, holding back a laugh.

"Oh you know. Me being my usual klutzy self," Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well there's a surprise." Randy laughed.

Sam playfully punched Randy in the gut. "Not funny." He just smiled as he took the free soda that had fallen.

"So, was that Glen I saw leaving?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a sigh. "I made a...never mind."

"Nah uh not never mind Sam what is it?" Randy asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No, no, it's nothing." She looked up at Randy and saw that he was cheerful but something was missing. "Are you okay?"

"Not really no, but I don't want to talk about it right now Sammie." He said softly giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Come on, Randy. Tell me what's up. Did you lose a match?" she asked as she grew slightly concerned.

"No I didn't lose a match I just..." He sighed heavily as his head leaned back "I just don't really want to talk about it. But when I do you know I'll come looking for you."

"Randy, come on. I won't tell. I swear. How about this? You tell me what's up with you and I'll tell you what's up with me." Sam offered.

Randy sighed knowing she wouldn't give in. "Okay deal." She smiled softly as they pinkie swear on it. "Truth is Sam, I..." he sighed heavily again. "I have deep, rather deep feelings for your sister." He mumbled so no one but Sam could hear him.

"Randy, I hate to break this to you but Steph's with Paul." Sam said.

Randy chuckled "No Sam, not Steph."

"Oh my twin, well be specific next time." Sam laughed. "Alright, Randy, so you have strong deep feelings for Chloe." she whispered.

"I'm in love with her Sam," He said rather suddenly. "I've been in love with her."

Sam nodded, becoming serious. "But she's married. What are you going to do about that?"

Randy sighed "Let her be happy." He wiped away a tear that almost fell "She's happy."

"I think you should tell her." Sam said suddenly.

"I'm not going to ruin her happiness by telling her of feelings she may not share or never will share."

"But what if she does? She may love you back but she might be hiding those feelings from you. And if you don't tell her you'll never know." Sam said.

"Like you said, Chloe's married." He sighed "What good would it do?"

"You never know. She has been talking about you a lot lately, to me anyways. She was just saying the other day how much she misses you and wishes you could be around like the old days." Sam said, smiling. She knew her sister probably felt for Randy what he felt for her even though she was in a happy marriage with Dave.

"I'll think about it." Randy said sighing heavily.

"Well I hope you really think about it hard. She might be waiting for you to say something. I see something different in her eyes whenever she talks about you that I don't see when she talks about Dave. I'm not sure what it is though. It seems like she's happier when she talks about you. I don't know." Sam said, getting lost in her thoughts.

"Oh you mean like you when you talk to a certain Big Red Monster?" He asked deciding to take a crack at Sam.

Sam smirked. "Ok. It's my turn to spill." She said as she took a deep breath. "I really like him Randy. I don't know what he thinks though." She sighed "Every time I'm around him I wind up looking like an idiot because I am so nervous."

"Well why don't you take your own advice and talk to him. Actually talk to him and tell him how you feel." Randy said.

"It's different. The last guy I dated turned out to be a serious Jerk."

"Well then why don't you try being friends first?" Randy offered.

Sam smiled "We'll see Randy." She took a sip of her coke. "We'll see." He smiled as he took a sip of his soda as well.

Meanwhile

Dave and Chloe walked out of the locker room. Dave had changed and the two headed to the catering hall to get some food.

Chloe smiled as she held on to Dave's hand. "So how did you like that massage?" Dave's smirk told it all, Chloe didn't need an answer. "I thought so." Chloe smiled as she kissed his shoulder softly. She watched as Sam entered the catering hall with a bummed out look on her face. She sat down with Dave and Chloe and laid her head down on the table.

"What's wrong sissy?" Chloe said as she patted her sister's head comfortingly.

"I did it again." She mumbled into the table. "I ran into him, we talked, I went cherry faced and got nervous AGAIN."

"Sam do you want me to talk to him and ask him?" Chloe asked.

"Wait who are we talking about?" Dave asked feeling rather lost.

Chloe smiled. "Do you promise not to tell, baby?"

"Promise," He said crossing his heart.

Chloe smiled and kissed him before she whispered in his ear, "She likes Glen."

"No way?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Seriously," Chloe smiled.

"You like the big red monster?" Dave asked "Nice move Sammie."

"David Michael." Chloe said, giving him a look.

"What? Glen is a nice guy, I say go for it. Though be careful Lita kind of fucked him over big time."

Sam's head popped up "Wait they dated in real life?"

"Oh ya not many knew about it. But she really messed him up for a long time," Dave said quietly to the twins.

Chloe nodded. "I always knew that. Amy's my best friend, she told me."

"I didn't know that. Poor Glen no one deserves that." Sam said as she sighed.

"I know. It's really sad. But he seems to be getting better about it." Chloe said.

"May I ask what really happened?" Sam asked rather curious.

"Amy cheated on him. She felt very bad about it afterwards. Still don't know why though. Glen treated her right and everything." Chloe said as she sipped her water. "I think it was because she found Adam (Edge) and they really hit it off somehow." She finished.

"Still doesn't make it right Twin." Sam said as she took a sip of water. _'How could she do that to him_?' Sam couldn't help but think

"I know it doesn't." Chloe said before Sam saw her hide a smile. She turned around and saw Randy walking into the catering area.

"Hey Randy long time no see." Sam said smiling causing Randy to smile as well.

Randy smiled as he looked a little more at Chloe then Sam. "Hey Sam mind if I join you?"

"As if you need to ask," Sam patted the spot next to her. "So how have you been actually? I see your insaneness has toned down a bit."

"It's called a storyline." Randy smirked. Chloe smiled over at Randy. "How are you doing, Randy?"

Randy looked up at Chloe and smiled "I'm doing ok. Oh I told Dad I saw you he told me to give you a big Cowboy Bob Orton hug." Chloe and Sam laughed while Dave smiled.

"Be careful when getting a hug from his dad while he is wearing his cast." Dave said.

"Trust me, I know." Chloe smiled. Randy laughed at the memory of the last time she and her father shared a hug. Chloe smiled as she thought of the same thing and resisted the urge she had to hold Randy's hand.

To help resist the urge she gripped the chair she was sitting in. Randy then suddenly had an urge to pick on Sam. "So Sammie, you have a thing for the big red machine?" Chloe and Dave snickered at Randy's little rhyme while Sam blushed cherry red again.

"Randy, don't make fun of her." Chloe said, holding down her laugh.

Sam hid her face behind her hands as Dave also began to laugh. "Guys, come on." She begged.

Chloe smiled and hugged her sister "Awww, poor sissy. Do you feel bad?" she looked over at Randy and smiled.

"No I'm embarrassed." She said from behind her hands still. "He's so handsome and he's always been sweet to me for as long as I've known him. And I'm always a bundle of nerves around him."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Chloe asked as she kissed her sister's head before looking at Randy again before she sat back down next to Dave.

"I don't know Twin. What if he doesn't feel the same way and then you go talk to him and then it ruins what relationship we do have by him just feeling awkward around me?"

"Well then why don't you talk to him? Just calm down and talk to him normally and ask him if he likes you. Or tell him that you like him."

"Sis I can barely talk to him without turning cherry faced. If I try to talk to him about my feelings for him I might as well have my whole head turn maraschino red." Sam sighed and leaned on randy "I have no skills when it comes to men and my feelings."

Randy smiled. "Want me to talk to him?"

Sam sighed finally giving in "Sure why not."

Randy smiled "Alright, great."

Chloe and Randy were starting to talk with each other a little too much for Dave's liking as he stood up and said. "I think the show's about over. Do you want to get going babe?" he asked Chloe. She looked up at him then back at Randy "Um…sure."

Randy gave Chloe a hug "Bye Care Bear. See you soon." Sam and Chloe said goodbyes and then the two walked off.

"Are you feeling alright, Dave?" Chloe asked. She noticed he wasn't really acting like himself back there since Randy joined them.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Yea, I'm just tired is all."

"Ok." Chloe said as she and Dave entered his locker room.

"How about tonight I cook you dinner tonight?' Dave asked Chloe.

Chloe smiled. "That'd be great." she said as she picked up her purse. "Are you sure you're not too tired though, baby?"

"Well, I could fix dinner. And then we could take a shower..." He wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh.

Chloe laughed "Sounds very good to me."

Dave and Chloe shared a kiss before the two walked out of the locker room. They were making their way through the hallway towards the parking lot. After saying their goodbyes to everyone they walked hand in hand to Dave's Lamborghini. Chloe smiled as she got in and soon Dave got in on the other side and drove off. Chloe smiled as she ran her hand up Dave's leg slowly. Sam watched Chloe walk away with Dave leaving her and Randy alone.

Randy was looking almost longingly at Chloe before he snapped out of it and smiled at Sam. "Well, I guess I'm gonna get going. I'll see you later, kid."

"See you too you big Snake." Sam smiled as they hugged "Oh if you see Mr. Show tell him I have a bone to pick with him and it involves a big giant hug."

Randy laughed "Will do. You know you can find him hanging out with Kane nowadays." he said before he walked off to the parking lot. Sam glared at him as he walked away which only made Randy laugh.

Kane was coming down the hall, laughing as he saw the two. "Not getting along with others again, Sam?"

"No Randy just still enjoys picking on little old me." She said without realizing who was talking to her till she turned around. Glen laughed again. "How was your match?" Sam asked as she looked over the 7 foot man.

"You didn't watch? I'm hurt." Glen said faking a hurt expression before smiling. "No, it was good. I won."

"Nah I did watch I'm just messing with you."

Glen smiled. "Well then, how do you think I did?"

Sam blushed "I think you lived up to your title very well. The big red monster strikes again!" She laughed at herself.

Glen laughed along with her until they both calmed down into an awkward silence. "So um..." Sam hesitated not knowing what to say.

"Um...how has your night been?" Glen asked, awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um... interesting" She smiled softly "It's been a long time since I've been at an event."

"Yeah it's been a long time since I've seen you at one." Glen said, smiling to cover up how nervous he was.

"Well ballet does tend to take up a lot of time. Just like wrestling."

"Exactly" Glen nodded. He wanted to tell her that he liked her but he didn't want to scare her away.

"Glen? I um...would you...I mean if you want to I mean..." Sam groaned as she covered her face to hide her blush "I cannot believe how badly I am screwing this up." She mumbled into her hands.

"Would you want to...hang out?" Glen asked, smiling.

"Maybe get coffee?" She asked still hiding her face; she was trying to keep her now cherry red face hidden from Glen.

Glen moved her hands from her face and smiled into her face. "Sure."

"Really you do?" She now had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah" He smiled. "Do you want to go now? The show's over."

Sam thought she would have a heart attack, she was so happy "Yeah sure." Then she eyed his still overly exposed upper body, the blush returned. "You might need to put a shirt on though."

"Oh…right." he laughed as he realized he was still in his ring gear. "I'll meet you out in the parking lot in about 5 minutes?"

"Okay," She watched him walk off to his locker room, only when he was out of sight "YES!" Sam started jumping up and down and dancing happily. She quickly pulled out her phone to tell her Twin the news.

"Um… hello?" Chloe asked when her phone rang.

"I'm having coffee with Glen in a matter of minutes." Sam said happily as she walked out into the parking lot, her face still blushed and her smile still plastered on her face.

"Oh that's so great sissy!" Chloe said happily, even though she was in quite the compromising situation.

"I know, and I know you and Dave are a tad busy but I just had to tell you. I'll let you go now bye!" Sam hung up the phone letting her sister get back to her happy time. Sam waited in the parking lot and at exactly five minutes Glen came walking out with his stuff

"Am I late?" He asked hoping that he wasn't.

"No five minutes exactly." She said with a smile.

"Great. Let's get going then." Glen said as he led her to his car. The two drove to a small local coffee shop nearby. Glen told her how he always come here whenever he's in town as the two entered the shop; and then ordered coffee before they sat down at a table. "So what's the life of a Ballerina like?" Glen asked casually.

"It's complicated. I'm just glad I have my twin around." Sam smiled. "I'm very surprised I have gone this long without an injury."

"What do you mean?" Glen asked.

"Well have you seen how high we jump? I mean I'm not thin like most of the ballerina's that are these sticks. But when you land after a leap there is a high possibility of fracturing an ankle if you land wrong. One of my partners in The Nutcracker over a year ago had his rib go into his inner lung area after he strained himself too much. And he had a ruptured disc in his spine." Glen winced at the thought of an injury like that.

"Ouch sounds like it's just as physical as wrestling, almost." Glen said.

"Speaking of which, what's it like as a wrestler?" Sam asked. She laid her cheek on her hand as she looked at Glen.

"Uh..." He laughed "Painful."

"It looks like it sometimes." Sam said. "But I still want to get into it."

"You still want to?" Glen asked smiling.

"Yes, it's a family oriented thing and you really can only be a ballerina till you are 25. After that you are considered too old."

"Well, that's a little..." Glen trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Weird? Ya, I know." Glen smiled and nodded as he and Sam both drank their coffee. "So..." Sam said trying to find something to say but she was so nervous. They soon fell into a silence that was a little awkward. Glen was debating whether or not to tell her his feelings. Finally after battling it out in his head he decided it was now or never. Who knew when he would get another opportunity?

"Um...you know, Sam, I…um…and don't get freaked out or anything but I really like you." Glen said nervously as he looked at her.

"Really?" She asked somewhat shocked, but a smile soon formed on her face. Glen noticed the blush returning but this time she didn't hid it.

"Yeah." he smiled at her blushing.

"May I ask, how long?"

"A while" Glen smiled.

Sam smiled as she pushed some hair behind her ear "I...I really like you too Glen." Glen smiled a little bigger, but was lost for words. "I um...actually have liked you for some time now, well." She smiled as she stumbled over her words "Several years, actually."

"So have I..." Glen said a little softly. Neither could stop smiling, Sam's cheeks were now completely cherry red.

"I would, like to do this again." She said softly "Maybe next time we could go out to dinner?"

"That'd be great. Is next week good?" Glen asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "Yes. Next week would be great."

"Great." Glen said as the two stood up after they were finished with their coffee. "Do you want me to drive you home?" Glen offered.

"I'd like that." Glen smiled as he led Sam back out to the car and drove her home.

He drove Sam back to her apartment building, then walked her to her door. "I had a nice time tonight Glen."

"So did I Sam. I'm looking forward to next week." Glen smiled.

"As am I," Finally Sam decided to take a bold step. She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. They locked eyes as she walked into her apartment "Night Glen."

Glen smiled and Sam could see just a faint bit of blush on the big red machine's face "Night Sam."

Sam slowly closed the door a smile on her face the whole time. Once the door was closed she leaned against it, and she couldn't stop smiling. Glen smiled hugely as he got back in his car and drove off. Sam couldn't wait till Chloe got home so she could tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to my awesome PT and Co-writer ChloeB18

**Sonib89-You will just have to wait and see how it plays out! Thank you for reviewing! (hands you cookie.)**

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattoGal-I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reading and Reviewing! (Hands you cookie as well.)**

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Chloe owns Chloe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Monday Morning

"Sam wake up!" Chloe ripped the blanket off of her sister causing her to flinch at the sudden cold. She blindly looked around trying to find her blanket again but her sister hid it from her.

"What? Why?" Sam asked almost whining at being woken up.

"Because we get to see if you get the part today," Chloe said as she pulled up her twin.

"Okay, okay" She said yawning "I'm up." Sam got up and got dressed for their long day. Once both were dressed they headed off to their morning class.

"You're gonna get that part." Chloe said as she smiled.

"Yeah, wishful thinking" Sam said as they arrived "You know who always gets the main parts." She mumbled the last part as they got closer to the group of girls.

"The hoe that sleeps with the director Alexandra-" Chloe started loud enough for the girls to hear. Chloe never had an edit button or a mute one.

"SHHHH!" Sam said quickly hushing her sister.

"Twins the list is up," Said one of the girls who were excited about it.

Chloe sighed. "Okay, I love being a twin and everything but do they seriously have to call us that? I swear I hear that name one more time and someone is gonna get an RKO on their **-I mean a Batista Bomb." Chloe said. She was shocked she had said Randy's finisher when she meant Dave's.

Sam laughed "Personally I think an RKO or a Tombstone is more effective."

Chloe smiled. "You know, it's so strange. I love Dave, you know that right?"

"Of course I do Twinnie."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, then why do I keep thinking about Randy?"

"Maybe it's because you haven't seen him for a while? I mean he is one of your best friends." Sam said shrugging "Other than that I don't know." The two drew ever closer to that damned list.

"I'm not talking about friendly thinking, twin. I'm talking about...personal thinking."

"What? You mean?"

Chloe nodded as she whispered in Sam's ear "Fantasy thinking."

"Well I mean, who wouldn't? There's nothing wrong about fantasizing about someone else while you are in a relationship. Everyone does it. You just can't act upon it."

"I got Juliet Understudy!" Sam heard someone say as they ran past her. This only made her even more nervous.

"I know, but I've been feeling like acting upon it." Chloe said nervously.

"But you can't sweetie; you are a married woman now." Sam said pointing to the ring on her finger. "Just when you start thinking about those fantasies, just go for a run or something. Or jump Dave's bones." Sam took a breath as they were almost to the list.

That would be great if those were the bones I wanna jump, the thought went through Chloe's mind she couldn't stop it.

"Oh god Chloe I'm so nervous." Sam said holding her twins hand.

Chloe smiled as she squeezed her twin's hand. "Don't worry, PT. IF you don't get the part we can always just threaten to quit. And I know this school would not want a reputation as being the school that rejected the most powerful man in the worlds, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, twin baby princesses to quit their school because of an unfair judging." Chloe said, using her unedited loud voice. Just like dad, she was.

Sam looked at Chloe wide eyed till she realized her sister was teasing. She smiled before walking up to look at the list. She froze, at the top of the list it read "Samantha-Jane McMahon - Juliet Capulet." Chloe screamed in happiness as she hugged her sister and started her gloating to all the others. "Not even Alexandra could sleep-" Sam quickly covered her sister's mouth, but soon started laughing. The twin's embraced each other and started jumping up and down. They finally calmed down as they sat. "I knew you'd get it! And I'll be at every performance unless something comes up."

"I know you will!"

Alexandra walked up to the two with a cold and frowning look on her face. "Congrats McMahon, about time you got the lead."

"Well thank you Alexandra." Before she could say any more the twins wondered off after hearing that morning class had been cancelled. "Do you think I should tell Glen?"

"Yeah and I'll call and tell Daddy."

"Okay," Sam took out her phone "Should I call or text him"

"Call it's more personal that way." Chloe smiled as she picked up her phone.

"Okay," She dialed his number. Chloe smiled as she looked at her phone and saw she had a text from both Dave and Randy. _'Talk about a dilemma'_, Chloe thought.

Sam waited as the ringing continued, she sighed and was about to hang up when there was a voice on the other end. "Hello?"

Sam smiled as she heard Glen's voice. Chloe knew what that smile meant. Chloe smiled at her twin and mouthed 'Good luck' before she turned and tried to figure out whose text to open first "Glen, its Sam."

"Hey Sam, what's up?" he answered and Sam could almost hear the smile in his voice.

She felt the butterflies in her as she thought of him. "I...I got Juliet Glen. I'm Juliet."

"In your school performance? That's great!"

"I just couldn't wait to see you to tell you! I'm...I don't know what to do I've never been in a lead role before." Sam was practically jumping up and down. Chloe laughed at her twins' excitement.

"You'll do great. Hey do you wanna go out for a celebratory dinner?" Glen asked, taking a chance.

"I'd love to Glen, and, maybe I'll come to Raw tonight. You are after all still in New York."

"Yeah, that would be great." Glen said. "You're smiling aren't you?"

This caused Sam to laugh "I am. Are you?"

"Yes I am." Glen laughed.

'I love his laugh', she mouthed to Chloe as she swooned. Chloe smiled over at her twin before she shook her head and laughed before she looked back at her phone. She had looked at both texts from Dave and Randy. Dave had said I love you and all the usual things while Randy had asked her to come to Raw. Chloe didn't know what to do. "So...where would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Sam asked as she fiddled with her sleeve as the butterflies kept fluttering.

"How about that little Italian place across the street from the arena," Glen offered.

"That sounds nice. I've actually been craving Italian."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm taking you out for it." Glen laughed.

"Do you have any idea how much I love your laugh." Sam said before she could stop herself. Once she had realized what she had said her face turned 20 different shades of red. Chloe tried to hold down a loud laugh of her own.

"I love yours too." Glen said, which totally unprepared Sam. She let out a little giggle which caused Glen to laugh as well. Chloe herself finally laughed at her sister's cherry red face.

"I should be recording this." Chloe laughed.

Sam sent a glare towards her sister, but a playful glare. "I'll see you tonight Glen. Practice will be starting soon."

"Okay I'll see you tonight." Glen said before they both hung up. Chloe was still looking down at her phone. She was so confused.

"Chloe what's wrong?"

"Dave says he loves me and Randy's asking me to come to RAW. He says he wants to spend some time with me and talk about something. I'm just really confused." Chloe sighed.

Sam hugged her "Right now all you can do is wait it out. Go tonight with me and see what Randy has to say." Chloe smiled "Besides we can wear those new outfits we bought."

Chloe smiled as she looked over at her short skirt and her lacy top. "That'll be good."

"Good, we must look good for our men." Sam said with that infamous McMahon smirk.

"Very true," Chloe said, copying her sister's smirk.

"Well then let us get to practice so we can finish and then go and change!" Sam grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her along. Chloe smiled as she and her sister went down to practice.

MONDAY NIGHT RAW LIVE FROM NEW YORK CITY!

Sam and Chloe arrived at the arena and both were very excited. Thanks to their dad they got some of the best seats in the whole arena. Chloe was texting Randy secretly, trying not to let her sister know. Sam was far too busy being nervous about seeing Glen anyways "Oh god Chloe the butterflies."

Chloe quickly put her phone away after saving a text so she could work on it again in a minute. "It's okay, sissy. You'll be fine."

"I don't know why he makes me so nervous. Did Dave do that to you?" Sam asked as she linked arms with her sister.

Chloe smiled. "Dave turned me on." Chloe said bluntly.

"Glen...he does that. Is that normal? No one has ever had that effect on me like he does."

"That's exactly how I feel about Dave." Chloe said comfortingly. And Randy, she thought.

"With Glen, I get Goosebumps and the butterflies. And I blush more than normal." The two took their seats and waited for the show to start.

"That's definitely how I feel." Chloe said before she got her phone out again and finished her text to Randy. Sam sighed knowing that it was all normal. She had never felt this way about anybody else before Glen. Chloe looked down at Randy's text. He had said that his match was at the half way point and he had a nice surprise for her when he came out. Sam and Chloe cheered when RAW's music began to blast from the speakers. They were both excited for tonight they could barely contain themselves.

Chloe was feeling suspicious and nervous about what Randy had said but shook it off when one of her friends, Trish Stratus, came out for the first match. "Hey I'm kind of nervous about the guy's street match tonight." Sam said "You know how those can go sometimes."

"Yeah I do. Don't worry about it though. Sometimes there are major injuries sometimes just minor ones. Sometimes, but it's really rare, there aren't any injuries." Chloe said. Sam had to agree, but she was still nervous.

At least an hour had gone by of RAW and the cameras had come over, highlighting that the McMahon twins were in the building tonight and it was almost time for the street fight between Kane and Randy. Soon Randy's music hit and Chloe felt shivers run through her. Like Dave when he came out he oozed sex appeal.

Chloe smiled as she watched Randy come down the ramp and he was starting to come towards her "What's this?" Asked Brooker T as he as the other commentators watched in curiosity and confusion. Chloe smiled at Randy as he came closer and closer to where she was sitting. What is he doing? She thought. Once he reached her he took her hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Chloe smiled at Randy before he went to let go of her hand before turning back to her. She just smiled at him until he got closer to her and leaned in for a long kiss on the lips. Sam gasped with a smile on her face as she watched. Randy pulled away and ran into the ring while Chloe stood there with a stunned look on her face. Only when Kane's music hit did she break her trance. "Oh my God..." Chloe breathed out as she just looked at Randy and mouthed to him 'what was that?' while the camera was on Kane.

Randy only smirked at her as if to tell her 'I will tell you later.' Chloe just shook her head and smiled before the match started and Sam and Chloe both sat and watched. The match was brutal and intense. Each man giving it everything they had.

Chloe cringed every time Randy would take a brutal shot and Sam would do the same for Kane. Finally, the two men were worn out and they could tell that the match was finally coming to a close. Sam flinched heavily when Randy RKO'ed Kane onto a steel chair.

"1, 2, 3" The bell was rung and Randy's music blasted throughout the arena. He stumbled around the ring for a moment before his arm was raised in victory. He stood up on the turnbuckle and raised his arms as the crowd cheered for him. Kane got up and limped a bit before stumbling to his knees. He kept using the ropes to try and keep himself balanced. Randy noticed that Kane was up and eyed the big red monster cautiously. Kane finally stood and faced him. He limped towards Randy and then held out his hand to him.

Randy shook his hand and shared a few words with him before Mark Henry's music was heard. Kane eyed Mark Henry as he walked down the ramp towards the ring. Slowly he entered the ring as he too stared at Kane who was on the ropes on the other side of the ring. Chloe looked over at Sam and hoped that Mark wouldn't do what she knew he was probably going to do. While Sam _prayed_ he didn't do what they thought he was going to do.

The two had a stair down before Kane smirked at Mark Henry and nodded to him. He charged Henry and began landing punches to his body and head. Henry countered by kicking Kane in his injured leg followed by a powerful close line that left Kane sprawled out on the mat. Kane tried to crawl away from the larger man. Sam had her hands over her mouth as she watched.

Henry grabbed Kane by the leg as he desperately tried to get away. But Henry dragged the big red monster back into the center of the ring. He lifted Kane by the leg and then slammed his injured ankle into the mat. Kane cried out in pain, but Mark Henry was nowhere near finished. He picked Kane up and body slammed him, once again leaving him sprawled out on the mat. He curled up in pain as Mark Henry got out of the ring and picked up a steel chair.

Once back in the ring Henry put Kane's ankle into the chair. Kane tried to get it off as the ref tried to talk to Henry, but that earned him a swift kick to the head. Despite the protests of the Ref Mark Henry got on the second rope, bounced a bit, before jumping off and body slamming upon the already injured ankle. Kane cried out as he held onto his abused ankle.

Sam had to hold back a scream of fear of her own while Chloe cringed at the pain he was in. While he curled up his eyes had settle on Sam for a quick moment. Once Mark Henry had left some EMT's came out to help him. Sam shared a look with him when he noticed he was looking over at her. "Oh my god," Sam said as she watched him being helped backstage.

"Come on, I think I can get a security guard to take us backstage." Chloe said to her sister. Sam held onto Chloe's hand as they went backstage. Chloe kissed her sister's cheek. "It's ok, sissy. I'm sure he'll be fine." Chloe said. "Do you want me to give you two sometime alone?"

"Yeah, because I'm sure you'd want to talk to Randy about what happened." The two hugged and Chloe watched as her sister ran off to find Glen. She felt bad because she knew how bad her sister was hurting. Chloe felt the same thing when Dave got seriously injured and had to give up his championship a few years ago. She sighed as she walked down the hall to Randy's room. Sam soon found Glen who was sitting with the EMT's. He had ice over his now wrapped up ankle.

He looked up and saw Sam. He smiled a little as he winced through the pain of his ankle, "Hey Sam."

"Hey," She said as she came to sit next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked as she rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm alright. I've had worse." He smiled over at her. His smile made her feel relieved and she sighed and relaxed a bit.

She smiled back and leaned in closer to kiss his cheek before wrapping her arms around her neck. Glen sighed as he laid his forehead against hers. "I guess this puts an early end to our date. Unless you wanna order Italian take out?" He smiled at her.

"Italian take out would be wonderful." She said with a small giggle.

Glen smiled. "Great. Does after the show sound good? Because, I'm not entirely sure I can move a lot right now."

"Sounds good," Sam smiled as she kissed his cheek again.

Glen smiled and kissed her cheek. "Wanna stay with me for a while? It might be boring but I just thought I'd-"

Sam cut him off by kissing his cheek, "I'd love to stay with you." she said as she linked her hand with his, their finger's intertwining. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me too." The blush returned to her cheeks which cause Glen to smile.

Meanwhile

Chloe had arrived at Randy's locker room. She couldn't get that kiss out of her mind as she knocked. Randy opened the door and smiled "I'd wondered when you'd show." He said "I'd take it Sam's with Glen?"

Chloe nodded "Yeah. So do you mind telling me what that was all about out there with you and me?" she laughed a little.

"Your first story line," Randy said with a smirk. "Blame your dad."

"My first...what's the storyline?" she asked, totally shocked by what he said.

"You and I have an on screen relationship. And then you and your sister will take over Raw as Co-General Managers."

Chloe smiled. "That's interesting. So is that what you wanted to tell me or was there something else?"

"That's basically it," He said with a smirk.

Chloe smiled. "I can't wait to see Dave's reaction."

Randy smiled and laugh a little "That would be something to see. But hey despite everything, hope you enjoy being a GM of RAW."

Chloe smiled. "I hope so too." she looked around a little awkwardly, trying to think of how or if to tell Randy about her feelings she'd been having lately about him.

But her nerves got the better of her "Well I should go see if Sam's okay."

Randy nodded, "Alright. I'll see you later." he said. He was still trying to think of how to bring up his own feelings but his chance was taken away once again as she kissed his cheek and walked out the door. Chloe sighed as she began to feel emotionally worn down as she became even more confused.

She looked back at Randy's door and raised her hand to knock. She wanted to just scream out her feelings but she sighed and started walking down the hallway towards Dave's room. She needed Dave to distract her. She needed Dave to tell her he loved her so she could stop thinking about Randy. But she had a feeling that even if Dave was able to tell her that, which she knew he would, that it still wouldn't stop Randy from coming into her thoughts later on. She arrived at Dave's locker room and knocked on the door. When he opened it he was only in his jeans which were a big enough distraction.

She smiled. Randy was on his way out of her mind. "Hey baby." She said, smiling.

He smiled "Hey, so how'd the start of the story line go?"

"You knew?" she asked as Dave let her in and she sat down on his couch.

Dave smirked "I was one of the guys who helped pitch the idea to your dad." He sat down beside her "I mean not the whole thing with Randy. That was completely your Dad's idea. But the GM part I helped with that."

"I almost didn't believe you. Why didn't he just put me with you though?" Chloe asked as she kissed his shoulder softly before laying her head against it.

He shrugged, "I guess it has something with it getting to personal if things go wrong. I mean look what happened when your big sister got hurt. Paul almost went off the deep end and broke script."

"That's true." Chloe agreed but inside she couldn't help but think that the same thing could possibly happen with her and Randy. Then again Randy never had broken script as long as she had known him. As far as she knew he probably didn't even feel the same emotions she was feeling. She shook off those thoughts as she turned her attention back to Dave.

"You were really hot tonight baby" She said as he watched that smirk appear on her face. She smirked as she sat on his lap. "You know, before we do anything. I've been thinking a lot about some things can we talk?"

"Sure baby. What's on your mind?"

She put her arms around his neck as she kissed his lips softly. "I was thinking...since I have this storyline now I've really been starting to consider quitting Julliard and just starting my WWE career."

"Can you do that? Just up and quite the school like that?" Dave asked curiously.

"I don't know. I wanted to make sure it was what I really wanted to do first and now that I practically have my career here ready for me to start I'm really considering it. I mean WWE is only gonna be in New York for another week before you go to the next city." Chloe said. "And I'm really considering talking to the Dean and seeing if I can just quit."

"Well sweetheart whatever you decide I will stand by you. I mean I would love for you to be able to be with me all the time on the road. But, I think you should talk to your sister as well. And hell since Glen's going to be on leave for his ankle I'll let him stay at my apartment here." He smiled "A little present for your sister."

Chloe smiled. "She'll love that. But I wanted to talk to you about something else." she said a little timidly.

"Anything honey" Dave said as he kissed her.

Chloe smiled as she kissed him back before she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I was wondering...since we're married...if you would want to um...live together?"

Dave smiled "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to bring that up."

Chloe smiled a little brighter. "I've been thinking about that almost all the time lately and I really think it would be a good idea. Since we're married." she smiled as she snuggled into his chest.

"I would love nothing more." He said as he kissed her head.

Chloe smiled as she looked up at him and kissed his chin softly before lifting her head and kissing his lips and she pulled back before he could do anything. "I was actually thinking we could look for some places in Florida."

"Florida sounds lovely." Dave said "But D.C is also nice too."

"It doesn't really matter to me, baby. Where ever you wanna go." Chloe smiled.

Dave smiled and held her close as they sat there quietly.

"You know, Steph and Sam are the only two that know about us being married." Chloe said as she stroked Dave's chest softly.

"Don't worry baby, we can break it to them. Maybe on camera, make it big and really piss off your dad." Dave said with a smile.

"That's perfect. I've wanted to do it soon." she smiled.

"How about you wait till you become GM. Make it like...I don't know special."

Chloe laughed. "Fair enough" The two shared a kiss before settling into each other and sat in a peaceful silence.

Meanwhile

Sam and Glen waited eagerly while the Medic looked over his ankle. "Ok. You'll need to use these crutches for about a week or whenever you feel you can walk on it normally again. And you probably shouldn't drive until it's completely healed." The medic said before he left.

Glen looked at Sam "Would you be up to driving?"

"Sure, I'll drive no problem." Sam smiled. She helped him up and walked with him to his locker room so he could change.

"Thanks Sam." Glen said with a smile before he went to the bathroom to change.

"So I was thinking that we could get the food and then go relax at my place?" She asked tentatively as she waited for his response.

"Actually," He limped out of the bathroom "Dave is allowing me to stay at his apartment. So, how about we go there?"

"What about him and my sister?" Sam asked, shocked that Dave had let Glen have his apartment.

Glen shrugged "No idea. But you can probably ask your sister later. But for now," he was interrupted by a large growl that came from Sam's stomach. He smiled as her face broke out in a deep blush.

"Sounds like we should probably go get some food for that tummy," Glen smiled as a deep chuckle escaped him.

Sam giggled "Okay. You have all of your stuff?"

"All right here." Glen held up his bag.

Sam took his bag before she handed him the crutches. The two walked out to the parking garage all the while Glen was saying he could carry his bag as well as use the crutches. "I find that very hard to believe." was all Sam would answer to him. Glen smiled as he still tried to convince her, but she wouldn't budge. Finally they reached Glen's car and were on their way. Glen called in an order to the Italian restaurant that was close to the arena once they were on their way. When they got there, Sam said she would go in and didn't listen to Glen's protests as she left the car and went into the restaurant to pick up the order for the two of them.

When she came back she saw him pouting in the front seat "You know that only works with us women do it to you men?" She said as she got back into the car.

"Really?" he asked. "I thought it was a two-sided thing."

"Nope, no woman I know has ever given into a man's puppy eyed pout. Specially a McMahon woman" She started the car and she drove them to Dave's apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment Sam kissed his cheek. "Don't worry I will teach you how to effectively puppy pout."

Glen laughed a little "Sounds good to me."

"Okay so, what shall we do while we eat? Watch a movie?" Sam asked as Glen made his way to the couch. With some help from her, he got his leg propped up.

"A movie sounds good." Glen said.

"Okay you pick," she said before naming off the movies that had.

"Are you up for Scream?" Glen smiled, hoping she would go for the scary movie.

"Oh excellent choice," She said as she popped the movie into the player. Unlike her sister Sam enjoyed scary movies, especially when it meant cuddling.

Glen smiled "Alright. Horror movie magic I love it." He said with a laugh as Glen and Sam started eating while Scream started playing.

"Oh god I forgot about the being hung by the innards." Sam said as she laughed. Glen laughed as he put an arm around Sam. His smile grew as she instinctively nestled against him and her head lay against his shoulder. Glen kissed her head softly as they finished eating and snuggled together as they watched Scream

"So what's your favorite part of the movie?" Sam asked curiously as she kept her eyes on the screen.

"I don't really have a favorite. Everything is my favorite." He smiled.

"Same here," Sam smiled "I like this." She said as she snuggled closer before linking her hand with his. He laced their fingers together as they sat back and watched the movie. "We should do this more often." She said softly as she kissed his hand.

He smiled and kissed her cheek "Definitely." The two shared a laugh as they watched one of the idiot characters die. "Okay...maybe if I had to pick a favorite part that one would be it." Glen laughed.

"Agreed," Sam said with a smile before she snuggled against him with her head lying on his shoulder. When the movie was over Glen had actually fallen asleep. Sam smiled as she threw a throw blanket over him and snuggled against him. She turned the TV off and within a few minutes she herself had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thanks to my Co-Writer ChloeB18 you rock PT!

**Sonib89-Cookies for you **

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal-Cookies for you**

thank you to both of you for being followers and fans of my story!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sam and Chloe only owns Chloe

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A few days later

"Very good," The choreographers said as Sam hit the last pose. The last day or so they had been doing rehearsal after rehearsal, and they were long tiring hours.

Chloe was sitting in the front row as she smiled at her sister, cheering her on every once in a while when she did something perfect and got shushed by the director. It took a few minutes to calm her sister, who was ready to fight the director, down and they finally got back to practicing before the doors opened quietly and Chloe looked over and turned back in her seat as she smirked at her sister and coughed "Big Red Machine" and mumbled loud enough for Sam to hear "Cometh this way."

Sam looked over her shoulder and saw Glen with Dave. So now she was even more nervous to have him see her dance "Now Sam and Victor please let us go over the Balcony Pas de Deux once more." Sam nodded as she and Victor took their starting places. Chloe had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. She only saw Glen come through the door; she didn't know Dave was with him.

Sam walked up the little balcony prop they had and took her spot and waited for the music to begin. She didn't think about Glen because it would only make her grow even more nervous.

Glen stood in the middle of the aisle as he watched Sam move across the top of the staircase. She seemed a lot more graceful here than when she was bumping into him at the arena. Watching her dance with her partner was a sight to see. He had seen ballerina's dance but he had never seen his girl dance before.

He tried to imagine what she would be like dancing with him, even though he basically had two left feet when it came to dancing. She was so graceful and almost whimsical and he almost felt jealous of the guy she was dancing with. Compared to Glen the guy Sam was dancing with was nothing like him. He was shorter and less bulky. He began to feel somewhat insecure like he always did. He was 7 feet tall and looked so intimidating. And the guy she was dancing with was some good-looking average 6'2" guy. Glen felt like choke slamming him, but resisted.

The only reason he resisted is because Sam had stolen back his attention. She was as beautiful when she danced as she was every day. Her smooth movements and the way her face was concentrated but still soft and inviting made him feel a warm feeling inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time, if ever.

It was only until she had to dance into the guy's arms for a kiss that really made Glen see red, but he couldn't just turn and walk out so he took the nearest seat to him and clenched his fists. The kiss only lasted a second but it still made him slightly jealous. Which in turn made him feel rather silly, _'It's just an act.'_ He told himself _'It's just for the show. Just calm down, it's nothing. You know that, she knows that...he better know that too.'_He thought as he took a breath and was able to calm down as he watched the rest of the performance.

He watched him lift her into the air several times. Dave turned to him and whispered "If that guy drops her I'll hurt him. Sam's not too fond of being lifted high up."

"I'll take care of that." Glen smirked. "You know I don't think your own girl knows your here." he whispered to Dave.

"All part of the plan." Dave said with a smirk of his own. Glen just chuckled before he turned his attention back to Sam who was starting to end her performance and she and the other guy came in for another kiss and Glen swallowed a lump of hate in his throat before he calmed down and smiled at Sam.

Sam moved away acting bashful and ran back up the balcony stairs. And with that the scene was over. "Bravo, Bravo wonderful." The choreographer said happily as he clapped his hands.

Chloe stood up as she clapped for her sister again. "Good job, sis!"

Sam smiled before she took a towel to dry off her face. She was sweating due to how hot it had gotten from all the rehearsal. She clapped at Chloe who tossed her a water bottle. "Thanks Twin."

"No problem. I'm sure it's just as hot in the ring as it is up there with those lights." she smiled before she sat back down.

Sam laughed "Okay ladies and Gentleman that concludes rehearsals for today. We shall meet again tomorrow." Everyone clapped and then went about getting their stuff together. Sam walked over to where her sister was.

"So how did you like it?" She asked as she blushed when she looked at Glen.

"Twin I loved it. Best nap I've ever had." she smiled. Sam glared at her playfully and whacked her with the towel. "Jeez, hit me for telling a joke. You don't see Dane Cook getting this kind of treatment." She said as she stood up from her seat.

"Yeah well he should," Sam said with a laugh which caused Glen to smile.

"Hey shut up he's a damn fine comedian. Now if you don't mind I'm gunna go see if I can find my boyfriend because I know that's Glen you keep smiling dreamily at up there." she said with a pout before she turned to go up the aisle. Chloe squeaked as Dave tackled her with a hug. All the while Sam blushed as Glen walked up to her.

She put her arms around his neck and her legs went around his waist. "What a very pleasant and pleasurable surprise." Chloe said, smiling excitedly at her husband.

"I knew you would like it." Dave glanced back at Sam and Glen "What do you say we let them have their moment?"

"Sounds good we gotta talk anyway. I've got something to tell you." she said as she cuddled up to Dave as he carried her up the aisle.

Glen looked up as the two left and smiled, he and Sam were alone. "So, how did you like it?" Sam asked as she smiled at him.

"It was great. You did amazing. I couldn't help but think though 'how is she so graceful on stage when she's bumping into me all the time off stage?'" he joked.

Sam laughed "I honestly have no idea. Maybe it's because I'm more focused here."

"Could be, or maybe you just like bumping into me. I have to say it's starting to become a hobby for me." he smiled.

"Well maybe I could make a habit of it." She smiled back "As long as it doesn't involve my nose."

Glen smiled "I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight? I mean we haven't had a real date yet. Cause the last time," he paused and stared down at his ankle.

"Yeah..." Sam said. "But I'd love to go out tonight. I have absolutely nothing else to do. If you want we can go and do something now?" She offered, trying not to sound eager even though she was.

"That would be great, what would you want to do?" Glen asked as he felt his excitement growing.

"Well first I think I need to change, but maybe after that we could go down to this arcade place down the street." Sam offered.

"That would be great. But I will admit, kind of like you in the leotard." He said with a smile.

Sam blushed slightly. "Trust me; I'd look much better with actual clothes on."

Glen smiled "And I look forward to it." This only caused Sam to blush more.

"Well I'll be right back. No moving." She said as she pointed a finger at him.

"Wrestler's Honor," Glen smiled, trying not to burst out laughing. Sam smiled and went to change.

Meanwhile...

Dave and Chloe were walking down the halls, on their way to go get some food. "So guess what?" she brought up casually.

"What?"

"She was a little upset that I wasn't gunna be here anymore but I sat down and talked to her about why I did it before I did it and she understood." Chloe said.

"That's good. So, you'll get to be with me all the time now." Dave said with a smirk.

Chloe smiled "Yeah. That's the best part." she felt like having him take her home now.

"Oh you're hungry, just not for food." He said as his smirk grew.

"You know me way to well." she smiled.

"Well I am your husband." Dave said with a laugh "I wonder when Glen is just going to get it over with and kiss your sister. He was getting a little jealous when Sam had to kiss that other guy."

Chloe smiled. "I am so glad you're my husband." she kissed his shoulder softly before she smirked. "And Glen really doesn't need to be jealous of that guy."

"Whys that?"

"Baby, he's gay." Chloe smirked, waiting for his reaction again. She couldn't wait to see this one.

"He what?" He said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's got a boyfriend." Chloe laughed a little.

"Well I'll be damned." Dave said with a chuckle.

"You couldn't tell? My first day here I already knew who was and wasn't gay just by looking at them and I was right about every single one." Chloe smiled.

"Then you have a better sense then I do."

Chloe smiled. "Come on, let's go home." she said, that excitement in her voice again. She and Dave both smiled as they walked to his car.

Meanwhile...

Glen and Sam were at the arcade in the middle of a close game of air hockey. Some of Glen's fans were watching him and laughing along with the two. Soon the game turned into an all out war. "Okay loser pays for ice cream!" Sam said still keeping her eyes on the game.

"You're on!" He said before he scored again.

The two were now neck and neck in their scores. Glen smiled when he heard a few fans shouting at him "Go big red!" But he had to admit he liked being seen with Sam. And she was a damn fine opponent at air hockey. Glen smiled when a chant started going before he looked up at Sam, getting distracted, and she took that time to score another point.

The sirens of the game went off and Sam's arms shot up into the air in victory. Glen watched her laugh at the applause that had started. Once things had calmed down a few of the fans came up to him and asked for autographs and that kind of thing. Sam watched with a smile on her face. He signed a few things for everyone in the swarm of fans before he finally got time to himself and Sam before he turned to her. "Sorry about that." He said softly.

"Hey it's something I will have to get used to; seeing as how I am dating the Big Red Monster Kane." She said with a smile as she hugged him. He smiled and hugged her before taking her out for ice cream.

As they walked out one of the fan called out to them "You guys look great together!" This made Sam smile. Glen smiled as he looked at her before saying a quick 'thank you' to the fan. The two went to a Cold Stone's that was just down the street. And once they had their ice cream they sat on one of the benches and enjoyed the moment. They were in a comfortable silence as they watched the late afternoon turn into evening.

"I had a great time today. Thank you Glen." Sam said finally.

"No problem, I had a lot of fun too." He smiled.

"I'm glad. How's your ankle holding up with all this walking?" Glen had stopped using the crutches two days ago but he still had a bit of a limp.

"It's feeling a lot better but I'm glad we're sitting right now." he smiled.

"Well when we get back to my apartment I can get some ice for you. Cause knowing Chloe and Dave they are having happy time at his place." Sam said as she took another bite of her ice cream.

"Talk about an unwanted image." Glen laughed a little.

"Tell me about it." Sam said as she laughed as well. He smiled as he looked over at Sam before taking her hand gently. He watched her smile as she laced their fingers.

"I really like you Sam." He said. He had to tell her, even though she probably already knew.

"I really like you too Glen." She smiled "I really like being with you."

"So do I. So I was thinking, maybe after a little downtime at your place...would you wanna go to dinner or something?" he asked, a little awkwardly.

Sam smiled at Glen's nervousness "I would love that. And I bet you are dying to see me in a dress aren't you?"

"Of course," He laughed.

Sam smile widened "Well then I guess I will just have to raid my closet to look extra special for you then." This time it was Glen's turn to blush. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that she would wear. If she was going to dress up he wanted to take her somewhere nice.

His mind started racing. Where do you take a McMahon for an elegant dinner in this city? There has to be somewhere. Maybe Dave would know, he would have ask him later. He's been dating the most spoiled little daddy's princess in Sam's own twin sister. He had to know. The two finished their ice cream and then walked hand in hand back to Sam's apartment.

Back at the apartment-Dinner Time

As Sam went to change, Glen got his phone out to call Dave. He had to go somewhere and quick. Somewhere they didn't have to have reservations. He had run back to his hotel room to put on some nicer cloths. It had just gotten to weird staying with Dave. It was a nice gesture on Dave's part but it was still a little strange.

Glen dialed Dave's number as quick as he could once he got changed. "Hello?" Came a groggy voice at the other end of the line, it wasn't Dave but Chloe. _'Perfect'_He thought who better to ask than Sam's twin.

"Chloe, I need your help." Glen said. Chloe cleared her throat a little before coming back to the phone.

"Yeah Glen what is it?" she asked.

"Where should I take your sister to dinner? I want to take her somewhere nice but I don't know where." Chloe could tell he was nervous and felt bad.

Aw, she thought as she looked over at Dave, who was sleeping very peacefully after their very nice time together. She smiled before she finally got her focus back to Glen. "Well what kind of place do you need exactly? Like reservations, window views?" she asked.

"Something with a view would defiantly be nice." He said as he continued to get dressed.

"Okay. Well there are two places. Oh, you know what? Me and Dave were gunna go up to Long Island City to go to Penthouse808 in the Ravel Hotel, but we were about to cancel, you can take our reservation. Just tell them Chloe McMahon made the reservation; they'll know what to do." Chloe said professionally. '_Spoken like a true spoiled rich daddy's princess,'_Glen couldn't help but think with a smirk.

"Chloe I owe you. Big time," He said as he pulled on his jacket.

"Just get me a Mrs. Fields cookie, a big one and we will call it even." She said with a laugh. "Oh, and make it chocolate chip." she laughed before she and Glen hung up. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head as he grabbed his keys and went to go pick up Sam.

At Penthouse

Glen helped Sam out of the car and resisted a roll of the eyes. Of course Chloe got him a place with valet service, he thought as he gave the employee his keys as he and Sam went inside. Glen hadn't stopped staring at Sam since he picked her up, and the same could be said for Sam. Glen briefly took his eyes off of her as they got up to the reservation desk. "Chloe McMahon made our reservation in her name." Glen said, trying not to sound awkward in front of Sam.

"Ah yes, Miss McMahon informed us. Follow me please." Glen sighed in relief before offering his arm to her. Sam took it with a big smile as they both followed their waiter.

Once they got to the outside, Sam was in complete awe. The view was the most amazing thing she had seen. Glen himself had become in awe of the view. _'Damn Chloe,'_ He thought _'I owe you an even bigger cookie. That's it. She gets a dozen giant chocolate chip cookies.' _He felt Sam's grip on his arm tighten in excitement as they reached their table. They were seated right up against the railing to where they could over look the bridge and the river.

_'Forget it. I'll be her personal servant for a year.'_He thought before he smiled at Sam as they sat down.

"Oh my god Glen, this place" She couldn't find the words to describe how amazing this place was.

"I know. Trust me, I didn't have any idea what to expect. I think it's obvious your twin definitely knows where to go." He smiled at Sam, more in awe of her than the place right now.

"Yeah Chloe likes the extravagant stuff while I'm perfectly happy with simple things as well as extravagant. I mean hell, dinner could have been Chinese food and a romantic comedy and i still would have loved it.' Glen smiled _'Good to know.'_He said in his mind quickly before their waiter came over with the Wine and Champagne list.

"She's gotta be the epitome of the name McMahon." Glen couldn't help but say. "While you…well your more my style, that's the only way I can put It." he smiled and Sam could tell he was shy when he talked about her.

"You look very handsome tonight," Sam said as her blush had come back full force.

"You look very beautiful as always." he said truthfully. He watched as her blush deepened till it was cherry red. He took her hand in his. "You know, I have to tell you something. I get kind of...awkward and a little...shy around girls I really like, but I have to say that I've never felt more awkward or shy when I'm with you. Trust me I mean that in the best way there is though."

"How come Glen?" This made her curious, how could a big strong lovable guy be so shy around girls?

"Well, as you've noticed, I'm not exactly an average guy. I'm not exactly a regular 190 or 200 pound lean muscled guy. I'm not the average 6'2" height." He said awkwardly. Sam comfortingly squeezed his hand. "I'm seven feet tall I'm over three hundred pounds. And..." he paused for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck. "A lot of times girls are very intimidated by me. They can't seem to get past the character I play."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a lot of girls." she said, looking straight into his eyes. "And I am not easily intimidated." Glen watched as she intertwined their fingers together. He couldn't believe it. Finally there was someone who wasn't looking at him with even a little fear in their eyes. This was entirely new for him.

"You see Glen, I like men who are tall and have some bulk to them. The reason I believe why is because my very first boy friend was Beast from Beauty and the Beast. It's just something about guys who are big and tall...makes me feel safe." She squeezed Glen's hand again. "It makes me feel very safe."

"Trust me; I'll definitely keep you safe. I won't ever let anything happen to you. I'm sure if I do I'll get one hell of a firing from Vince." he smiled.

"Daddy would have to go through me if he wanted to fire you." This made Glen smile even more.

Glen smiled. "Well that's comforting, really."

Sam smiled at him; their hands still linked "We should probably order something now." She said as a cute giggle escaped her.

"That's true, we probably should." Glen smiled as he laughed a little himself.

The two ordered their drinks and their food "I can't wait for my food to get here it sounded so good." Sam said with a smile plastered on her face.

Glen couldn't stop smiling. "It does and it looked pretty good on the menu."

A small moment of silence passed by the two before Sam spoke "Hey Glen, would you...want to come to the show? I mean it would mean a lot to me if you came to see me dance." She said softly as she felt her nerves acting up.

"Well after what I saw today, there's no way I would say no to that." Glen smiled, taking her hand again.

He watched Sam brighten up and her smile formed again. She squeezed his hand "Mind you I do have a death scene where I kill myself. So bring some tissue." She said teasingly as they laughed.

"Will do." he smiled before their food and drinks finally came to their table. Their food as well as their drinks were better than what they had imagined.

After dinner

Glen was driving Sam home after their delicious dinner. He was still holding her hand, a feeling he was coming to enjoy very much. This had to be the best date he'd ever had. And he had to admit, it probably wouldn't have happened had it not been for her twin. "I had a wonderful time Glen." Sam said softly as her thumb idly stroked the skin of her hand.

He smiled, "So did I." He said as they stood on the doorstep of her apartment. "Would you mind...if I, um..." he trailed off.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Would you mind if I...kiss you?" He asked, awkwardly. Sam smiled and took a step forward till they were close to each other. Her hand reached up and caressed Glen's cheek then to the back of his neck before making him lean down a bit. He smiled as he got closer as he held her face in his hands before they leaned in closer to each other before they finally shared a very sweet kiss. Sam's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer. Her heart was pounding in her ears as the kiss continued.

One of Glen's hands moved from her face as he wrapped one arm around her waist. He couldn't begin to describe how this moment felt. Kissing Sam was better than he had ever dreamed. It was sweet and more amazing than he thought and before he knew it, it was heating up.

He had to pull away, he didn't want to push her into something this soon. He didn't want to ruin his chances with her. When he pulled away he noticed Sam's eyes were still closed, looking as though she were under a trance. Her cheeks were blushed heavily and a soft smile tugged at her lips.

Glen smiled as he stroked her cheek softly. Her eyes opened and her smile widened when they locked eyes. "Can I escort you inside?" he said politely with a big smile.

"I'd like that. Would you...want to stay for a while?" She asked softly as she opened the door.

"Alright." he smiled as he sat on the couch.

Sam went upstairs to her bedroom all the while removing her heels and her jewelry. She opened the door and turned on the lights. Her shoes fell from her hands and her heart began to race. "Glen!" After hearing the tone of her voice he rushed up stairs.

He ran to her as fast as he could and looked wide-eyed at her bedroom. The bed looked messed up and had torn up red roses scattered all over it and behind the bed, on the wall; there was something that looked like a mix between red paint and animal's blood with the words 'Peek-A-Boo' written along the wall.

Glen pulled her into his arms as he took in the scene before him. "Come on," He took her out of the room closing the door behind him. He and Sam went down stairs and called the police. "I'm so sorry." Glen said to her once they were done talking to the police on the phone, which were quickly on their way. He noticed that she had started shaking, most likely due to the shock of what she had just seen. "Hey come here." He said softly as he embraced her in a strong hug.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he said softly to her as he kissed the top of her head.

Sam had by now buried her face into his chest. "I should call Chloe." Glen nodded "Just, don't let go. Please?"

"I promise I won't." he said as he handed her the phone. She kissed him briefly before dialing Chloe's number. She was happy having Glen here; no she was thankful for having Glen here. But she also needed her twin.

"Hello?" Chloe answered and her twin could tell she had just gotten finished with Dave.

"Twin, you need to come home." Chloe instantly got one of the twin vibes when she heard Sam's voice trembling.

"What's wrong?" she asked seriously.

"Someone...someone got into the apartment. And...You just need to come home the police are already on their way." Glen held Sam tighter as she started shaking again.

"Me and Dave are on our way, Twinnie, don't worry everything will be fine." Chloe said and Sam could tell she wanted to beat the hell out of whoever broke in to their home.

"Okay. I'll see you soon Twin."

"See you soon sissy." she said before she hung up. Sam put the phone down and settled back into Glen. Chloe and Dave were there and the police weren't far behind them.

The two ran to the apartment "Sami what happened?" She asked quickly, thanking god she hadn't been alone when what ever happened had happened. Sam was still shaking as she explained everything and Chloe sat on the other side of her as she hugged her sister. The police were upstairs inspecting and photographing everything. Then the lead detective came and started asking Glen and Sam questions. All this seemed to take forever.

"Do you think you would have any idea who could've broken into the house and did this? Does the handwriting look familiar to you?" The detective asked.

"Honestly it just looks like sloppy chicken scratch to me. I honestly don't know who could have done this. Chloe and I get along with practically everyone at school that we know." Sam sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Chloe looked from Dave to her sister. She hadn't even seen the room yet and it already scared her, but she had to be strong for her twin.

"If you can think of anything or in anything comes to mind. Here's my card." He handed Sam his card before he got up and left. An hour or so later the rest of the police left.

"I'm so sorry, twin. Did they take anything?" Chloe asked.

"No...well I don't think so. I'm just...I don't want to go back in my room right now." A few tears slipped out as the images continued to play in her head.

"Sissy do you wanna stay at Dave's with me tonight?" she offered.

"I...I want to stay with Glen. Can he come too?" She asked not wanting to be away from him right now. It also made Glen happy that she wanted him by her side.

"Of course he can, right Dave?" she asked, looking over at Dave.

"Yeah, of course" Dave said he too was rather uneasy just like Chloe.

"Do you wanna get going? I've got some clothes over at Dave's that you can borrow so you don't have to go up to your room, sissy." Chloe said, she was holding on to Dave's hand.

"No it's okay, I'll go make up an overnight bag and be back down." Sam got up and Glen followed her still holding her hand.

"I think I wanna go too, sis." she said as she stood up and looked over at Dave. He got up and followed with Chloe. Sam slowly walked into her room being careful not to look at the bed and packed some cloths and Pajamas. Chloe held down a gasp of shock as she looked around the room, fear etching her features. Dave put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them giving her some comfort.

She took a quiet breath before she tore her attention away from the mad scene as Sam was finished packing. She had put some jeans and a shirt before slipping on her shoes. "Let's go."

Chloe nodded as she and Dave left the room first and Glen guided her out, shutting the door behind them as everyone made their way downstairs.

Once they got to the car Glen pulled Sam aside "Sam I have to go run to my hotel and grab some cloths. But I will meet you back at Dave's place. Okay?"

Sam nodded and Glen could see her uneasiness. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear softly. "Don't worry. I swear I'll come back. And you know your twin will make sure nothing happens to you."

"Be safe honey." Glen smiled at that, this was the first time she had called him that.

"I promise sweetie." he said before he kissed her once more before getting into his car and driving off before Dave drove off towards his place.

At Dave's House

Sam had changed into her pajamas and she got into bed to sleep until there was a soft knock on her door. "Sami?" Chloe asked as she came in then crawled into bed with her. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Not really." she said and Chloe hugged her sister. "I'm sorry about this entire thing sissy. I wish we could find out who did it so that he can get what he deserves the chair."

"They don't do the chair in the state of New York." Sam mumbled into the pillow, "Its lethal injection for most of the states."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well they should start." Chloe said as she kissed her sister's head. "Don't worry twin. You're here now and you'll be much safer. Dave and I won't let anything happen to you and Glen won't either once he gets back."

"I wish he would hurry." Sam snuggled into the pillow, wishing it was Glen.

"Don't worry, sis. He'll probably be back soon. The hotel is only about 10 minutes from here." Chloe said, trying to comfort her twin.

"Yeah, now you go Dave's probably waiting for his snuggle time." Sam said with a small time.

Chloe smiled as she kissed her sister's cheek "Okay, sissy. Will you be okay till Glen gets here?" she asked as she got out of the bed.

"I've got plenty of pillows don't I?"

She smiled "Yeah. Okay sissy I'll see you in the morning." she said before she walked out of the room and went into her and Dave's.

"How's Sam holding?" Dave asked as he lay in bed.

"I think she's gonna be fine whenever Glen gets here." Chloe said as she took her shirt and shorts off and got into bed next to Dave.

Dave rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arm around her. "I gave him the spare before he left. So hopefully he should be here in a few minutes." He yawned "We should get some sleep. We have a very long and eventful day."

Chloe smiled. "I know. I can't wait." she snuggled into Dave's chest. Both let out a sigh of content as they drifted off into sleep.

Glen came into Sam's bedroom a few minutes later as he quietly changed and kissed her head softly, letting her know it was just him as he got into the bed. She instantly rolled over and snuggled into him. Her arms wrapped around him and her face became buried into his chest. Glen smiled as he put his arms around her securely and slowly he started drifting off to sleep.

"Glen?" Sam whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

He felt her lips on his skin "Thank you." The two finally went to sleep as they lay in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonib89-You will just have to wait and see! lol**

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal-I would be interested to see who you think it is. I'm glad you love the story!**

Cookies to the both of you!

Once again special thanks to my Co-writer and PT ChloeB18 love you PT!

**Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Chloe owns Chloe. I forgot to put this in the last chapter but Penthouse 808 is a real restaurant in New York** penthouse808rooftop . reachlocal . net this is the website so you can check it out just remove the spaces.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It had been almost a week since the "Peek-A-Boo" incident at Sam and Chloe's apartment. Sam was at the stage practicing by herself one morning. Classes had been cancelled that day. So here she was all alone, practicing. Chloe was away with Dave for the WWE and she had left Glen back at Dave's apartment sleeping. In the middle of her practicing she heard clapping and turned around to find Glen smiling at her. "I figured I'd find you here." He smirked at her.

Sam smiled as she looked at him "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I woke up." He said with a smile. "And I saw you gone so I figured you would be here." Sam smiled as he walked up to the stage.

"We haven't been together that long and you already know my routine and where to find me."

"You're very particular." Glen laughed.

"I guess I am." She said laughing along with him. "Hey, come up here with me." She said softly with a smile.

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"I want you to help me with something. Don't worry you won't get hurt." She smiled as she batted her eyes at him. "Please?"

"You always know how to get me don't you?" He asked, smiling as he got up on stage.

Sam smiled as she took his hands into hers. She looked into his eyes and then stood up on her toes and kissed him. She took a few steps back from him keeping their hands linked. He watched her with curious eyes as she let of one of his hands. She danced on her toes and came around behind him. She wrapped her arms around him before kissing his cheek.

Glen smiled as he kissed her cheek before capturing her lips with his. She pulled away smiling as she did a few spins then took his hand again before showing off and extending her leg up high. Glen pulled her close against him but Sam was playing hard to get this time.

"Show off." He said.

"Hey you get to show off in the ring, while I," She spun around so she was behind him "Get to show off here. You are in my house now Big Red." Sam whispered into his ear as she placed a kiss upon his neck.

"I like this house...I think." He smiled.

"Don't worry I don't bite...much." She said letting out a giggle as she walked to the center of the stage; once again showing off for Glen.

"It's okay...I do." He said as a Kane like smirk appeared on his face.

"Surprisingly..." She stopped to look at him "I like the sound of that." She said with a smile. "You know, I'm not so nervous around you anymore."

"That's a relief." He said as he continued to watch her.

"It is. I used to be so nervous because I liked you so much. And I was so afraid that, well, you wouldn't return the feelings and you didn't want to ever see me again." She said as she looked down at the floor. Her blush once again returning as Glen walked over to her.

He lifted her face up to look at him. "Now why would I never want to see you again?" He smiled as he kissed her again.

"Well I did act weird around you when I was nervous." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was just scared that you would think I was just a weirdo."

"Not really, I guess I'm too much of a weirdo myself to notice others." Glen laid his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes.

Sam smiled softly at him, "But you are my weirdo." She said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"And your mine," He mumbled against her lips. She stood on her toes once again making her taller as she kissed him. "By the way, I have some news for you." Glen said in between kisses.

"What's the news?" Sam asked as she looked into his eyes.

Glen smiled "I'm going back to WWE. I am all cleared."

"That's great! What's going to happen? What's your storyline?" Sam asked quickly.

Glen laughed "Okay slow down. Um it will happen soon, actually it will happen at Survivor Series."

"That's so great, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Now that, my little ballerina is a surprise," He said as he placed a kiss on her nose "You will just have to wait and see."

Sam smiled. "You're just full of surprises aren't you, big red?" Glen smiled; he kind of liked the sound of his nickname when she said it. Now what should I call her for a nickname, he thought.

SURVIVOR SERIES!

Sam walked into the arena and was instantly met by her screaming sister "SAMI!" The two hugged and smiled before linking arms and going to their Ring Side seats.

"Dave's gonna be winning his title back tonight." Chloe said excitedly as they sat down in their seats.

"That's awesome! Oh and...Glen's coming back." Sam said excitedly.

"I know and I've seen the promos for it. I know something you don't know!" Chloe said teasingly as she and Sam took their seats.

"What? What?" Sam asked and Chloe shook her head. "Nu uh, not telling." She said in a singing voice.

"Sissy," Sam begged as she ignored the match that was going on now before them. It was something involving Vickie and Dolf but Sam and Chloe didn't care.

"No sissy. I was sworn to secrecy by the high powers of the WWE. You might also know them as Stephie and Daddy." Chloe said.

"Speaking of Daddy," Sam leaned in close "He doesn't know that Glen and I are dating right?" She asked hopefully because that was a conversation/fight she didn't want to get into.

"Nope, he also still doesn't know that I'm married to Dave." Chloe smiled.

"Oh thank you god," Sam said as she slumped back into her chair. "Cause Daddy is still adamant about me going out with Ted Jr. I swear he does this to me because he couldn't with you and Stephie." They groaned at the sound of Dolf's music signaling that he had won his match.

Chloe looked over at the ring. "Oh, I didn't even realize he was in a match. I'm sure if I had I'd be asleep right now."

"Same here," The twins said before high fiving with each other before settling back into their chairs. A few more matches passed before it was time for Dave's match. The instant Dave's music hit Chloe started drooling.

Chloe stood up as she watched him come out. "I am so lucky." Chloe said.

Sam held her sister's hand "We both are. We both have big strong men, who care for us and will protect us." Both twins shared an identical sigh as Dave got into the ring. Chloe smiled brightly at Dave when he turned to look at her.

"And his opponent," Chloe's face dropped slightly when she remembered that he had to go up against Mark Henry.

Mark Henry was the one that injured Dave so badly a few years ago that he had to relinquish his title. She couldn't help but yell out to Dave. "I LOVE YOU, BABY!" Dave offered her a smile before turning his attention on Mark Henry as he got into the ring. The two were in a stair down before the bell rung. "He better be careful. And if Henry injures him, I'm getting him fired." Chloe said.

"Okay sissy calm down. I didn't do it to him when he busted up Glen's ankle now did I?" Sam asked her sister as the camera came around and caught them on film. The two of them waved as they heard Jerry make a comment.

"And the lovely and beautiful McMahon twins are here ring side with us!"

Chloe smiled at her sister and they both hopped over the barricade and went over to the commentator's table and both kissed Jerry on the cheek. "Hi Jerry." they said together.

"Well girls isn't' this is a surprise." The two sat down in chairs on either side of Jerry and put the head sets on.

"Well we just thought we'd surprise you by joining you on commentary." Chloe said happily.

"I just hope Chloe doesn't distract Dave." Sam said and Chloe just smiled as she watched her man move in the ring.

"So what is it like dating the Animal Dave Batista Chloe?" Michael Cole asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chloe smirked.

Sam smiled "Well I have an idea," Jerry said making Chloe laugh. "But any ways let us get our attention back to the match and OH Massive suplex by Mark Henry!"

"I got to go cheer my man on." Chloe said before she took off her headset and walked up to the ring as she cheered on Dave. "COME ON BABY!"

During the match

Mark Henry was getting the upper hand on Dave again and Chloe glared at him and when he had his back to the ropes Chloe got into the ring and went to low blow Henry. Thankfully the ref didn't see as she slid out of the ring. Dave took this to his advantage and knocked Mark Henry out with a neck breaker.

Chloe smiled as she cheered on Dave. "Randy Orton? What's he doing out here?" Jerry asked as Randy Orton ran down and picked up Chloe as he took her backstage. "What the-he's taking Chloe away!" Cole said

"Randy what are you doing?" She called out before they disappeared backstage.

"Oh good lord," Sam said as she put her face in her hand. "Why is my sister always having more than one man after her?"

"Because she goes after them," Cole muttered.

Sam turned her head to look at Cole "Okay now you are just begging to lose some teeth Cole."

Jerry laughed as he hugged Sam. "I love this girl!"

"You love all girls, King." Cole said.

"Not true, Cole, I don't love you, I don't even like you." Jerry said making a face at Cole.

"Well we girls all love Jerry!" Sam said as she kissed his cheek again.

End of the match...

"Oh and that's a devastating Batista Bomb!" King said.

"And he's going for the cover!" Sam said and Dave got 1...2...3!

DING, DING, DING!

"Here's your winner and the new World Heavy Weight Champion! DAVE BATISTA!" Dave held up his championship belt before he got out of the ring to go backstage and look for his girl.

"And now he goes to look for my sister." Sam said with a smile "Oh Randy boy you are going to get hurt." Jerry laughed with Sam. "Well Jerry it has been a pleasure, Cole not so much. But I should get back to my seat before I get in trouble with Dad." She hugged Jerry and then went back to her seat.

Backstage Promo with Randy and Chloe

"Randy, would you put me down?" She asked as she was still over his shoulder. "Randy this is really starting to hurt, please put me down." She groaned in pain as he walked. "Can't you just tell me why you're doing this?" She asked. Still Randy didn't answer; she groaned again and stayed silent.

"Randy, come on just let me down." She whined in his ear.

"CHLOE!" Her head perked up as she heard Dave's voice.

"Dave!" she tried to look at him. "Randy, come on let me down!" She struggled against his hold his arm had on her. "Dave! Randy let go!"

"Let her go Orton!" Dave yelled and Chloe tried to reach out for him. Randy quickly put her down and swung around to punch Dave.

"RANDY!" Chloe yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, getting in between them.

After delivering a few more punches were thrown Dave soon had randy on the floor. His hands were around the younger man's throat. "She...is...MINE!" He growled in his face. "Mine Orton!"

"Dave, baby-" Chloe started. He forcefully let go of Randy's throat, Randy started coughing violently as he tried to get his breath back. Chloe looked between Randy and Dave as she sat next to Randy's head. "Randy, you should leave." He looked up into her eyes and nodded. Deciding it was safest for him to leave right now. She helped him up and sent him on his way before she looked back at Dave.

"Dave," She walked over to him "Are you calm now?" She asked cautiously.

"Not entirely." he said truthfully.

"Well what will make you calm?" she asked.

He sighed softly "Come here," He said as he enveloped her in a hug.

He kissed her forehead and sighed softly. "I'm sorry," Chloe smiled.

"It's okay, but Randy's probably the one needing the bigger apology." Dave nodded as he sighed again. But he picked up his championship belt. And Chloe's eyes widened at the sight of it as the camera men walked off.

"But you should probably head back; I take it same is waiting for you." Chloe nodded with a smile.

"Afterwards, I want you in the locker room." She smirked as she kissed his neck softly.

A smile appeared on Dave's face, "As you wish." He kissed her before she walked off.

Chloe finally returned to her seat next to her sister. "Done commentating?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I made a few smart ass remarks to Cole, you would be proud of me." Sam said as she hugged her sister.

Chloe smiled as she hugged Sam. "I think you're going to like this next part of the PPV. Just sit back and watch." Sam smiled as she watched the match. John was getting beat by Mark Henry.

Suddenly, John got a second wind as he started beating Henry to get out of his hold and once he was out of it both Henry and Cena fell to the mat until a huge explosion on the entrance ramp sounded and hell fire was seen.

Chloe smirked at Sam. The lights were out and then all of a sudden, Kane's music began to play. Sam held Chloe's hand as she waited in anticipation. Finally, Kane was seen on the entrance as he stood there until he finally started walking down the ramp. Sam's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. He wore what looked like a welder's mask that hid his face. He had hair and that could only mean one thing. Sam looked at Chloe then back at Kane as the lights came up. Mark Henry had decided to be a chicken and slid out of the ring.

Chloe smirked at her sister before she smirked at Kane grabbing John Cena by the throat and delivering a devastating choke slam. Kane kept his eyes on Cena who was sprawled out on the mat. Finally he stood over him and raised his arms over his head. He brought them down and fire came from the ring posts as Kane reached for the mask.

He lifted up the welders mask before putting it down before he put it up again and lifted his head to show that Masked Kane was back! "Oh hell yes," Sam said happily. Chloe laughed at her sister as she cheered and Kane turned around to exit the ring and the twins swore they saw him smile just a little before he went backstage.

"Shall we?" Chloe asked her sister.

"Oh yes I think we shall." The smiled as they went backstage.

"I'm gunna get my man and you can go get your masked one. See you later sissy." Chloe said as she and Sam hugged before Chloe skipped off to Dave's locker room.

"Have fun my sister," Sam called out before she was grabbed from behind in a hug. She turned and saw a masked face next to hers. Glen pulled her against his body and growled in her ear, doing that sent a shiver down Sam's spine oh how she loved his growl. Sam moaned softly, "I love the surprise." She said as she turned in his arms and touched his masked face.

"Awww I wanted to scare you." Glen smiled as he bent down to kiss her lips.

"Scared, no, very happy...yes." She kissed him back. The growl had turned her on, and Glen knew it.

"I'll take very happy." Glen smiled as they continued to kiss for a little bit longer.

"Kind of missed you having the hair," She said as she played with the fake hair that was attached to the mask. She ran her fingers through it before cupping his masked face in her hands. "But I will take you any way shape or form."

Glen smiled down at her "As will I."

Sam decided to be bold as she smirked "Have I mentioned," She said as pulled him closer "Just how sexy you look right now?" She looked into his eyes; he still had his contact in the right eye, which to Sam, only added to his sex appeal.

"No. Have I mentioned the same about you? Because I've been meaning to," Glen smiled as he picked her up as though she weighed nothing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You think I'm sexy?" She asked playing with him.

"I think you're insanely beautiful, so yes I think you're sexy." Glen smiled at her "Want me to prove it?" He asked his voice held a hint of seduction in it as he carried her to his locker room.

"Ooooo now I am curious. What would you do?" She asked as they entered his locker room, and with his foot he kicked the door closed.

"Well first..." Glen said as he laid her down on the couch in his room. "I'd lay you down and then..." He went to take off his mask. Once his mask was off his face and head were exposed. Sam smiled as she looked into his eyes. He got on top of her gently so he wasn't putting all of his weight on her as he kissed her tenderly. She moaned at the feeling of him lying on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed.

He whispered in her ear when they pulled away. "Would my ballerina like to dance?" He said before he found her spot on her neck.

She smiled "I'd dance with you any day."

Glen smiled as he picked her up. "If we're gunna dance, we should do it somewhere more private." He said as he put her down and took her hand in his.

"Where did you have in mind?" She asked as she kissed him again.

"My hotel room...if that isn't completely cheap." He said after they pulled away before he kissed her head.

"It isn't," She smiled as she laid her forehead against his chest before kissing it. "It's quiet and it will be just you and me. No fear of interruption. And I'm not having sex in Dave's apartment while they are there...and I'm still a little nervous about going back to mine." She said the last part softly. Glen lovingly ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her head to comfort her.

"I don't blame you, but I want you to know next time you do go back I want you to take me with you just in case." He said protectively.

"Gladly," She said as she held him to her "So about that hotel room." Glen laughed as he kissed her forehead again. He picked her up and all but ran out to the parking lot.

As he carried her out to the parking lot they passed by Chloe and Dave. Chloe had a smile on her face "Uh Sissy?"

"Kane is kidnapping me! Help me Chloe!" Chloe laughed at her sister who was being over dramatic.

"I'd love to help, but I'm about to be kidnapped by Dave myself. Call me and we'll devise a plan for escape...if we want to escape." Chloe laughed.

"Why would we want too?" Sam called before she and Glen were out of sight.

At the Hotel

Glen carried Sam into his room, after kicking open the door lightly, bridal style before he laid her on the bed and shut the door. Sam noticed that Glen was still in his ring gear. She smirked and bit her lip as he came back over to her and kissed her. He smiled into the kiss as he pulled away for one second so he could pull her shirt over her head before their lips latched on to one another again.

She moaned as his lips traveled down her neck and across her chest. He smiled as he nibbled on her hip before he inched off her jeans. She now lay there before him in her sexy black lingerie, and Glen could not believe his eyes. "Like what you see Hun?"

Glen swallowed. "Like is definitely far from what I'm thinking." He said before he practically attacked her breast through the material.

Sam moaned as she wrapped her legs around him. Her neck arched as her head fell backwards. He smiled as he inched his way up to kiss her neck again. "You have far too many cloths on baby," She said as another moan escaped her.

"Well as soon as I take care of you, you can take care of me." He said into her ear seductively before he removed her bra and went down to remove her panties. Glen smirked in triumph as he watched her back arch off of the bed. Moans flowed from her as he kissed and licked her most sensitive area. While his mouth was at work, his hands were hard as he roamed them around her body before he finally started to tease her breasts once she was practically begging him.

"Oh god, Glen," She moaned as her hands gripped the pillows behind her head as he continued. Once she had finally reached her peak and came, with his encouragement, he licked her clean as he worked his way up to kiss every inch of her until he returned to her lips once again. "Now it's your turn." She said between kisses. He smiled as he lay on his back bringing her with him so she was lying on top of him. Sam took her time with him. She took his boots off then made her way back up. She pulled the top down and kissed her way down his chest, tantalizingly slowly.

"Wow…Sam." He said as his eyes fluttered closed. She was so much more different than anyone else he'd dated. She seemed to be more careful with him, she also seemed like she wouldn't break if he did the slightest thing to her, and that made him happy. But what made him happiest of all was that he could talk to her like a person and not have her be afraid of him.

She smirked as she looped her hands into his gear and pulled them further down. Once they were completely off she saw him in all his glory. "Oh...wow." She said almost drooling at the sight of him.

Glen smiled as he put his hands on her hips as he leaned up and kissed her lips. "Guide me in." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Just be gentle at first. It's been a while for me." She said softly as she kissed him.

"Of course." he said against her lips before he turned them over so he was on top as he slowly went in. She hissed in pain slightly at first, Glen whispered comforting words in her ear as he slowly pushed himself further into her. Slowly she adjusted to his size and a smile came to Glen's face when he heard soft moans coming from her. He slowly let himself in before he started moving within her very slowly.

This was better than he could have imagined, being inside her, being with her at this very moment. It was new and it was exciting and it was everything he'd been wanting. "Glen," even when she moaned his name was amazing. "You feel so amazing." She moaned against his lips.

_'This is everything I always wanted.'_Glen thought as he kissed her.

The moved together slowly as their passion built. Till Sam finally said the words "Harder, please" Glen just about went over the edge.

Glen thrusted harder, but not too hard yet, he wanted to be careful until they were both completely comfortable. But he was finding it difficult with the sounds she was making. He finally kissed her again as he started to lose a little control as he went in deeper and thrusted harder, he could feel his peak rising "Glen," She moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around him as she held onto him.

Glen held on to her tightly but not too tightly as he could all but feel her rising with him. "Sam," He moaned against her skin as he buried his face in the nape of her neck as their peaks drew ever closer. He went as hard as he could until they hit their peaks together and both were screaming out their releases. Glen laid his forehead on hers as the both shook with post orgasmic pleasure. Sam kissed his lips as she kept her hold on him, keeping him close to her.

He kept her close as well as he held her with as much as he had left. "That was," She said with a lazy smile on her face. She couldn't find the words to describe how amazing she felt.

"Incredible." He finished with a huge smile on his face.

She mirrored his smile "Mmmmm I just want to stay here like this. Screw the outside world." She said making him laugh.

"I'm with you." He laughed as he pulled the covers over them and kissed her head.

"Is it like that every time?" She asked it was like experiencing her first time all over again. Only the after bliss was much better. Glen looked at her with an arched eyebrow for a second before laughing.

"What do you mean?" He asked, laughing.

"It's just, you are so much better than any other guy I have been with." She said with a big dopey smile on her face. Glen smiled as she rolled him over onto his back. "You are never leaving my bed!" She said happily as she showered him with kisses.

He smiled as he enjoyed the afterglow as he held her in his arms. "You're not like any other girl I've been with. And I love that." He said smiling.

"And I love everything about you. I wouldn't change anything about you." Sam said as she kissed his chest before rolling off of him and snuggling against him.

"Trust me, neither would I. You're everything I ever wanted." Glen said as he held her against his chest and kissed her lips softly.

"Mmmmm okay I'm so keeping you." She said against his lips as they kissed. Glen smiled against her lips as they kissed once again. Sam rolled over and he wrapped his arms around and pulled her against him. Both let out a deep sigh of content and soon then fell asleep in each other's arms.

With Chloe and Dave

Chloe fell back on the bed covered in sweat and Dave was lying above her. "Wow," She smiled "You really are an animal." Dave laughed as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around Dave's neck as she kissed him and he rolled over, taking her with him, so that she could rest on top of him. She smiled down at him when they pulled away.

"Baby you were so hot today," She said as she smirked down at him. She felt his hands roam over her skin.

"Mmm and you were hot as hell tonight." Dave growled and Chloe smiled as she kissed him.

"Thank you, baby, but I don't think we've ever had sex that intense before."

He sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around her "Like you said, I'm an animal." They kissed some more before they curled up under the blankets.

"I always knew it to be a moniker until you proved it tonight." Chloe smirked.

"And I will be happy to prove it to you over and over again." Dave said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Maybe you could prove it again right now?" She whispered seductively to him.

Dave's smirk came back as he flipped her onto her stomach "Gladly baby," She moaned as he bit her neck.

"Mmm from behind this time?" She moaned.

"I always get the best sounds from you when I take you from behind." He said as he entered her.

She gave a high pitched moan as she dug her head into the pillow until she felt Dave's animalistic rough side come out as he pulled her head up to his by her hair and she smirked. "What are you gonna do, baby?" She challenged.

He smirked at the challenge. Chloe moaned loudly as he played with her sensitive spot while taking her. "Good answer, Animal." She smirked as she closed her eyes. She could barely contain herself as she started screaming out in pleasure.

She gripped on to his shoulders as Dave pulled on her hair a little harder and she let out a moan-like scream. "Come with me baby," He said practically growling seductively in her ear.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he pleasure continued to grow.

"To the moon," Dave said as he and Chloe both finally reached their peeks together. She held on to him tightly as she screamed out her pleasure until she was face first in the pillow, panting.

"Oh...God...Wow baby." She said as she finally regained her breath. Dave soon collapsed on the bed beside her, a smirk of his own on his face.

"I say you prove it one more time." He smirked. "In the shower," She said as she stood up bare as she walked towards the bathroom seductively and motioned him to follow her as she put the lights in the bathroom on a dimmed light. Slowly he got up and joined her, and this time he would take his time loving her.

Back with Sam and Glen

Several hours later

Sam woke to a soft buzzing. Her eyes opened and she groaned when she saw the time on the clock. Gently she moved Glen's arm before she reached down and pulled her cell phone out of her jeans. "Hello?" There was no answer "Hello?" Still no answer, she sighed and hung up before nestling herself back into the bed. A few minutes passed and her phone went off again "Hello?"

"Peek-a-boo," Came a hushed voice on the other end. Sam quickly hung up the phone. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

She gulped down the knot in her throat and put her phone away. She lay back down but jumped and gasped loudly as she felt something touch her. Only to find out that it was Glen's arm, and he was now awake after hearing her cry out. "What's the matter?" Glen asked as he held Sam in his arms securely.

"It was just...just a bad dream." She said as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's okay. Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked as he kissed her head and wiped her sweating forehead.

Sam sighed as she turned to face him, "That stupid Peek-a-boo...and..." She started tearing up. She didn't want him to know but he should.

Glen held her closer to him, more to make sure she was safe from anyone else. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. "You don't have to tell me," he said softly as he caressed her head with his hand.

"Glen, I got...I got a phone call just now. That's why I screamed when you touched me." She sighed "That's why I freaked out."

"From who?" Glen said as he sat up his curiosity peeking.

"They said Peek-a-boo," She said quietly but he could hear the fear in her voice.

Glen held her to him. "Shhh, Shhh, its okay. I'll keep you safe, Samantha." He sighed heavily "We have to do something about this." He said finally after a few minutes had passed. "We have to notify the police. You've got evidence." Glen said.

Sam sighed "I'll call them in the morning." She looked up at his face; she could see the concern written all over. "I promise."

He nodded "Alright. But I want to be there with you when you call them. Just to make sure." he tried to smile to give her some comfort, but he wasn't really feeling comfort as of now. He wanted to find out who was taunting his girl, and when he did. Let's just say Kane was going to have a field day.

Sam nodded but her tears soon came back. Glen pulled her to him so she was sitting in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. "I don't want you by yourself anymore." He said.

"Trust me I don't want to be either." She pulled back "But I can't leave. I have the show soon."

"I'll talk to your dad and work something out." He said and Sam could tell he was serious.

"I don't want you missing work because of me." She said softly "I can easily get Chloe to stay with me when you can't."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I want you with me all the time, but if you have to leave for work I don't want to hold you back. Chloe's just as scary as you are as Kane when pushed that far." She said with a small laugh making a smile appear on Glen's face.

"I highly doubt that. I know she's got one hell of a slap that's harder than Steph's but I don't think-" He started.

"You don't have to live with her." She looked him dead in the eye "Trust me. That day when your locker room door gave me a bloody nose she almost went on a killing spree to find out who did it."

"Okay." He smiled. "I believe you." He said and she knew he didn't.

"But when you are here, you are not leaving my side." Sam said softly now turning serious again. "I need my big red monster to keep me safe." She reached out to caress his face with her hand.

"And every big red monster needs his hostage to keep safe." Glen laughed as he cuddled with her. Think about that the big red monster is a big red teddy bear when it comes to Sam McMahon. But he didn't mind, not in the least with her.

"So...I'm a hostage?" She asked as she looked at Glen with a raised eyebrow. But her smile was still there. No matter the situation Glen always seemed to know how to make her smile and forget.

"Only in certain situations," He smiled as he kissed her head and pulled her closer to him. "Maybe we should try to go to sleep." He said.

"Yeah," She looked up at him with her blue eyes that seemed to pierce his. He could drown in those eyes if he stared long enough. "You promise to keep the monsters away Kaney?"

"I promise to keep every source of evil away from you so that you can Hear, Speak, and See No Evil." He said softly with a smile on his face. "By the way, thanks for the nickname."

Sam buried her face into the pillow as she started laughing. But covered her face when a small snort escaped her, and she quickly looked up at Glen who had a big smile on his face. "Please pretend you didn't hear that."

"It's okay I do that sometimes too." He smiled, and he pulled her to him again and held her securely. "I think it's kind of cute actually," He said as he kissed her.

"It's not cute." Sam said when they pulled away as she put her head into his chest.

"It is." He said as he patted her hair. Soon he was running his fingers through her hair, his finger tips softly caressing her scalp. He heard a soft moan barely above a whisper. But it was there so he kept doing it. He smiled as she kept moaning softly, but never above that whisper. After a few minutes of him doing that he watched her fall asleep in his arms. It was so easy for her, she felt safe with him and that made him feel amazing.

This had to be the best relationship he'd ever had. It wasn't one-sided. He was actually sharing things with her and he was going to protect her from this peek-a-boo thing as best as he could. Glen kissed her forehead and watched her till he himself was overcome by sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonib89-thanks again for the review! yes stalkers are scary. but hey she has big man Kane with her lol**

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal-Hmmmmmmm *Idea Light bulb goes off* thank you for the review!**

Cookies to both of you!

**Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Chloe owns Chloe. **

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sam and Chloe sat on the couch watching TV. They were snuggled together under a blanket due to how cold it was that night. Chloe was flipping through the channels till she stopped on the SyFy channel and low and behold Glen's movie See No Evil was on. Sam groaned and buried her face into a pillow. It had been several days since she had been with Glen and she missed him so much.

"What? I thought you'd be happy to see your big red monster man." Chloe said, laughing.

"Yeah and I want nothing more than to jump into that TV and jump his bones!" She said yelling at the TV but sighed when they did a close up on his face.

"Aw want me to call him for you?" She asked as she picked up her sister's cell phone.

"Nah, I'll call him you need to call your guy thought." Sam said to her twin with a smile. Chloe instantly brightened and grabbed her cell phone before running up the stairs. Sam smiled and shook her head before dialing Glen's number.

"Hello?" A sleepy sounded voice at the other end that obviously belonged to Glen.

"Hey Big Red," Sam said softly as she kept her eyes on the TV.

"Oh hey Hun, what's wrong?" His voice instantly became worried. "Are you okay?" he sounded like he was quickly sitting up in bed and ready to jump out to help her.

"I'm fine sweetie, I just miss you." She smiled, "I miss you so much." She continued to watch him in the movie, which only made her miss him so much more.

"Oh, you scared me, I thought-" He started.

"Wait...I scared you?" Sam smiled "I'm sorry honey."

Glen smiled. "I thought you were in trouble, you nearly gave me a heart attack, woman." He said playfully as she heard him getting settled back into the bed.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Glen heard Sam sigh heavily.

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon." He said, trying to comfort her.

"Your movie is on." She said softly as she watched Glen, or well Jacob, kill another one of the teens.

"Oh yeah, how many of the teens are left?" He laughed.

"Four, no wait you just shoved the phone down the girls throat so three." She smiled at Glen's laugh. "I must say you're still freaking hot as a psycho killer."

" Gee, thanks, that's what I was going for." He said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm your girlfriend of course I'm going to think you are sexy as hell." Sam watched the TV and watched Jacob/Glen throw the elderly woman into the spikes, "OH! You just killed mommy."

Glen just laughed at her. "I'm glad you find me amusing baby." Sam said as she laughed with him.

"I do. You've got to be the first girlfriend that I could actually laugh with." He said truthfully.

"You're kidding?" She asked shocked as she turned off the TV to avoid Glen's death scene.

"Nope not really." He said, "It's completely true."

"Then those other girls don't know what they are missing. You are the perfect guy." She was being honest with him, he was the perfect man.

"And whoever was stupid enough to lose you don't know what they're missing. You're completely perfect to me." He said truthfully.

Sam sighed as she snuggled with a pillow on the couch. "I wish this pillow was you." Her voice started getting sad.

"I miss you on the left side of the bed." he said, getting groggy again as he too snuggled into the pillows on his bed also wishing that they were her.

"I don't feel safe enough at night when you aren't here holding me." She sighed again "When are you coming home Big Red?"

"Tomorrow," He said, smiling happily when she said his nickname again.

"I can't wait." She now held a smile of her own "You'll be back in time for the show."

"Yep. I'll be home in the morning that way I can give you loads of confidence before the show." He said charmingly.

"I'll need it, I still get stage fright. You know you are the first guy I have been with who has been so supportive of me. The last three were complete jerks." She said softly as some memories began to flood through her mind. Glen was the best out of them all; he was sweet, loving, caring and protective.

"Those jerks better hope they don't run into me one day." He said, showing off his protective side.

"Okay that I would love to see. You know I almost pulled a Kane on one of them because he was having sex with another girl in my living room." Glen laughed at this, as he imagined how she would have been Kane like.

"I can imagine that." He said, thinking out loud. "Wish I could have seen it." Glen let out a huge yawn and started to feel groggy again.

"Do you need to go back to sleep?" She asked not wanting to keep him up any longer if he was that tired.

"I hate to say yes, but...yes." He said. "Early flight home tomorrow."

"Then you can come here and snuggle into bed with me. I did give you a spare key after all didn't I?" She said as she went upstairs to her bedroom. She flinched as the memory of the peek-a-boo still there. But she shook it off as she crawled into bed.

"Yeah, is your sister there? Are you going to be okay? I can get a flight now if you need me to." he said, again showing his protective, but worried, side.

"Chloe's here but, it's still a little creepy sleeping in my room after what happened. And no need baby I can last a few hours till you get here." She said trying to calm him down. "I'll be okay I promise."

"Okay, if you're sure." he said, and she could tell he was still a little worried.

"I'm sure Glen, get some sleep I'll see you in the morning." Sam curled under the blankets and pulled her pillows close.

"Okay, honey, sleep well." he said sweetly.

"You too sweetie," Sam hung up her phone and curled up under her blankets before turning out her lights.

Morning

Chloe awoke to the sound of the door opening down stairs. She was about to flip out when she saw a text message on her phone from Dave. 'Home. And Glens going to your place so don't freak out.'

She sighed. 'Thanks for telling me at the last minute, babe.' she texted before she relaxed in the bed.

'I sent this message an hour ago. Hey why not come over? I have missed you. You can finish sleeping over here. No I don't mean like that I actually mean sleeping while I'm holding you.' Chloe smiled at the thought.

'Okay Dave, be there in 5.'

'I would be amazed if you can resist me though in this little see through nighty I have got on' She texted, smirking evilly before she got dressed.

'I'll be too tired baby. I'm so sore I can barely move.'

'Aw poor baby' She replied before she got her shoes on and headed downstairs.

Just as she was going down, she saw Glen starting up the stairs. She offered him a good morning before she left. She quickly went to Dave's apartment and went straight back to bed.

Sam had been tossing and turning all night in her sleep, this time when she turned over again she crashed into a wall of man and opened her eyes to see Glen smiling down at her. "I'm home." he said softly.

"Good, my teddy bears back." She said the exhaustion was plan and clear in her voice. Glen smiled as he pulled her into his arms as he too went back to sleep. A few hours passed and Glen woke up alone in the bed.

He quickly jumped out of the bed "Sam?" He called out, there was no answer but he heard the TV on. He almost ran down stairs, only to find her in the kitchen cooking. She wore jack skeleton pajama pants and one of his old Kane shirts. He sighed as he went in the kitchen and kissed her head. "Thanks babe I always wanted to wake up with a heart attack."

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring myself to wake you." She smiled at him before giving him a kiss.

"It's okay." he smiled, not able to actually be angry at her.

"Hope you like pancakes and bacon."

"My favorites." he said, sitting down. She made up a plate and put it in front of him before sitting down herself. She had also made coffee for him. He drank and ate heartily. "Good cook." he smirked when he was finished.

She smiled "I'm glad you liked it." Sam took the dishes and started cleaning up. "So how was the Royal Rumble?"

"I beat Cena to a pulp." He smirked.

"I bet you did," She came around behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I just wish you could've been there."

"Me too babe," She kisses his temple "I would have been front row."

"I know. I could almost hear you cheering for me." He said, smiling. She smiled back before she took a seat in his lap; her arms were still wrapped around him. He smiled and kissed her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him.

"I'm glad your home." Sam said softly before burying her face into his neck. She inhaled his smell and it instantly comforted her.

"I'm glad to be home. Can I take you with me next time?" he asked.

She nodded "I don't want to be without you again." She sighed "Especially now."

"I don't blame you and I really didn't want to leave without you." He said sincere worry in his voice as he held her.

"I'm so scared Glen." He heard her voice tremble as she spoke, he could hear her fear, and that sound broke his heart.

He could not help but hold her closer to him as he stroked her hair and whispered to her, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry; I'll never let anything happen to you. As long as I'm with you, as long as your sister is with you, as long as you're not alone, you're safe."

"Thank you." She said softly as she looked up at him then leaned up and kissed him.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," He said as he kissed her.

"Glen I..." She mumbled softly as they kissed.

He smiled. "What is it, honey?" He asked sweetly.

Sam hesitated, was it too soon? Would he feel the same? "I..." It was now or never. "I love you."

"I love you so much, Sam." He said, holding her face in his hands. She could not believe it; a smile came as tears of joy fell from her eyes. _'He loves me, ME!'_She screamed in her head as her heart started going a million miles a minute.

'Every beast finds his beauty eventually. Now I've got mine.' He thought as he smiled at her, feeling happier than he had ever felt before. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he held her face in his hands. Seeing that joyful look in her eyes, and that smile he loved. This was his heaven, and she was his Angel.

"Come on, I'm still tired...and sore." he said with a smile as he picked her up.

"I'll give you a massage." She said as he carried her back up to her room.

"Oooh," He said with a laugh as they entered her room and put her down on the bed.

"Okay sit down," She said as she adjusted herself so she was sitting on her knees. He sat down with a breath and she could sense his soreness "Now just relax." She said in his ear as her hands began kneading his shoulders and his neck. She heard a soft moan escape his mouth as he sighed in comfort. She ran her thumbs along the sides if his Spine, starting at the base of his skull and moving down to between his shoulder blades.

"Damn, that's good." he said as he felt himself starting to relax beneath her touch.

"I've barely even started." She said before she placed a kiss on the back of his neck. She moved closer to where she was pressed up against him. Sam then used the padded side of her hand by thumb and ran it across his skin behind his ears.

"Mmm, you mind if I lay down?" he asked.

"Not just yet." She now turned her attention back to his shoulders. She placed her hand on the front of his shoulder while the other was on his shoulder blade. Gently she pulled his shoulder back to help release the tension, and then repeated with the other. "Lay on your back." He smiled as he got comfortable on the bed.

She laid his head in her lap and then continued. She her index fingers up the bridge of his nose, between his eye brows and across his forehead to his scalp. She repeated this move over and over. He moaned softly as she did this. He felt completely relaxed. His eyes were slowly closing as he felt sleep coming.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she started rubbing her hands down his arms.

"Rel..." He trailed off before he took a breath and said. "Relaxed..." he said, sounding droopy.

Sam smiled as she leaned down and gave him an upside down kiss, "Good." He smiled as his eyes closed. She continued to caress his face with her fingers across his cheek, his lips, and chin and along his jaw. He was finally in a deep sleep. Gently she moved his head off her lap and onto a pillow. Only to lie beside him and watch him sleep.

PREMIER NIGHT, ROMEO AND JULIET

Sam sat at one of the vanities back stage as she began to get herself ready. Her nerves were going crazy. She had never had a leading role before, and she was afraid of messing up, especially in front of Glen and her sister. There was a knock at her door that was unmistakably her sister.

Chloe came in and smiled at her sister. "Hey twin you ready?" She picked up on her sister's nervous vibe instantly.

"Twin, I'm so nervous."

"I can sense that." she said as she hugged her sister. "You'll be just fine. Don't worry about a thing; just do what daddy always told us when we were nervous in our school plays. Just pretend the crowd isn't there and think of something happy."

She nodded "Thanks Twin. You need to go get ready so you can look good for Dave when he gets here."

Chloe just pushed her sister playfully. "See you later, oh and Glen wants to know if he can see you yet." Sam smiled and nodded. Chloe left and soon glen came in dressed in a black suit.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, everything will be just fine." he said as he kissed her cheek. "I love you." he said to her romantically.

"I love you too." Sam smiled "I love saying that." She said as she blushed.

"So do I. You know it's going to be torture watching you from front row and not being able to be this close to you for...2 hours right?" he asked, smirking.

She laughed "Don't worry you'll have me after that." she said as she stood to kiss him. Glen smiled and picked her up as they kissed. They heard some cheering and cat calls, they turned to see the other girls in the ballet cheering and clapping.

Glen pulled back and Sam was the only one that saw him blush just the smallest bit. "Well um..." she let out a giggle "You should probably go because I need to finish getting ready." She kissed his flushed cheek before handing him a think of tissue. "Those are for Dave."

Glen laughed. "Oh, this should be fun. I can't wait to see what Chloe does when he starts crying."

Sam smiled "Oh trust me she will start babying him."

"I can't wait." he snickered before he kissed her once more. "I'll see you soon, baby." he said before leaving the room. Sam sat back down at the vanity and finished with her hair and makeup.

Meanwhile Chloe and Glen had met up with Dave in the lobby. They waited there for a little while before they were allowed to go in and take their seats. Their seats were dead center in the orchestra pit. Chloe had scored these tickets for them and she was thankful, they had the best view. Chloe was always overconfident when she could throw her power and name around to get the best. It was something her father had taught her to do very well. She sat down with a triumphant smirk, identical to her father's, on her face as she smiled and sighed contently.

Soon the lights faded and the orchestra began to play. Glen watched but he didn't really pay attention until Sam came on stage. Glen passed Chloe the tissues he got from Sam and she looked at him. "I don't need these." she whispered to him.

"They're for Dave." He whispered back trying not to laugh. Chloe held back a snicker before she handed the tissues to Dave. Glen looked up as familiar music sounded. It was the balcony scene he had watched before, only this time, Sam WAS Juliet.

"What are these for?" Dave whispered to Chloe and she smirked before she rubbed Dave's leg softly and whispered.

"Just keep them." She smiled at him again when he made a face before turning to watch her sister. "Trust me you will need them." Chloe just smiled. She could not wait for Dave to start bawling as she turned and watched her sister.

The three clapped along with the rest as the balcony scene had ended. The rest of the play seemed to move by quickly. Chloe was happy for her sister; this was her time to shine.

The lights came back up and Juliet and Romeo lay together in the bed. Romeo had woken up and bid a silent farewell to Juliet before he tried to make his leave. Glen had balled his fists tightly until the guy playing Romeo had gotten away from his Juliet. He could not help the jealous feeling that went through him.

Juliet had woken up at the sound of the curtains opening. She got up off the bed and looked at him before running to him. She opened his arms and wrapped them around herself. The two held each other close. Romeo threw off his cape and began to dance with Juliet. He twirled her around before wrapping his arm around her waist and spun with her.

Chloe smiled as she watched her sister's dancing. She was always a bit of a better ballerina than Chloe, who was more into whatever moves came into her head. '_Sam definitely deserves this spot as Juliet.'_

Glen watched his girl dance with her partner. She was even better than he thought. She was graceful and elegant. He felt himself growing jealous again when Sam's and the Romeo's face's were but an inch from each other. He let out a breath when Sam pulled away. _'Good job, Sam.'_he thought, relieved.

Romeo pulled Juliet backwards and lifted her high into the air before setting her down. Chloe held her breath at this part due to Sam not liking being so high up.

Juliet ran to the door blocking it from Romeo before running back to him. He held her and then lifted her up for another spin. Glen watched the man carefully as he held Sam parallel to the floor and spun her several times. He was holding on to his seat, he was ready to jump up there and catch Sam if the guy did not.

Gently he set her down on her feet. Juliet backed away before getting a running start towards him. He picked her up again and held her behind him high up and slowly twirled around. He flipped her down before catching her in his arms. Juliet slowly walked away and held her face in her hands as she cried. Romeo spun her before dipping her and laying his head upon her chest.

Glen tried to make it look like he was adjusting himself in his seat. His protective side was starting to come out and he tried to remember it was just a play. And looking at Sam calmed him down.

Soon it was time for Romeo to leave. Juliet stood by herself looking sad and alone. Romeo ran up behind her and held her in his arms. Romeo spun her around several times. She pulled away from him and did a small leap into the air before landing on the ground and sitting there. He pulled her up and she placed kisses upon his face. He pulled her back slightly and they both smiled, before he pulled her in for a tender kiss.

_'I'm glad he dies first.'_Glen thought.

Romeo pulled away from the kiss leaving Juliet in a trance. He touched her face one last time before running to the window. He cast a look at her before leaping off of the balcony. Juliet opens her eyes and he is gone. She ran to the balcony. Her face held such sadness as her hands touched her heart.

_'I'd never make her feel that way.' _Glen thought stubbornly. The audience clapped as the curtain closed and intermission came. 15 minutes later the show had started again.

Chloe smirked. "Keep those tissues close by sweetheart." she whispered to Dave. He gave Chloe a quick poke to the side before turning his attention back to the stage.

Several scenes had passed and now Juliet was there with her nurse maid. The nurse had comforted her for a moment before leaving. As soon as she did Juliet pulled out a vile and she held it in her hand. Chloe smiled as she watched her sister and she felt Dave rub her leg. She glared at him before she held his hand in hers.

All the while Glen kept his eyes on Sam. If he remembered the story correctly, he knew what was to happen now.

Juliet hesitated before taking the cork off of the vile. She looked up and took a breath. She placed the vile to her lips and hesitated for a moment again before drinking the contents of the vile. The vile fell from her hands and she cupped her throat. She began to feel weak and soon she fell unconscious.

Chloe smiled as she watched her sister. She and Sam were the best actresses of the family and it was always fun to watch the other using their acting skills. _'This is much better acting than in WWE...definitely better than mine.' _Glen thought as he watched Sam intently. She always impressed him. The audience clapped as the lights faded once again. Soon it was the final number. The music was soft and slow and there lay Juliet. She looked as though she was dead, a man stood by to guard her as the family left.

Chloe smiled as she watched the play and noticed that there were a few stifled sniffles coming from Dave, she smirked and did not look over just yet.

Glen just smiled a little; he was amazed that Sam could act so well. Her family, other than Chloe because he had not seen her acting yet, was good but not so much.

The guard was about to leave when Romeo showed up. He withdrew his dagger as Romeo charged at him. The two struggled before the Guard was stabbed with his own dagger. Once the guard was dead Romeo rushed to the side of his Juliet. He held her limp hand to his face. But it fell the moment he let go. He placed her arms around his neck but they too fell limp. Romeo then wrapped her arm around his neck and held her before picking her up off of the bed.

_'It's so touching to just lay there like dead weight. It's also really easy.'_Chloe thought before Dave's hand withdrew from hers and she looked over at him.

He carried her around holding her up right till she finally started to slip from his grasp. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her some more before she slipped and hung at an awkward angle. He picked her up and carried her again but she slipped again and fell from his hold. He grabbed her by the hands and yanked her into his arms, but yet again her dead weight slipped from his grasp.

Dave's hand gripped Chloe's and she smiled at him as she kissed his cheek softly. _'I don't know what I'd do if that was me.'_Glen thought. He watched closely as the Romeo held Sam in his arms. Anguish mirrored his face as he laid his head against her breast. His hand touched her face as he before he nuzzled it with his own. Glen watched as Sam didn't move a muscle as she lay in the arms of the dancer and he had to bite his lip.

He picked her up again and she slid from his grasp. With one final yank he pulled her against him. She started to fall but he held her in his arms bridal style, but still awkwardly. His face once again held the pain and anguish of believing her dead. He moved her to where she was laying with her arms over his shoulders and he held her close to him as he started to weep. Romeo carried his Juliet to her death bed and laid her down.

Chloe looked over at Dave when his grip got a little tighter. She saw that he had a few tears in his eyes before one small one went down his cheek. Chloe smiled and kissed his cheek. She looked at Glen out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was completely focused on the scene before him.

Romeo pulled out a vile from his waist band; he hesitated as he pulled the cork off. He took several breaths before he quickly downed the poison. It was fast acting and he started to grow weak. He held onto Juliet's legs holding her till he could no longer. His now limp body fell to the floor. Romeo was dead.

Chloe looked on, not a tear in her eye. She was impressed by both her sister and Romeo's acting, but she thought he could do a little better. She was always a tough grader. Glen felt a few tears in his eyes as he looked at Sam, but blinked them away. A few seconds had passed and Sam began to move.

Her head moved to the side as she inhaled deeply. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over onto her side as she began to wake up. She sat up slowly but once her eyes had opened and she saw where she was she became afraid. She looked around; the fear was very visible on her face.

Chloe took a look at Dave again and saw tears pouring down his face. Chloe smiled and took the tissues from him as she wiped his tears away. "Poor baby." she whispered to him as she wiped his face and kissed his cheek. He was always a sucker when it came to emotional movies.

Juliet got off the bed and ran; she saw the crypts and became terrified. She saw the dead body on the ground and ran even more. She finally stopped when she ran past Romeo's dead body. She turned to look at him and inched closer. She knelt down and reached out to touch him. When he didn't respond she held his face in her hands before shaking him, trying desperately to wake him up. Realizing her love was dead she pulled him into her arms and held him as she cried

Glen swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched Sam. _'She's incredible...where ever those nerves were before they have to be gone now._' he thought. He watched as she buried her face into the dead Romeo's chest and then touched his face as anguish and pain flooded across her beautiful face.

Juliet pulled back as tear fell from her eyes. Her love was dead. She pulled him to her once again and held him close to her.

The Glen realized, those were real tears, '_what_ _was she thinking about to make herself cry?' _He was confused as he tried to think what she could possibly be thinking about as he saw her eyes turning red from her real tears.

Juliet looked up and saw the glimmer of a dagger lying not far away from where she sat. Slowly she got up and walked over to where the dagger lay. Gently she picked it up and held it in her hands.

_'She couldn't be thinking about me...could she?' _He thought as he kept his eyes on her.

Juliet held the dagger looking at it longingly before her eyes fell upon her dead love. The pain she felt once again was upon her face, she walked closer to him. Her eyes filled with the love she held. She raised the dagger and plunged it into her chest. Glen had flinched just a bit as he watched Sam stab herself. He was trying not to think about if this were real. It wasn't it was all an act, she was simply acting. But she made it look so real.

The dagger fell to the floor and she slowly made her way to Romeo. But she fell to the floor as she grew weaker. So she crawled to him till she finally reached his outstretched hand. Clasping it in her own as she lay upon the ground beside him, the last act of love was a final kiss upon his face before she died. Her hand still clasped in his.

_'I've got to ask her what she was thinking about.'_Glen thought before he heard a sniffle and looked over and tried to hold in some laughter as he saw Chloe babying Dave, wiping his tears away with the tissue and kissing and cheek as she whispered to him.

The audience erupted into applause as the curtains closed. It opened to reveal Romeo and Juliet still lying together. But when it opened the third time Sam and her partner were standing there. They walked forward and took their bows.

Glen and everyone else stood up to give them a standing ovation. The director then came out and took her bow after everyone else had come for theirs. Then all of them took one final bow together. "Okay now we go find my sister so we can take her home." Chloe said "I'm starving so I'm sure she is."

"How do you know?" Dave asked, wiping a few more tears away.

Chloe smiled and said to Dave in a baby voice. "Because baby I know my twin better than anyone." she said as she kissed his cheek. "You're going to be just fine, sweetheart. I'm here." She said in the baby voice again. Dave just rolled his eyes as he and Glen followed her. Glen had a bouquet of flowers in his hand to give to Sam.

Once they got to her, he was the first one she saw was Glen as he handed her the flowers. "That was incredible." He said as he kissed her lips.

"You really liked it?" She asked looking up at him with those big blue eyes.

"You were amazing, baby." He said softly to her.

"I concur with that!" Chloe said as she hugged her sister. Sam laughed as they hugged; she even hugged Dave when she saw that he had been crying.

"Okay just wait a few minutes I will be changed then we can go home." Sam said as she slipped back into the dressing room.

"Okay...oh PT one more thing I have to show you something really quick." Chloe said as she rushed her sister to the corner of the room. "Look what I got on my phone." she said as she showed her pictures of Dave crying. "Think I should post them?" She giggled as they looked at them.

Sam looked at the pictures and smiled "Nah, give the big baby a break." Chloe smiled as her sister patted her shoulder before going into her dressing room to change.

Chloe hid the pictures on her phone and put it back in her pocket before she walked back over to Dave. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm okay; hey you know I am a sucker for soppy sad love stories." Dave said with a laugh.

"I know and I love babying you about it." Chloe smirked.

Glen just stood there and rolled his eyes. "Be thankful that none of the other guys find out you cried." He said with a chuckle "They'd never let you live it down."

"I'm thirsty. I'll be back." Chloe said when Dave's phone started vibrating in his pocket before she ran down the hall.

Dave looked at his phone and growled "CHLOE!" Suddenly Glen was in a fit of laughter as Dave read all the text messages.

Paul (HHH) had sent 'AAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Chris Jericho had sent 'Who knew the big bad Batista had a soft side. Question is just how soft are you, man?'

Randy Orton had sent 'what's wrong Dave too much emotion for you to handle? I cannot wait to see your face if you and Chloe ever break up.'

Dave twitched at Randy's message. But he didn't respond...yet. Chloe came back and she saw the glare on his face. "Oh you are going to get it later woman." Chloe squeaked and ducked behind Glen who was wiping away the tears from his laughing fit.

"What is every one shouting about?" Sam asked as she came out re dressed in a simple but nice dress. Dave held his phone out to her.

Sam looked at the phone and started laughing as more text messages came through "Uh..." She giggled "Who stole your man card dude? From The Miz." Dave groaned again, "Oh here's a good one. I don't know if I want Dave smellin' what the Rock is cooking; it might bring him to tears. From Dwayne." She said, laughing.

"Sheamus says 'Awww did da poor lil' fella fall down and get a boo-boo?" Glen started losing it again as did Chloe. "John Cena says 'Sorry Dave, you're outta my Chain Gang. We don't take little girls just big ones.'" Sam read.

Dave snatched his phone back before glaring at Chloe, playfully of course. "Woman you are so going to get it."

"Okay, honey, just try not to get too emotional about It." she said, holding back laughter before she ran off, laughing. Dave ran off after her and soon caught her. "You can't tell me it wasn't funny." she giggled as she put her legs around his waist.

"Only a little, just don't do it again," Dave said as he put her down.

"I'll try not to but you know that I learned from Paul." she smirked.

"Then I know who to blame."

"Okay so who's hungry?" Sam asked finally.

"I told you she was hungry." Chloe said as she linked arms with her sister. "I'm starving!"

After Dinner

Glen and Sam arrived back at her apartment and Chloe was off with Dave. "Oh my feet hurt." She said as she sat down on the couch and removed her shoes.

"I'm not surprised. I'm amazed you could stand after all of that." Glen said as he sat down and started to rub her feet.

"It took lots of training and skill over the years. I'm surprised you can even walk after some of the stuff you have endured over the years." Sam settled back into the couch and enjoyed the foot rub.

"Lots of training and skill," He said with a smile.

Sam smiled back at him, "I will say this, and you definitively have skill at giving a foot massage."

"Thanks. To be totally honest, though, I've never done one before." He said.

"Well then you are either a natural or your hands are just that skilled."

"Well I do work with them a lot." He smirked.

Sam blushed and covered her face as she giggled "So many things to say in so little time." Glen smiled and laughed. His smile only grew when he heard a soft moan come from Sam as he continued to massage her aching feet. He smiled and kissed her knee softly. His hands traveled up her foot and to her leg. His fingers started to massage her calf before moving to her other leg and doing the same. He kissed that knee as well before his hands worked their way up her legs gently.

Sam took his hands into hers as she sat up and moved closer to him. She placed his hands at her hips before she leaned in to kiss him. He smiled as he kissed her and rubbed her hips softly. Her hands lovingly untied his tie before placing it beside her on the couch. Looping her fingers into the collar of his jacket she started sliding it off of him.

Glen smiled into the kiss as he slid down the straps of her dress. He started to kiss her shoulders and her neck as he reached behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. He slid the dress slowly down her as he kissed her lips again. Sam pulled her arms out of the straps and started to make work on his shirt. She quickly found the spot on his neck as she slowly undid one button after another.

He moaned into her ear before he picked her up and went upstairs with her. Once they were in her room he laid her down in the middle of the bed before removing his shirt all the way and then his shoes. Then he pulled the dress the rest of the way off. He crawled on top of her, laying on her with his full weight very carefully before he kissed her exposed skin until he got to her lips again. Sam moaned as she held him close to her. She let go of him with one arm and slid it between the two of them. She skillfully undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand inside.

Sam could feel him shiver with pleasure as he moved his hands to unhook her bra before he played with her breasts, kissing and rubbing them gently. Her back arched slightly as he did this. Sam's hand continued to stroke and touch making him groan against her skin. He nibbled down on her exposed skin before he moved to kiss and bite her spot on her neck. She gasped loudly, making him think he had hurt her and was about to pull away until he heard her moan afterwards.

He sighed quietly in relief before he kissed her lips again and pulled his pants and boxers down and off before he whispered to her. "I need you, baby." He reached up and slid her panties off now there were no barriers between them.

She looked up at him and touched his face, "Make love to me Glen." She whispered back before kissing him.

"As you wish," He whispered before he slid himself in and slowly went in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around him holding him as close as possible.

"Glen, you feel so good." She said between moans.

He groaned in her ear. "So do you, baby." He groaned again as she started moving her hips along with him, arching them up to meet with him every time. Every time she would do that, he would put himself in deeper as his thrusts got faster, feeling his orgasm building up quickly.

She dug her nails into his back as she wrapped her lets around his waist. "Almost...oh baby almost there." She moaned against his lips. He groaned as he felt himself about to explode. She felt so good to him, he had never been so blissfully happy before. She tightened around him coxing him closer and closer. Sam's head fell backwards as she was overcome by pleasure. Glen latched his lips onto her neck; she gasped again and arched her back further sending Glen deeper inside her.

He groaned out his release as he kissed her deeply. Together they road their orgasm as wave after wave of post orgasmic bliss shook through their bodies. He smiled when he saw that lazy happy smile on her face. She kissed him a few more times before settling her head into the pillows. "You are just amazing." She said softly as she nuzzled his face.

He smiled before he slowly pulled out of her and lay next to her before capturing her in his arms. He kissed her lips. "Good night, my Juliet." He whispered to her.

"Goodnight, my sweet Romeo." She whispered back as she caressed his face. He kissed the palm of her hand as his eyes closed.

_'This has to be the best night of my life.'_He thought as he held her close to him and the two finally drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep. Meanwhile, downstairs, Sam's phone kept buzzing as text message after text message came in from an unknown number.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal- if you think that was creepy just you wait lol**

**Sonib89-I'm glad you think so!**

Cookies to both of you!

**Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Chloe owns Chloe**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

LIVE MONDAY NIGHT RAW!

Chloe and Dave were walking around back stage, she had a promo in a few minutes and he was escorting him there. Dave was still getting texts from the guys and Chloe couldn't help but laugh at all of the quick witted comments they sent. "Oh ha, ha, ha," Dave said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh come on, Adam's had to be the funniest today." she laughed. Dave merely nodded as they walked.

Chloe smiled. "Did Randy say anything?" she asked. She didn't know about Randy's text.

"I don't know I would have to look. But you need to get your sexy ass to your promo." He said as he gave it a little swat.

She jumped a little as she laughed. "I'll see you later." she said before she kissed Dave's lips before she kissed his neck and walked off to the gorilla position.

Once Chloe was out at her promo, Randy walked by and snickered at Dave. "Nice pics, Dave, they're all over the-" Randy started.

"What the hell was up with what you said?" Dave snapped at him.

"You mean in my text? Dude calm down it was a joke." he said, smirking. "Well most of it."

Dave glared at Randy, "Back off Orton. Chloe's with me."

"You don't pay much attention to the way I look at her or the way that she looks at me, do you?" he smirked.

"What the F*** is that supposed to mean?"

"She may be yours...for now. But soon, she'll change her mind." he smirked before he clapped Dave on the shoulder and walked off.

"You stay away Orton!" Dave shouted as he walked off. Chloe came back from her promo and the cameras were off of her finally as she went to get a water bottle. She had sat down for a minute and drank some of her water before she got off and went down the main hallway to go to Dave's locker room. She walked down the hall thinking of what she could do to Dave when she got there. She couldn't ever resist him in his hot speedo.

Just as these thoughts were going through her head she heard her name being called. She turned around and smiled as she saw Randy walking up to her. "Hey Randy." she smiled.

"Hey you got a second?" He asked as he gave her a hug.

She smiled and hugged him. "For you, I've got lots of seconds. What's up, sweetheart?"

He smiled at that "I just uh..."

She smiled "Just what Randy?'

_'Look how beautiful she is. I've held these feelings in too long. I have to tell her how I feel now.'_he thought as he kept the smile on his face even though he was feeling incredibly nervous. "Just don't...don't freak out okay?"

"Okay. Do you wanna go somewhere private and sit? You look like you're about to fall over, honey." she said, concerned.

Randy shook his head "No, I just I need to get this out now." He looked at her and took a deep breath. "Chloe...I...I am in love with you." He looked her dead in the eyes. "I've been in love with you since the moment we met."

We were 6 when we met...and my feelings still haven't changed, she thought as she smiled at Randy and pulled him towards his locker room as she smiled at him. "I know I'm with Dave right now, but I've loved you all these years too." she said.

Randy cracked a smile "Then at least I know that you share my feelings."

"I always have...but what about Dave?" she asked.

He lifted her hand and showed her the ring. "As much as I love you, I can't let you go against your vows." She looked him in the eyes and took off her wedding ring. "No you put that back on." Randy said.

"Answer me first. What are we going to do?" she asked as she slowly slid her wedding ring back on.

"We can't do anything. I will not let you cheat for me. You are with Dave, and sadly as much as I want you, you need to stay with Dave."

"Randy, I've been trying to keep my feelings in for a while because I wasn't sure that you would feel the same way. Now you tell me that you feel the same way and you don't want to do anything about it?" she asked.

"Dave would _kill_me Chloe," Randy said looking her in the eyes.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, Randy. I'll see you later." she said as she smiled.

"Chloe," She turned and looked at him and he just smiled before walking out to his match. She sighed before she went to Dave's locker room and opened the door. Dave was lounging on the couch relaxing and half changed. Chloe smiled, but she still couldn't get Randy out of her head. Most of her mind was on Dave and there was still a little part that was on Randy as well as she closed the door and she got behind Dave as she rubbed his shoulders and kissed his neck tenderly.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Dave said as he leaned his head back and looked into her eyes.

She smiled at him as she removed her lips from his neck and looked into his eyes. "Well, you're surprising me all the time; I figured I'd pay you back." Dave smiled and his hand rubbed her leg as he snuggled back into her before their eyes turned to the TV. She smiled as she watched the TV, her hands working on Dave's shoulders gently as she rested her head against his.

"Damn it's been some time since I've had a massage." Dave said as he moaned softly.

She smiled as she kissed his neck again. "Well, I'm no expert at it, so if I hurt you or I accidentally make you pull something just let me know and I'll never do it again." she laughed.

Dave laughed "Oh hey, where were you before you got here?" Dave asked curiously "You took some time getting here."

"Oh, I was talking to Randy for a minute." she said.

Dave tensed beneath her hands "Oh," he said. She could hear the slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Don't worry, baby, Randy is nothing more than a friend. You have nothing to worry about." she kissed his shoulder before she kissed his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses before she got to his ear and kissed it and nibbled on his earlobe. "I'd never do that to you, baby." She whispered to him.

Dave's hand gripped her thigh as he gave into her. But his thoughts still wandered. What did they talk about? What did Randy say to her? If he tried to move in on his girl...Dave wouldn't let go this time. She smiled as she kissed the side of his head before she smiled. "We're just friends, honey, nothing else. No feelings whatsoever." She said. Her words soothed him, but he still couldn't help but feel jealous. But he hid it from Chloe as he smiled and kissed her.

She smiled. "Besides, he's probably dating someone anyways. He probably doesn't feel anything for me either except for friendship. That's definitely what it looked like. Just calm down, baby." she said before she ran her hands along his chest. "Or maybe..." She smiled. "I can help you calm down." she said as she cupped him.

He moaned as she touched him "I think I might have to take you up on that offer." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled as she kissed him and stroked him softly and just when he was almost hard to the point where it was increasingly painful there was a knock on the door. Chloe pulled back from him and glared at the door. "I may have to choke my sister if it's her." Chloe said as she ran her hand up from Dave's pants to his chest then softly through his hand before she walked to the door and opened it to find her sister and Glen. She put on a half-smile and Sam could tell that she had just ruined a particular moment between her twin and her husband.

'Sorry' Sam mouthed with a sincere look on her face. "Glen needs me looked after while he's at his match." She smiled at her man's protectiveness but still decided to poke a little fun at him; which in turn earned Sam a playful glare from the masked giant.

"I hear Randy's a good babysitter." Chloe said with a smirk.

"Randy's off in a match," Sam said as she walked in. "Besides I don't think Kaney here trusts Randy enough." Sam said looking at her attractively masked man.

"He's not the only one." She whispered to Sam before she invited the two of them in.

"Thanks for doing this, you two." Glen said.

"It's no problem." Chloe said as she watched her sister sit down, "And good luck tonight scaring the crap out of Eve." Chloe said with a huge smirk on her face. "I wish someone around here would just let me kick the crap out of her since no one else will." She said stubbornly which caused Glen to stifle a laugh. She looked over at him. "What?" She asked defensively.

"No offense, but Vince would never let one of his little princesses into the ring to get beat up, even though he has no problem doing it himself. Or getting Shane and rarely Steph into it too," Glen said and Chloe nodded.

"Exactly, this is why we should get a chance to do it too. Everyone else has, even mom has...well it wasn't a match or anything, but still!" she said stubbornly as she sat down on Dave's lap and bit back a smirk as she felt him underneath her.

"CHLOE!" She turned to her Twin "bring the ranting down a few notches." Sam said as she smiled at her sister.

"Sorry, it's been on my mind." she said as she sighed and laid her head against Dave's chest with that pout she's been using since she was 2.

Sam's head dropped as she laughed then all of a sudden a snort rang out. She blushed and quickly covered the lower half of her face. "Damn it," came her muffled voice from behind her hands.

Chloe giggled. "You still do that?" she asked through her laughter.

"I tell her I think it's cute, but she doesn't believe me." Glen said with a shake of his head.

"It's not cute. It's embarrassing." Sam said her face still covered.

"It's adorable." Glen said to her quietly as he kissed her head, "I'll be back."

"Try not to get too hurt baby." Sam said softly as she looked at him.

"You know me, babe, I can't make any promises, but I will try." He said before he kissed her lips once before going out the door.

The moment Glen was gone Sam became serious "Chloe Twin moment now."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I didn't tell Glen this but..." Sam pulled out her phone and handed it to Chloe. She looked through the messages. 55 messages with "PEEK A BOO" over and over and over. Then on the 56th message there was a photograph of Sam and Glen together, but Glen had a target on his face and in bold lettering in the message it said "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Dave kept trying to see, but Chloe pushed him back down on the couch before she bit his neck "Stay or nothing tonight when we get home." Was all she had to say to get Dave to turn his attention away from the twins and not bother them.

"So, who do you think it is? Are there any clues? And sorry about that it won't be happening again, will it David?" she asked.

Dave nodded and sat there, "I don't know Chloe and I'm so scared." Sam started shaking "I don't want anyone getting hurt because of this."

Chloe hugged her sister and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry sissy, I'll make sure nothing happens to you and Dave will make sure nothing happens to Glen. I'd love to say that I would do that, but I don't think little 5 foot 4 me would be much of a threat in front of him." Sam laughed a little bit and smiled when she heard Glen's pyrotechnics go off on the TV.

Chloe smiled as she sat with her sister and they watched Kane's promo. Chloe got excited when Eve became terrified when she turned and saw Kane behind her. "Idiot, doesn't even know the most important rule. If they aren't coming out to their music for a full 5 seconds, you start looking around for them." she muttered darkly. She really wanted to either be the cause of Eve going down or she wanted to see Eve go down.

Sam smiled "You'd think they'd learn." Kane stalked forward glaring down at Eve then Cena's music blared.

"And here comes the Almighty SuperCena to the rescue of the ho. You'd think he'd learn not to get into any ho business, but of course it is John so he never does learn. He never shuts the hell up for two seconds so you can get a damn word in edgewise." Chloe said as she shook her head.

"You weren't saying that when you were bonking him." Sam said making her sister blush. "Besides that's just Johnny boys character. He's a sweetie in real life. One of our best buddies," Sam smiled but almost attacked the TV when Cena started beating up Kane.

Chloe pulled Sam back to avoid Dave's accusing eyes as she whispered to her sister. "Now you've done it."

"Dave it was way before she ever got with you and it didn't even last 5 minutes. They realized they were better as friends than as boyfriend and girlfriend." Sam glared at Dave as though saying back down hot shot.

"It lasted a week...but he was pretty good." She said, whispering the last part to her sister.

Sam laughed as she turned her head back to the TV. Noticing that the tussle between Kane and Cena was almost over she decided to make her way to meet him. "Hey twin I'm going to go to meet up with Glen."

"Okay sissy we'll see you later." she said before she hugged her sister and kissed her cheek. "Love you, be careful." she said.

"I will Twin." She smiled as she walked out of the locker room and started making her way down the halls.

As Sam was walking around the corner to Kane's locker room she got grabbed from behind and she immediately started kicking and punching and doing whatever she could as she tried to bite the person's hand that was over her mouth until a cloth came over her face and her lungs and throat restricted and tightened to where she was losing air. She still fought back as hard as she could as she wheezed and gasped for air. She was losing her breath, literally, as she tried to fight back. She almost had the person off of her as she finally got away from them and she was heading towards the stairs as she tried to breath. She could feel her oxygen dying on her, her vision was tunneling, she couldn't breathe, and she could hear her heart beating in her ears.

But before she could step down the first step the person jerked her back to them but, with a final jerk, she got away from him only to fall down the stairs, hitting her head repeatedly as she rolled downstairs, landing in a heap unconscious.

After his fight with Cena, Glen came back to Dave's locker room and knocked before Chloe opened the door "Hey just coming to get Sam."

"She went to meet up with you. She wasn't there?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"No she, wait she what?" Glen asked confused "I thought she was still here with you?"

"She told me she was going to meet up with you. She might've just gone to the locker room instead. Let's go look." Chloe said as she and Dave got up and the three of them went down the hall to Glen's locker room, but there was no Sam inside. Chloe was now getting very scared. Where was her twin? Chloe walked up to a crew member and asked him as Glen ripped of his mask.

"I told her to stay with the two of you. Where is she? She couldn't have left." Glen said to Dave and the panic was clear on his face as Chloe came back and shook her head.

"They don't know where she is." She pulled out her cell phone and called Sam.

Ring Ring! All three looked up at the sound of Sam's phone ringing out. Chloe and Dave and Glen all followed the sound of her sister's ringing cell phone. Chloe screamed when she saw her sister sprawled out on the ground at the base of the stairs.

She quickly ran down and Glen was frozen as he saw Sam laying lifeless down at the bottom of the stairs. _No, not to Sam, please anything but that I can't lose her! I won't!_He thought desperately before he picked up his girl's phone and went to check on her. Chloe had tears pouring down her face. "Glen, she's not breathing. She's not waking up. Dave, go get help!" She screamed as she kissed her sister's cheek. "It's ok, sissy. You're gonna be fine." she whispered before Glen picked Sam up in his arms and kissed her lips softly.

"Don't you do this to me, Samantha-Jane McMahon. Don't you die on me, damn it." He said quietly as he walked up the stairs with her in his arms and her twin behind him.

The EMT's arrived and took Sam from Glen's arms and placed her on a gurney. They were trying desperately to get her to breath. "We need an Oxygen tube her throat's partially closed off." More tears fell from Chloe's eyes at the sound of that. Vince and Paul came running down the hall a few minutes later and Chloe ran to her dad as she hugged him and told him, through her tears, how she found Sam.

Glen looked down at Sam and he felt tears stinging his eyes. _'Not Sam, please not Sam. This can't be happening. Not to me. Not to her'._He watched the EMT's take her into the ambulance and drive off to the hospital.

At the Hospital

Glen was sitting there in his regular clothes, along with Dave, Chloe, and the rest of the McMahons, except for Stephanie, who quickly rushed in. "Is she alright? What happened?" Stephanie asked in a rush and Vince shook his head solemnly as he explained the situation to his oldest daughter.

Stephanie held her little sister just as Shane arrived, then Chloe explained everything to her big brother. "That's terrible. Who in the hell would do something like this to Sam? She's never hurt anyone." Stephanie said as she sat next to her husband.

"Are you the family of Samantha-Jane McMahon?" The doctor asked as he came into the waiting room.

Everyone stood up and Vince nodded. "I'm her father. How is my daughter?"

"She has a minor concussion which is amazing considering the fall she had. But I have to ask, did Samantha know that she was allergic to Chloroform?"

"None of us knew that." Vince said with a shake of his head.

"Well I don't really want to say lucky but if it wasn't for her semi-severe allergy to it we wouldn't have known that her assailant attempted to use it on her. We have her on a breathing tube for now till the swelling in her throat goes down enough for her to breathe on her own. But even then we might need to have her on oxygen." The doctor said trying to be as straight to the point without hurting any one's emotions.

Chloe looked at Dave as she swallowed a lump in her throat and held on to him, burying her face in his chest. "So she will be okay?" Stephanie asked as she held onto Paul's hand.

"She will be just fine. But we may have to keep her here for the standard 24 hour watch after she wakes up just to make sure." Everyone sighed in relief and sat back down.

"Can we see her soon?" Shane asked.

"You can see her now. Just let me know when she wakes up." The doctor said before he left "Oh but one at a time."

"I think Glen should go first." Chloe sniffled.

Vince looked at his daughter confused for all he knew Glen was there when they found Sam. "Dad, I will tell you later." Chloe said as Glen got up and went to see Sam.

Glen entered Sam's room and tears came to his eyes as he sat by her bed and took her hand in his as he kissed her knuckles. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." He whispered, his voice broken.

It broke his heart to see her like this. She had a breathing tube down her throat. She had a cut on the side of her head that was now bandaged. He rubbed her hand and rested his head against her hand. "Please wake up, honey, I can't lose you." He whispered. Glen heard the beeping of her heart monitor in his ears. Glen didn't know what to think. He was heartbroken, but he was trying to stay as strong as he could before he couldn't hold back his tears any longer as he laid his head down on her bed and let out his tears hoping that she would wake up soon. If he lost her he didn't know what he would do. As he cried he felt Sam's hand squeeze his softly for a brief second and then let go.

He looked up as tears poured down his face. "Samantha, don't you leave me. Don't even think about it." he said through his tears. There was a soft knock at the door and he looked up to see Chloe standing there.

"How is she?" she asked quietly as tears were still dripping from her cheeks.

"She, she squeezed my hand but that's about it." He said as he idly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I didn't tell my dad about you two," she said as she sat next to him. "I figured one of you would want to, but would you mind if I have a minute with my twin please Glen?"

"Of course," Glen said softly as he stood up, placing a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"Oh, one more thing before you go." Chloe said as she stood up and handed Glen Sam's phone that was opened up to the text messages. "She said she got 55 of those messages today, but she doesn't know who from. I thought you should see it." Chloe said before she sat down again.

Glen stood outside of the room going through the messages. One after the other, seeing Peek-a-boo over and over; his blood began to boil. Then he got to the last one where there was a target on his face and the anger was still there, but there was also a good amount of fear behind his anger. After reading the message he closed it and put the phone in his pocket. Why was this happening?

Chloe kissed her sister's cheek. "Wake up when you're ready, sissy. We'll all be here." She sniffled softly before she left her twin's room. She let out a deep breath before she made her way back to the waiting room where Dave was. She kissed his cheek.

Glen was going out of his mind; Paul was pacing back and forth while Stephanie was trying to get Paul to Stop. Then the doors opened and in walked Randy with a scared look on his face. Dave had already gone in to visit Sam, so he didn't see Randy come in, but when Chloe did she ran to him as she hugged him and immediately started telling him everything that happened. "Is she okay?" Randy said as he started panicking.

"She's on a breathing tube right now, she's unconscious, but she's been waking up for a few seconds at a time." she said as they sat down. Stephanie handed Randy a cup of water before going back to her pacing husband.

Chloe bit her lip to keep her tears in, but she just couldn't help it anymore as she swallowed and leaned her head back against the wall as she let her tears pour down her face. Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Shane held his sisters hand while she cried, "Don't worry Care Bear. She's going to be okay."

Chloe climbed into Randy's lap like she used to as she held on to him and cried into his chest hard. After a few minutes Dave came in and he saw them together. Randy looked up and calmly, acting only as a friend, told her Dave was back. She kissed Randy's cheek softly and smiled teary eyed at him. "Thanks." She whispered to him.

He watched her run into Dave's open arms. He felt a sting of pain in his chest. "Hey Dave, how is she?" Randy asked as he tried to avoid the pain.

"She's still the same." he said as he kissed his wife's forehead and she kissed his lips softly before she laid her head against his shoulder. Dave looked at Randy he felt a pang of jealousy when he had seen Chloe in Randy's arms. But he didn't want to hurt Chloe's feelings by not believing her. So he shoved those feelings aside, for now.

She kissed his cheek softly and put her arms around his neck. "Baby I'm taking you back to the hotel. You need to get some sleep." Dave said softly.

"Dave, I wanna stay here. I want my sister." she said.

"You are no good to your sister if you turn into the walking dead from lack of sleep." He replied stubbornly.

"Fine." she said just as stubbornly as she walked over to her chair to get her purse.

Randy smirked, Dave was right, Chloe turned into a complete Zombie when she didn't get a good night's sleep. But knowing the two of them they would butt heads a little bit before they reached the hotel room. Both were stubborn and bull headed maybe that's why they were good together.

That didn't help the stinging pain in his chest though that only got worse as he thought of that. Chloe looked over at Dave before she smiled at Randy and kissed his lips softly. "I'll see you later, Randy. Thank you for coming." she said before she hugged him and went back over to Dave.

"I'll keep you posted if anything changes before I leave." Randy said as he said goodbye to the two. Dave felt a tad jealous again, he couldn't help it he was usually a jealous guy whether he needed to be or not.

"Thank you, Randy." Chloe said again as she and Dave walked out and she had a hidden smirk on her face because she knew Dave was probably jealous again. She squeezed his hand softly as they walked out to Dave's car. He looked down at her and kissed her as he opened the door for her.

Soon one after another everyone left, but Glen stayed behind. He sat by Sam's bedside again holding her hand. He laid his head on the bed and sighed heavily. Her hand moved in his a little and he just thought she was waking up for a few seconds so he squeezed her hand and kissed it softly. "Wake up soon, love." He said softly against her hand.

A few minutes passed and Glen drifted off. As he slept Sam's hand began moving, it gripped Glen's softly. And soon Sam's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and started to panic a bit. She felt fresh tears on his cheek when she touched it as he rested. _'Glen,'_she thought as tears filled her eyes.

She could see the torment on his face and it broke her heart. She continued to caress his face with her hand; god only knows how he reacted when he found her. Glen leaned his face into her hand as his eyes opened a little before opening fully and he kissed her as soon as he saw her eyes were open. It was kind of awkward due to her breathing tube but he kissed her none the less.

"I love you so much. Don't you dare think about leaving Me." he said. Sam shook her head as she touched Glen's face. The doctor came in a few moments later and helped remove her breathing tube. Then she got the little one that went up her nose. Once the doctor was gone Sam pulled him close and kissed him.

He kissed her as he got as close to her as he could without hurting her. "I'm sorry baby," Sam said between kisses.

"Don't be sorry. The worthless piece of crap that did this to you is going to be very sorry whenever I find out who it is." he said when they pulled away.

"You saw the messages didn't you?" Sam asked softly her voice was still a bit raspy.

"Yes." He said. "Chloe showed them to me, and I'm glad she did. I'm doing something about this, Samantha, as quickly as I can." He said seriously. He never used her full name like that unless he was being completely serious.

Sam smiled softly and cupped his face in her hand. "I know you will." She softly caressed his cheek with her thumb. "How long has it been since I said I love you?"

"It feels like forever." He said as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled "I love you, Glen, I love you very much."

"I love you so, so much, Sam." he said as he held her to him. She continued to hold his face before wrapping her arms around him pulling him to her. He kissed her ear and she could hear him sniffling still. "I can't lose you, Sam."

"You won't," She said looking into his eyes "Even when I am dead and gone I will haunt your ass." She said as a laugh came to her. He smiled as he kissed her again. "But I promise you this Glen Jacobs. As long as I am kicking and screaming in this world, you will never lose me." She smiled "I'm stuck to you like glue."

"Good. Because Samantha Jane McMahon, I will never let you go without a fight." He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal-I know right****? but heads up cause the drama has yet to begin.**

**Sonib89-Just wait its only started lol**

**Cookies to both of you!**

**Disclaimer-I only own Sam and Chloe only owns Chloe  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kane Chapter 8<p>

"Freedom!" Sam said as she got to the outside. Finally she was released from the hospital! Sam had been given a clean bill of health and was let go. The moment the doctors had told her that she had practically ran from the building. Glen merely shook his head with a smile on his face.

"You're not going to kiss the ground are you?" Glen asked.

"Don't tempt me. I hate hospitals." She told him as they walked to his car. "I've hated them since I was a kid and got lost in one." She shivered slightly at the memory.

"It's not hard for a kid to get lost in a hospital, but it is pretty scary." Glen said as they got in the car and he drove off. The car ride was spent in a comfortable silence as they drove back to the hotel. They had a full day before they had to head off to Kansas City for the Live Raw Super Show. Sam sighed as she settled back into the seat.

They got back to the hotel and Glen led her back up to his room. "Are you okay?" Sam finally asked him as they reached the room. They hadn't really talked much about the accident since yesterday.

"I'm just glad you're okay." he said as he started packing up. "I've got to get packed up so we can go back to your place and you can pack. We've got a flight to catch in about two hours."

"Okay sweetheart." She said as she kissed him.

He smiled as he kissed her and he was finally done packing. "We've got a few hours. Do you want to take a nap in an actual bed before we go to your place?" he asked.

Sam smiled "I can think of something else we can do." He smiled as he picked her up and put her on the bed as he quickly removed both her clothes and his as they got under the covers. She pulled him close to her as she kissed him. Her hands rubbed his back gently dragging her nails over his skin.

He held her tightly in his arms as he kissed her. "I'm sorry for scaring you," She said softly as she nuzzled his face with hers.

"It's okay. I'll get whoever did that to you." he said seriously as he kissed her face.

"I bet you will." she said as she reached between them and cupped him in her hand. He sank his teeth into her neck as he bit and nibbled as his hands stroked her warmth. She moaned as he found her spot on her neck. "Baby..." She continued to stroke him with her fingers feeling him growing harder beneath her touch.

He groaned as he moved her hand away from his member as he moved his own hand away from her warmth. "I have to be inside you." he whispered in her ear before he plunged into her protectively. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He went in deeper as he kissed her.

She moaned against his lips her fingers digging into his shoulders. He moaned as well as he put his hands on her hips, gripping as he helped her move with him. "Glen..." she moaned as her head fell backwards against the pillows as her back arched higher.

They could feel their orgasms beginning. "Harder baby," she said before kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her as he gave in to her pleas and began to grind against her harder. Sam back arched and her head snapped back as she cried out to Glen.

He smiled as he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear as he went deeper. "I love you so much, Sam."

"I love you Glen. Oh god I love you." She said as her cries grew louder as she felt her orgasm hit her.

He groaned into her ear as he went harder into her as hard as he could before their peaks were finally reaching. Sam screamed and arched her back higher before collapsing into the bed. Both had finally hit their peaks and released as Glen fell on top of her and kissed her breasts softly as he nestled his head on her chest. "My god...you are amazing Big Red." she said softly as she kissed the top of his head.

"So are you my little firecracker." he smirked, wanting to try out that new nickname he had thought of for her.

"Firecracker huh?" she said with a big smile as she said the name.

"Yes." He smiled as big as she was.

She looked at him "I like it," Before giving him a quick kiss.

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him back. Both snuggled together in the bed, not getting much sleep.

"You probably didn't hear me when I said this when you were unconscious, so I'm going to tell you now. Sam, I can't lose you. Don't ever let me lose you." Glen said as he kissed Sam before they finally did get to sleep.

Kansas City, Kansas

Glen and Sam arrived at their hotel and decided to get a few hours of real sleep before tonight's show.

A Few Hours Later...

Sam woke up and smiled as she kissed Glen's cheek. She slowly got out of his arms and climbed out of bed. She let Glen get a little more sleep; after all he was the one who had to work. She decided to take a hot shower and it felt really good. It soothed her aching muscles from falling down those stairs.

Glen woke up a little while Sam was in the shower. He looked around and his eyes widened as he jumped out of the bed, almost fell, then ran to the bathroom door that he saw was closed when it wasn't when he and Sam fell asleep. He took a sigh of relief as he went back into the bed. "Gives me a daily heart attack, she does." he said to himself.

He laid there till he heard the shower shut off. The door opened a second later and Sam walked out in a towel while she dried her hair not noticing that Glen was awake.

"Thanks, babe, I needed that adrenaline rush my daily heart attack from you gives me." he said.

Sam smiled "I'm sorry honey." She said as she came over and kissed his cheek before getting dressed.

"It's okay, babe. I just need a few more minutes sleep and I'll be fine, that is if you want to go in the closet and hide while I'm sleeping..." he trailed off as he fell asleep. Sam giggled softly and kissed his cheek again. He mumbled before he went back to sleep.

She sat back down on her side of the bed and Glen almost instinctively snuggled against her. She smiled at him before turning the TV on while she waited for him to wake up.

His head rested in her lap as he slept. Sometime later Glen woke up and took a shower before they headed to the arena.

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Glen and Sam arrived at the arena and he immediately took her to his locker room. Once they were inside he locked the door earning a look from her. He shrugged before starting to get dressed. "I'm not letting anything happen to you again. I want you in here, door locked, and cell phone on and by your side." He said as he dressed and when he was finished he took her face in his hands. "Don't let me lose you, Samantha, don't put me through that again, I can't take it again." He said seriously and she could see the anguish lighting his eyes.

Sam smiled softly and slipped his mask on his face. Then she lovingly stroked the fake hair and then his mask. "I won't." she said softly as she kissed him.

He kissed her deeply as he held her face in his hands. "I love you." he said as they pulled away.

"I love you too." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck linking her hands together behind his head.

He smiled and went to say something else before there was a knock at his door and the guy on the other side was telling him it was time for his promo. "I'll be back soon. Stay here and keep this door locked whatever you do. When you hear three knocks separately that'll be me." He said.

"Okay" she kissed him once more "Scare her good Kane."

"That's what I do best." he said using his Kane voice and smirked before he kissed her once more and left the room, but he stayed outside the door. "Lock it." he said so she could hear him.

She smiled and flipped the lock. "Happy?" She asked playfully.

"Always am with you." he said before he walked off to his promo. Sam sighed and sat down on the couch. Glen's promo wouldn't be aired on the show till the end of it. So, she turned on the TV and watched RAW.

BUZZ, BUZZ, Sam gulped and her heart began to race. She looked down at her phone and sighed heavily when it was just her sister "Hey twin."

Sam let out a huge sigh of relief. "Hey PT what's up?" not even two seconds passed.

"I got to talk to you."

Sam sat up "What's up sis?"

"Can we please be face to face; I'm not exactly alone to talk over the phone. Dave's right in the bathroom and it's about him." she whispered the last part.

"Uh... okay but Glen had me lock myself in his locker room." she said softly.

"I'm on my way, just stay on the phone with me and I'll tell you when I'm at the door." Chloe said and Sam could her movement and a door shutting.

"Okay." She could hear her sister walking the halls to the locker room "Open sesame."

"I'm stuck." Chloe said.

"About?"

"More like between. Dave and..." she looked away before she let out a breath and looked back at her sister "Dave and Randy."

"What's going on with them?" Sam asked.

"I love them both." she said.

Sam sighed "I thought you made your choice. Hence why you are wearing that ring on your finger," She said pointing at the ring.

"Well that was before Randy told me how he felt about me. He said he loves me, he always has and I realized that I've always loved him too, and I took off my ring and tried to kiss him..." she trailed off.

"But?" Sam said urging her sister on.

"But Randy stopped me. He wouldn't let me kiss him. He didn't want me to cheat with him." she said, her head down as she looked at her jeans.

"It shows he's honorable."

"Yeah...and I think I want a divorce." she said softly.

"You have to think about this long and hard. If you are going to divorce him it better be for a damn good reason. You love Dave and you have committed to this. You can't divorce him unless you have a damned good reason twin. Not just because you are realizing you also love someone else too. Cause what if you divorce Dave and then find out it was a mistake to do that." Sam said to her twin, and she did have a point.

Chloe nodded as she looked at her twin. "What do I do about Randy? I've never wanted him like this before. I've never wanted any guy like this before."

"I don't know Chloe. I can't answer that for you. But all I can say is you have to think about everything. Be smart about this." Sam said softly as she wrapped an arm around her sister.

"Why did he have to tell me this now?" she said frustrated as she stood and started to pace. "I'm not even with Dave for 9 months of my marriage yet and he decides NOW is the good time to tell me? He couldn't tell me before; like oh I don't know, when we were kids!"

Sam shrugged "I don't know Chloe. He's a guy, and even though I'm with a guy I still don't understand their species."

Chloe smiled before a thought that had been haunting her since Randy told her he loved her went through her mind again, it seemed to go through her mind when she was either sleeping, when she was with Dave, or when she was really happy. She looked at her twin and sat next to her. "I got to tell you something..." she trailed off, looking at the floor.

"What?"

"I wasn't really a virgin on my wedding day." she said.

"So? Hardly anyone is on their wedding day now a day." Sam looked at her sister "Who was it?"

"Well, remember in high school when I got really mad at dad about something and I ran away to the cabin that was only a few miles from the house?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam said as she took a sip of her soda.

Chloe looked at her sister, waiting for her to swallow her soda, when she did she continued. "Ok well I went down there and Randy came to find me, I don't know how he knew I was there but he did. Anyways...we were just sitting and talking about why I was mad at daddy and he didn't make me go home, he stayed with me to calm me down...and once I was calm, I told him how I felt and he told me how he felt...apparently he forgot about that day which is probably why he told me he loves me just a while ago...either way, it was Randy that took me for the first time. And it was his first time as well."

Sam looked at her sister with her soda bottle still attached to her lips. "So...how was he? Compared to Davey boy I mean?"

Chloe smiled as she breathed out a laugh. "Honestly? Randy was a lot more gentle and he was more careful and we really put a new meaning to the term 'making love'."

"Well it was your first time so he had to be gentle. And I am sure Dave was with you on your wedding night. And besides you can't tell me you don't love having sex and stuff with that animal of yours." Sam said as she settled back into the couch.

"I do, but Randy was better. Even then he's still better than Dave...I can't stop thinking about him or that day."

(Mind flash)

Randy held Chloe to him as he lay on top of her. He kissed away the tears that had formed on her face. "It'll be okay Chloe, the pain will stop." he said softly as he began moving in and out of her. Randy's hand was linked with hers, their fingers interlocked as she squeezed his hand.

(End mind flash)

Chloe sighed and smiled as she leaned back into the couch as well. Her eyes closed and her head leaned back against the back of the couch as she let out a long breath.

(Mind flash)

Her moans of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure. Randy smiled softly as he kissed her finally putting his full weight on her.

(End mind flash)

Chloe nestled her head onto her sister's shoulder as they continued to watch Raw. It didn't really concern her sister too much until she heard a small moan escape her sister. "Chloe wake up!" She said loudly causing her sister to jolt awake.

"What?" She asked and then took notice to the disturbed look on her sister's face.

"I think you were just having a wet dream on me." Sam said as she looked at her shoulder.

"Oh that wasn't a dream...that was a flashback...a really good flashback...I have to go see Randy." She said the last part quickly as she got up and went to the door. "Keep this locked, please." She said nicely to her sister. "I won't leave until I hear the lock."

"God you and Glen both I swear." Sam said softly as she closed the door and locked it. "See you later twin." She said before her sister walked off. She sat back down on the couch and sighed as she watched the TV. Her phone went off and she thought it was Chloe again so she picked it up "You forget something Twin?"

"Peek-A-Boo," A crazed voice said on the other line. Sam gulped "What's the matter Sam? Do I scare you?" Her heart was racing. "You want to know who I am don't you. Well first I want to know who the asshole in that picture is." He growled. She didn't recognize the voice, it sounded altered, but it didn't make it any less scary. "You...are...mine, Samantha." With that the line went dead.

With Chloe and Randy

Chloe knocked on Randy's door and waited for him to open it. 'I have to tell him. I have to, I can't keep it to myself anymore.' she thought as she waited. He opened the door and she went inside before shutting the door. "Do you remember that we had our first time together?" she asked immediately.

He was shocked "What brought this up?" He did remember, and that made her happy.

"A dre-well flashback. I've been thinking about it ever since you told me you loved me." she said, turning to him.

A soft smile formed and he walked away from her and he sat down on the couch. "I'm starting to regret telling you. Making you question your happiness with Dave. I should have just kept my mouth shut." He said running his hand over his face.

She looked at him. "I've been questioning it privately in my mind longer than that." She said as she sat next to him.

"Then why did you marry him if you've been questioning it?" He asked curiously.

"I wasn't questioning it then. The questioning started a few months after we were already married."

Randy sighed and leaned back into the couch. "What?" She asked, now curious.

"I don't know." He said "I don't know."

"I don't think I would be making a mistake by divorcing him." She said and Randy heard a sound on his coffee table as he looked and saw she had put her ring down on it as she leaned back into the couch beside him.

"Divorce is something you need to be absolutely sure about. What if you divorce him, we get together and then have you find out that it was a mistake because you find out you really do love him more than me. What would we do then?" He asked softly. "I love you Chloe, I really do but I need you to be absolutely sure when you decide."

She shook her head as she climbed on his lap and kissed him deeply before he could get her off of his lap. His hands settle onto her hips as he kissed her back before his hands quickly moved to her shoulders and pushed her back. "I can't." He said softly "You're married." Chloe felt her heart break when she heard his voice tremble.

"I don't have to be." she said, her voice also trembling, holding up her ring-less left hand before she got off of him slowly. "But if you don't want me until I'm legally not married then I'll go."

Randy sighed softly "It would be best. Chloe, I can't I swore that no matter who it was or how much I loved them. If they were married I couldn't do anything with them."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll go." she said and as she turned to leave, Randy saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

He stood up and wiped the tear away "You know I love you."

She nodded. "And you know I love you..." she trailed off before she noticed she didn't pick up her ring and she waited to see if Randy had noticed too or not.

But he did, he reached back and picked it up before gently slipping it back on her finger. He kissed her hand "I'll see you around." He said softly before hugging her.

She hugged him and kissed his neck softly before she looked at him, tears spilling down her cheeks as she kissed his lips. "If you need me, you have my number and I'll come right to you." she promised.

"Same goes for you." He said as he softly rubbed her arms as he pulled back from the hug.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes before she sighed and left his room, not able to look at him anymore as she headed back to her and Dave's locker room.

With Glen

The promo recording was over and he was heading straight back to his locker room. _'That door better still be locked'_, he thought. When he got there the door was locked. He knocked three times like he said he would and the door opened and Sam flung herself into his arms; locking her arms around his neck.

He picked her up as he walked into the room, locked the door behind him after kicking it shut and then asked. "What happened?"

She started crying "He called me again." She sobbed "He called me." He put her down as he grabbed her phone. "I heard peek-a-boo and I got so scared I could do anything I froze. He, he talked to me this time, more so than just saying peek-a-boo."

"Did he say what his name was?" he asked as he wrote down the number that had called.

"No. He asked if I wanted to know who he was. Then he said he wanted to know who you were." She sobbed more as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "He said I was his, and then the line went dead."

"Like hell." Glen said, using his Kane voice uncontrollably as he texted the number to someone.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly as her tears rolled down her face.

"Texting his number to a detective I talked to." he said before he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. She sobbed again as she held onto him. "I'm here, baby, I'll protect you." he said to her.

Her arms tightened around him and she buried her face into his shoulder. "Why is this happening?" She asked as her voice shook with sobs.

"I don't know, honey, but don't worry I'm sure as hell going to find out." he said. He sighed heavily as her hands gripped his shoulders. _'I'm going to figure out who this asshole is and I'm going to kill him.'_he thought harshly.

He held Sam's trembling body against his, pulling her into his lap so he could hold her closer. "Please don't leave me." She begged softly.

"Never, baby, never." He said. He kissed her shoulder softly a few times and sat with her till she finally was able to stop crying. "Let's go home, honey." Glen said, not bothering to change out of his Kane costume.

"Wait," she said softly. Sam's finger's looped under his mask and slid it off his face. Her hands touched his cheeks before pulling him in to kiss him. He kissed her passionately, desperately; he never wanted to let her go.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close to her as possible. Glen's arms went around her waist and lifted her up, her feet now dangling a good inch or so off of the ground.

He pulled her in his arms bridal style as he kissed her and sat her down on his lap again as he pulled away. "I think we should go back to the hotel now, babe. It's safe there." She nodded softly. She walked by his side with his arm around her as they left the arena. He got her in the car securely before he got in and drove off.

With Chloe

Chloe couldn't find Dave anywhere. He wasn't in his locker room so now here she was searching around the halls for him. She started calling out for him. "Dave?"

As she passed by one of the diva's locker room she heard giggling and moans. She didn't think anything of it till she heard something...disturbing.

One of those moans was a man's; Dave's. Her eyes narrowed and teared up as she looked at the door and glared before she shook her head and ran back to their locker room. She grabbed her things then a piece of paper, a pen, and tape before she went back to the locker room where the moans and groans were still heard. She sniffled softly as she wrote down in all caps 'WE'RE DONE!' as she taped that and her wedding ring to the door as she ran down to Randy's locker room. _'I knew it wasn't a mistake I knew it!'_ she thought angrily. _'No wonder I've been questioning!'_she thought as she found Randy's locker room and knocked softly as she finally started breaking down.

Randy opened the door and saw her crying "Chloe what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled her in.

She wrapped her arms around Randy's neck. "He's cheating. I heard him." she cried into his chest.

Randy hugged her pulling her tight against him. "You can stay with me tonight." he said softly "Let's get you out of here."

"Okay, thanks." She said through her tears.

_'I'm going to hurt him.'_ He growled in his head as he and Chloe walked out of the arena and drove back to the hotel. She looked down at her cell phone that had started ringing she glared and ignored his call. She wanted to keep her phone on though just in case her twin needed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonib89-Keep reading! LOL Thank you for the review! And like I said before, the drama has only yet to begin. **

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal-Thank you for the review. Yes its always good to have a big strong man around :)**

**Disclaimer- I only own Sam and Chloe owns Chloe. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

One week later

Chloe arrived at the arena by herself. It had been a week since she had spoken to or seen Dave. She had even stopped wearing her wedding ring. As she walked down the halls she found herself at Glen's locker room. She sighed and smiled as the thought of her and her Twin's promo tonight.

She hadn't told her twin about her and Dave yet so she thought why not tell her now as she knocked on the door. Sam opened the locker door and smiled "Hey."

"Hey. We got to talk." she said with a smile.

"Come on in, do you mind if Glen's here?" Sam asked as Chloe walked into the locker room.

"No, he should probably know this too." she said as she held up her left hand.

"Oh my god," Sam said as she held her sisters hand in hers "What?" She asked as Glen came up behind her.

"He cheated." she said darkly and simply.

"That ass hole!" Sam shouted.

"Major." she said. "But at least I had Randy to help me through the night."

Sam hugged her twin "don't worry sweetie he'll get what's coming to him." She pulled back "Besides." Sam pulled out two identical black bags "We get to have our own fun tonight." Chloe smiled while Glen looked confused.

"Huh?" he asked and Chloe smirked at her twin.

"That's right. Don't worry, Glen, you'll find out in an hour. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a few papers that my ** of a husband needs to sign so I can get my freedom back."

"Good luck Hun." She said as she handed her sister her bag. "See you in a bit."

"Thanks. See you soon." she said as she grabbed her bag and walked out. Before she went to Dave's locker room she stopped at Randy's to see if he was there. Randy was there and he looked ready for business.

Chloe smiled as she held up the papers. "Want to come with me?"

"Yeah, because someone needs to make sure he keeps himself in line." He said as he walked with her. Chloe smiled as she reached over and put her hand in Randy's. She'd left her things except for the papers and a pen in his locker room.

She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Finally he opened the door and saw her, and Randy. "I know and the only think i want from you anymore is this." Chloe said as she handed him the papers.

"Baby-" he started and she shook her head.

"Don't!" she yelled uncontrollably. "Just read." she said.

He read the papers and looked up at her "What?"

"I warned you. The moment you cheat this marriage would be over. And it's over." Chloe said "Sign the papers so we can get on with our day please."

"Chloe, I swear, it was a onetime-" Dave started and she gave him her signature McMahon slap.

"I DON'T CARE! SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!" she screamed, losing all control now. She didn't want to see his cheating face anymore and she just wanted to be divorced from him and get it finalized so she didn't have to see him anymore.

Randy had his hands on her shoulders "Calm down Chloe. Calm down."

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Dave spat at Randy.

"It doesn't matter, sign the papers." Chloe ordered.

"I'm here on Chloe's behalf as a friend to make sure you stay in line. And...Not do anything you would regret." Randy said in calm and collected voice.

"Dave, I'm not going to tell you again-" she started. Dave shut her up by slamming the papers into the wall with his hand. He grabbed the pen and signed them, his temper was showing.

Chloe smirked. "Finally this joke of a marriage is over."

Dave's jaw clenched, 'I can't believe this.' He thought 'Randy, I will get you for this.'

"Bout done? I'm sure you've signed enough autographs this should be no different." she said with a triumphant smirk. Chloe walked off pulling Randy with her. Now that this was taken care of she needed to get ready for the promo.

"Well, I'm officially unmarried." she smiled at Randy as they entered his locker room.

"How do you feel?" Randy asked softly.

"Free." she said, smiling.

Randy smiled and hugged her "Now get ready. You have a promo to get to. And your audience is waiting."

"When I come back, you'll be waiting too right?" she smiled as she ran her hands up and down his chest, going underneath his shirt as she played with his abs.

"If that is what you want." He said softly.

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you Randy. Just you and me." she smiled.

"When was the last time we had ice cream together? Just you and me and a hot fudge sundae?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled as she let her fingers run along the back of his neck, rubbing softly. "High school, I think."

"Then we will go get an ice cream sundae." He said kissing her forehead softly. "Now get dressed."

She smiled as she smirked and stepped away from him as she stripped to her black lace bra and panties before she slowly pulled on her black pants, white off the shoulder top and suit jacket. Then pulled the necklace down over her neck and slipped on her shoes. As she stood there in her complete outfit for the promo Randy's jaws dropped. From her necklace down to her high heeled shoes.

She smiled as she kissed his lips softly. "I'll see you in a few, baby."

'Damn,' was the only thing that passed through Randy's brain as Chloe went off to meet her sister.

"It feels so good to be free." Chloe said to her sister as she smiled.

In the Arena

John Lorenidus had just been cut off by Hunter's music. The Game himself, dressed in a suit, came down the ramp and got into the ring with John. Who, once again, was kissing ass to try to keep his job. Hunter got into the ring "Hunter what a nice surprise." John said happily. But Hunter wasn't amused.

"I just received word from the board about their judgment on you." Hunter said as he looked at John.

"I'm sure their decision was fair and just." John said and Hunter nodded.

"Oh, it's fair alright." Hunter smiled as he patted his hand on John's shoulder before snaking an arm around the smaller mans shoulder. "Your fired John," The audience erupted into screams of applause.

John started yelling about how unfair it was and Hunter looked at him. "There you go, lying. You know that's not going to help your chances of keeping your day job, John. But don't worry, I found two very good replacements for you."

"Who?" John shouted, demanding to know.

Hunter laughed "Oh I think you know them John." He laughed some more. "Oh you know them very, very well. Everybody does. They know them and love them, which is a lot more than I can say for how they feel about you." Hunter said.

"Tell me who?" John shouted.

Hunter's smirk grew "Why don't you guys come out here." A few seconds of silence passed until Metallica's Sad But True began blasting from the speakers. And then the name McMahon flashed onto the screen. The audience went wild as two figures came into view.

"Hunter, Hunter, no! They're not even contracted!" John said.

"Actually, yes they are. I contracted them this morning." Hunter said with a smile as Sam and Chloe now stood at the little stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to personal and proudly introduce your NEW! Monday Night Raw General Mangers Chloe-Brooke and Samantha-Jane McMahon!" The audience roared to life as they started chanting McMahon over and over.

Chloe smiled as she and Sam looked at each other, trying to figure out who would start. They both shrugged and Chloe took the mic.

"I know Johnny wasn't doing a very good job at making RAW INTERESTING so we'll be in charge of that. There are going to be a lot of ground rules and some mix ups and changes. But before we get to the rules, I just want to terminate one person really fast is that ok with you guys?" she asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered and started chanting "Who?"

Chloe smirked as she walked away from her sister and went down the ramp and around the ring as she went to the commentary desk and smiled. "Hey Jerry, how ya doing?" she asked, holding the fans off in suspense for a little bit.

He looked shocked "Oh no honey it's not you!" She said and Jerry almost fainted.

"I tell ya Chloe you just about gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry; I was just making a little small talk. I didn't mean to scare you." she said before she sat next to Cole and smiled as she put an arm around him. "You know Cole, I have to say...you really SUCK, YOU'RE FIRED!" she said as she smirked and smacked Cole in the back of the head before she got up.

The Audience roared with laughed and cheers. Hunter stood in the ring and clapped. "You heard my sister in law Cole. YOUR OUTTA HERE!" He said as he started laughing.

"Let's go! Get up you're really out of here!" she yelled at Cole, who was in disbelief before Chloe finally sighed. "Fine, I'll make your replacement for the night get you up and out!" she said. "But before I do, here's our first rule. Every week we will choose a Superstar or a Diva or a Legend...and maybe even a Celebrity MAYBE. To come and help our good friend Jerry commentate every single week, kind of like the pointless RAW General Manager Idea except this way. Well it's better. So say hello to the first randomly selected star commentator." she said as she pointed to the entrance where Sam was smirking and when everyone started chanting her name both she and Chloe shook their heads. "No, no, guys, not Sami." Chloe said before J.R.'s music boomed through the arena.

Jerry stood up and applauded his old commentator partner. Sam escorted the Legend down the ramp and to the commentator table. Where he stood by Cole, who had a frown hanging on his face. "Cole I believe you are in his seat."

"That's my replacement!" He yelled and Chloe ripped his headset off.

"YES IT IS! NOW SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT!" she yelled at Cole. "I'm, and I hope you don't mind me using this term Paul, putting the band back together, so to speak." Chloe said before J.R. dragged Cole up by his shirt and threw him about a foot away from himself, Sam and Chloe and she smiled as she handed J.R. the headset.

"If you find any cooties, or lice, or someone, well something, else that might be related to Cole, you can sue him as bad as you want, J.R., trust me we wouldn't blame you." Chloe said as J.R. took his rightful place back beside Jerry at the commentary table as he shook both Chloe and Sam's hands before they smiled and Chloe gave her sister the mic.

"Hunter, I'm going to need your assistance on a little tune to bid farewell to our friends John and Michael." Sam said as she glanced at Hunter.

"No problem, sis everybody ready to belt out a couple notes?" Hunter asked the cheering audience.

Sam and Hunter started singing "Na-na-na-nah! Na-na-na-nah! Hey hey hey! Goodbye, EVERYBODY!" Chloe smiled as she handed Jerry and J.R. a mic and everybody started singing. They chanted and sang the song as Michael Cole and John Lorenidus walked up the ramp and out of the arena.

"THANK GOD! WE ARE FINALLY FREE OF THE TWO MOST BORING and I use this word about as loose as almost all of the Divas back there are ESPECIALLY THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING TAWT MELINA, TALENT GONE FROM RAW FOR GOOD!" Chloe yelled with a smirk.

The audience cheered and started chanting "Triple H and McMahon." Chloe smiled at her sister as the twins and Triple H walked up the ramp. Sam and Chloe were on both sides of Hunter with their arms linked and smiles on their faces.

Backstage

"You know, PT, it feels so good to be free." Chloe said.

Paul smiled at her "I heard what happened Hun, and if you want I can personally put him in a match and beat him up myself." He said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Bro, I would love that...as long as it's a handicap match with you and Randy working together."

"I can...well I take that back Miss GM's. You can arrange that match if you so desired." He said with his trade mark Triple H smirk.

"Oh good, because I'm going to do it my way." she smirked.

"I can see those gears turning in that twisted head of yours." Paul said as he pinched her cheek "You are so cute when you are evil." He hugged both of them.

"Now you sound like daddy." Chloe smirked.

"What can I say he's rubbed off on me." They laughed together and walked down the halls earning smiles as they walked.

That was until Dave spotted the three and Chloe stopped as she glared at him, her eyes narrowed. Paul moved her onto the other side of him so she was now in between him and Sam and they kept walking.

"I should fire your ass." she all but screamed at him.

Paul squeezed her shoulder "Calm down. It's over with you are free."

"That's right! And Thank God I am free and I don't have to deal with his cheating ass anymore! Who knows how many times he probably did it? He can't love anyone! He cheats on everyone!" She kept yelling.

"Twin, calm down. You've damaged his ego enough by divorcing him. And if he catches a disease that's his fault." She hugged her "Don't you and Randy have an ice cream sundae date?" She said with a smile.

Chloe smiled. "Yeah that's right. But first I want to make that match."

"You can set it for next week." Sam kissed her Twins head "I have to go back to Glen and see what he thinks of the new outfit and the promo." She said with her McMahon smirk. "Oh I love being a tease."

"Thanks Sam I really didn't need to hear that." Both Paul and Chloe said.

"Your welcome!" She said with a smile as she walked down the hall to Glen's locker room. "Oh PT, just a suggestion, how about a cage match with extreme rules?" She called over her shoulder to her sister.

Chloe's McMahon smirk that made her look more like her father than anything spread across her face. She and Paul exchanged looks as the wheels in their twisted heads began turning.

"You know with our minds combined we can make this match really fast and then we can announce it next week. I need to be back with Randy in about one minute." she said.

"Call me and we will discuss it over the phone." They shook hands and parted ways. Chloe walked down the hall until she got to Randy's locker room. She smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey hot stuff ready for ice cream?" She asked as he stared at her.

"Can you please keep wearing that?" He asked hopefully.

"If you want me to, baby." she smiled.

"Oh I defiantly want you too." He said as he took her hand and they left to go get ice cream.

With Sam and Glen

Glen was just getting out of the shower as he dried off, "Hey there handsome." He turned and saw Sam sitting there on the couch in her suit. Her legs were crossed exposing one of her black and white shoes. "Damn." was all he said.

Her eyes wandered his body as he stood there in only a towel. "I could say the same." She smiled at him "I take it you like the suit?"

"Oh yeah," Her smirk grew as she undid the button of her jacket exposing the off the shoulder white shirt.

"Tease," He said as he groaned softly.

"Why thank you." She said as she watched him dress. He just smirked as he couldn't help but watch. He could see that he was turning her on. "I think we should go back to the hotel."

"And what do you plan on doing there?" She asked as she teased him more.

"I'll show you." He said as he eyed her and his smirk growing more and more.

Sam leaned forward and allowed him a good look at her cleavage "I look forward to it."

He picked her up. "Let's go." he said after he dressed. Sam got out of his arms and teasingly walked away, her hips swaying slightly as she did. It was a think that happened with her heels making her round bottom show off.

Glen scooped her up in his arms again, leaving their things as he walked her out to his car and soon drove off to the hotel. "A little excited baby?" She said in her seductive voice that he had never heard before.

"Little doesn't begin to describe It." he said as he finally pulled up to the hotel and parked.

Sam leaned over and placed a kiss on his neck. "Glad to know." She got out of the car leaving her coat there so she was only in the top and pants. Glen could hear her heals clicking against the parking garage floor as she walked.

He got out and walked up to her. "I can take you right back in that truck, but we might get brought in for indecent exposure...on my part anyways." he said with a smirk.

"But a bed is so much more...comfortable." She said using that voice again.

"Exactly so cut the teasing and stay put." he said as he slung her over his shoulder and walked off to their room.

"But I thought you liked my teasing." She said softly as she crossed her arms over her chest to keep her boobs from falling out.

_'Damn it what she does to me'_, he thought. "Not when I'm this turned on." he said when they got into their room and he threw her on the bed playfully.

She propped herself on her elbows pushing her breasts forward. "Why Kane, do I make you hot?" She said playfully.

He took his shirt off and kicked off his shoes. "What do you think?"

"Who would think that the big and scary big red monster could get turned on by little old me?" She said as she took her shoes off and moved back further onto the bed.

He all but growled as he got on top of her when he was fully undressed and undressed her. "There he is, I was wondering when he would show up." She playfully caressed her fingers down his chest. Her lips teased his briefly.

He kissed her neck and bit down before he couldn't take anymore and he whispered. "Are you ready for me?"

"Most defiantly," She said as she kissed him. He smiled and kissed her as he plunged into her immediately going as hard and fast as he could. Sam almost instantly screamed and a smile formed as she moaned loudly.

Glen's ** had been rising for a while and he was ready to finally thrust it out. He thought of that with a silent laugh as he kissed her. He went in a little harder. "Just like that, keep going." She moaned and begged for him.

"As you wish." he whispered to her as he thrusted in and out of her. Her head snapped back as her moans grew louder and louder. She linked her hand with his and gripped it tightly.

He held on to her hands tightly as he felt his release growing higher and higher, "Oh God!" Sam screamed out as she arched her back.

Glen groaned into her neck. _'Wow this is amazing. Her sounds, her body, everything.' _he thought. She pulled his lips to hers and held him there as she passionately kissed him. He kissed her back, holding her face in his hands as he went a little faster as he felt his release.

Sam wrapped her arms around him tightly as they rode their orgasms "Glen!" She screamed his name as the peak of her release hit her hard.

He groaned and yelled his release, yelling her name. "Sam!" Both soon collapsed their breathing labored and heavy. Their bodies were covered in a layer of sweat that glistened softly in the low light of the room. He kissed her skin softly. "I love you, Sam." he said breathlessly, feeling a tired feeling starting to come over him.

"I love you Glen." she softly kissed him "I love you."

"I'm never going to let you go. Ever." he whispered to her as he held her.

"Why would I want you too?" She asked softly "I'm perfectly content right where I am."

"Good. So am I." he smiled as he kissed her once more as she laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair softly as sleep was taking over him.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Readers! Sorry about not getting the next chapter up sooner the computer has been a real nasty brat lately. LOL Well here is Chapter 10

**KandyHawes-Thank you for reading and reviewing I am glad you like it!**

**Sonib89-I know right! Its about time he got replaced. He should have been fired in my opinion. lol **

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal-Hmmmmm sounds like a tempting Idea lol. **

**litamic-Thank you for reading and Reviewing! **

Cookies to all of you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

ELIMINATION CHAMBER PPV!

Sam arrived and went straight to get ready for the night. She and Chloe were now the GM's of RAW which meant they actually had to do work. She got dressed in a pant suit and sighed. It was her first PPV as a GM and she was nervous.

Chloe walked into their joint office. "I wish daddy would just let me wear my little skirts and tops like I always do. I don't see why this position should cause a major wardrobe change." Chloe said, she'd been complaining about this to Sam since last week. She was super stubborn and picky about what she wore.

"Well if it makes you feel better I bought you a present. It's a suit but it has a skirt with it." Sam said as she applied her lipstick.

"Let me see." she said, skeptical. Sam wanted to laugh because she knew how much her twin hated suits, unless they were on a man. The suit was a simple but lovely black jacket with a body hugging pencil skirt, also black. "Hmm..." Chloe said before she went into her own bathroom and changed before she walked out, hesitantly.

"Oh sweetie if that doesn't get randy up tonight i don't know what will." Sam said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go test that theory." she smirked. "Thanks PT. See you in a while." she said before kissing her twin's cheek and then walking out of the room.

"Okay PT, try not to make to much noise!" Sam called after her. She heard her twin's laugh before it faded and soon there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" She asked as she had her back to the door.

"Your father." she heard her dad's voice on the other end. "We need to talk."

Sam gulped "Come in daddy." She said trying to stay calm. But judging by the tone in her father's voice, it wasn't good.

Vince walked in and shut the door, without a word, before he sat down at Chloe's desk and looked at Sam. "What's going on with you and Glen?" he said, sounding accusing.

Sam looked at her father shocked "I don't really see how that is any of your business dad."

"Well, I think it is seeing as you are my daughter." he said, standing up.

"And that privies you to every single detail of my love life," She asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Just tell me." He said, in a demanding voice.

"We are together, plain and simple." She said flat out.

"You're seeing someone who's known to a lot of people, if not everyone, as a psychopath? You're-" he started.

"You don't even know HIM!" She shouted "God, when is everyone going to learn that the psychopath is just a fucking character he plays? Glen would never even think about harming me."

"Why don't you tell that to his exes? They've all said nothing but terrible things about him and what he did to them! I won't have my daughter be another one of his VICTIMS!" he started shouting.

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard! Even from you dad! Glen has been nothing but a kind and loving gentleman to me. He took care of me after my accident, he was there for me!" She said as she grew enraged.

"Knowing him he probably caused the damned accident!" He shouted.

She glared at him "How could he when he was in the MIDDLE of that FUCKING RING!" She shouted, her McMahon temper now showing.

"Do you know what a PLANNED ATTACK IS!" He yelled.

"GOD I Can't believe I am hearing this!" She shouted back "You will stop at nothing will you? Its either the men you choose or no men at all isn't it?"

"Exactly! Why won't you just engage with the men that are better for you! Like the Generation Wrestlers! Men with backgrounds that are RESPECTABLE!" he yelled.

"BECAUSE I DON"T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ANY OF THEM!" She screamed "Every guy you choose has ended in a disaster! The last one you tried to set me up with almost tried to rape me dad! So excuse me if I'm a little lacking in the trust department with the men you choose!" Sam was growing so angry with her dad that tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ted DiBiase was a great match for you! Don't try and spread lies about him to ruin his reputation, damn it!" he screamed.

"I don't want to date Ted Dad! And how dare you accuse me of spreading lies!" She was now pure on pissed off "You just didn't want to believe that one of the men you choose for me almost raped me! I will not go out with Ted because I am perfectly happy with Glen and I am in love with him and he loves me!" She screamed "And there's not a damned thing you can do about it!"

Without any warning, Vince did the one thing she didn't see coming as he backhanded her, hard. He hit her so hard she fell to the floor. Never had he ever raised a hand to his children. Sam looked up at him wide eyed and afraid. She held her hand to her cheek as she began to shed tears.

"Get. Out." She said, hiding the sadness in her voice and replacing it with anger as Vince stormed out of the office. She flinched as the door was slammed shut. She got up off of the floor, her eyes filled with tears as the throbbing pain in her cheek grew.

Ten minutes later there was another knock on the door. She quickly let her hair down to hide her cheek and then straightened herself up "Who is it?" She asked trying to mask the pain in her voice.

"It's me, Glen, are you okay?" He asked.

Sam hesitated "Yeah, I'm okay." She sniffled softly "Come in."

He walked in and shut the door behind him softly as he walked over to her. "Someone was just saying they thought they heard yelling and screaming coming from here. Are you alright? Did something happen?" He asked as he tried to brush some of her hair out of her face. Sam flinched and jerked away from him holding her hand up by her face.

"Okay now I know some things wrong." He said as he helped her sit down at her desk and he got down on a knee as he put one hand on her leg. "Talk to me. What happened?" He said softly. He saw through her hair she was crying, and trembling.

He quickly got up as he held her close to him. "What happened, honey?" he asked softly as he held her.

"Dad, he came and we got into a fight. He was, furious when he found out about you and me." Sam said softly "But I told him off. He kept saying all these awful things. And trying to accuse you of being behind my accident." She sniffled.

Glen wanted to be angry so much, but he let it simmer inside of him as he held Sam tighter. "Why are you holding your face?" he asked before he looked at her. "Did he do something to you that I'm gonna want to get revenge on him for?" Sam tensed up and didn't say anything. "Sam, please tell me." he said.

"He..." She hesitated and began crying again. Glen gently pulled back her hair causing her to flinch again. Once he did pull back her hair and put it behind her ear he wanted to tear Vince limb by limb when he saw the huge red mark all over the side of Sam's face. He felt his simmering anger turn into a boiling rage. "He's never..." She said softly.

"I'm so sorry, honey. Want me to go talk to him? Or do you think that would just make it worse?" he asked.

Sam shook her head "No, he'll just attack you and insult you. I can take that from him but I will not let him do it to you." she sniffled "He just doesn't want to accept that I don't want any of the men he choose." She looked at him "He still thinks that I lied about one of the men he chose almost raping me." Tears fell from her eyes "How could he think I would lie about that?"

"Sam, baby, I'm so, so sorry. How about this? I'll stay with you until I have to go to my match in an hour, would that make you feel better?" he asked as he carried her over to the couch and laid with her. She held onto him, her hands gripped at his ring gear as she held onto him.

He held her tightly and securely. She sighed softly "Have I told you lately, how much I love you?"

"Yes and I love hearing it every day. Have I told you lately how much I love you as well?" he said softly.

"Yes." She smiled a bit before burying her face into his chest. "You have the amazing skill of making me forget about all the bad stuff that has happened to me." She tightened her hold on him.

"I'm glad for that." he said as he ran his hand through her hair comfortingly.

She moved back slightly and looked at him "It doesn't matter how hard he hits me or how much he screams. I will not give into him." She cupped his face "I'd take getting hit by my father over losing you any day."

He held on to her and kissed her lips. "I love you, baby. But I'm not gonna just stand by and let him do this to you."

"And he won't. Because until he realizes what he has done and until he decides to just sit back and be happy for me...I'm done." She said softly "I am not speaking to him."

_I can't say I blame her_..., he thought before a question struck him. "What about your job? What if he fires you for not speaking to him?"

"Paul won't let him, nor Stephanie or Chloe." She sighed "And if he does, Chloe will give him the biggest streak of hell she's ever done."

"I'm sure she'll slap him too. I swear out of all of you, she's got the worst slap. Ask Dave." he laughed the last part.

Sam laughed slightly "I'm happy you're here Red." She said softly before wincing as her hand touched her cheek when she moved some hair out of the way.

"Here, let me get you some ice for that." he said as he put her down on the couch after getting out from behind her and then got an icepack from her mini fridge before he gently put it over her cheek.

She flinched as the cold ice touched her cheek. "Ow."

"I'm sorry, but it will help you soon." he said softly as he held the ice to her cheek.

She nodded and held onto his one hand that was cupping her none injured hand. "Your match is soon." She said softly as she stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

He kissed her cheek then her hand. "I'll stay until the last minute." _I don't want to leave her. I don't want anyone else coming in to try and hurt her while I'm not around._, he thought.

A tear fell and hit his hand. "Why are you so wonderful?" She asked softly as she closed her eyes to prevent more tears from falling.

"Because you bring it out in me." he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and brought him closer and kissed him. He kissed her. _I love her so much. I want her for the long-run._, he thought.

"You have to go now honey. You don't want to be late." She said softly.

He nodded. "Okay. Be safe." he said as he kissed her hands and then her lips once more.

The elimination chamber ppv was over and Glen was now "on vacation" till after Wrestler Mania. Sam and Glen were happy about this because it meant more time for themselves. Glen was changing out of his gear and into his regular clothes when he and Sam got back to the hotel.

She lay down on the bed with a sigh and just stared at the ceiling. Her cheek throbbed still; but her heart hurt the most.

When Glen got out of the bathroom he noticed Sam and kissed her forehead. "Are you going to be okay, sweetheart?" he asked. _She's starting to worry me a little,_he thought.

She nodded slowly "Maybe not right now but...I will be."

"I know you will." he said as he joined her on the bed. "Do you want to go and get a drink?" he asked.

"Not right now." She said softly as he climbed into bed with her and after sometime glen had fallen asleep. But Sam couldn't, so she decided to go to the bar alone. He didn't want to wake glen up, he ha d worried enough already. So she wrote him a note and went down to the bar.

An Hour Later...

Glen was going downstairs to meet Sam at the bar. She sat in the bar her head was rested against the back of her hand. She sighed heavily and took another sip of her scotch. It was a rarity for her to drink the hard alcohol, but right now she needed it. Everything had finally gotten to her; the stalker, her father hitting her. Sam sighed heavily and took another gulp of the scotch. Glen walked into the bar and saw her there and he walked over and sat on the stool next to her. "This drink was long overdue." she finally said, her voice soft and saddened.

Glen kissed her head as he rubbed her back softly. "I rarely drink the hard stuff." She said softly as she gulped down the last of the scotch. Wincing as it burned her throat.

"Then you might want to stop." he said softly as he took the glass from her.

Sam sighed "Glen," she said softly "Can we...can we just run away?"

"We can for a few months. We're on vacation until after Wrestle Mania, Chloe's gonna take care of RAW for you and I've got just the place we can go to escape for a while." he said with a soft smile.

She took his hand as tears began to fall. She stood up and pulled him with her "Then let's go, please let's go." she said softly. "Just leave all this behind us for a while." she said as she started crying.

Glen pulled her to him as he held her._ I think this vacation is exactly what she needs right now. And right now would be a good time for this surprise I've been planning for her., _he thought as he carried her back up to their room. Once they were there her tears had settled somewhat and Glen whispered to her as they lay back in bed. "Don't worry, sweetheart, tomorrow I'm going to take you away from life for a while."

"I love you." she said softly as tears fell down her face.

"I love you too." he said to her as they shared a soft kiss before he helped her go to sleep before going to sleep himself.

Morning came and Sam woke up with a small headache. _'Never again with the hard stuff.'_she said as she moaned softly. She looked over her shoulder and saw Glen, sleeping peacefully.

She rolled over and buried her face into glens neck. She sighed heavily. _'Why is he so amazing?'_ she thought _'Am I truly lucky or is this just a dream?'_

Glen sleepily wrapped an arm around her. "I thank god for having you in my life." She said softly "I never want to be without you."

"You'll never have to be." he mumbled in his sleep.

She looked up as his eyes opened. She smiled softly and cupped his cheek "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't with me during all of this."

"I wouldn't know what I'd do without you period." he said.

Sam wrapped her arms around Glen and pulled him as close to her as possible. "No matter how many times I say I love you it never even covers how much you mean to me."

"I know exactly what you mean, love." he said softly as he kissed her lips. Sam kissed him with all the love she had for him, holding him tightly against her. He held her just as tightly as he started to drift back off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Tomorrow came and Sam was back in the apartment in New York. Glen had gone home to pack and then would meet her back here. Her cheek was now slightly bruised due to just how hard her dad had struck her.

"Sami!" Sam sighed, she didn't try to hide her face, and Chloe would discover it just like Glen did. "What the hell happened to your face, PT?" she asked, now enraged.

"Dad and I got into a fight. I defended Glen and he got mad." She said bluntly giving her sister the short version. "He dared to blame Glen for my accident. And tried to say I lied about almost being raped that one time."

Chloe looked at her sister before she got up and stormed up to her room, coming back down with her cell phone. "I'll be outside." she said before she pushed a speed dial button and walked outside.

The phone rang for a few seconds before there was an answer "Hello?"

"Dad what the hell do you think you're doing hitting Sami?" she asked, enraged.

"Chloe?" He stuttered "It was an accident. I lost my temper."

"Dad, it wasn't right and you need to apologize. Everything you said to her was a lie. Everything she said was true."

"She doesn't belong with Glen Jacobs, he isn't good for her! He's a brute."

"Dad, that's his CHARACTER!" she yelled. "The real him, if you'd get a chance to know him like a person, is a very nice and good man that's perfect for Sam." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew he was extreme about trying to control Sam's love life but this?

This was unacceptable and she was doing something about it. _'He's just lucky I'm not at home right now or he'd be getting a face-to-face verbal beating from me',_she thought. "Dad you have officially gone too far. You have been so obsessed over finding the right man for Sam, when you didn't even bother to see how happy she is!" She yelled at her father.

"I'm not going end up with a dead daughter because of that monster!" he yelled. "He wouldn't do anything to hurt Sam, you-" she started.

"THAT IS A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" She screamed hopping her mother heard her "Glen would do nothing but protect and love Sam. You just don't want to accept that she found a man that wasn't one of your choices! She is happy dad BACK OFF!" She hung up angrily as she sighed and slumped against the front door.

"Chloe?" She turned to look at her sister "Glen's taking me away on vacation." She said softly "Can you and Hunter cover RAW okay without me?"

"Of course we can, sweetie. No problem." she said.

"Have fun, cause havoc for me." She said as they hugged.

"It's what I do best, isn't it?" she smiled.

"It is." Sam sighed "I need to go back to packing. But I have no idea where he's taking me."

"Maybe Fire Island." she smirked before she laughed and kissed her sister's cheek. "Have fun, twin."

"And make sure not to tease randy to bad." Sam said as she headed back upstairs.

"But it's my favorite hobby. Oh, speaking of, I have to tell you how I teased him last night. I teased him with that black lace nighty you got me." she said.

"I knew it would come in handy. Oh Twin I need help!" She said as she came back down "I have no idea what lingerie to bring! I have that nightgown I bought but other than that...Help." She said looking at her sister.

"Move, leave it to me." she said, gently pushing her twin out of the way as she went through her sister's lingerie drawer before looking back at her with confusion all over her face. "Where the hell is your lingerie?"

"Wrong drawer," She said as she went over and opened the right one.

"Oh. Sorry, that's the drawer I keep mine in." she said before she went to the correct drawer and in less than two seconds she had eight pairs of lingerie sets ready.

"Really all of these, you sure they will work?" She asked her sister; Sam was a novice in the lingerie department compared to her sister.

"Yes, all of them. Especially this one with the black nighty and the red satin panties." she said expertly.

"Thank you twin!" she said as she hugged her sister and packed them immediately. A few hours passed and there was a honk and Sam smiled.

"I will see you when I see you twin!' She called as she ran outside to the car.

"DON'T FORGET THOSE MOVES I TOLD YOU ABOUT PT!" She yelled before closing the apartment door, smirking before she got her cell phone as she went to call Randy until another number came up that she knew all too well as she glared at her cell phone. She ignored it and immediately called Randy.

Chloe smiled when she heard Randy's voice. "Hey Randy, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well I did just get out of the shower." She could hear the smirk in his voice and she couldn't ignore the raging hormones. "Randal Keith Orton..." she trailed off, smiling brightly.

"You know what I would do to you if I was there right now?" he asked, boy he knew her too well already.

"I can imagine, but why don't you come over and show me anyways." she said with a giggle.

"I would baby. I would love too so much." he sighed "I'll love you just hold you against me and kiss you." Chloe smiled Dave had never been like this with her over the phone, so descriptive so loving.

She sat down on her bed when she got back to her room as she closed her eyes, picturing everything that Randy was saying. "What else, baby?" she asked dreamily.

"I would hold you close you close to me. Kiss your shoulder, your neck. Wanting to hear you make that soft little sound s you make."

Chloe bit her tongue as she had to try as hard as possible not to let out that little sound she knew he liked. "Randy, can you come over, please?" she all but begged him.

"Baby that would involve me making you wait while I fly to New York."

"I'm already waiting." she said desperately. "If you want I'll go to you on my family's jet, I don't really care right now; I just have to see you. I have to have you." she said with a little giggle.

"Or," he said seductively "Have you ever tried phone sex sweetheart."

She smiled and could feel the blush on her cheeks. "No..." she said, hoping her shyness wasn't coming through her voice.

"Don't be shy sweetheart. It's easy. Its fun." he said with a small laugh "look in your bedside table drawer.

"Why?" she asked, laughing softly.

"There's a present in there for you that would help you in times of...desperate need."

She opened her drawer and her mouth widened. "Oh Randy..." she said as she smiled and shook her head. _I love him so much,_she couldn't help but think.

"I figured you'd like it. Sam actually bought it for me to give to you." he said with a slight embarrassed laugh.

"I'll have to thank her..." she said, laughing slightly as well. '_Or strangle her,' _she thought.

"Now you have something to help you when you 'miss me' too much" once again she could hear the sly voice of the viper coming through. And boy did it turn her on. He was randy and the viper; tender and loving yet wild and hot at the same time.

She smiled. "Baby, I'm going to need to see you more than anything after this." she said and Randy could sense the need in her voice.

"You'll see me very soon. And I will ravish you and love you till we are sprawled out on the bed thoroughly satisfied."

"Mmm, Randy, I've never wanted anybody so bad." she said.

"Then imagine." he said his voice growing heavy and deep "Imagine me touching you...kissing you."

She let out a sigh as she sat back down on her bed and glared over at her sister's "present" with a smile. "Randy..." she breathed.

"Close your eyes. Imagine me there. My hand moving down to the spot you love me touching the most."

Her eyes were now closed as she lay back against her pillows and could see everything Randy was saying in her head. "Randy..." She let out a very small barely there moan.

Her hand moved beneath her pants "Feel my fingers touching you baby?"

"Mhm," she moaned very softly

"You like it when I touch you there don't you?" his voice was growing deeper and it sent chills through her.

"Mhm," she moaned again, getting a little louder until she finally made that small little sound he loved to hear from her.

"I love when you make that sound. I get you to make it much louder when I kiss you there."

And she did, she made his favorite sound just a little louder for him. She was going insane with emotions. "Randy...I need you." she said as her voice came out in rolls of moans and gasps. "I need you so bad." she said as she moaned for him.

"Use your present. Pretend it's me inside you."

"I don't know, baby." She said softly, wanting the real thing more than a toy.

"It will feel good Chloe. I promise it will." He said softly.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and put the present to her most sensitive place. "Randy..." she trailed off.

"Good baby...see how wonderful it feels when I am inside you?" He said his voice now hitched with lust. She knew he was now pleasuring himself as well.

"Oh yeah, baby." She breathed out in a bit of a high-pitched moan. As she played with her toy, her finger touched something or moved something and all of a sudden it started vibrating. "Oh my God!" she couldn't help but scream.

"I see you found the special feature." He said and she knew that he had that sly hot little smirk on his face.

"I know you're smirking, baby, I just wish I could see it." She moaned desperately.

"Oh you will baby. You will."

"I need to see you bad, baby." She finally gave in as she begged him.

"I will be with you again soon Chloe. Oh, God Chloe," He said as he himself began to feel his peeking passion.

Her eyes shut tightly as she felt her own passion heightening. "Oh, Randy, baby!" she screamed. The vibrations only added to her orgasm. And when it hit her, it hit her hard and good. "OH GOD, RANDAL KEITH!" she couldn't help but scream.

"CHLOE!" He cried out her name as he felt his release. Soon he was breathing heavily into the phone just as she was.

"Oh God." she breathed out. "Oh baby that was incredibly different and new and...mmmm." she moaned.

"I told you, you would like it." He said once again she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Baby, when can you come see me? I need you so bad." she said.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said still trying to catch his breath.

She sighed, trying to catch her own breath as well as she was coming down from her high. "Randy, I need you to take me as soon as you get here." she said, her eyes closed still.

"I will sweetheart, I most certainly will. But now, I need to take another shower." he laughed "And I'm sure you are probably going to go and take a hot bubble bath like you always do after sex."

She smiled. "Yes and tomorrow you'll be with me in that hot bubble bath for round two." she smiled.

"Oh don't tempt me."

"What if I do? What are you going to do?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh I will show you what I can do." He said with a slight growl in his voice.

"Baby, I can see it now, me and you in my bubble bath. Water and bubbles all over every-single-inch-Of-me." she said the last part slowly.

He groaned "baby please."

She smiled. "And I can see you cleaning me off before we get dirty again." she smirked. He groaned almost painfully as he buried his face into a pillow.

"Awww, baby, am I turning you on?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes." He groaned out.

"It's too bad that you're not here. You could take me over and over again." she smiled.

_'Oh god,'_Randy thought as his member started throbbing painfully.

"In my bed, then maybe on the couch, in my bathtub and my shower-" she smirked.

"Baby, please I beg of you." He groaned as it became more and more unbearable.

"Baby, I'm just telling you our possibilities." she said innocently.

"I'm going to need an ice cold shower because of you."

"Awww, I'm sorry baby, I just can't seem to get the image of you on top of me out of my head." she said with a smirk.

"I bet you can't." he said "Well I need to go take that shower and then I am going to pack for tomorrow."

"Good choice, baby, because I can't wait for you. I've never needed someone so bad." she said.

"Me neither Care Bear." She smiled. Never did she think that she would be with her childhood best friend and crush like this. She wanted to be with Randy for as long as was possible. She felt a true connection to him that was nothing like her former connection with Dave. "I love you Chloe."

"Oh, Randy, I love you too. I love you so much." she said, love pouring through her words and the smile on her face.

_'I never thought this would happen. I'm holding on to her as long as I can.'_He thought with a smile on his face.

_'I'm never gonna let him go. Never.'_ She thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sonib89-I know tell me about it lol Cookies for you  
><strong>

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal-Well your patience has been well rewarded here it is**

Thank you to all of you who review my stories

Disclaimer I ONLY OWN SAM AND CHLOE ONLY OWNS CHLOE

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Sam stared out the window of the plane as they flew. It was morning now and the sunrise was beautiful. Glen smiled as he kissed her head softly when he woke up.

She linked her hand with his, interlocking their fingers as she continued to stare out the window. She let out a sigh of relief as she squeezed his hand. She was leaving her father and the stalker behind her. Right now it was just her and Glen, alone, together.

"You've been saying you want to go here for a while now so I figured this is the best time to take you." Glen said.

Slowly she turned to look at him trying to figure out where he was talking about. Then, she smiled when she realized where he was taking her. She leaned over and kissed him "I can't think of anything better than you and me together in paradise."

He smiled as he kissed her. "I can't wait to show you our location of paradise. You're gonna love it."

"Anywhere you take me I would love it. As long as I am with you," She said as she snuggled against him. _'No ones ever done something like this for me.' _He wrapped his arms around her as he rested his head against hers as his eyes closed again. Their plane landed a half an hour later and the two left the plane hand in hand.

Glen got a car that drove them to their location of paradise. Once they stepped out of the car, Sam was in awe at the...resort?

"Welcome, my Sam, to our lap of luxury for the time we are here. This is all ours." he said and Sam was in shock. This was a house? No, it was a mansion.

"Oh my..." She looked at him "You are insane." Sam couldn't help but laugh as she tried to remain serious. "All of this? All of this is just for us?" She said as she got out of the car.

"All of it." He said smiling as he led her into the house.

"You are crazy." She said laughing as he picked her up. He walked her into the house and laid her down on the couch as he kissed her. "You are just" She said as she kissed him "You didn't have to do something this extravagant Glen." Her smile only continued to grow as he hugged her.

"After all you've been put through you, you deserve It." he said. _She needs this badly, I know,_ he thought.

She sighed as she looked into his eyes "What did I do to deserve a man like you?"

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, either. I'm just thankful we found each other." he said.

Sam smiled and sat up "Let's check this place out." She said happily as she stood up and pulled him with her. Glen smiled as he let her pull him along.

The mansion was huge four bedrooms three bathrooms, two living rooms. And to top it off out back was a beach front view with a private dock that lead out to a small gazebo structure at the end. Sam took off her shoes and walked down the length of the dock till she reached the end. In the gazebo was a small bed like couch. She sat down and looked out at the clear waters before her.

Glen smiled as he watched her. She closed her eyes and inhaled the salty air. It seemed to have a calming effect on her almost immediately. _'I'm not gonna let anything or anyone hurt her again.' _Glen thought as he looked on.

Sam turned and looked at him as she held out her hand to him. "Come sit with me." He smiled as he walked over to her and sat down, holding her hand. She smiled as she made him lay down with her. "Let's just stay here for a little while." She said softly as her eyes closed.

"Good idea." he said as he held her and closed his eyes. Her fingers stroked his hand softly, savoring the feeling of being with him. He smiled as he kissed her forehead before closing his eyes again.

"Who knew the Big Red Monster Kane, would turn into a big Teddy Bear." Sam said softly as she cuddled against him.

"I like to think you did." he said as he held her.

"Oh I knew you were a teddy bear from the first moment I met you." She smiled and looked up at him "But who would have thought you would be my Big Red Teddy Bear."

"And who knew you'd be my hot little firecracker." he smiled.

"Oh I'll show you how hot I can be." She said with her own version of his Kane smirk. He smiled as he picked her up and took her back inside and up to their master bedroom.

With Chloe

Tomorrow came and Chloe was anxiously awaiting Randy. She kept looking out the window for him and calling his cell, which he wouldn't answer. But as she was anxiously waiting, she was about to get her lingerie on when she got a call from Dave again. She rolled her eyes as she ignored his call once again.

Then he called again...and again...and again. "Oh my god, what?" she answered angrily.

"Chloe please I need to talk to you."

"Dave, we signed the divorce papers. They're approved. We're done." she said slowly, trying to make him understand.

"Chloe please-"

"Dave, just tell me what you want, alright? I don't want to deal with you." she said.

"I just wanted to apologize. I owe you that."

"You're damn right you do." she said. She sighed and at that moment Randy walked in through the door. She sighed in relief as she smiled and ran to Randy as she hugged him before she whispered to him. "Baby, it's Dave, please help." she said.

Randy took the phone from her and hung up. "Problem solved." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I should've done that." she said with a smile as she kissed his lips. "Thank you, baby." she said as she hooked her arms around his neck.

"Any time Care Bear." he said as he kissed her back.

She smiled as she pulled him by his shirt to the couch and pushed him down. "Give me two seconds." she said with a seductive smile.

Randy smiled and just sat there, "Two seconds are up." he said teasing her.

She smirked. "Shut up." she teased before she walked upstairs to her room before coming down a minute later in nothing but Randy's favorite lingerie on her. Randy's eyes locked onto her and that lustful viper look filled his eyes. But she could tell that he was trying to contain himself.

"Don't contain it, baby, I need you just as bed-umm bad." she smiled. He then yanked her gently onto him so she was straddling his lap. He was becoming the viper right before her. The difference between the Viper and her Ex lover the animal; the viper could also be calm and tender and caring whilst having sex or making love.

She smiled as she thought of the significant differences when she heard her phone ringing again. She sighed as she reached over, hung up the call, then turned off the phone before she put it back on the table and smiled as she leaned down to kiss Randy, but before their lips could touch she smiled. "I love you, Randy."

"I love you too." He then stood, bringing her with him as he carried her upstairs to her bedroom. "I say a bubble bath is in order."

"Mmmmmm I am going to enjoy this bath." He said as he kicked the bathroom door shut.

Back with Glen and Sam

Sam looked at herself in the bathroom mirror she was dressed in the black satin nightgown and the red panties her sister had picked out. She let her long hair loose and smiled. She then walked out to see Glen just as he sat down on the bed.

_'Good God.'_ Glen thought as he smiled. "Wow."

She blushed as he just stared. "You like?" The black nightgown stopped just barely below her bottom, giving him just a teasing glimpse of her red panties. The nightgown its self was semi see through and had little red embellishments embroidered on it.

He got up as he picked her up. "I love." he said as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He put her back down on the bed as he got on top of her and kissed her skin softly.

Her head fell back against the pillows as she moaned at the feel of his lips. He smiled as he kissed her and pulled off her panties. Sam's hands ran along his bare chest, gently running her nails across the skin. Their tongues caressed and danced together as their kiss grew more heavy and passionate.

Soon Glen reached under her nighty as he touched her sensitive nub. She gasped against his lips as he touched her. Her hands gripped at his shoulders as her pleasure began to build. He stuck in two fingers at first as he began to stroke her warmth. "Glen," She whispered his name passionately as she held down her moan. Glen how ever noticed and smiled.

He moved from her lips as his mouth captured her nub after he removed his fingers. Her back instantly arched and she cried out. Her hand linked with his while the other held and gripped the pillows above her head. She dug her face into the pillow as her moans grew louder and more frantic.

Finally he moved his member into her warmth as he kissed her skin again. Sam pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him. And after a brief moment of separation the nightgown was gone.

His hands caressed her breasts as he kissed her again. "Oh god," She moaned as he began moving in and out of her. It had been too long.

He moaned as well as he moaned her name again and again. He watched her eyes flutter close as they rolled up. Her back arched, her neck arched and she wrapped her legs around him. He went in deeper as he pushed in and out.

"Oh F-AH!" She dug her nails into his back as she kissed him muffling her moans and screams of ecstasy. Finally they felt their peaks. They held onto one another as they were hit by waves of orgasmic pleasure. "Glen!" She cried out for him before collapsing back into the bed, Glen soon following.

He rolled them over as he put her on top of him as he kissed her. He cupped her face then entangled his fingers in her thick hair as they kissed. When they parted they were both out of breath. Sam laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart as he wrapped his arms around her.

She kissed his chest softly "That was amazing."

"Amazing doesn't even begin to describe." he said as he kissed her head as he caught his breath

"Everything here is beyond amazing, especially sharing it with you."

With Chloe and Randy

Chloe wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as they kissed. He pulled her onto his lap as he held her hips. Their bodies covered in thick soapy suds. "Mmm." she moaned against his lips as her fingers played in his short hair. He raised her hips and entered her. He moved her hips as he began to grind against her.

"Oh Randy," she moaned. "Baby, I needed this so bad."

"Me to baby, me too." he leaned against the back of the tub as she continued to ride him.

She too began to grind against him slowly, teasing and torturing him as she kissed him deeply, unable to keep her lips away from his.

"ride me baby." He said as he took her hips in his hands and bean slamming her down onto his member. She smiled as she moaned in his mouth as she started to ride him as hard as she could. "Oh baby that's so good." she moaned for him.

He groaned as he head fell backwards slightly at the feel of her surrounding him, "Oh god baby." She tightened around him as she rode him and kissed his chest up to his most sensitive spot on his neck as she nibbled and licked his neck.

Randy bit down on her shoulder as he moaned. "Oh god baby I'm so close."

"Oh Randy! Randy, baby!" she screamed for him. With the last few strokes he hit her spot sending her over the edge. "RANDY!" She screamed again in complete pleasure as her head snapped back. He brought her back to him and kissed her hard and passionately as they rode out their orgasms. Soon randy was slumped against the tub with Chloe in his arms. She sighed as she closed her eyes and rested against Randy's shoulder as she kissed his shoulder and anywhere else she could.

_'Far too long.'_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around her _'Far too long.'_

"Randy?" she said as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Yes baby?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I wanna be on the road with you. I don't want us to have to separate." she said.

"I want you to as well." he said softly as he kissed her.

"So can I? Will you be okay with it?" she asked as she held on to him and kissed him softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled. "It's a plan, then." she said as she cuddled against him in the water of the tub.

Next Day

Morning came and the bedroom was filled with that crisp morning sea air. Glen woke up first and stretched cracking his back in the process. As he rolled onto his back then realized that his one arm was pinned down by something. He looked over and smiled as he saw Sam resting. He lay back down next to her as he slowly and gently was able to free his arm before he quietly got out of bed and down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Sam.

Once he had finished making breakfast he heard the sound of soft footsteps and looked up. Sam came walking into the kitchen dressed in her jack skeleton pajama pants and her old school Kane shirt. Glen smiled as he laid out breakfast for her.

"This smells so good." She said sleepily as she yawned. She stretched her arms over her head and cracked her back.

"Well I'm no Iron Chef so if it sucks you can tell me." Glen said with a laugh.

Sam giggled as she ate part of the pancake. "Well I will say this you have potential." She said with a smile.

Glen smiled as he kissed her head. "Thank you for the brutal honesty." he said before he sat down and ate his own plate.

Sam smiled and then moved to sit in his lap. "I call it how I see it babe."

Glen smiled as he held her in his lap. "So, how did you sleep in Rio?"

"Wonderful." She said happily. "Amazing," She sighed as she leaned against him "Pleasurably."

"As did I. Very pleasurably, wonderfully and amazingly." he said as he chuckled low.

Sam laughed softly then became quiet. "Glen. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything." he said.

Sam hesitated for a moment "I was wondering..." should she ask? "What happened with Amy?" her voice was soft and low "If you don't want to tell me its okay."

"It's a really long and emotional story." he said softly.

Sam nodded and ran her hand along the back of his neck "you don't have to tell me sweetheart."

"I'll tell you one day, just not today. Not while we're on vacation." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Okay baby." she kissed him softly and held him to her. "Im sorry for bringing it up." she said softly and she rubbed his head.

"Its alright." he said as he kissed her cheek. "So, what to do today?" he asked with a smile.

Sam smiled "oh there's a tuffy. Take you upstairs and ravish you. Or. Put on my new bikini and go swimming and tease you at the same time." she laughed "oh the choices the choices."

"Well, we could do both." he said suggestively.

She smiled "That we could." she kissed him "I'll go get changed."

He nodded as he watched her go upstairs. Glen went to clean up but froze slightly when he heard Sam's phone ringing. "Hey twin." at those two words he relaxed.

"You are never going to believe what's going on here." Chloe said angrily.

"What's wrong?" She asked taking immediate note to the furious rage in her sister's voice. She sat down on the bed and braced herself for the news.

"Our father has gotten the bright idea from my moron of an ex-husband to put me into a triangle storyline between me, Dave, and Randy. Then when you get back from vacation, Dad went behind me and Paul's backs and created some storyline between you and him. I'm not even sure of all the details because no one will tell me or Paul anything." she said furiously.

"I think I know Chloe." She said as her lip began trembling. "I know."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Dad can't get me to go into a real relationship with Ted. So, he's making me do it in the WWE world." She sighed "He will stop at nothing to get me away from Glen."

Glen heard Sam's last sentence and he stopped short as looked at Sam before joining her on the bed and holding her gently. "I didn't even think of that. You're probably right, twin, I can't believe this. No one's letting me do anything about this. I can't go above dad's head with this and he won't stop the story lines no matter what, he's being a complete ass." Chloe said.

"Maybe we can twist the storyline somehow. I don't know how but we have to. I'm not letting dad get away with this." She rubbed her hand over her face "He needs to learn a lesson Chloe."

"Well, duh." Chloe said and Glen kissed Sam's cheek softly. _I wish I could help her._, he thought.

He then watched as a small but devilishly devious smirk appeared on her face "I just had an idea."

"What?" she asked.

"If dad wants to play dirty, then who better to give him a taste of his own medicine?" Sam said the smirk still playing on her face. Glen had to admit, it was hot.

_Damn. What a tempting little..._, his thoughts trailed off.

"Very good, so how are we going to deliver said medicine?" Chloe asked.

"Well your Viper for one." Sam then looked at Glen "And my big red monster. Chloe go through the script and see if there is anything we can use and then get back to me."

"Promise, talk to you soon." Chloe said before the two of them hung up and as soon as Sam put her phone to the side, Glen pushed her to the bed as he kissed her, his hands roaming everywhere he could reach.

"What was that for?" she asked playfully.

"For giving me a look into that tempting little mind of yours." he said before he attacked the spot on her neck.

Her head arched back and a moan escaped her. "I told you how I could be didn't I?"

"Yeah, you told me, you never showed me though." he said as their clothes were both off and the two were underneath the covers as Glen was on top of her.

"Eager are we baby?" She asked as she clasped his throbbing member in her hand.

"To be inside of you, yes." he growled in her ear.

She gave him that smirk again "Does Kane want to come out and join us?" She asked temping him again as he growled deeper this time.

"He's already here, sweetheart." he said as he plunged himself into her. She cried out for him as her back arched against him. He was already feeling his peak rising as he went into her again and again. She tightened around him as he kept thrusting harder into her. Her moans were growing louder and louder.

He growled and moaned as he felt himself peak before he finally released. Sam soon followed and with one finally cry she too felt her release. Glen collapsed on top of her as he held her. "Wow." She said "So that's what it feels like to have sex with Kane." She laughed softly.

"Yeah...is that good or bad?" he asked as he felt slightly nervous, wondering if he had hurt her.

"Oh I may be a little sore, but damn." She said kissing him making him smile "I wouldn't mind having Kane every now and then."

"Whenever you feel the big red urge for him, the monster will come out to play...gently, of course." he said as he held her.

"You don't need to be too gentle when he comes out. I'm not going to break that easily." She smiled "But I like the gentle side of you as well as the rough side."

"I'll be whatever you need me to be." he said to her softly.

She curled up against him "I love you." They shared a few small but passionate kisses as they snuggle together.

"I love you too." he said as they kissed and held each other close before drifting to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sonib****89-nope not yet. lol thank you for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER**-I only own Sam and Chloe owns Chloe. (Oh well and the stalker LOL)

Cookies to those who review and my apologies for taking so long to upload this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

One Month Later

Glen and Sam made their way back home to civilization. Neither one of them were looking forward to dealing with the new story line. Once they got into the airport, they saw Chloe with that devilish smirk on her face as she was holding a stack of papers. "Oh please tell me that's not the evil piece of crap dad came up with?" Sam said as she hugged her sister.

Chloe hugged her. "No, not at all, it's the evil masterpiece that you, Paul and I came up with." she said.

She looked at the script as they walked and that smirk of hers, which glen loved, came back. "Oh twin you have out done yourself."

"Thanks. The wedding part was my idea." Chloe smirked.

"The what?" Glen asked.

"Oh she didn't tell you about that part...well see you later, twin." Chloe said before practically running out of the airport.

"Hey you come back here!" Sam shouted at her sister.

"SORRY! GOT A HOT BOYFRIEND WAITING!" she yelled. Sam sighed and then looked at Glen who was still confused and curious.

He was looking through the pages until he found the idea and he looked at her. "I'm doing what?" he asked quietly.

"You ruin a wedding." She said with a smile."You save me."

"Okay. I'll let it go for now." he said shrugging it off.

"You didn't read the best part." she said playfully. He looked down a little further until he was smiling. "Feel better?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Much." He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good. That is the only piece of the story line I am even looking forward too." She said as they started walking again. Glen helped her into his car once they got to the parking lot. Then they drove to the hotel to get some sleep before the tapings that night.

MONDAY NIGHT RAW (PROMO)

Sam had arrived at the arena before Glen did due to an early promo she was taping with, low and behold, her father. "Sam, meet Ted DiBiase." Vince said as Ted came forward.

Sam looked up from her clip board "Um...hi Ted." She said giving him an awkward smile as her eyes glanced at her father.

"Hi Sam." he said just as awkwardly. "Now, I know you two will get along just fine, because Ted is going to be taking you out tonight. Have fun." Vince said with a smirk as he walked off smugly.

"But Dad I-" Sam started

"Already decided, Sam." Vince said with that all too famous McMahon smirk.

"But dad you don't understand I-"

"No discussion. You're going out with Ted, end of conversation." he said before he swung open his office door and closed it behind him. Sam opened her mouth to say something but sighed and then started to whack her forehead gently with her clip board.

"Sorry about that. I had no idea until just now." Ted said awkwardly.

"No see its not you I blame it's him!" She said shouting at his office door "He does this all the time. So don't worry about it."

Ted nodded awkwardly. "Okay...see you around then." he said before walking off.

"Hey Ted," Sam said causing him to turn around "Look I'm sure you are a great guy. But...I'm kind of already seeing someone. And well, you know how it is with new relationships, not wanting to jinx anything." She said softly to him hoping he would understand.

"Don't worry, I totally understand. I'm seeing someone too. I'm proposing tonight actually." he said with a smile.

"That's great! Well good luck, I hope who ever she is says yes." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." he said with a smile before he hugged Sam and walked off. She sighed and began walking off herself.

"Sam." she heard Glen's very familiar voice. She looked up and smiled at him and all but ran to him.

He picked her up and kissed her. "I saw what went on. Sorry about your dad being...well being himself."

"Nothing we can really do, he's been that way our whole lives." She said as she gave him a kiss in return. "I'm just glad you're here now."

"Yeah, come on let's go relax for a while." he said as he carried her to his locker room.

She smiled "You do realize I can walk right?" She said teasing him as he held her in his arms.

"Want me to put you down?" he asked with a smirk.

"No." She said "I like it." Sam kissed his cheek and just relaxed in his hold. He shut the door and then returned to the couch. Sam stretched out and lay across his lap as they sat there watching the live taping. Glen ran his fingers through her hair as Sam let out a sigh. "I'm not looking forward to this story line. I know Ted is a nice guy but he has to turn into an asshole in the wedding bit."

"It'll be alright. It's just a story, keep that in mind." Glen said comfortingly as he kissed her head.

She softly ran her fingers along his hand that was place comfortably on her tummy. "I can't wait to see Kane come and rescue me from him."

"I'll be happy to be your big red monster in black and red armor." he said with a chuckle.

"You're always my Big Red Monster." She turned her head to look at him, her fingers still caressing the skin of his hand; "My big lovable Monster."

He smiled as he kissed her. Sam gripped his hand as the kiss ensued. His tongue entered her mouth and began to play with hers. He gripped her hips and picked her up to sit in his lap as he deepened the kiss. His hands went up the back of her shirt to caress her skin, earning a moan from Sam as he kissed her.

He smiled in the kiss as he slowly pulled off her shirt. She moaned again and moved to latch her lips onto his neck. Gently suckling at the skin where his "melting" spot was. Glen moaned as he gripped on to Sam a little tighter. _'Damn, she's good.'_ he thought.

She smirked against his skin and began to rock her hips slowly and grind against him. He smirked as he moaned against her lips. She kissed him long and hard as they felt the room growing hotter around them. She moaned as Glens large hands gripped her hips tightly pulling her against his growing member. Just as she was about to grab his erection there was a loud knock on the door. "Time for your promo, Miss McMahon." one of the backstage hands said.

"Are you kidding me?" She moaned in annoyance while Glen growled and groaned.

"Can't you just say you came down with some kind of illness all of a sudden and are unable to work?" he growled.

She sighed and sat up straight "And have my dad come and find me?" She sighed heavily as she fixed her shirt.

"True." Glen said as he kissed her softly once they were both decent. "I love you. We'll see each other again soon." he promised her.

She smiled and kissed him back "Oh you bet we will. And when we do, I'll help you fix this." She said taking note to the growing bulge in his pants.

"You better. You caused it." he said.

She gave him that smirk that drove him crazy "And I tend to finish it."

He smirked. _'I am a lucky man',_ he thought as he kissed her. "I look forward to it." Sam turned and walked out of the locker room; putting on one last tease for Glen as she put emphasis on her swaying hips. Glen growled as he shut his door to try and ease his painful bulge.

~

Sam returned from her promo and went to the locker room. She sighed heavily when she go there closing the door behind her. Glen was sitting there on the couch. "Just when I get rid of this, you come back to tempt me again."

Sam smiled "It's my job" she said as she crawled into his lap. His hands then began to rub her shoulders and neck earning a moan from her "oh wow." Glen sighed as he looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

She arched her back for him begging for more attention from his large hands. He gripped her hips as he kissed her. "Your hands are a godsend." she said in between kisses. "So are you." he said in their kiss.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer to him as they kissed. She then straddled his lap. He quickly undid his pants and hers before pulling both down at once as he put her down on the couch on her back and plunged right into her.

She gasped loudly and held him close to her as she wrapped her legs around him. His peak was already rising as he rode out his orgasms. "Oh my-" Her head jerked back as she too soon reached her peak and clenched around him as she felt her orgasm.

He groaned and moaned out her name as he released. She kissed him as her hands cupped his face. He kissed her softly despite his hard thrusts. Soon they both collapsed in each other's arms. Holding and kissing each other as they came down from their high.

(Time Laps)

A week had passed and so far nothing really eventful had happened with the story line. Just a few run in's here and there with Ted, which she was thankful for.

Glen had just pulled into his driveway with Sam asleep in the passenger's seat. She'd been a little tired lately, but Glen figured it was because of the storyline she was in and her dad being a pain to her whenever he could. He stopped and parked the car before he got out and gently unbuckled her and picked her up as he carried her inside the house and up to his bedroom as he put her in his bed before he went back downstairs and got their things out of the car before heading back inside and putting both his and her things away.

When he got back to his room he saw Sam starting to wake up somewhat before she rolled over and snuggled with his pillow. Glen smiled as he kissed her head softly before he lay down next to her in his bed and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped around her securely.

With Chloe

She groaned as she sat down in Randy's lap. "Baby, why do we have to do this storyline?" she asked as she kissed his shoulder. "You know we have to. If we don't we don't get paid." He said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I wish I could've found a way around this." she said.

"Knowing you and your twisted mind, you will." he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Chloe smiled before there was a knock on her door and she sighed. "That's my cue that I have that moment with Dave to endure." she said as she kissed Randy softly. "I love you." she smiled.

"I love you too." He said kissing her before watching her walk out of the office.

In the Hallways,

Promo

Chloe was walking down the hallway, away from her office when she spotted Dave and tried to turn back around, hoping he wouldn't notice her. But he did "Chloe?" He called out as he started walking towards her.

She sighed as she turned back around. "Dave, you know I'm not supposed to be near you. Randy said-"

"Screw Randy I just want to talk to you." Dave said growing somewhat angry.

"Fine, what do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know how you were." he said softly.

She looked at him and smiled softly as she touched his cheek softly. "I'm fine, Dave, and I'm still torn between you and Randy."

"Listen I know what I did there's no excuse for what I did. And I just wanted to again say I am sorry for hurting you the way I did." He said before he walked off.

Chloe watched him walk off before she turned to go back to her office before the cameras went to the in-ring action.

Chloe turned as she watched Dave walk off before she went after him. "Dave?" She called out all the while wondering what the hell she was doing. He turned back to her. "Yeah?" he said and she took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you?" she asked, hesitantly. _No! Are you insane! Turn back! Go back to the office where Randy is, stupid!_ She thought furiously.

"Sure." he said.

_'You IDIOT do you not remember what he did to you!'_ Her brain shouted. She walked up to him. "Did you actually mean what you said in your last line of the promo, which by the way I really don't remember being in the Script." she said as she looked at him.

"No that I added in myself." He said sincerely.

"Well you should be sorry. I did absolutely everything for you, remember?" she said before she turned.

"I remember Chloe." He said.

She turned around and faced him. "Then why did you do what you did to me? Because, unless you were lying, you said I was the absolute best you've ever had."

He sighed heavily "I honestly don't know Chloe. I lost my mind for a moment or something."

"I just really can't believe you, my husband well now ex-husband, would actually cheat on me after I did everything that I could do for you and after everything we've been through together." she said, feeling tears in her eyes that she blinked back.

"Chloe," She turned and ran back to Randy's locker room, where he was getting ready. She ran right inside as she shut the door and ran right into Randy's arms.

"Whoa babe what's wrong?" he asked as he almost toppled over with her in his arms.

"I just...Dave-" she stuttered.

"Okay, okay." He sat her down on the couch "it's okay don't worry." She shook her head before finally her tears poured down from her cheeks. "It's okay baby." He kissed away her tears "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry." she sniffled.

"Don't be sorry baby." Randy told her as he held her.

"He said he was sorry for what he did and he meant it and that just made me have to talk to him." she said.

Randy sighed "I understand baby, but you knew he would tell you stuff like that."

"I know but...I just want to go home." she said as she sighed.

"We can't just yet. But I think your sister is here if you want to stay with her." He said softly.

Chloe hooked her arms around Randy's neck. "I want to stay with you."

"Okay Chloe." He pulled her close to him.

She hugged him as she rested her head in the nape of his neck. "You promise you'll never cheat on me?" she asked him softly.

He pulled back and made a little X over his heart with his finger and then raised his hand "Scouts honor." He smiled as she started to smile.

She giggled softly before she kissed his lips. "I love you, and I promise I'll never cheat on you ever."

"I love you too." He said kissing her "And I will never ever cheat on you either. I promise."

Chloe smiled as she kissed him. "You're amazing." she said as she cuddled into him.

Meanwhile with Glen and Sam

"You've been awfully tired lately, Hun, are you okay?" Glen asked Sam as he saw she was getting drowsy again.

"I'm fine sweetie I promise." She said as she opened the office door.

"Alright," Glen said as he looked at her before they both entered her office. She sipped at her hot tea as she sat on the couch. She sniffled softly then prayed Glen hadn't heard. She had been feeling sick lately and didn't want him to know. He had been worrying over her enough as of late. This was one more thing she didn't need him worrying over.

Thankfully he had gone to the bathroom when she sniffled so there was, hopefully, no way of him hearing her. She quickly blew her nose and got a cough out before he came back out of the bathroom.

"Did I make that tea right?" Glen asked as he sat next to her and put a hand on her leg.

"You made it perfectly babe." She kissed his cheek and held his hand in hers.

He smiled as he held her hand. "Good, I was afraid I screwed it up." he laughed a little. Sam only smiled and leaned against him. As they were cuddling there was a knock at the door. Glen sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'll get it." he said.

He opened the door and Chloe walked in. She sighed heavily as she did "Hi Glen, hey sissy."

"Hey twin, what's up? Have you been crying?" Sam asked and Chloe looked away.

"No." she said stubbornly. She always hated admitting she was crying before she turned back to her twin and nodded as a few tears poured down her face. "Yeah." she said as she hugged her sister.

"What happened?" Sam asked "Who do I need to castrate?"

"Dave." she cried accusingly.

Sam glared at the door "Glen find me a spoon."

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For cutting off Dave's balls that's what." She said "Spoons dull it hurts more."

"I thought a knife would be better to cut his balls off with." Chloe said.

"The duller the more pain and more torture," She looked at Glen who looked to be in pain at the mere thought "I told you I am evil."

"And my movie is 'See No Evil' and yet I am." Glen said with a smirk

"Oh the fun we shall have." She said giving him that smirk of hers making Chloe laugh.

"Well I'm feeling better. But maybe hold off on the castration ceremony for a while...I'm not sure why." she said.

"Just say the word and Kane and I shall go to work." She said smiling before poking her sister in the side making her giggle.

Chloe smiled as she hugged her sister. "Thanks sissy. You always make me feel better."

"It's what do." She said in a now sweetly innocent voice. She then felt her throat start to get scratchy and a sneeze building up in her nose. 'Oh no, please don't cough or sneeze.' she thought.

Chloe smiled. "Well, Randy should probably be making his way back now so I think I'm going to go back and hopefully we won't have to do anything else tonight so we can just get on the plane and go home."

"And soon we will be back in New York for RAW." Sam said happily.

"Yeah, the place where I met D..." she trailed off "Nope, not thinking about it. I'll see you later twin, love you." she said as she hugged and kissed her sister.

"Love you too." She said before Chloe left leaving her and Glen alone. All the while Sam was still trying desperately to keep herself from coughing or sneezing.

"Babe, are you ok?" Glen asked urgently as he saw tears forming in her eyes from keeping in her cough and sneeze.

"Yup," She took a gulp of her tea and then went to the bathroom to blow her nose. But sadly a small cough escaped her before she reached the bathroom.

"Sam, did you just cough? It sounded bad." Glen said.

"I'm okay babe." She said quickly before exiting the bathroom.

"Sam." he said with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me the truth, please."

She sighed heavily before taking another drink of her tea "Okay I haven't been feeling too well the last few days."

"What do you think you have?" Glen asked as Chloe came back in. "Hey I forgot my cell phones...PT, are you feeling ok?" she asked when she noticed the tissue in her sister's hand.

"I'm fine it's just a small cold." she said before her sister left again. "Honestly it's just a cold. I'm fine." She said trying to reassure him.

"How long have you been sick?" Glen asked.

"Um...since we got here is when I first started really noticing it." Just as she finished saying that a huge sneeze escaped her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Glen asked.

She blew her nose "Because I didn't want you worrying over this. You have worried over me enough right now with the whole stalker thing and my dad. I didn't want you worrying over this small cold too."

"You call that a small cold?" Chloe asked with a smirk as she kissed her twin's cheek. "Feel better, sissy, if you need me to come and take care of you you've got my number."

"Don't worry Chloe that will be my job." Glen said with a small smile as Chloe walked out of the office.

Glen kissed Sam's cheek. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No babe," she said as she sipped her tea "this tea is enough." She said happily before she started coughing. "By the way don't you have a match to get ready for?" she teased.

"Oh yeah." he said as he kissed her cheek before he went to get ready.

Sam sat down on the couch and sighed heavily. Soon Glen was ready for his match. "Do you need anything before I go?" he asked.

She smiled softly and opened her arms, "a hug would be nice."

Glen smiled as he picked her up and hugged her. "I love you, baby. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek as he set her down. He sat her back down on the couch before he left for his match.

He hadn't been gone for five minutes when Vince came in followed by a camera crew. _'Oh shit.'_ she had completely forgot about the small promo she had with her dad.

"So, Sam, honey, how are things going with you and Ted?" Vince asked with a smug smile.

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes "Dad please, He's engaged to his girlfriend."

Vince sat down with a smug smile "For now."

Sam sighed "dad for the love of- look ted is happy with Kristen. Just leave it be. Let them have their happiness. Besides I'm already -"

"Don't say it." he said sternly.

Sam glared at him "Look dad who I am seeing is none of your business so either deal with it and be my dad. Or continue to be a jackass about it and leave." her nose started to twitch.

"I'm doing what's best for you, damn It." he said.

"No VINCE you are doing what's best for your image." she yelled.

"Don't you talk to me like that, damn it, I'm your father." he yelled, standing up.

Sam sighed "not right now you aren't." she said as a tear fell from her eye before she started going into a coughing fit.

"Are you sick? What the hell are you thinking coming to work sick?" He asked.

"Dad stop I'm fine." she said softly as she drank more of her tea.

"You better not spread that cold around!" he said before he turned to walk out of the room. She sighed heavily as the cameras turned off. Vince walked out of the room with one more look to his daughter.

She sighed once again and ran her hands through her hair. Soon Glen came back into their room. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

She lay down on the couch "no."

Glen came over to her as he knelt down next to the couch as he kissed her lips softly. "What happened?"

"Well I can barely breathe through my nose. Coughing hurts now." she sighed "My chest hurts."

"Do you need a doctor?" he asked.

"Just a hot bath and sleep." she smiled at him.

"I can help you there." He said with a smile as he picked her up and sat her down on her feet on the floor before he went around the room and got their things. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Very ready." she got up and put her stuff together while he went to change. Once Glen changed he helped Sam out to the car as he drove back to his house to take care of her for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonib89: Thank you again for reviewing my story.

My apologies for taking so long to put this story up. I have had limited access to a computer as of late aside from doing my school work. So here it is, enjoy and review please! no flames please and thank you.

* * *

><p>MONDAY NIGHT RAW LIVE FROM NEW YORK CITY!<p>

Sam and chloe walked into the arena hand in hand happy to be back in their old stomping grounds. "Sissy, we're finally back home!" Chloe said before jumping on her sister's back happily.

Sam laughed at Chloe. "what are you doing you aren't a monkey!" Randy and Glen just watched the two.

"Oh come on sissy you used to let me ride on your back all the time when we were kids!" she yelled happily

"Yeah KIDS!" sam said as she laughed. "and now we look like a couple of morons on the street."

"Well we're in New York they're all over the place."

"good point. now go be a monkey on randy's back." she said with a smile.

"I'm already a monkey on his front every night." she whispered to her before she jumped off her sister's back.

"Lovely image twin." she said as she linked arms with glen.

"Trust me it's much better from my view." Chloe smirked as she held on to Randy's arm. they arrived at Madison Square Garden and already saw lines of people.

"Too bad I'm not drunk, I'd draw real attention." she giggled. "She had a little wine before we came." Randy said softly to Sam.

"oh lord." she said running her hand over her face as they walked inside. Randy smirked. "I couldn't just deny it to her, she's fun when she's drunk." Sam couldn't deny that fact. Her sister was a goofy drunk.

She was more outspoken, if that was possible, when she was drunk than when she wasn't. She would do and say absolutely anything that was on her mind. Sam on the other hand was either a mellow drunk or just plain fall asleep drunk. That was unless her sister pulled her along to do whatever was on her insane drunk mind, which was a rarity because sam hardly ever drank.

"Randy..." Chloe whined softly.

"Yes?" He said trying not to crack up.

"Baby I want a ride." She said with a smile that could only be described as her almost half-way drunk smile. She was still sober enough to stand and walk but in about an hour she probably wouldn't be able to.

Randy smiled "hop on." he said hoisting up onto his back.

Chloe smiled as she held onto him. "Thank you, baby." she said as she kissed his neck and somehow with Chloe on Randy's back that seemed to draw attention to the crowd waiting for RAW outside. "RUN, RANDY, RUN!" Chloe yelled, laughing.

he started laughing but picked up the pace. "Come on sissy! Get on your man and catch up!" Chloe yelled before she and Randy were soon into the arena and out of the sight of Sam, Glen, and the screaming crowd.

Sam looked at Glen "Shall we indulge her?"

"Ah, what the hell?" Glen smirked as he picked up Sam and put her on his back as he ran in the direction Randy went with Chloe.

"Oh my god I keep forgetting how tall you are." sam said as she held on.

"Don't worry, babe, I won't drop you." Glen said, smiling as he walked in the arena with Sam on his back. "Want me to put you down now?" he asked.

"nah just let me enjoy this one moment of having the height advantage." she said as she giggled at Chloes drunken happy dance.

"I knew I shouldn't have given her that extra glass." Randy said as he watched his girl dance around.

"watch this." She looked at her sister "Chloe work time!" Her sister spun around and almost instantly sobered up.

"What's first?" she asked professionally.

"Holy..." Randy trailed off. "How did you...?"

Sam just smirked "works everytime."

"I'll be in my office if you need me." She said before she took a step then looked back at Randy. "Coming, baby?"

"yup." he said following her.

Soon, Glen and Sam were left alone as he set her down on her feet. "So, ready to go to our own room?" he asked.

She looked at him as she played with the collar of his shirt. "Oh you have no idea. I've been meaning to get my hands on you since I got rid of that cold." She said as she smirked up at him.

"So have I." he said huskily as he took her into their room. Once they were in there she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her lips on his almost immediately. He smiled as he immediately started tearing her clothes off as he laid her down on the couch and all clothes were quickly removed as he went right in.

She moaned loudly at the feeling of him inside her once again. He kissed her tenderly as his thrusts were anything but tender. She dug her nails into his shoulders and back as she began to lose herself to the pleasure.

Finally they were both reaching their peaks quickly as Glen groaned against her skin. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist tighter as she arched against him hitting her moment in a mind blowing manner.

He moaned against her lips as they kissed again before he collapsed on her once they had come down from their high. "I missed that." She said as she kissed his lips.

"So did I." he said as he kissed her.

"Do we have to go back to work?" She wrapped her arms around him "I just want to stay here like this with you."

"I'd love to stay here but unfortunately yes we have to go to work." Glen said.

Sam sighed heavily "I have to deal with my dad." She groaned and buried her face into his neck.

"I have to deal with Mark Henry again tonight." he said. "Speaking of, I have to get going in just a few minutes." he said as he and Sam pulled apart and Glen went to change and get ready for his match before he walked out of the bathroom and kissed Sam before he soon walked out to go to his match.

(time lapse)

(Promo)

Sam was working in the office when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it."

Vince walked in. "Your father." he said. "I just saw your big bad boyfriend leave. I don't know how you can stand to look at him." he said.

"Dad please." Sam said as she rubbed her forehead "He's handsome to me. I rather enjoy looking at him. Some people would ask mom the same question about you sometimes. Lord knows I have heard it." She sighed "I find him handsome and he finds me beautiful let's just leave it at that." She said turning back to her paperwork."

"The only question they ever asked about me is how good-" he started.

"GAH!" She said dropping her papers "Daddy! Gross! love lives are called love lives for a reason! THEY ARE PRIVATE!" She shivered at the gross image in her head.

"Not to me. I'll shout out my life to the world, no problem." he said triumphantly. Sam almost instantly face planted on the desk and started hitting her head with her hands. hoping to beat the images out of her brain. "Maybe you'll think twice before hooking up with that bastard again." Vince said with a smirk before he walked out.

She groaned and threw a heavy phone book at the door. She then sighed and rubbed her forehead. A few seconds later the camera crew packed up and said their goodbyes to her.

Soon there was another knock at her door. She sighed heavily "Who is it?" She asked as she opened the door and was somewhat shocked when she saw a man in a suit and a badge. "I'm Detective Stevens, Miss McMahon, may I come in? I have some distressing news." he said politely.

She felt a sense of fear building "Of course Detective come right in." She said standing to the side allowing him to come in. He walked in and pulled out a tan envelope as he sat down and handed her some pictures when she sat down.

"Before I dare open these. May I ask what is going on...and is the phrase Peek A Boo involved." She asked as her voice began to tremble.

"I'm afraid it is. There was a murder at your former dance school and the first thing anyone did was try to find out if the girl that was murdered was related to you in anyway by either blood or just by friendship." he said solemnly.

"Oh my god." She began to shake and tremble to the point where she had to sit down. "Who?"

"Anna Gretchenko."

Sam looked at the envelope in her and "I can't." She said as she threw it down on the small table.

The door opened and Chloe, Randy and Glen all came in. "What's going on?" Chloe asked slowly as she sat down next to her sister.

"Anna." She said before covering her face to hide the tears of fear and pain.

"What about her?" she asked.

The Detective sighed heavily "There was a murder at your old dance school. Anna Gretchenko was the victim." Chloe looked from the detective to her sister as she hugged her sister. Glen looked at the Envelope and dared to open it. He almost couldn't look at the photos before he handed them over to Randy.

He looked at them and his eyes widened at the close up of her face "Oh my god, Sam she looks."

"We know." Chloe said distractedly as she held her sister.

"God she looks like something out of a horror movie." Randy muttered as he slipped the photos back into the envelope.

"So what do we do?" Glen asked. "I want her protected."

Sam finally snatched the envelope out of Randy's hand. "Sam don't!" and the first photo she saw was Anna slumped against the wall. Her chest was ripped open and above her head on the wall was "YOU WILL BE MINE". Between Anna's feet was her heart in a box with "Peek A Boo" written on the ground below the box. There was blood everywhere and Sam's hands began to tremble.

Chloe looked away from the pictures. Sam felt her stomach clenching as she looked at the rest of the pictures that were now sprawled out on the small table. The one in her hand soon falling to join them. "Sam?" Glen asked becoming very worried.

"Sam?" Glen asked again as he walked over to her. The picture then fell from Sam's hands as she made a b line for the bathroom. Glen ran in the bathroom after Sam. "Baby, come here, are you alright?" Glen asked when he came in.

Sam's stomach threatened to make her heral as the muscles clenched painfully. Tears were falling down her face at the fain and horror.

Glen held her comfortingly. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." She held onto him as she continued to shake and tremble almost violently. Glen stroked her hair comfortingly and kissed her forehead trying his best to help her calm down. I wish I could do something to help her., Glen thought.

Chloe t escorted the detective out and then came to check on her sister. She hugged her as soon as Glen let go. "Sis, I can't believe this. I'm so incredibly sorry."

She began crying again "why me? what did i do to get this psychos attentions?" suddenly her phone went off causing sam to scream slightly. Glens arms instinctively wrapped tighter around her. Chloe looked at her sister's phone. it was an unmarked number so she looked at Glen not sure of what to do. She just hung up the phone as she looked at her sister who was still crying in Glen's arms.

He held her tight as she buried her face into his chest. The phone went off again only to have chloe hang up again. By the fourth time the phone went off did glen finally have enough. "Damnit I'm taking care of this." he said angrily as he let go of Sam and let Chloe hold her sister while he went out of the bathroom and out of the room to take the call. "Who the hell is this?" he answered angrily.

Glen wanted to hear first hand who was torturing his girl. "who are you?" came a voice. it was altered and he could make out clearly if it was male or female.

"I asked you first." Glen said

"You're the ass who's fucking my girl aren't you?" they asked growing angrier.

"What the hell is your problem with her? She's not yours and if she was before she isn't now so-" he started.

"Why would she ever want you? You are nothing but a giant freak!" he yelled and glen began growing blood boiling furious. "She would be better with someone like me... someone normal."

"You call yourself normal? Leaving her in distress and fear by saying Peek A Boo and killing her friend? What kind of normal person does that?" he asked.

"It's called taking what's yours. you should know that better than anyone...right Kane?"

Glen just hung up after that. He wanted to rip someone apart and he wanted this guy to be his victim. But he had to keep his temper in check. he could let anyone above all he couldn't let vince see him angry. he would use it to his advantage. "Baby?" he hear Sam's trembling voice.

Glen turned and walked back into the room as he captured Sam in his arms as Chloe and Randy were walking out. "It's ok, baby, I'll keep you safe." he said as he kissed her head.

She held onto him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Lets go home."

"Good idea." he said as he picked up her things and his before he held her to him again as he walked out to his car and drove them home.

They reached Sam and Chloe's apartment. they had been meaning to sell it but for now Sam was grateful they had not. "I think we should move you out of here and get a hotel."

"I think so too. but right now, I'm just too upset to think straight." she said as she curled up on the couch with the pillow.

Glen laid with her on the couch as he held her again. "I'm sorry about this night, honey. I wish I could make it all better. I wish I could just erase that guy, but I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you're safe. For now, I think we should get some sleep. We're both too upset right now."

"What did he say to you?" she asked softly as she rolled over to bury her face into his chest.

"A lot of things I don't want to repeat." Glen said softly as he rubbed her back. she kissed his chest a few times before snuggling up against him. He kissed her head before he closed his eyes, trying to forget about tonight.

"I love you." she said softly. "You and kane. both sides of you." she held him to her as she cupped his cheek. "No matter what this person says. Don't doubt it."

"I don't doubt it, baby. I love you and I'm always going to be here for you." he said before he and Sam drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning...

Glen was making breakfast for him and Sam as she was starting to wake up a little and she was upstairs freshening up and by the time she had gotten downstairs, Glen had everything finished. "Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he asked her as he helped her sit down.

She didn't say anything. then again she didn't really have to. She looked exauhsted as though she hadn't slept all night. "Baby, I know you're probably still shaken up by this but I'd like you to eat a little something. I wanna talk to you." he said as he sat next to her.

"Okay." she said softly as he put some food in front of her.

He kissed her forehead as he held her hand when she slowly started to eat. "Honey, I don't want to have to think of you being alone anymore. I don't want to leave you alone anymore, even if it is with your sister. I'd feel much better if I could take care of you myself. So I want to ask you...Sam, will you please move in with me permanently?"

Sam looked up at him somewhat wide eyed. "you really want me too? I don't want to be a burden." she said looking into his eyes.

"Samantha you would never be a burden and I want you with me." he said.

A smile then formed on her face as she took a hold of his hand. "Okay."

Glen smiled. "Okay. Trust me, I want you with me all the time and the incident isn't the only reason I'm asking...I was actually going to ask you last night. I've been thinking about this for a long time." She then moved to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. she laid her forehead against his.

He smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you...oh and I have something for you." he said before he put his hand in his pocket before pulling out a little box.

Sam's eyes widened slightly. "What is-"

"Don't worry, it's just a necklace." he smiled as he opened the box and she saw a beautiful diamond necklace with a golden 'S' and 'G' wrapped around each other as he helped put it on her.

She smiled and blushed as he put it on her "Glen...It's beautiful."

"So are you. And just to let you know I was gonna give you this necklace whether you said yes or no." he said with a bit of a laugh.

She smiled "good to know." she then leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed her back before he picked her up and ran upstairs with her. "Might as well get one more round in before we move you out." he said as he laid her down on the bed. She gently pulled him down by his neck till he was lying on top of her. She kissed him again and again. Each kiss growing more and more passionate. She then surprised Glen when she got him in his back.

Glen smirked as he stripped them of their clothes in almost one fluid movement. Sam then surprised him again by pinning his arms down. She gave him that seductive smirk before she kissed the spot on his neck. She was determined to have her way with him even if it was just this one time.

He smiled as he let her have the control as he put his throbbing member up to her core. "Not yet." She whispered into his ear. Using that voice of hers again. Glen's eyes fluttered closed at the sound of it. "I'm going to have fun."

"I am too." Glen muttered as he felt her. She then got off him gave him one long kiss, and then proceeded to kiss down his body. She got moans and groans to come out of him that she'd never heard before.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take good care of you." She murmured against his skin as she traveled lower.

"Oh I know you will." he said. He flinched slightly when he felt her tongue against him. This was the first time she had done this for him. And he liked it. He groaned like she'd never heard him before. She even moaned herself as she took him into her mouth. She caressed the skin of his thighs and abs as she continued to pleasure him. "Oh, baby." he moaned as he already felt his peak.

His hands dug into her hair as she continued. He then moaned when she pulled away from him only to straddle him and kiss him deeply. When she pressed her nub to his core he immediately felt his release as he kissed her. "How do you feel now?" She asked slyly.

"Very good." he said before flipping her over with a smirk.

"Good to know." All thoughts of yesterday had vanished from Sam's mind for that short period of time. But the happy moment wasn't over with yet.

He grinded against her as he kissed her passionately. "I love you, Sam." he said against her lips.

She moaned loudly for him "I love you Glen."

"Marry me." Glen moaned against her lips as he plunged into her.

Her eyes almost fell out of her head as she looked at him. "What?" She asked softly with a moan behind it. She couldn't believe it. Did she hear him right?

He just smiled as he kept thrusting in and out of her until they both reached their peaks and released together before he reached over to pull something out of the cabinet in the bedside table and presented her with another box. "Samantha-Jane McMahon will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box; and there was a beautiful silver ring with a Ruby made into the shape of a heart with two diamonds on the side of it sitting in the box.

Her voice caught in her throat and her heart began pounding against her rib cage painfully. She looked at the ring, the diamond glinting at her. Tears of happiness began to fall from her eyes as she looked back into his. "Yes..." She smiled and started laughing "YES!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes! YES!"

He smiled as he hugged her and kissed her before putting the ring on her left finger. "I love you."

"I love you! You giant Insane-" She kissed him "teddy bear monster man." She kissed him again. He laughed as he kissed her before he cuddled with her under the covers of her bed.

He laid behind her with his arms wrapped around her. His one hand linked with hers as she stared at the ring. He kissed her head and rested his head in her neck as his breaths soon became deep with sleep.

Sam kissed his hand before snuggling back against him even more. She smiled to herself before she drifted off to sleep herself 'I've never been so happy.'

'This is the best relationship I've ever had.' Glen thought.

**  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**To: **

**Sonib89**

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal**

**thank you for reviewing my last chapter. Im sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up and running. **

**Here is chapter 14 enjoy it and reviews please. FLAMES ARE NOT ALLOWED. I hate Flames. **

* * *

><p>Kane Chapter 14<p>

Sam jerked awake, her heart was racing and she was drenched in cold sweat. She looked around the blackened room. She looked around as best as she could and then she felt around and didn't feel Glen anywhere. "Glen?" she called to him but no answer came. the house was still and deadly quiet. Soon the bathroom door opened and Glen walked out.

The sound of the door made her jump slightly. But when she saw Glen she started to relax slightly. "Don't worry, hun, it's just me." he said as he got in bed and held her. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

She sighed "I had a nightmare."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I-" BOOM! Sam screamed as thunder crashed over the house. she buried herself deeper into Glens hold as she jumped against him.

Glen held her tightly against him. "Shh. It's ok, it's just that thunderstorm they were talking about earlier on the weather."

"Could the timing get any more perfect?" she asked sarcastically as she ran a hand over her face.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm here." he said as he kissed her head.

She laid back into his arms and sighed "in my dream the stalker was here."

"Here as in in the house?"

Slowly she nodded. "he cornered me." she started trembling "he had his hands on me."

Glen nodded as he listened even though inside he was boiling with anger and rage.

"He then laughed as he tied me up. He told me no matter how loud i screamed for you. yo wouldn't be able to hear me." she started crying.

He kissed her head softly. "That will never happen, baby. I've got this place wired with police security ever since you said yes that you'd move in with me." he said. She sniffled and cuddled closer against him, burying her face into his chest.

"I'll never let anything happen to you ever, baby. It was just a nightmare, they don't come true. Only dreams come true." he said to her softly. Sams tear filled eyes caught a glimpse of her beautiful engagement ring. and a wave of happiness washed over her. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, honey. I'll always be here for you."

"I'll always be here for you also." she looked into his eyes "I love you so very much." she said as she kissed him.

He kissed her. "I love you very much too, love."

She kissed him again and cupped his face "I can't wait to marry you." she said softly as she gazed into his eyes once again.

"Neither can I. It'll be the best day of our lives, no one and nothing will ruin our day. I promise." he said.

Next day

Glen woke up and saw that Sam was not there. He smelt cooking down stairs and smiled. When he went down stairs he began to hear music. When he walked into the kitchen he couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

Sam dressed only in a shirt that went down just below her bottom revealing her black lace booty short panties and knee high black socks with skulls and crossbones going up the length of the sock. She was dancing around the kitchen and making breakfast.

Glen stayed quiet as he laughed silently when she would jump to some of the beats. She was so much happier than she was yesterday And that made him smile. Glen smiled at her happiness as he sat down at the table. She spun around and squeaked slightly when she saw him.

He laughed a little. "Sorry, did I interrupt?"

"No just stop with the Houdini I appear out of nowhere stuff" she said with a smile as she put a plate of food in front of him.

"Actually I was going to say something but I wanted to keep watching." he laughed.

"No you just wanted an excuse to see my butt." she teased him.

"That was reason two." he smirked. Sam smiled and kissed him before she sat down. "Mmmm this looks good." Glen said as he looked down at his full plate of all of this favorite breakfast foods.

"Well eat up." she said "There's more if you want seconds."

Glen started laughing "Woman with your cooking I'll need to move into my gym."

"Or just move your gym into the house." she suggested with a laugh.

"that also works." he said as he ate more of the delicious pancakes. Sam's eyes glanced down at her finger. The ring staring back at her.

"It's so strange seeing this one my finger." she said in a dreamy voice.

Glen smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Believe it, sweetheart."

"I mean you have no idea how many nights I fantasizes about this." she paused "Actually I've been fantasizing about you from the moment I met you." she said as the cherry red blush formed on her face as she picked up the dirty dishes.

"Well to be honest I've done the same for you." Glen said. "But I was feeling bad about it because you were younger and the boss's daughter." he said.

"I regreted nothing when I had my fantasies." she giggled "Lord knows how many nights I had dreams about you in that outfit you used to wear with the one sleeve." she moaned softly "Damn I liked everything you wore as Kane." she blushed again.

Glen smiled. "Well I think you'll be liking this Monday's costume." he smirked.

"Mmmmmmm do not tease me!" she said in funny voice.

Glen laughed before he finished off his breakfast plate. "I think I have just enough room for one more plate." he said as he stood up. Sam brought him some more food and some coffee. She then kissed him in the cheek and smiled.

"You're good at this." he said, smiling.

"Thank my mother for that." she said as she grabbed her jeans off tha back of the couch and skid them on "You know something? I am actually going to take great pride in my dad flipping his lid when he sees this." she said as she proudly displayed the ring.

"I can't wait." he said, smirking.

Sam then came over and straddle his lap. "Now I am even more excited about seeing you come down that ramp and beating up Ted." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled as he put his arms around her waist. Sam then leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said as he kissed her softly.

Right as things were about to get heated between then Sam's phone when off. Sh groaned when she heard her sisters ringtone. "Yes Chloe?" she asked as she tried to suppress a moan as Glen kissed her neck.

"Dammit, PT, you'll never believe this!" Glen could hear Chloe's angry tone from the phone

"What?" she asked as she felt Glen holding her tight.

"They're moving up the damn timeline in the storyline!" she yelled angrily.

Sam almost fell out of Glen's lap "Please be joking. Please."

"No, I'm not. I've tried to get them to change it but they said under dad's stupid orders I can't!" she said furiously.

"Oh my god" She said "That means tonight." she could even finish the sentence.

"Exactly." Chloe said. "I had to tell you to be prepared."

"Oh god I'm going to kill him." she said as she buried her face into Glen's shoulder.

"We'll have to tag team." she said.

She sighed as Glen rubbed her back. "When and where twin."

"Tonight. Dad's office." she said quickly.

"See you there." she said before hanging up the phone and then wrapped her arms around Gen tight. She buried her face into his neck an groaned. He smiled as he stood and picked her up as he carried her up to their room.

"I have to kiss Ted tonight!" she said finally as she buried her face into the pillow.

"Oh no, I'm sorry babe. Maybe today would be a good day to tell your dad...but I think I have a really good way to do it and get around your dad's plans." he said, smirking.

She sat up "Tell me. I want to know what your twisted sexy mind has come up with." she said as she held the pillow.

"Well," he said as he laid next to her. "How about instead of just telling your dad that we're getting married, how about we tell him and the entire world when we go out on TV to announce it?" he asked, smirking.

"But then..." she asked playfully "Wouldn't that ruin the effect of you coming to rescue me?"

"Well knowing your dad he'd probably send someone out to beat one of us down and I could rescue you by putting you out of harm's way." he said.

"Then you can switch it up and do that sexy little thing where you come up from under the ring." she said as she soon straddled him.

"Yeah." he smirked.

"And the after you say I do and we kiss." she leaned in closer "You can carry me off to hell and away from everything just like Kane."

"Yes, exactly, babe." he smiled.

"And you will drop when you see me in my dress." she said flirtatiously.

"I can't wait, baby." he said.

"And I can't wait to see you standing there. My big strong...sexy monster." she said as she kissed his lips lightly.

"If I can stand after seeing you." he smiled as he kissed her.

"Oh you'll be standing alright," Sam started laughing as she blushed more.

He smirked. "I'm sure in more ways than one." Sam smirked back as she fully laid on him, their faces only inches from each others. Glen finally got close as he kissed her and put himself on top of her comfortably.

They held each other and just kissed. Sam's hand gently cupped the side of his face, he thumb softly caressing his skin. His hold in her tightened bringing them closer together while his hands began to caress her. He rolled over with her on top of him now.

Glens hands caressed her back arms and anywhere he could touch. Sam moaned softly as the kissing grew slightly more heated. The clothes were soon flying off and soon both were free of their material barriers. And Glen immediately put himself into her as he thrusted slowly at first. She moaned for him and almost immediately began moving with him.

He smiled as he groaned and buried his face into her skin as he went harder. Sam arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their hands linked as they moved together. Their peaks were starting to rise as Glen went faster into her.

"Glen!" she cried out and held his hands tighter.

He squeezed on her hands as he screamed out her name. "Sam!" Their peaks hit them and both glen and Sam began to shake shiver as they held one another. They kissed as they rode out their orgasms. Glen whispered in her ear, almost growling. "Come for me, Sam. I need you."

Sam head snapped back and a loud scream like moan escaped her. Glen groaned and moaned as he kissed her neck and rode out the last of their orgasms before Sam felt something Glen hadn't done. in a long time. She felt him eating her and lapping up every piece of her he could.

She screamed again and her back arched off on the bed. He smiled as he kissed her core before he kissed his way up her body and captured her lips with his as he laid next to her, their lips never breaking as they laid side by side under the covers.

Sh moaned against his lips. Her head was still spinning from the amazing orgasm she had just experienced. He smiled as he kissed her softly before they slowly pulled away and he pulled her into his arms. "My god..." she said as she kissed him.

"No kidding." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm set for the night." she said with a smile "I will be thinking about this moment all night."

"So will I, love." he said.

"We should probably get cleaned up before tonight." Sam smiled "I think a nice relaxing bath would do."

"Oh that would be perfect." he smiled as he got out of bed and picked her up out of the bed as they made their way into the bathroom.

That night

Sam was dreading what was to come. Soon her father would be here as well as Ted. Glen came into the locker room and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be there for you, everything will be fine."

"I just don't want to do this," she said trying to keep hopeful.

"I know you don't, but it will be alright sweetheart."

Sam hugged him and breathed in his smell. "I know." she sighed "I love you."

"I love you too." he said as he kissed her cheek.

Sam looked at Glen "I wish you didn't have to go." she said as she played with some of the strands of his wig.

"I wish so too. But you'll see me soon. Promise." he said as he held her free hand.

"good." she stood on her toes and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her before he soon left. Sam sighed and soon it was time for the Promo.

(Promo)

Sam walked into the office "Hey Sami!" she jumped when she saw her dad and Ted. "Dad? what?" she asked now very confused.

"Well, Ted here just wanted to ask you something very important. Go on, son." he said with a proud smile at Ted.

Sam looked at Ted with worried eyes "Ted what's dad talking about?"

"Um..." Ted started with a hesitant look on his face before he got down on a knee. "Samantha McMahon...will you marry me?" he asked, feigning hopefulness.

All the stuff fell from Sam's hands as her eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked, a little less emotion in his voice.

she looked at ted and her dad as tears of fear began to form in her eyes. "I-I-." she could even speak straight.

"Sam, what do you say?" Vince said to his daughter.

"I-I d-" Vince then cut her off.

"She does!" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and held her close. All the whole Sam became almost catatonic.

"You two will be perfect together and so will your children." he said proudly as he pulled both Ted and Sam in a hug.

"Excuse me." Sam said suddenly as she abruptly left. Ted soon followed after her, and with Vince being so delusionally happy he figured that Ted was off to find Sam when he was really off to his own locker room.

The promo was finished but this was just the beginning of this nights horrors.

Later that night:

Sam was wandering the halls when Chloe found her. "Sis, I just saw what happened with you and Ted. What the hell was that supposed to-" she started.

"I don't know but I need to find." she said as she sighed and buried her face into her hands.

"Come on sis, I'll go with you." she said.

"No twin I have to meet him alone. I just," she sighed "Just go to randy and I will meet you soon." she said as she hugged her sister.

"Ok, sis, but be careful." she said as she hugged her sister.

"You know he wouldn't hurt me. You are the only one who seems to understand that." Sam said softly.

"I know, I meant be careful and watch out for dad." she said as she smiled.

"I will twin. I love you." she hugged her again and Chloe watched her sister walk off. She turned and walked off to Randy's locker room after her sister was out of sight.

Sam returned to her office and sat down on the couch. She sighed as she watched Glen's match against big show.

After about fifteen minutes Glen was finished with his match and was heading backstage. Sam now had her real engagement ring back on she didn't want to take it off ever again.

He came back in the room and smiled at her. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yup everything's fine." she said as he sat beside her "I'm saving my stress and anger for the promos."

He nodded as he kissed her head. She looked at him "I know this is kind of weird to ask but..." she blushes.

"What is it?" he asked

"Can you leave the mask on tonight?" she asked shyly.

"Sure." he smirked

"It's just...never mind." She was becoming nervous and shy all over again right in front of him.

"No, I get it. You want Kane around tonight." he said as he kissed her through his mask.

"Thank you for being understanding." she said blushing massively and kissed him back.

"No problem." he said, smirking

She kept blushing and then buried her face into his chest. "Baby." Glen said as he laughed.

"No my face is to red." she said, her voice and laugh muffled by his chest.

"Come on, babe." he laughed

"Make me," she teased.

"Or what?" he asked smirking

"Use your imagination...Kane." she said playfully. He smirked as he got on top of her on the couch and kissed her neck. She gasped in surprise and linked her hand with his gloved one and let him have his fun. He let his one hand wander down her body before he put his ungloved hand down to her clit as he rubbed before putting in a few fingers.

She moaned into his ear teasing him more. He smiled as he pushed his fingers in further. She moaned again and closed her eyes and savored the feeling. He kissed her softly as he let his fingers pump in and out of her. He leaned in closer and kissed her as he moans grew slightly louder.

His gloved hand held hers a little tighter as he kissed her a little harder before replacing his fingers with his throbbing member as he rocked against her. "Mmmmmm Glen" she moaned as his fingers sped up slightly.

"Sam" he moaned as he bit into the flesh of her neck as he went in and out. She placed her hand on the back on his neck keeping him against hers.

Just as Glen was helping the two up to their rising peaks there was a loud KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK on the door. "Are you Shitting me?" she whispered as they pulled apart and quickly tidied themselves up. "Who is it!"

"Your father, dammit!" Vince said from outside the door.

Sam smirked and sat up crossed her legs and exposed her ring. "Come in" she said plainly. This would be the first time he would see both Sam and Glen together.

Glen fixed his pants as he sat next to Sam as Vince came in and was instantly floored. "What the..." he started

"Hi daddy," Sam said as she sat there with Glen's arm around her shoulders.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he yelled at the two.

"He's here to see me. He's allowed it is my office after all." Sam said trying to keep focused and serious.

"What's wrong Vince? Not happy to see one of your top superstars?" Glen asked smugly as Sam laid her left hand on top of his that was placed gently on her knee.

"Because like it or not you're gonna be seeing a lot of me for a long time." Glen said as he held up Sam's left hand and Vince paled

"That's right." She said as she turned her head and kissed him. Vince turned and walked out with a slam of the door and Sam and Glen heard him yelling and cursing up a storm as he stormed down the hallways.

"Oh god that felt good!" Sam said happily.

"No kidding, let's go home and celebrate since we're finished for tonight anyways." he said, smiling.

"Actually babe I'm not." She said "I still have to kiss Ted."

"Oh yeah." he said

"But once I'm done. We can go home and go lounge in the hot tub. Because I think we will need one after our flight."

"I think so too." he said as he kissed her before there was a knock at her door. "Your promo is up in five minutes, Miss McMahon." she heard one of the stage hands say

"Coming." she said before kissing glen before she left.

(Promo)

Sam walked down the hall trying to avoid her father. That is till she ran smack dab into Ted. "Look, Sam, I'm sorry about earlier." he said.

"Why did you let my father talk you into that? Now since you did it in front of him we now HAVE to go through with it!" she shouted "I'm in a relationship with someone! I can't be marrying you!"

"Look I'm sorry, I just-" he got interrupted when Vince was walking up and Ted kissed her out of nowhere.

Sam's eyes almost bulged out of her head. He finally pulled away whenever Vince had got to them. "There's the happy couple." he said happily.

Sam remained frozen as Ted held her close to him. "Yup happy as can be." Ted said with a fake smile.

Vince smiled at the two. "Well, I won't keep you two. Continue on." he said as he walked off. Sam then turned to look at Ted demanding an answer.

"I'm sorry, Sam." he said as he watched her face twisted in anger before her hand met his face with a loud smack. Ted rubbed the side of his face as he watched her walk off.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted at him over her shoulder as she made her way back to her office.

Glen smiled when Sam came back in. "Good slap, babe."

"Now I know how you feel when you choke slam someone." she said with a smile.

Glen smiled. "Yeah."

"Now let's go home. Oh and babe?" she asked when she noticed he was changed.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked

She bit her lip "Keep the mask on when we get home. I'm finding it extremely sexy tonight and I don't know why" she said with a smirk.

"Alright but not while I'm driving it's a little hard for me to see while driving." he said with a smile.

"That's why I said when we get home." she said as she did a small eyebrow wiggle. "Get my drift?"

"Yeah." he smirked. "Let's get going." She happily took his hand and they left the arena and went home.

****


	15. Chapter 15

Here is Chapter 15! wow two chapters up in one night YAY! Ok readers enjoy and review and such please. Cookies with Kane's face on it for those who review!

* * *

><p>(Promo)<p>

Sam was walking down the halls when all of her sister came running up to her "Oh Twin I heard what happened with Ted. What an ass."

"I know I can't believe him! But I have no way out. And I can't find him." she said emphasizing 'him'. "I've looked everywhere."

"Have you tried..." she whispered somewhere in her sister's ear.

"Oh Chloe you are a genius," she said as she hugged her sister. "Oh and congrats on your engagement to Randy." she said with a smile before running off.

(end promo)

Sam made her way back to Glen's locker room. They seemed to have more privacy there than they did in her office. Glen came out of the bathroom as soon as she came in. He was all dressed in his costume for the night which was the entire old school Kane outfit he used to wear. "Oh...my..."She said as she saw him.

"I told you, you would like it." He said, smirking.

Sam's mouth hung open and smile formed on her face as she turned around "I must turn away."

"No, you must turn towards me." he said as he smiled and kissed her through his mask. "You know I didn't really think that I would fit into this crap again." he laughed.

"And why's that." Sam asked as she kept her eyes closed from the kiss. A smile on her face, if anyone could make her day a 100 percent better it was this man.

"Babe, I haven't worn this since like '03 or the '90s...I don't even remember that's how long it's been." he laughed.

"Well I'm glad it fits." she said as she kissed him.

"So am I...no scratch that I'm amazed." he said as he kissed her.

"Well no matter what you wear you are still the sexiest man alive."

"Thanks, babe. And no matter what you do you'll be the sexiest woman alive." he said as he put her down on the couch and got on top, resting his weight comfortably on her. "So, after my match, do you have anymore promos?" he asked suggestively.

She groaned "Yes. Trying to hunt YOU down." she smiled "But sadly I don't find you. Or well the audience doesn't know whether I do."

"Hmmm...that should give me just enough time to shower and change then." he said with a smirk as he kissed her softly before they were interrupted by a knock and one of the stagehands told him that his match was next.

Glen groaned and buried his face into her neck."I know baby," she said as she kissed the top of his head.

"I don't wanna go, I'll do it tomorrow." he whined like a baby in her arms.

She started laughing "Come on you big baby," she said as she tried to get him up "Oh my God you are a cow." she said as her cute giggle came out.

"I told you." he laughed as he kissed her. "Well I'll be back. Gotta do this tedious job before I can get my playtime." he muttered the last part.

"Oh trust me you will get plenty of playtime when we get Home. To OUR house," she said happily making Glen smile. He smiled as he made his way out to his match.

When he left Sam watched his match before she had to go off to her next promo. She made her way down the halls and found the camera crew and the promo began. "Twin did you find him yet?" Chloe asked as she came up to her sister.

"No, I don't know where he is. I talked to him after the whole engagement thing happened. He was furious at my father PT. I'm afraid he might do something. I don't care about dad at this point I'm more concerned about him doing something that he might regret." Sam sad as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't mean him I mean him." she said, putting emphasis on the second him.

"No, I haven't seen him since...since he asked me to marry him." she said as she pulled out a beautiful engagement ring attached to a silver chain.

"Oh that's beautiful, PT. Did you say yes?" she asked.

"Of course I did. But dad he wouldn't give me a chance to say anything. He's so determined to get me away from him." Sam twiddled the ring in her fingers "I love him sis. But all dad sees is what's on the outside." a smile came to her face "He showed me what was inside his heart."

"PT, I think I have an idea that we should talk about." Chloe said as she walked off with her sister, the two talking quietly. The promo ended and Sam made her way back to Glen's locker room when all of a sudden her father walks into view.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vince asked once he finally caught up to her.

"To him as always dad." Sam said as she tried to ignore him and get to Glen's locker room as fast as she could.

"So it's real then?" he asked.

"What do you think dad?" she said sarcastically "No you know what yes. Yes it is real and I am as happy as can be. You know why? Cause now I'm with someone who isn't interested in being my fathers lap dog or turning me into a trophy wife! And I am no longer able to be turned into a mini-me of you!"

"You know, you are very close to having me disown your selfish ass!" he yelled at her before stalking off.

"Yeah watch and see what Mom thinks!" she shouted getting him to halt dead in his tracks. "You already know how much Chloe, Stephanie and Paul despise you right now." He looked back at her with a tiny bit of remorse in his eyes before he walked off again. Sam rolled her eyes before going off to find Glen.

Glen was just getting out of the shower in his locker room after his match. He heard the door open and close, and then a flop sound. He became curious and popped his head out and saw Sam face down on the couch.

"What happened, babe?" he asked through the bathroom door as he got dressed.

"Dad." she said softly and didn't move.

"That's what I thought." he said before he came out in a shirt and jeans and he picked her up from the couch as he sat down on the couch and sat her on his lap. "Wanna talk about it? Or wanna just go home?"

"He confronted me, I blew up at him. And he threatened disownment." she said as she buried her face into his neck as she held onto him tightly.

"Yeah I think we need to go home." he said as he smiled.

"Back to Nashville home? Or hotel home?" she asked softly.

"OUR home." he looked at her softly with a tender smile as he spoke those words.

"Okay, let me change." she got up off of his lap and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt before pulling on her large hoodie. As they walked out of the locker room Glen saw Vince walking towards them. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead as Vince walked past them.

The two looked at him before Glen shrugged at Sam and the two walked off to Glen's car in the parking lot. The reached the airport and caught the red eyed flight back to Nashville. Once on the plane Sam snuggled against him as she wrapped a blanket around her.

Glen smiled as he kissed her lips softly as he relaxed in his seat, the two drifting off to sleep while the plane was off for home.

The whole length of the flight the two slept peacefully until Sam started having nightmares again. In the middle of the flight, Glen woke up when he felt Sam gripping on his arm as he looked at her and tried shaking her awake. She started moaning softly in sleep and but didn't wake up.

"Sam, wake up." he said softly, he reached over and touched her hair and head causing Sam to jerk awake, gasping for air.

He calmed her down by rubbing her back and kissing her cheek. "It's ok, I'm right here." She began shaking and shivering as she pulled herself up against him. He held her close and tried comforting her. He continued to hold her till the plane landed. He then took her straight home.

Once they were home he put her straight to bed as he left her for just a minute to get their things from the car before bringing them in, locking up the house and then going back up to the bedroom as he held her on the bed for a few hours.

Sam stayed quiet as he held her. She hadn't told Glen about the nightmares she had been having since the detective told her about Anna's murder. "Do you want me to run you a hot bath?" he asked.

"Will you join me?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, sure. Let me get it started." he said as he started running the hot water in the bathtub. Sam walked into the large bathroom and shut the door before leaning up against it. She watched him as he lit a few candles and added her favorite bath salts to the water.

Glen came over to her and held her in his arms for a few minutes as he calmed her down. She softly fiddled with his shirt before helping him pull it off. She ran her hands across the naked skin. She placed a gentle kiss over his heart.

He smiled as he helped her out of her shirt and hugged her as he kissed her shoulder and then her heart as he unhooked her bra slowly before letting it fall to the floor.

His hands then began to work on her pants as he continued to place kisses on her skin. He got on his knees as he took her shoes off and then pulled down her panties as he gave her a very soft kiss on her nub before he stood up and held out his hand. "My love?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"Your bath is ready, my lady." he said, smiling.

Sam broke out into a happy smile. "Thank you kind sir." He smiled as he helped her into the bath and took off the rest of his clothes before sliding in next to her and holding her in his arms softly as he ran his hand through his hair.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed as he did this. Running his fingers through her long hair, "That feels so nice."

"I just want you to be happy." he said softly as he placed a soft kiss on her head.

"I am baby, I am very happy." she said as she leaned her head back. "Anytime I am with you I am happy." He smiled as they lay in the bathtub."When did you first have feelings for me?" she asked him softly as the curiosity filled her mind.

"The second I saw you." he replied as he stroked her hair.

"I was 17 when you first saw me." she started laughing.

"Exactly." he laughed. "What about you? And by the way my feelings were friendly at first."

She smiled "That very night. When I first saw you down that hallway. And my feelings were no where near friendly." she said as she blushed and had a sly smile on her face. He smiled and kissed her. "You made it even worse when you stopped wearing the mask and the tops."

"How did I make it worse?" he laughed.

Sam turned around and looked at him "seriously?" she smiled "Raging teenage hormones plush seeing you topless. What do you think you did?" she asked as she laughing.

He laughed as he kissed her. "I could kind of see those feelings coming through sometimes."

"I had many wonderful dreams about you." she missed him back and started running her hands along his chest again.

"As did I." he said, smiling.

"Was I good?" she asked with a silly grin on her face.

"You were amazing but you were even better than amazing in real life." he smiled.

"I love it when you stroke my ego." she kissed him and moved onto his lap.

"Telling the truth too." He placed his hands on her hips as he held her there.

"My fantasies did do you justice." she said as her eyes glanced downwards "they certainly didn't do you any justice."

"No? What was I like?" he asked rather curiously.

"Well in my dreams, when I first started having them. You would sneak into my bedroom and I would take off your mask and run my fingers through your hair." she said as she held his face. "then you would take control and have your way with me."

"Ah, so you weren't dreaming of really me so much as you were Kane." he smirked.

"At first, but then. I really got to know you and the. I would dream of both of you."

He smiled. "And how were..we?"

"mind blowing." she told him with a kiss. He smiled and kissed her as the water was now turning cold as they bathed in it. Sam smiled and got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She looked at him with a smile "you coming baby?"

"I'm coming." he said softly as he let the water out of the tub and got out as he put a towel around himself. He blew out the candles and walked into the bedroom.

When he walked into the bedroom he saw Sam lying there on the bed in just her towel. He smiled as he crawled on top of her and kissed her neck softly. She welcomed him and wrapped her arms around him. Her nails dragged along the skin on his back sending shivers through his body.

"Are you ready?" he whispered to her as he put his throbbing member against her soft nub.

"Very" she kissed him as he entered her earning a happy moan from her. He smiled as he kissed her and pushed himself in and out. Her head arched back as he rocked against her. She wrapped we legs high up around his waist allowing him further access. He moaned as he kissed her sensitive spot on her neck and went into her harder.

"Glen, baby that feels so good." she moaned out as he bit down on her neck.

"You feel so good." he said softly as he nibbled on her skin and started going faster, feeling himself start to lose control.

Sam linked her hand with his. He could feel her ring against his fingers as she started to move with him. In doing this it caused his self control to lessen more and more. "Do it baby," she said in his ear. He smiled as he kissed her and groaned in the kiss as they both released.

"I want you to lose control." she told him as they rode out their orgasms. He let out a cry of pleasure as he yelled her name and rode her as hard as possible. As a reward he earned a loud and pleasurable scream from the woman beneath him.

He smiled as he let everything go and soon both were panting from their lovemaking as he laid on top of her and kissed her as he caught his breath. "Now that, was sexy." she said to him I between kisses.

He smiled as he kissed her. "It was, wasn't it?" he said, smirking as he pulled her on top of him when he rolled off of her as he held her against him. She nestled her face into his chest and listened to his heart beat.

He smiled as he kissed her head. "Baby, when would you want to get married." Sam began to trace little circles into his skin with her fingers.

"Any time you want to get married. I don't care when as long as we get married." he smiled as he held her to him.

She smiled back "Well I know one thing. Kanes getting married very soon."

He smiled. "And he's happy."

"I bet he is." she kissed his chest and curled up against him ready for sleep. He smiled as he kissed her once more before the two drifted off to sleep.

****


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to all my readers, here is chapter 16! sorry about the long wait my life has turned very hectic this last month.

Disclaimer: I only own Samantha and Chloe owns Chloe.

* * *

><p>A whole week had passed since the incident in Nashville. Now Wrestlemania 28 was upon them and Chloe and Sam, Glen and Randy were now in Miami Florida.<p>

Backstage area

Chloe was super protective of her sister as she held her sister's hand as she, Sam, Randy, and Glen walked down the hallways upon entering the arena. Glen had stayed in front the whole time like a bodyguard. he was on his guard all the time now. Sam on the other hand looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

Randy, while he was being extra cautious too, was probably the one that wasn't on Sam's butt like Chloe and Glen were as they guarded her with their lives. "Chloe, babe, I don't think you need to hold her hand wherever we go." Randy said but Chloe shook her head stubbornly.

"No. She's my sissy and I'm gonna make sure she's safe." She said.

"Hun she's got all three of us with her now. she will be fine." Randy said reassuringly.

"Don't care. She's my sissy and I want her safe." She repeated as she hugged her sister. "I think you need some rest, sissy." Chloe said as they stopped at Glen's locker room.

"I've tried." Sam said in a soft voice before walking inside.

Chloe went to walk in after her sister, but Randy pulled her to him and she looked at him. "Baby, come on, I'll-" she started.

"Babe, Glens with her now. You are also in need of rest." He said as he kissed her forehead. "You can take over when Glen and I have our match okay?"

"Oh alright." she pouted.

"Besides I wanted a moment alone with my girl before the match." He said with a smile as he walked away with her leaving Sam and Glen alone.

Glen closed the door after he made sure the outside was safe. He kissed Sam's head as he sat next to her. Sam curled up against him, holding onto him tightly. She had been doing that more than usual. He held her close as he kissed her forehead. "Try and get some sleep. I'll stay right here. My match isn't for another hour in a half."

"I'll try baby," she said softly before laying her head against his chest. Soon, as Glen's arms wrapped around her, she was out. Glen continued to hold her as his hand stroked her arm comfortingly as she slept.

'I don't want to leave her...but I know I have to.' he thought as he held her closer to him. He was going to keep her safe no matter what.

He had to keep her safe. He couldn't lose her. She was his life. 'if anything happened to her...' his thoughts trailed off as sam moved slightly in her sleep. only to snuggle closer to him. He held her close as he rested his chin against the top of her head.

"Glen," she mumbled in her sleep before moaning softly. He prayed she wasn't having a nightmare. For the last few nights she had either been waking up in cold sweat or not sleeping at all.

Glen rubbed her back as he kissed her forehead. 'Please let it be a good dream. Please.' he begged in his thoughts. He stayed with her up until the last minute. He then got dressed and covered her up with a blanket before he left. Chloe entered as soon as Glen left.

She saw her sister asleep on the couch. she then sat down and watched the match on the monitor. She could tell Glen was rather distracted as he watched randy walking towards him. She rubbed her sister's head as she watched the match. She couldn't wait until after it was over because Randy said he had a surprise for her, whether he won or lost.

The match soon ended with Kane as the victor. soon both men had returned to the backstage area. Chloe was asleep with her head on the arm of the couch as she snuggled towards it, trying to give her sister as much room to sleep as possible.

Randy and Glen walked in and saw the twin sisters asleep. Sam had somehow found a way to snuggle up against her sister. both wrapped up in the blanket. The twins were snuggled up together looking like two little children.

The two couldn't help but find this scene adorable. Chloe snuggled her head on her sister's shoulder. Randy then walked over and kissed his girls forehead. "Babe wake up."

She woke up as she leaned up and kissed the top of her sister's head. "Night Night, sissy." she said as she laid her sister down comfortably on the couch after she stood up and she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck. "Carry me, please?" she asked.

"Gladly." he said as he picked her up and carried her to his locker room. She rested her head against his chest as she closed her eyes.

"Baby," he said softly as he sat her down.

"Hmm?" She slowly opened her eyes a little. She then felt something cold being slid onto her finger.

"Randal Keith..." She said as she was woken up by the coldness and she looked down at her finger, her jaw dropping. "Oh my God...Randy..." she trailed off.

The ring was silver band with a single diamond resting on top. it was simple and yet so beautiful. Randy looked into her eyes "Marry me Care Bear."

Chloe's eyes had teared up as her tears poured down her cheeks as she smiled and nodded. "I will, Randy Bear." she said as she hugged him tightly, and also wrapping her legs around him. Randy kissed her and kissed her, his heart soared, he was so happy. She smiled as she kissed him, holding his face in her hands as she did.

"I love you Chloe." he said happily between kisses.

"Randy, baby, I love you so much." she said as she kissed him. He held her close hugging her as he continued to shower her with kisses.

'Things are going to be different this time. Me and Randy will last forever. I'll make sure of it.' she thought.

Meanwhile,  
>Sam began to wake up sighing heavily as she rolled over, when she did she saw Glen. He was sitting there in a chair not even focusing on her. his head was resting in his hands as he sat hunched over. She could softly hear him whispering to himself. "Please let her be ok. Please let her be having a good dream." he whispered to himself.<p>

She smiled softly before she sat up "Baby?" she said as she reached over to take one of his hands in hers.

He looked up and sighed as he looked at her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." he said.

Sam softly ran her hand along his cheek and head. she then cupped his cheek he nuzzled his face into her palm. He kissed her palm as he nuzzled against her. Sam gently cupped his face and kissed his forehead before kissing his lips.

He kissed her back as he held her close to him. "I love you," she said softly as they kissed.

"I love you too," he said against her lips.

Sam smiled softly at him "Did you win baby?" she asked him after a moment of soft silence.

"I did." he smiled.

"Good, Im sorry I missed it." Glen rubbed his hands lovingly along the length of her arms and down her back.

"It's alright. I'm taping it at home so we can watch it later." he said.

"Good," She gently pulled him to her "Come here." glen got up and moved to the couch. His head resting comfortably in her lap as she held him in her arms. She kissed his neck softly a few times before nuzzling her face against his.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home." he said.

"Same here baby." she kissed him and sighed happily. "Home...with you." He smiled as they gathered their things and were soon off for the airport.

Right as they reached the airport she got the call from her sister. "Hello?" Sam answered and she was greeted with a happy scream from her sister.

"Sissy! Randy and I are engaged!"

"Well it's about damned time." She said with a smile as she held Glen's hand.

"And we thought about it and...how would you like to have a double wedding? Me and Randy and you and Glen can get married at the same time!" she said happiily.

"Well we are already doing that for the story line. I love you twin but when I get married for real I don't want to share my day with anyone but my man ya know?" she said with a smile.

"True. I feel the same way now that you put it like that." she said.

"But hey I'll be your maid of honor if you'll be mine."

"Deal." she said.

"So...two weddings in one year for us, huh?" Glen laughed.

"I know. Shocking right? Monday we are doing a promo where Chloe and I are talking about the twin wedding." she said as she held his hand.

He held her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Very shocking. Speaking of your sister, what did she say? I was getting our carry-ons whenever you were on the phone with her."

Sam smiled "Randy proposed finally."

"That's great...we're not gonna really have a double wedding are we?" he asked.

She laughed "no babe we won't I promise. The only person I'm sharing that altar with is you."

"Oh good because I wouldn't want the priest or reverend or whatever we're using to get confused." he laughed. At that image Sam doubled over laughing and for the first time in months Glen heard her let out a snort amongst her laughter.

'Thank you.' he thought as he smiled and laughed with her. Sam finally caught her breathe and settled back into her seat as the plane took off. Glen rubbed her leg softly as he kissed her cheek. "Nice to see your smile back, hun." he said proudly

She smiled brightly "It's great to have it back." she laid her head by his. "I'm sorry for keeping it hidden for so long."

"It's alright, I totally understand." he said. He put his arm around her pulling her tight against. Softly pressing his face against the side of hers. He inhaled her smell which always comforted him.

"I was trying to bring your smile back sooner, I just want to make that lunatic disappear. Hopefully he won't come back." he said. "Oh, and I want to talk to you about something." he said as he looked at her.

"What babe?" she asked curiously before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Would you want to move? Maybe move somewhere closer to your sister? So, in case something happens..." he trailed off.

She stared at him "You'd do that?"

"If it would keep you safe." he said.

She sighed softly "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you." She smiled at him, "you're too good for me."

"We're too good for each other, but here we are...and here we'll stay." he said as he held her.

"I like the sound of that." she buried her face into his chest.

"So do I." he said as soon the two fell asleep as the plane was off for home.

Monday came and it was time for Raw. Things had been looking up. Sam and glen had a night free of nightmares. And Sam was getting her pep back. Glen couldn't be happier that the old Sam was coming back. She was smiling more, even ogling him like she used to. He had to admit that he missed that part.

He also missed that burning in his cheeks whenever she would oogle him. "Glen, honey, your cheeks are turning pink." she said with her smile on her face as they reached his locker room.

"You're ogling me like that it makes them turn colors." he laughed.

"How can I not when you look so delicious?" she took a seat on the couch and watched him.

He looked down with that cute little embarrassed smile he had. "Baby you are too cute sometimes."

"Thanks." he said with a chuckle.

"It's the truth. You can be so adorable when you want to be."

He just smiled again as he kissed her. "I'll be right back, babe." he said as he pulled out his costume and went in the bathroom.

"You tease me." she said playfully as he walked into the bathroom.

"Of course I do, but I do have a match in a few minutes." he said. She smiled and fell sideways onto the couch as she waited. He soon came out in full costume, "Oh baby you tease me." she said as she covered her face with her hands. Glen sighed happily, Sam was back.

He laughed as he kissed her. "I know I do. And when I get back we'll go right back to the hotel, because I'm sure I'll need a good few hours of rest."

"Oh I will give you rest babe." she missed him quickly "No go, scram you have a match to do."

"Alright, alright." he laughed as he walked out after pulling his mask on. After glen left Chloe came running into the locker room, showing off her ring.

"Isn't it simply beautiful?" she said proudly. She laughed as the the held their hands side by side as they adored their rings. They stared at them as the jewels sparkled and shined.

"We're getting married...well actually I'm getting married again-" she started.

"We're getting married!" Sam said happily as they hugged.

"I can't believe it!" she said happily.

"oh my we need to start planing...oh damn we have a promo about the fake wedding too." Sam said as she fell back onto the couch.

"Yeah all kinds of wedding bliss going on for us for a while."

"Oh twin I found the perfect dress for the twin wedding! And we are both going to wear it!" Sam pulled out her phone and showed her the beautiful Pnina Tornai mermaid style gown.

Chloe screamed in happiness. "Oh my God!"

"I know right!? Now just picture it Randy staring at you in this dress. And Kane comig into the picture with me in this dress." both the twins did a dramatic far off look as they imagined it.

They both did their dreamy sigh as they 'looked off into the distance' before they were interrupted by a loud banging at the door. Chloe jumped as she went and opened the door to see an enraged looking Dave Batista standing there. "I think he found out." she muttered to her sister.

Sam quickly jumped up and locked the locker room door. "dont worry sweetie glen and randy can handle him."

Chloe sat on the couch with a shocked and scared look on her face. "He's gonna kill me." she said.

"Don't worry sweetie he won't touch you." Sam said as she say with her sister. "let's just focus in trying to finish this twin wedding and let the boys do the heavy lifting." she said making her sister smile.

Chloe smiled as she nodded. "Alright."

"Okay so how should we do this. Veil no veil? I'm thinking no veil." she said as they looked at the photo of the dress "just maybe a nice bun or something."

"I kind of want a veil. Maybe one of those small ones where it comes down to only my eyes not my entire face." she said. "And for hair, I think I want a little of a bun but also have my hair down too."

They both jumped slightly at a loud bang "okay focus but I think a veil might be to much though. It might just be over kill with this dress."

"That's probably true...what the hell was that bang?" she asked.

"Probably the boys taking out the trash." She said "Now I was thinking instead of Kane coming down the ramp how about his pyro just go off and" she whispered the rest to her sister.

"Oh that's good." she said

"right?" she smiled "this is going to be to much fun. Hopefully nobody fucks it up."

"Hopefully." she said.

Soon there was a loud raucous that started happening outside. Chloe and Sam stood up and Chloe went to open the door. She jumped when glen opened it. He still had his mask on but was now sporting a busted lip.

"What the hell's going on out there?" she asked as she and Sam stepped aside so he could walk in.

Glen pulled off his mask "Oh my god baby." Sam said as she saw his busted lip.

"Dave's drunk. Don't worry about it he's taken care of." Glen said as Randy came in. His cheek all red from a well placed punch.

"Randy," Chloe said as she ran to Randy and checked out his face carefully. "What did he do?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." he said as he rubbed his chin.

"Babe, I do worry about it. He can't do this." she said as she stormed out of the locker room as she started yelling for Dave. "DAVID BATISTA!" she screamed.

"Babe wait up!" randy said as he ran after her. But as soon as Randy walked out the door, Chloe's scream rang throughout the entire arena as Dave had pushed her harshly against the wall to confront her.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Randy shouted as glen helped run to the rescue. Soon followed by Paul/Hunter and Mark Henry.

Dave didn't even look at them as he got close to Chloe's face as her eyes were closed tightly as she heard his soft threats.

"Dave you need to leave. You don't have any say in what I do any more." she said softly as Randy pulled her to him as be pushed her behind him. She clutched on to Randy as Dave kept his animalistic gaze on Chloe.

"Leave Dave." Paul said as he tried to contain the anger in him he had. Dave had hurt Chloe for the last time. "Leave before we all do something we will regret."

"I'll leave now, but I'll be back...and I'll be back for you, Chloe." he said before he turned and stormed out of the arena.

"Know he won't." Randy said as they walked off "He won't get near you baby." Chloe was silent as she clutched on to Randy. "Don't worry sweetheart I'll take care of it. I promise." he kissed her forehead and escorted her into the locker room.

She nodded as she walked into their locker room. Randy then pulled her against him. He held her there against his body as he tried to find someway to make her feel better.

All she could do was shiver in fear. "It's okay baby I'm right here." he kept telling her over and over as he held her.

She just nodded as she held on to Randy. "Come on honey we're going back to the hotel." he said before he got dressed.

"Ok." she said softly as she packed her bag.

Randy and Chloe left leaving Sam and Glen at the arena as the two dwelled on what had just went down.

"Babe, I'm fine. I promise. Do you wanna go home?" he asked.

"We better before I go and kill Batista for doing this to you." she said with a mean look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, it feels better now." he said as the two grabbed their things and went back to the hotel.

"Are you sure honey?" she asked as she took his hand in hers.

"I'm totally fine." he said as he kissed her cheek. "I think we may have to skip...you know tonight because I really need some sleep, I'm getting a headache from my match earlier."

"I understand sweetie. How about just a nice shower or bath together and the. Lots of snuggling in bed?" she said as they got into the car.

He smiled. "Sure." he said as he drove off for the hotel.

"Oh babe, Chloe and I picked out our dress for the twin wedding." she said trying to make the subject a happy one.

"Good." he smiled. "Do I get to see it?" he asked as he and Sam went into their hotel room.

"Mmmmmm nope. Whether its a real wedding or not. The groom still doesn't get to see the dress before the ceremony." Sam smiled him "Sorry Glen."

"It's ok, I didn't think you'd let me anyways." he laughed as he put their things down.

"But I know you will love it. And afterwards...you won't be able to keep your hands off me."

"I don't doubt that."

She kissed him before walking into the bathroom and started the shower. The two shared a nice relaxing shower and then it was off to bed. 


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to all who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: I ownly own Samantha and other obvious OC's. Chloe owns Chloe.

* * *

><p>Monday night came around and Sam was home alone in Nashville. She was home due to the fact she was not feeling too well. Glen had left Sunday night for the tapings. So here she was by herself.<p>

He didn't want to leave and tried to call to tell them he wasn't coming but Sam told him to go so he did. She was stubborn and stood by not wanting him to miss work because of her. She now lay on the couch in her favorite pajama pants and kane shirt while snuggled up with a pillow. Monday night raw was on the TV.

She'd been waiting for an hour now for Glen to come on and every time she called she always got his voicemail and she was starting to get worried until a big boom on the TV woke her up and she watched as Kane came out for a promo. A small smile formed on her face when she saw him walking down the ramp. He got into the ring and had a microphone in his hand.

"I wanna speak directly to Samantha McMahon." he started.

"What the?" She sat up and stared at the tv wondering what the hell Glen was doing.

"And I also want to speak to Vince McMahon as well, don't bother coming out Vince, this won't take long." Kane said before he looked directly into the camera. "Samantha, I love you with all my heart. And I just want to let you know that I'm sorry you couldn't be here, but I have to tell the world. It's been bottled up too long and now I have to let it out. Samantha Jane McMahon and I have been seeing each other secretly for sometime now..and we've fallen for each other deeply." he confessed to the world, and the entire WWE Universe cheered.

Sam stared at the TV with wide eyes. "Oh my god" she then face planted into the pillow she was holding.

"And one more thing. I love you, Samantha Jane McMahon, with all my heart and soul and I'm so glad that we will be getting married soon. Right here on RAW."

"And there's nothing that you, Vince, or your lapdog, Ted DiBiase can do. Her father, Vince, has gone beyond the normal controlling father. He has forced her into a marriage with Ted." he said with disdain in his voice.

"But don't worry Sam, I'll try and make Vince change his mind." he said, ending his promo before he went backstage.

She sat there watching with shock on her face. 'Did he improve that?' She couldn't wrap her brain around it. Was it a part of a new script or did he improve? she settled back into the couch and continued to watch. Once the promo had finished and Kane had gone backstage she got a phone call. Without even looking at the ID she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart did you see the promo?" Glen answered.

"I did and I can't help but think what the hell were you thinking?" she couldn't help but laugh. "You are crazy you do know that?"

"Thanks honey, coming from you that means the world to me." he laughed.

"You know I mean it with love. Was that whole thing an improv?"

"It sure was. I was bored, it was supposed to be during a commercial, and they let me do it on air because someone else wasn't here yet." he said.

"My dad is going to blow a gasket." she actually laughed at the thought.

"Well he's not here so I'm sure he's already blowing one. I felt an ungodly chill a few minutes ago so I think it's blown by now." he said.

Sam busted up laughing again "Okay Kane If you say so."

He laughed. "Oh I say so. I think after my match is over and I get out of the shower I'll be on my way home." he said.

"I can't wait. I hate having to snuggle with a pillow instead of you." she turned off the tv and sat there quietly.

"So do I. Are you alright? Do you need me to come home now?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just lonely in this big house all by myself. And... " She hesitated.

"Oh baby don't start teasing. I'll be on a jet pack to the house if you do." he laughed.

"Well that and I kinda have a confession to make." she said hesitantly. "I'm...I'm kinda afraid of the dark when I'm alone."

"Really? That's so cute. I can totally understand but it's cute." he said and she could tell he was smiling. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be home soon but right now they're calling me for my match so I'll talk to you as soon as I'm settled on the plane." he said.

"Okay honey, I love you. I'll be watching." she said as she turned the tv back on.

"Alright. I'll be home soon. I love you." he said.

Sam once again snuggled with her pillow as she heard Kane's pyro go of. The lights then faded and then he came out in all his glory. His match was a good length and he won as he put his flames up around the ring before exiting and going backstage.

She then decided to go upstairs and take a nice hot bubble bath before going to bed. Just as Sam was about to get out of the bath she got a call on her cell from Glen. "Hey," she said happily as she sunk back down into the warm bubbled water.

"Hey sweetheart, how are things? I'm on the plane." he said.

"I'm doing better," a sly smirk then formed on Sam's face "I'm actually enjoying a bath at the moment."

"Oh not a bath." he groaned.

She giggled "Why? Do you not like it when I take baths? It's a bubble bath this time."

"I love it when I'm there, when I'm not-" the phone line got staticy and then the dial tone sounded.

"Baby are you there?" she asked softly. She got no answer so she hung up the phone and then heard something downstairs. Her heart began racing as she got out of the tub letting it drain as she threw on her robe.

She heard the door opening and as she was on the last stair she took a deep sigh of relief when she saw Glen enter the house. "Oh I hope that bath is still up." he said, smirking at her.

"You scared me," she said as she walked over and embraced him.

He smiled and picked her up. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you, I'll make you breakfast tomorrow." he said.

"I like chocolate chip waffles." she said with a childlike smile.

"Ok...I think we have some of those in freezer form because I have no clue how to make them." he said as he led her upstairs to their room. "Home sweet home...well I'm ready for bed." he said with a small laugh as he put his bag down and immediately started getting into his night clothes.

But Sam wanted a little payback for him scaring her. She crept up behind him and started to lovingly kiss his bare skin as her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh no, don't baby I'm exhausted." he said, almost begging.

She smiled "Okay honey," she said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"If I wasn't so exhausted..." he trailed off with a tired yawn.

I know sweetheart." She held him close "But in the morning you are all mine." she then turned and walked over to her dresser to get changed.

"No problem there, no problem at all." he said as he got changed and got in bed.

He sighed as he laid down. Sam then followed and snuggled close to him, her head nestled against his chest. "By the way baby, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked as he held her securely in his arms.

"What do you think about a small wedding, in the spring?" Her smile came back as she thought about it.

He smiled as he kissed her lips. "Any time, any place, darling. I'll be there." he said.

"Good to know." she then snuggled back against him and sighed happily.

He smiled as he kissed her before the two drifted off into a comfortable and happy sleep.

~

(promo.)

"So where are you and randy planning on going for your honeymoon?" Sam asked as she went over that nights schedule.

"He won't tell me. He says it's a surprise. I've been guessing but he won't tell me yes or no." she said.

"I honestly don't know what is happening. Dad's threatening to keep him from the arena. He still is trying to keep us apart." Sam sighed heavily.

"Well I don't think Kane will stay away. Especially after that promo he did last week, I don't think anyone's ever seen that side of him before, I know I haven't." she said.

"I told you he was a sweetheart." Sam smiled at her twin. "But what attracted me to him in the first place is that mystery and..." she trailed off not being able to find the right word.

"I think I understand." she said, smiling.

She nodded softly "I don't want to deal with the wedding next week."

"I'd rather the wedding just be with me and Randy since I know how much you don't want to deal with Ted." she said.

"And I would gladly do that for you twin." Sam held Chloe's hand.

"But I do want you to be there. Just I'd rather you be there as my Maid of Honor." she said.

"I know." Sam sighed and hugged her twin.

The promo then ended and Sam and Chloe simultaneously fell backwards onto the couch sighing heavily. "Hey PT can I talk to you about something?" Chloe asked as she looked over at her sister.

"Sure sweetie." the twins then huddled together.

"Ok, I haven't told Randy yet, but I'm thinking about taking a break from WWE for a while. Everything's too hectic around here for me and...I don't think it would be very good for me right now." she said as she slightly looked away from her twin.

"Are you..." Sam asked wide eyed at her twin

"Stressed by dad? Yes. Annoyed with his antics? Yes. Getting harassed by Dave? Yes. And most importantly, pregnant with Randy's child? Oh yes." she said, smiling at the last part brightly.

"Oh my god..." Sam said "OH MY GOD!" She then tackle hugged her sister "Oh my god!"

Chloe smiled as she hugged her twin. "Remember don't tell anyone! I want Randy to be the first to know...well actually second." she said.

"My lips are sealed. Oh my god I'm going to be an auntie," she started dancing in her seat.

Chloe giggled as she kissed her twin's cheek. "I'm glad we're fraternal so the baby doesn't mix us up."

"That would be weird." Sam kissed her sister's cheek "I must go find my man." she said playfully.

"Alright, but remember no telling anyone." she said as she got up. "I think I'm going to go find mine too and have him take me home...that is if I don't run into Dave first for his weekly yelling at me."

"I don't believe he's here tonight. He's not allowed within a hundred yards of you or any arena, hotel or any building you are in. Thanks to Moi."

"Really?" she asked, smiling.

Sam gave her sister a smile before leaving the office. Chloe got up to leave the office before she got a phone call and looked down to see Dave's number. She sighed as she bit her lip and decided to put his call on speaker. "What, Dave?" she asked.

"I can't believe you are marrying him."

"Dave, please, what do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want you back. I need you."

"If you wanted me and needed me as bad as you say you do then why did you do what you did, David? Why wasn't I good enough to-" she started before Dave interrupted her.

"I made a mistake please chloe."

Chloe felt her tears started to fall down her cheeks as she shook her head. She wanted him back for a while after she divorced him and even now she still felt herself wanting him, but her feelings for Randy trumped Dave every time as she shook her head. "I can't, Dave." she said. She hung up and dabbed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. Randy would be coming in soon and she wanted to be happy.

She had something set up at home to tell him the good news about her being pregnant and just the thought alone of her pregnancy with Randy's child was enough to put a smile on her face. She then turned on the monitor and watched randys match.

Sam arrived at Glens locker room. when she opened the door and saw him standing with his back to her. He was in his full Kane costume, pulling his gloves and mask on. She came up behind him and began to run her hands across his back and then his sides and finally his abs.

She heard a soft moan come from him as she kissed him between his shoulder blades. "Hi."

"Hi." he said, his voice husky and deep.

She then took his hand and pulled him to the couch. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" he asked, smiling as they sat down.

Sam leaned against him and took a breath before asking her question. "Do you want kids?"

He looked at her a little shocked. "Where's this coming from?" he asked, smiling.

"Its been on my mind for a while now. I mean I want kids but...with the stalker right now. I don't think it would be a good idea right now. but I also was just curious about what you thought." Sam had grown shy and nervous now that she had brought it up.

He took her hands in his. "Baby, there's nothing more I would want than kids with you. But I agree with you, I think we need to wait until this stalker situation is dealt with and done before we do anything." he said.

She smiled at him "What would you do if we have a little girl?" Sam asked playfully, knowing what his answer might be.

"Well first thing she wouldn't be dating until I give the ok." he said, smirking.

Sam held his hand, interlocking their fingers. "I look forward to going on those 2 am food runs with you."

"Oh no, you just tell me what you need and I'll go myself. You'll be home resting." he said, smiling.

"Oh so I'm going to be babied the whole 9 months am I?" she laughed at the thought.

"Yes. You're going to be babied by Kane...how weird does that sound?" he laughed.

"I love the sound of that." She kissed his masked cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as she traced small circles on his chest with her finger.

"What do you think of the name Natasha for our, maybe, little girl?" he asked.

"Is her favorite tv show going to be Rocky and Bullwinkle?" she said as she started giggling.

"It might be." he smirked.

"I'm sorry i had to put that in there." she said with a big smile.

"It's alright." he said, smiling.

"We will have plenty of time to think of names." Sam snuggled against him and sighed. "Im dreading next week. I don't want to even pretend for 5 minutes that I'm marrying ted."

"I don't want you to either." he said.

"You're the only one I want." She said to him before she kissed his lips.

"And you're the only one I'll ever want." he said.

A knock then came at the door and a stage hand told him it was time for his match. "Well, I'll be back, sweetheart." he said as he kissed her before he left the room to go out for his match.

Sam was left alone with her thoughts. After about five minutes she went back to the office. when she arrived she saw Chloe and Randy hugging. "Awww, did you tell him?" she asked happily and Chloe shook her head.

"No. Shush." she said, smiling at her twin.

Sam shrugged as she sat down at her desk. Ser phone then started going off. She recognized the unknown number and only this time she pulled her strength in and ignored it.

"So, are you ready to go home, hun?" Randy asked Chloe, a bright smile on his face and Chloe smiled as she kissed her fiance's lips. "Yes I am. I can't wait to get home and show you my little surprise." she said, dropping a hint as she smiled at her twin.

"Be safe don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she called out after them.

"Promise!" Chloe yelled before she and Randy walked out of the office and out of the arena to go home. Sam was left alone again as she watched the monitor. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I only own Samantha-Jane, Chloe owns Chloe-Brooke.

Reviews are loved and liked!

Minion I hope you enjoy this chapter and try not to destroy the computer when you see what takes place. Hehehe * Grabs German military helmet with sharp pointy spike on top.* But if its all the same I shall prepare for the angry mob. (LOL)

Kane: Rolls eyes and shakes head

Me: What?

Chloe: You have a spare?

Me: Yup. *hands Chloe spare helmet and the two of us hide under the bed.* Ok readers go for it!

* * *

><p>Sam paced around the office in the beautiful Pnina Tornai mermaid gown waiting on her sister. She had been getting dressed in Randys locker. Chloe walked into the office finally with a soft smile on her face. "I wish this was different." she said. (Link for the dress will be at the end of the chapter.)<p>

"Me too but hey," She put her hands on her hips, "Kane and Glen won't be able to keep their hands off me." She said as she tried to lighten the mood.

Chloe nodded "Probably not." she said as she tried to sit down on the couch. "Oh, I told Randy." she said, smiling.

"Aaaaannnnnnddddd?" she asked.

"Well first he passed out," she laughed before she continued. "Then he said he wants to get an entire nursery ready for the baby, I'm not even pregnant for a month yet." she smiled brightly.

"He's happy, just let him do it." The twins looked at each other. "Damn we look fine."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late by the way he wouldn't let me get dressed. He saw it and knew it was going to be tight on my hips and he automatically didn't want me wearing it because he thought it would hurt the baby." she said, smirking.

"Oh my God," Sam laughed.

"I know. It took me ten minutes to explain to him that I'm only a few weeks pregnant and then it took me ten more to let him give me my dress back." Chloe laughed.

"Oh God I hope Glen isn't like that when it comes to me having a baby." Sam looked at her sister and held her hand. "I'm happy for you twin."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks..." she trailed off before her phone rang and she sighed as she looked down at the number. "I think I have to tell him too." she said quietly.

"No you don't. You don't have to tell him anything anymore. You aren't married to him anymore. You don't owe him any explanation anymore."

"If I don't he won't leave me alone." she said as she got up and left the office as she answered the phone. "Dave, I think I need to tell you something. It's why I won't go back to you." she said.

"What? Oh wait, let me guess, you are knocked up aren't you?"

"At least I got engaged first. You didn't even want protection the first time we had sex and we weren't even married yet." she said coldly.

Sam then snatched the phone from her sister "Dave if you don't leave my sister alone I will get you on charges for harassment. You don't have any claim over her anymore. So fuck off!" Sam then hung up on him.

Chloe smiled. "Thanks."

"Now, we have a wedding to get to." Sam said with a small smile.

Chloe smiled. "I can't wait." she said. The twins picked up their bouquets and linked arms as they walked out.

"We are coming to you LIVE from Monday Night Raw and what a night it is. Tonight we see the wedding of Chloe and Samantha-Jane McMahon." Michael Cole said as he sat next to his commentary partner Jerry Lawler.

"I think the only one who is happy about this wedding is Vince McMahon, because Randy and Chloe said last week together that they wanted to do this with just them and not with her sister, no matter how much they love her." Jerry said.

"And Samantha isn't happy about getting married to Ted Dibiase. She...well she'd rather be married to that grotesque monster Kane."

"I don't know how."

"Why would anyone that beautiful want a horrid man like that?!" Cole said as his voice became disgusted.

"I have no idea, but I'm happy for the two." Jerry said earning a look fom Cole.

"Why?! When sam could be happy with someone as handsome and upstanding as Ted." Cole said as Randy's music played.

"Cole, it's not just about looks there are such a thing as what's on the inside that matters too." Jerry argued.

"Well at least Chloe's smart enough to get with Randy, a generation wrestler with a great respectable background and a wonderful champion." Cole said.

Randy came out in a black tux and looked so handsome. "I still don't approve of Vince's actions."

"Well I think his actions are perfectly respectable." Cole said. "He's pairing his daughter Sam with Ted DiBiase and she'll finally be able to help him get his career off to a good start." Cole continued.

"Thats the worst reason to get someone to marry another person." Jerry said as Ted made his entrance.

"It's the best reason, and besides that's not the only reason. With Sam with a generation wrestler like Ted DiBiase not only will she not have to worry about anything but she'll have her power in WWE rise just like Chloe's doing with Randy." Cole said.

"Cole you are just so superficial." Jerry said as he rolled his eyes, all the while Ted and Randy stood there waiting.

Soon, Chloe's music played and she came out to the top of the ramp before she looked back at the entrance as her music died down and Sam's started to play as Sam came out and the two twins linked arms as they walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Sam looks like she's walking to her own funeral...no smile no nothing. While Chloe is all smiles." Jerry said as he watched the two.

Chloe couldn't stop smiling as she looked at nothing and no one but Randy, who was smiling just as brightly at her. Randy took her hand while Sam didn't even want to take Ted's.

Ted didn't even look at her as he stayed facing the priest in the ring with a blank look on his face. "I don't know how Ted isn't smiling about this." Cole said.

"Today we are here to celebrate the union of these two couples." The audience cheered. Chloe held Randy's hands as she listened to the priest before he got to the rings after everyone said their vows.

As Randy slipped Chloe's ring on her finger she smiled and slipped his ring on his finger and just before Sam could do the same with Ted "If anyone objects to the union of these two couples speak now or forever-" A loud boom of pyro before the lights came back on and Kane's music played but there was no one on the stage or in the ring. Randy had held Chloe to him protectively.

Sam stared at the ramp and waited...and waited...but he didn't come. Her eyes closed and tears began to slip from her eyes and the lights faded back to their normal color. Ted walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, which she then shrugged off.

Before anyone knew what had happened, Kane appeared behind Ted as he tapped his shoulder and Ted turned around to be met with a huge chokeslam through the mat. Sam stood there and stared at the big red monster as he looked down at his victim. His eyes then looked to Sam who stood not five feet from him.

He crossed over to her in two strides, now standing before her, their bodies almost touching. Both looked into each other's eyes. Kane's hand lifted up and held the ring around Sam's neck between his fingers. Only to remove it from her neck, making sure to quickly discard the one already on her finger from Ted. Kane looked into her eyes, and slipped on the ring.

The audience cheered as he then leaned down and picked up the fallen microphone and held it to his lips as he looked down into Sam's eyes. "I...Do." The microphone fell to the floor as he pulled Sam into his arms kissing her intensely.

"I can't believe what I am seeing!" Cole declared from his seat.

"Cole, shut up you are ruining the moment!"

Kane and Sam pulled apart from the kiss, both breathing heavily. Kane smirked as Sam smiled, and as he leaned down for another kiss "KANE STOP!" His head snapped up in the direction of the ramp at the sound of the voice.

"Oh...my...god." Jerry said as none other than Lita appeared. "What is she doing here?" Even Cole was shocked to see her back. She started making her way down the ramp towards the ring. Kane didn't say a word as he looked as if he'd seen a ghost when he saw Lita walk out towards him.

"Kane," she said as she now stood only several feet away from him. Kane began to shake as he felt the old wounds opening. He backed away from her, holding Sam to him. Lita then eyed Sam with a venomous look in her eyes.

Kane got in front of Sam protectively as he shook his head at Lita, begging her not to hurt Sam.

"This isn't over." she said before glaring at Sam before turning away and walking off.

Kane looked at Sam, his hand caressed the back of her head as he leaned his forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry," he was heard saying to her before he took her hand and the two went backstage. The crowd still cheering for them.

But it was backstage when all hell broke loose. Chloe and Randy were wondering what the hell was going on. While Glen, was feeling nothing but the wounds reopening and salt had been poured in.

Chloe looked around trying to ask someone running by what was going on but everyone was rushing around it was hard to get anyone's attention.

Finally a raging pissed of Paul Levesque came in. "What the hell?!"

"My money's on Vince." randy said, he was damned sure it was the old man.

"I have no idea what's going on but I agree with Randy, dad probably did something." Chloe said in the same determined voice as Randy.

Glen hadn't taken his mask off, he hadn't moved at all. But he was quiet...very quiet. Randy grabbed one of the stage managers by the arm as he pulled him to a stop. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"We don't know all we know was there was a last minute change to the script and to do Lita's entrance."

"Yeah, Dad did this." Chloe said as she walked off and Randy was right after her. Making sure he didn't leave her side, which was like Randy but he seemed like he was too protective of her to Paul, who watched the two as he tried to figure out what was going on exactly.

"I'm gonna kill him..." Sam said as she fiddled with her hair.

"You'll have to wait in line." Paul said as he walked off and Kane was still eerily quiet.

Sam noticed and became worried "Glen?" she walked over and stood by him.

"I'm fine. Can we go home?" he asked as he took her hand and started walking to his locker room.

"Baby," she stopped him "Baby look at me." she took a hold of his masked face in her hands.

He looked at her through his mask. "Yes?" he asked.

She kissed his lips and then rubbed his arm. "Talk to me love, you know you can." she sighed, "Don't shut down on me."

"I just need some time to think first," he said. "I promise we'll talk tomorrow, I'm not sure what I'm thinking right now."

"Okay baby, lets get changed. I'll make you dinner." she said as she took his hand. He nodded as they went into his locker room and changed before Glen drove them home.

They arrived home and Sam sat him down and began cooking. Glen started pouring out his feelings to Sam as he sat down. "I can't believe she came back." he said softly "I was finally able to move on and she came back." he mumbled as he held his head in his hands. All the pain he had felt because of her was re invading his system.

Sam walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Let it out Glen. You need to let it out." She began to softly rub his arms and kiss the side of his head.

"I don't know how to." Glen looked into her eyes, they were already glossy from his heartache, but there were no tears. They were all being held back, Sam knew this. Glen was a strong man and he was going back to what he knew. Holding everything inside.

"Cry, release the pain you've been holding in. You will feel so much better if you let it out." She kissed his cheek softly, she was getting worried about him. She wanted to help him but she didn't know how.

"I don't think I can. Not right now anyways, I'm trying to understand what happened. I just have to replay what happened a few more times and then I'll let it out." He began to softly stroke her arms as they were wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"Okay baby," She held him tighter. "I'm right here love. I'm always right here."

After about an hour, Glen had finally let out his tears after he had eaten and he and Sam were in bed together as he felt his tears dripping down his face as they were about to sleep and he let them go as he held Sam closer to him. "Its okay baby, its okay im here. its okay." she held him and rubbed his back.

He cried in her arms well into the night before his tears finally put him to sleep. 'Amy's not getting away with this.' Sam thought as she kissed Glen's forehead. Her hand softly rubbing up and down his back soothing him as he slept. 'She will not hurt him again.' She declared as her McMahon temper started flaring inside of her.

But Sam's temper soon died down as Glen pulled her closer in his sleep. She smiled to herself as she cuddled against him, soon falling asleep herself.

* * *

><p>LINK FOR TWIN WEDDING DRESS:<p>

(Front)

chezwedd img / pnina5 . jpg

(Back)  
>4 . bp . blogspot _UOW4Gcxtqk8  TTylVpyPe-I / AAAAAAAAAhQ / jdrEMafuVmQ / s1600 / Pnina-Tornai-12886-AltPic-11160-large . jpg

Just remove the spaces.


	19. Chapter 19

Morning came and Sam started to wake up as she rolled over to cuddle with Glen. But only felt an empty side of the bed. She heard the shower running and then shut off before Glen came out in nothing but a towel. "Hey baby," she said softly as she sat up in the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday." he said.

"Thats good." she smiled at him and patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Come join me."

He smiled as he slipped his boxers on before joining her in the bed and kissing her lips softly. "How do you feel this morning?" he asked.

"I was a little more worried over you." she said as she held his hand. "I slept but not so much."

"I'll be fine." he said, smiling. "Come on, I'll make breakfast this morning." She smiled as he pulled her out of bed. Then he picked her up in his arms and carried her down stairs. Once in the kitchen he sat her down in a chair at the table before he started making her favorites.

"You know...if it will make you feel better...I can kick Amy's ass in a match." she said playfully.

Glen laughed. "I do feel better, sweetheart, and I don't think she's signed to a contract yet, but you can ask your dad if you want."

"Or i can go over dad's head and just talk to Paulie." She smiled at him as he placed the plate in front of her. "Ooooo yummy."

"That works too." he smiled as he joined her and the two started eating.

"Cause I don't take kindly to people hurting my Big Red Teddy Bear." she said as she laughed.

"I'm not a big fan of anyone hurting you either, Sami." he smiled as he kissed her once everything was washed and put away

"So...I started looking for a dress." she said suggestively with a smile.

"You won't let me see it, will you?" he asked.

"Its tradition." she smiled softly at him "But I think i found one. And all I'm going to say is that...its beautiful."

"I'm sure on you it will be." he said, smiling. "I don't know about you but since it's our day off I think I want to get few more minutes sleep." he smiled. "Want to join me?"

"When have I ever passed up cuddling with you?"

He smiled as he picked her up again and walked her upstairs to their room where he put her down on the bed and kissed her lips softly before he got into bed next to her with a content sigh.

"I love you Red." she said softly as her voice grew softer as she slipped into sleep.

"I love you Sami. I always will." he said as he held her close to him and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Three days later

Glen was out running errands while sam was home by herself. she had done the dishes the laundry and now was sitting back and enjoying a cup of hot coco

As she was watching TV the house phone rang but when she picked it up to answer it there was no one on the other line

She didn't think anything of it and just dismissed it as a wrong number. She then turned her attention to the scary movie on tv. half way through the movie it began to rain. Soon she fell asleep to the sound of the rain outside beating down softly against the outside of the house and as her movie ended she heard a loud clap of thunder that woke her up.

She sighed as the thunder echoed. she sat up and watched the next movie that was on. Chiller channel was doing all the masters of Horror films at the moment. So sam thought, oh what the hell, and kept watching them.

Soon, still thinking she was alone, she jumped at the sound of something dropping in the kitchen. She smiled to herself and shook her head and went to pick up the fallen fork. when she stood a clap of thunder hit. Suddenly, she heard rustling from upstairs in her and Glen's room. She pulled out a michael myers style knife and went upstairs. she hadn't heard glen come home.

When she creeped into their bedroom she put the knife down as she saw Glen sleeping in their bed. She sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Glen you are going to give me a heart attack." she said softly to herself as she went to put the knife away.

"Sorry, but I didn't wanna wake you." he said sleepily.

She turned and looked at him "But if you don't tell me you are home i have to pull one of these out." She said showing off the kitchen knife.

"Yeah, but you would've seen it was me, trust me I think I'm pretty hard to miss, and you would've put the knife down." he said groggily. "Now enough talk, come sleep with me I'm lonely." he said, laughing tiredly.

Sam couldn't help but smile. She then set the knife down and climbed into bed before laying ontop of him. She smiled as she crossed her arms across his chest and looked into his eyes.

"You know I'm glad you let me do the errands today. You don't drive very well in rain, I wouldn't have wanted you out there driving today even if it was just a light shower." he said softly as his eyes were starting to close and his arms wrapped around her.

"Hense why I let you." she said to him softly. She then gently caressed his face with the pads of her fingers. Softly running them down the bridge of his nose. across his eyes and along the lines of his lips.

He smiled as his eyes closed after a few minutes of her caressing his face. She then nestled her head beneath his chin. his pulse softly beating in her ear.

Glen fell back asleep with his girl in his arms. But as he fell asleep his cell phone went off. Sam reached over and saw an unnamed number. "Baby do you know this number." he opened his eyes and took the phone. He then tensed as he recognized it.

"Ignore it." he said.

It hit her "Oh." she then rolled onto her side to lay beside him. He held her as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"Don't worry sweetheart." she kissed his cheek "I'll handle her." He nodded softly before his head landed on her shoulder.

Next Monday

Sam and Chloe were walking around together talking about that night's events. Sam also kept looking around making sure Amy didn't come around.

"I'm a good friend of Amy's and I'm not sure if that was real or not what she did. I can talk to her if you want." Chloe offered.

"I don't care what her reasons are. Lita and or Amy is on my shit list."

"I know, I know, you've been saying it all day and I completely understand." she said.

"Chloe you didn't see the toll it took on Glen when we got home." she said softly. Chloe nodded as she quieted down.

Chloe and Sam then saw her. She was talking to a stage hand trying to find out where Glen was.

"I'm out." Chloe said as she turned and left.

"Hey!" Sam called out to the red head.

Amy turned to her. "Sam, I can explain everything." she said.

"Oh you better. Because I have a right to break your nose." She glared "Do you have any idea what you being back here has done to him?"

"Well I'll tell you how it's gonna make him feel once I've done my job." she said smartly as she smirked evilly.

"You best back of. He wants nothing to do with you." Sam began to grow angry "You broke his heart and left him in the dirt. Besides...he has me now."

"A daddy's girl that's got an impending disownment threat? Seriously?" she asked as she got a little closer to Sam.

"Back off Amy. I mean it. Glen loves me." Sam then took a step forward "And you can throw all the insults you like. I will not back down."

"We'll see." she said before she walked off

"You're right...but lets remember." Sam flashed her hand "Who got the ring." she said as she smiled her famous McMahon smirk.

Amy just walked off and Sam's smirk only grew when she realized she had gotten under Amy's skin. As she turned around with a gloating smile on her face she saw Glen who was smiling. "Nice performance. I enjoyed it." he said.

"I'm glad." she walked up to him. "Are you okay...from seeing her."

"I'll be fine. Right now I want to just go home and go to bed with you." he said, smiling as he held her

"Are you sure thats all you want?" she asked suggestively.

"Well I would say one more thing, but I think we both already know the one other thing I want." he said as he took her hand and the two got their things packed up before Glen drove them home.

Sam smiled at him "I can also make you dinner. your favorite," she said as she placed a kiss on his neck.

"Sounds like a plan." he said as they pulled into the driveway and the two went inside. As Glen put their things upstairs, Sam was busying herself making dinner.

The smell of dinner reached his nose and instantly smiled. He walked down the stairs with that satisfied smile on his face as he sat down at the kitchen table so he wouldn't bother Sam while she cooked.

Sam, with out knowing he was there, began to sway back and forth while humming softly. He smiled as he watched as she danced and hummed to her hearts content. That was until Glen got up and put his arms around her waist as he started swaying with her. Sam rubbed her hand along his as they swayed and she continued to cook.

Once dinner was finished, she and Glen ate and he smiled. "That was incredible." he said when he finished.

She smiled back at him "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it. Now come on, let's get upstairs." he said with his excited smile as the two went upstairs. Sam went up first removing her shirt as she went, teasing Glen who was behind her. Little did she know that Glen was taking off his clothes as well, piece by piece one at a time

Once they had reached their bedroom did he start to take control of the situation. He picked up Sam as he laid her in the bed and stripped her of her remaining clothes as he kissed his way from the bottom up. "Its been too long love." she said softly as she savored the feel of his lips.

"Entirely too long." he whispered to her as he kissed her and moved his hands to caress any and every part of her.

She moaned against his lips as she caressed her hands down the length of his back. lightly dragging her nails along his skin. When she got to her destination, Glen moaned in her mouth as he grabbed her most sensitive area, not too hard but not too soft either as he began to play around with it.

Her back arched against him as she moaned and her eyes fluttered closed. Before long his fingers and hand were replacing by his throbbing member as he started to go in and out of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, wanting Glen as close to her as possible.

Soon his slow masterful strokes turned into ones that were fast and hard with not only sexual tension but love as well as they kissed as he went in and out of her. Her head fell back and her neck began to arch exposing more naked skin to his wanting lips. His greedy lips kissed her neck to her shoulder before he went to the valley between her breasts and he kissed all the way up to her lips as he finished them off as he yelled out his release, his yells and her yells of absolute pleasure and ecstasy muffled by their passionate kiss.

The two road out their climaxes before Glen collapsed on Sam. Still softly moaning in his ear she held him close as they remained locked together for a little while longer.

He held her as close as possible to him as he rolled them over so they were side by side as he kissed her forehead. "I can't wait until we're married." he said softly as his eyes were closing.

"Neither can I sweetheart." She sighed "I love you." she kissed his chest repeatedly with soft and gentle loving kisses.

"I love you too, honey." he said as they kissed softly once more before they both exhaustively entered a quiet night of sleep together. 


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it took so long everyone! Its finally here! Chapter 20!

Reviews please!

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Chloe owns Chloe.

* * *

><p>It had been a full two weeks since Amy had come back to WWE. It seemed that once the stalker shit had died down just more drama had started up. Glen was almost getting back to normal when Amy was around. Yet every now and there she would come up to him and try and talk to him. He would just brush her off and walk away. But that didn't stop her.<p>

She would always talk to him whether he wanted her to or not and he never could walk or run away from her because she was too persistent and eventually he would talk to her again. Tonight Sam was praying for and Amy/Lita free night. But then again she knew better. tonight shw had a promo with her sister as GM's and to be perfectly frank she didn't know what to expect. Only that if lita or amy provoked her Sam would drop her.

She was on her way to her office she shared with Chloe. She was looking around every corner wondering when Amy would pop out. or if it would be saved for out in the ring.

But there wasn't even the slightest sign of Amy as she entered her and Chloe's office and immediately as soon as she looked over at her sister's desk she saw her twin on top of her desk with Randy standing over her, the two were in a madly passionate make out session that looked to be getting to the next level quickly

She quickly backed out. "Hey Chloe," she called out from behind the door. "We do have a promo to get to."

It took about a minute before she finally heard her sister's voice. "Umm sissy...do you think we have about an hour before it?" she asked.

Sam just smiled "I'll handle it Chloe. You have fun."

"No, sissy, I wanna do the promo, I just need a few minutes. I'll be out in five, I promise." she said.

"Okay." she smiled and waited.

She could hear Randy quietly arguing with her, more like begging, before she heard her sister's footsteps and the door opened five minutes later. "We gotta do this fast." she said. "He can't wait very long and neither can I. So I'll be reserving the office for the rest of the night." she said with a smile.

"Thats fine." sam said "I just can't wait to hurt a certain red head."

"Oh..." she said and Sam looked at her sister. "What 'Oh'?" she asked. "Well...I kinda told Amy not to come to RAW today and she said she wouldn't..." Chloe trailed off.

Sam's head fell backwards as she sighed. "Damn."

"I'm sorry."

"I still think she will show up...theres no way shes giving up this fight so easily its not like her." Sam said as the made their way to the gorilla position.

"Alright. So what's this promo about again?"

"We are addressing what happened two weeks ago." Sam sighed,"And talking about our marriages on the bright side of it."

"Oh yeah." Chloe said before she and Sam walked out to the cheering crowd. The two got into the ring and had their microphones in hand. Chloe let her sister have the crowd first.

"Two weeks ago, my sister got married to Randy Orton." The audience cheered happily "I myself had my wedding happily interrupted by Kane who is now my husband."

The crowd was in shock but still cheered heavily for Sam before she noticed a fan holding up a sign that said 'KANE + SAM FOREVER' in red and black letters.

She smiled "Thank you" she said as she waved at them "Apparently some people seem to be happier for me than my own father." Soon when she looked out into the crowd she saw Amy sitting in the front row with an evil smirk on her face.

"But someone decided to, stick their nose in where it didn't belong." Chloe looked between her friend and her sister when she noticed Amy was in the crowd. "Someone, who hasn't been here in a long time...someone who-"

Amy was starting to yell at Sam from the front row. Then she got a mic "You know the reason I came back?" She said as she made her way over the security rail. "I came back to save Kane from getting involved with someone like you. Because whether or not I want him anymore doesn't matter. What matters is, not letting anyone else have him. And if that means I have to take you out to do it, I will." Lita said as she got out of the crowd and stood outside of the ring, glaring at Sam. "And don't worry, Sami, I've already got daddy's permission." she said with that same evil smirk.

Sam glared at her, unable to find the words. Her blood was boiling. "What's the matter, Sami?" she asked as she got in the ring. "Oh that's right, you're not daddy's little girl anymore are you?" she asked with a smirk. "He told me all about it. Now I'm here to get back MY man and you're going to give him to me." she said before she landed a hard punch to Sam's face. "THAT'S FROM YOUR FATHER!" Lita shouted before she got out of the ring while Chloe was helping her sister.

Sam stood up and her face was all bloody from the punch "Oh hey Lita." She started laughing as she stood up. Lita turned as she looked at Sam while Chloe helped her sister into a standing position and helped her keep her balance.

Sam touched her nose a few times, it wasn't broken but it still hurt. "I can't help but wonder...if he was YOUR man." She glared at her "How did i wind up getting the wedding ring. While you didn't even come close. Your beloved Edge stepped in and ruined what could have been a happy marriage." She shrugged at the fuming Lita "And you know what else...Kane said I was better than YOU." Sam flashed a wicked and almost menacing smile as she leaned against the ropes.

Lita dropped her mic in fury as she was on her way back to the ring yelling and snapping at Sam as she got in the ring and was almost nose to nose with her. Sam then kicked her in the gut and held her by her throat. "You know something...I too have a message for you." She said as she held her in the choke hold. "A message from my husband, KANE!" Sam then picked Lita up by her throat with both of her hands and then performed her own version of a choke slam. Lita then hit the mat hard.

Chloe watched her sister with a hidden smile on her face before both she and Sam left the ring and went backstage leaving Lita lying in the middle of the ring, unconscious. The whole way up the ramp the camera was on the faces of the Twins. Sam still held that evil look in her eyes.

"I think thats a side of Sam we have never seen before." Jerry said as he was still stunned by the actions that took place.

"This is a whole new Sam McMahon and Lita better watch out." Cole said before they watched the twins go backstage.

Backstage Sam finally let her eyes tear up at the pain in her nose. "Oh god that fucking hurt." Sam's face was now smeared with blood. By now Sam was reconsidering her nose being broken.

"Come on, I'll take you to the trainer's, sis." Chloe said as she started walking her sister down the hall. By the time they reached the trainers Glen had already shown up. He saw Sam's face and was instantly at her side worried all to hell. He knew how hard Lita could punch.

"Well, I see you've got your man to stand by you and now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking up reservation in our office for a while." Chloe said before practically running off.

Sam watched her sister run off. And then felt Glen's hands on her face again. She saw his worried look and smiled "Baby I'm okay."

"Sit." he ordered her as he helped her to sit down before he yelled for a doctor, who immediately came over and started checking out Sam's nose.

She flinched a few times as he examined her bloody nose. "Well its not broken, but it will be bruised for a few days." Sam thanked the doctor before he walked away to see to another injured wrestler.

"See I'm okay." She held Glen's hand as he put a small thing of ice to her nose. She flinched softly as she felt the cold against her skin.

"I'm getting you home now. I've already had my match and the show is almost over with. We're going home and you're resting that little nose of yours and I won't take no for an answer." he said as he and Sam walked to his locker room.

"I think I did more damage to Lita with that chokeslam." Sam try to reassure him with her words but they didn't seem to work. She saw his face harden in anger.

"I don't care about her, I only care about you." he said as he picked up their things and the two were out in the parking lot before they got to the car.

"Baby, sweetheart, I'm fine." She pulled him to her trying to make him feel better as her arms wrapped around him. "I promise."

"I know you are and I'm gonna make sure you stay that way. I don't want her near you again."Glen gently picked her up and put her in the car before he got in and drove off for home.

Sam held his hand as they drove "If she comes near me again I'll lay her out just like I did today." She squeezed his hand tight. "I'm a tough cookie. I promise honey."

"Don't worry I know that."

"Okay." She kissed the back of his hand and settled herself into the seat. Thankfully they weren't a long ways from Nashville. About an hour later they were home and Sam was asleep as Glen got her out softly without waking her up as he put her upstairs into their bedroom and laid her in bed before he got their things and then locked up the house before he went up to sleep with her

He got up there he saw her changing into her favorite pair of pajamas. She looked into a mirror at the already forming bruise on the bridge of her nose. Glen was so tired from his match he smiled as he watched her before he drifted off to sleep. But before he completely fell unconscious he felt same come into bed beside him. her head resting against his shoulder.

He smiled as he put an arm around her and held her close to him. "Just tell me one thing before you go to sleep." She whispered "You liked what I did, didn't you?'

"Of course I did. It was amazing. Helped me get over my fears of her a little too." he said honestly and sleepily

"I'm glad. Sweet dreams my dear husband Kane." She kissed his lips softly before cuddling back against him.

He smiled. "Night sweet Sami." he mumbled before the two drifted off to sleep 


	21. Chapter 21

Here is Chapter 21 thought I'd do a double upload since i haven't really been doing as much on this account as I have my other one. Hope you all enjoy it!

Special thanks again to my wonderful Bestie and Co-writer Chloe for helping me.

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Chloe owns Chloe.

* * *

><p>Glen walked around the arena, he was feeling homesick due to the fact that he was here alone. Sam stayed behind to help Stephanie, she had caught the flu and Sam was watching her nieces.<p>

Meanwhile Glen was here in London for work.

He was walking around the arena, coming back from his match. He was so distracted during his match because he knew Sam wasn't with him and that was the one thing he didn't want. He knew that her sister was sick, but he still wanted to know that she was safe and the only way he could feel secure was if she was with him.

He picked up his phone and called her the moment he got to his locker room. "Hello?" he heard her sweet but groggy voice on the other end and smiled. "I didn't wake you up, did I? I'm sorry I forgot about the time difference." he answered. "It's alright baby, how was the match?" she asked. "Won." he said distractedly. "What's wrong, Glen?" she asked as she began to sound worried. "Nothing. I just miss you." he said. "I miss you too, honey, but you'll be home soon."

There was some noise in the background. "Hey sweetheart, I have to go. Steph needs me. I love you sweetheart, get some sleep." she said. "Alright, hun, I love you. Be safe." he said before he and Sam hung up.

He sighed before he got changed. Once that was done, he grabbed his bag and went directly to his hotel.

He walked straight though the lobby and went up to his room. He opened the door and stopped dead when he saw the sigh before him. An exauhsted looking Sam standing there with a small cupcake in her hands. A lit candle embedded in the frosting.

He smiled in relief as he shut the door and threw his bags down before he ran to her and picked her up as he spun her around and kissed her.

She then handed him the red velvet cupcake. "Happy Birthday, Glen." she said softly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." he said softly before he blew out the candle. "Want me to tell you what I wished for?" he asked. She smiled. "If you say it, it won't come true."

"Then I'll zip it." he said with a smirk before he offered her some of the cupcake. She took a bite and got some of the frosting on her nose. He smiled as he kissed the frosting off of her nose before licking his lips of it.

"Feeling better?" she asked him as she held him close to her. "A lot better." he said as he held her. "I'm glad, baby." she leaned against him and sighed as she felt her exhaustion hit her. "I'm sorry, but I left your present at home."

"It's alright. Come on, you're exhausted. Let's get some sleep." he said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed before he laid her down and covered her up with the thick blankets before he got in next to her.

"Happy birthday, Red." she said softly as she curled up in his arms. "Thanks Sami." he said as the two cuddled up before both of them fell asleep.

Morning came and the two were on their way home. Sam was happy about giving him his present. While Glen was happy that Sam was with him again. She was cuddled against him the entire flight home. He didn't mind though.

Finally, after a long grueling flight, they were home. Sam drove them home, allowing Glen to rest. Once they got to the house she escorted him inside, making sure his eyes were closed. "No peeking."

He smiled. "Alright."

She sat him down and gave him a quick kiss. "I mean it Glen Thomas." she giggled as she walked off. "I promise, Samantha Jane." he said.

Sam ran upstairs and got the gift. Glen jumped slightly when Sam jumped onto the back of the couch and sat behind him with her legs on either side. "Okay." she handed him the gift.

He reached around until he got his grip on the gift. "Can I open my eyes now?" he asked with a laugh. She kissed his neck. "Yes."

He smiled and she detected a very small moan as he opened his eyes and opened his present.

"Oh, no way!" he said excitedly like a little kid.

She had got him a very nice and expensive Rolex watch. It was platinum with diamond enlays at each number. "And that's not all." she pulled out another box this one slightly smaller.

"Babe, what else?" he asked as he opened the present.

Inside was a dog tag necklace with a photo of them on one of the tags. The photo was Sam standing with Glen behind her, arms wrapped around her shoulders and their hands linked. On the other dog tag it said, 'Forever and Always. Big Red & Sami.'

"Babe, I love it." he said as he kissed her. "Now you'll always have me with you." she then pulled out her necklace he had given her the day he proposed. "Just like I have you with me."

He smiled. "Good. But I'll still worry." he said. She wrapped her arms around him. "And I love that you worry." she laid her chin on his shoulder. "Just like I worry about you."

He smiled as he kissed her head and the two laid in each others arms.

She kissed his cheek. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." he said. "Oh, I forgot one more thing!" she jumped up off of the bed and ran into the kitchen.

"What else is there?" he asked with a laugh again.

Sam then came out with a small birthday cake for two. His favorite no less.

"Oh that's awesome, babe." he said, smiling.

She smiled and brought the cake over and sat down in front on him on the coffee table.

"Mmm. I can't wait." he said. She lit the candles. "Now make a wish again."

He smiled. "I can't think of another one so I'll go with the one I made before for double hope." he said as he blew the candle out. Sam then pulled out two spoons and they shared the cake.

Glen took the spoons and left over cake and put them down. He then pulled Sam into his lap and held her. "Come on, babe. I just wanna sleep with you." he said as he picked her up and took her upstairs to the bedroom.

"Anything you want, honey, it's your birthday." she said. He smiled as he put them both in bed and cuddled against her. "I love you, Glen." she said. "I love you too, Sam." he said.

"Happy birthday." she said one last time before she snuggled against him. "Thanks baby. I loved it." he said as he held her close to him. "I'm glad." she said.

Sam was walking through the arena when she felt something hard and solid. "Hello, Samantha." She looked up and saw Brock Lesnar smirking down at her.

"What do you want, Brock?" she asked.

"Well, you don't write, you dont call." he said. "How am I supposed to talk to you?" He smiled as his tone was flirtatious and dangerous. "Why should I talk to you?" she asked. "Well, why wouldn't you want to talk to me?" He asked her in a smug way. "I can think of a good 100 reasons." she said smartly.

She started to walk away, but Brock grabbed her upper arm with a semi tight grip.

"Brock, you better let go of her right now." they both heard the familiar voice of Paul Levesque as he walked up to the two.

Brock looked at Paul but kept his grip on Sam's arm.

"Don't make me give her permission to castrate you, cuz she'll do it." Paul said.

Sam then quickly removed her arm from his grip and went to stand by Paul. "Brock, you ever lay hands on my little sister again...you will have more than me to deal with. Come on, sweetie." Paul said as he guided Sam away from Brock.

"Thanks Paulie." She said as they walked away, rubbing her sore arm. "No problem, do you need me to take you to the trainers to check that out? Make sure he didn't damage it." he said. "Don't worry, Paul, it's just sore. I'm fine I promise. Let's just hope he keeps his cool during the little meet and greet in the ring." Sam said. "He better or he'll have the Game to deal with." Paul said seriously.

Sam hugged his arm and kissed his cheek. "Thanks bro." She said before she went off to find Glen to pass the time till the promo.

"No prob, sis. Oh, and tell your husband that dad plans on unleashing more empty threats on him soon. Not tonight, but soon." Paul said as she walked off. "He's not my husband yet, Paulie." she said with a smile. "He will be soon so I'm just gonna start referring to him as that. Especially around dad." he said the last part with a laugh. Sam smiled and shook her head as she reached Glen's locker room. She knocked before opening and saw him already in Kane mode.

"Hey. Sorry this has to be short, but I've got a promo in fifteen minutes." he said, smiling at her.

"It's okay, babe." she said as she hugged him.

He smiled and hugged her before he lifted his mask and kissed her head. Her hands caressed his mask and face and then started to play with the hair of his wig. He smiled down at her.

"Can't wait to see you after work." she said with a smile before giving him one last kiss.

In the Ring...

Kane walked out to the ring when his music boomed.

Hunter and Sam stood in the ring. Brock stood opposite Hunter while the two were locked in a staredown. John kept interrupting Hunter, which pissed him off. Hunter finally turned around to face John only to get attacked by Brock.

Hunter fought back as well as he could. Sam jumped out of the way as Brock pushed Hunter into a corner. Paul was finally able to get a few good shots in on Brock.

Sam stood helpless as Brock got Hunter into the arm hold and soon snapped his arm. Hunter cried out in pain as Lesnar let go. And then his eyes turned to Sam.

She looked at him as she tried to escape the ring, but he grabbed her by the throat and stared at her before pulling her into a tight choke hold. Hunter cried out for her, calling her name, begging Brock to stop.

She tried to fight back, but it was useless.

Hunter watched as his little sister's face turned red as her oxygen was lost. She struggled less and less till she finally went limp against Brock. He then let her fall to the ground before kneeling beside her. He looked at her face. Then at Hunter.

Hunter was furious, but still in pain. Brock smirked at Hunter before glancing up at the ramp then back at Sam. His hand moved her face as it gripped her chin. And then...he kissed her.

"Brock!" Hunter yelled. "Get away from her!" he tried to get to her, but the pain was too much.

There was a black out in the ring before Kane's music was heard and he came running down to the ring with the usual red lighting around the arena.

He got into the ring, soon followed by other wrestlers. and the lights returned to normal as the chaos ensued. Kane knelt down beside Sam. "Babe," he said softly as the cameras were on the two. "Sam, open your eyes." he kept saying over and over, begging. "Please, Sam, open your eyes for me." he begged. But she wasn't responding. She was completely unconscious. Hunter watched and was afraid as Kane tried to wake Sam up.

He tried everything he could think of, but nothing worked. Soon, Chloe was seen on the ramp with Randy as she had trainers and EMTs come down to the ring to check on her sister and brother in law.

Kane sat up and pulled at his hair and growled angrily.

EMTs tried coming over to Sam and Kane. But the EMTs were nervous to get near Kane.

Chloe then walked over to him. "Kane? You have to let them take her or she won't wake up." she said to him. She helped him stand and moved him away slightly so the EMTs could get to her. He kept trying to go back to Sam, but Chloe kept telling him not yet.

"Glen, I am two weeks pregnant and already not in the mood today so don't push me." she hissed at him before she looked over at the EMTs putting Sam on a stretcher.

Glen gripped at his hair again as he saw the massive red mark on her neck from Brock's arm. Chloe felt him shaking beside her as he grew angrier. She looked at him before she looked back at the EMTs as they started wheeling Sam up the ramp and Chloe let Glen go as he rushed out of the ring.

Hunter soon followed behind them as he too was wheeled out. Glen came up beside him once they were out of the camera's vision. "Glen, don't you lose it." Paul said. "Brock isn't worth it." he knew Glen and he knew what Glen was planning in his head.

"He deserves it." he said. "I know he does. But Sami needs you. You get your ass straight to that hospital after your match, you hear me?" they arrived at the Ambulances. "Yeah." he said. "Thanks Hunter, if you talk to Sam tell her I'll see her soon." he said. "I will." He said before he was placed in the Ambulance. Glen stood there and watched as they both drove off.

Then he went back in the arena as he got ready for his match, but he was so distracted that he didn't beat the clock, nor did Khali. He then choke slammed Khali and walked out. All he wanted to do was get to that hospital and be with Sam.

Glen quickly got changed and was on his way out when... "Jacobs, you stop right there!"

"Vince, not now." Glen said as he started walking away. "No. Now is the perfect time." He said as he grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "This whole thing is all your fault. Ever since my daughter shacked up with you everything has gone wrong. The stalker! Her injuries! All of it! I want you away from my daughter."

"Since when do you care about her? You did nothing but make her life a living hell! You threatened to disown her! And personally I think this is all your fault, not mine. If anything, I've been the only stable person in her life that's been able to finally take care of her and keep her safe." Glen said.

"She's my daughter of course I care about her! Hence why I tried to set her up with a sensible nice man!" Vince defended. "Who is already engaged to another girl!" Glen yelled.

"A minor detail! Ted and Sam would have been perfect together! He's stable, comes from a good family, and isn't a PSYCHO MASICHIST!" Vince yelled, making Glen so angry. Once again he was pigeonholed due to the stereotype of his character and he finally had enough.

"THAT'S A CHARACTER I PLAY, YOU MORON! DON'T YOU KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A CHARACTER AND A REAL PERSON? GLEN JACOBS IS ME. KANE IS MY CHARACTER AND I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR CRITICISMS OF NOT ONLY ME BUT OF SAM AS WELL AND NOW I'M GOING TO GO AND CHECK ON HER BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE I'M THE ONLY MAN THAT LOVES HER ANYMORE!" he yelled, letting all of his frustrations out before he walked off.

Glen didn't even hear the applause that followed him as he walked out. Finally someone had grown a pair of balls and told Vince McMahon how it was. Other than his family.

Glen walked out to his car and sat there for a few minutes. He had just bitched out his boss and it felt great. Right now, whether he got fired or not, he finally had stood up to Vince for not just himself, but for Sam as well.

He took a deep breath before he drove off to the hospital to tell Sam all about what he just did.

The drive seemed so long, but he finally arrived. The first group of people he saw there was Sam's oldest sister and brother as well as their mother Linda. "Oh Glen, there you are." Linda said as she came up and hugged him. At least she had some sense and knew Sam was happy with him.

Glen hugged Linda. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had a match and then your husband thought he would tell me what he really thought of me..again." he said. "Oh dear, don't you worry about Vince. I will handle him. He's an idiot." She said, making him feel better.

"I know. Can I see Sam?" he asked. Linda smiled. "She just woke up and she was asking for you."

"Thank you, Linda." he said with a smile before he walked off once he got Sam's room number.

When he got there, he saw her laying on the bed, staring at the wall.

"Knock, Knock." he said softly. She turned her head and instantly smiled. "Hey there, stranger." She said softly. He smiled and walked in as he shut the door and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Feels like a frog is playing banjo with my vocal cords." She said her voice was hoarse and scratchy. "How are you though, honey?"

"I'm fine. Let me tell you what I just did." he said as he sat down and took her hand in his and started telling her what he did.

"You bitched my father out?" She laughed. "Okay babe you get a high five and a kiss for that."

Glen laughed as he high fived then kissed Sam. He then grew sad at the nasty bruise on her neck. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." he said softly. "Glen, honey, there was no way to know that Brock would do that." She kissed him again. "It's just a bruise. It will go away. I promise."

"I just feel like it's my fault. Did you know your sister was pregnant?" he asked. "I was the first one she told, but I promised not to tell anyone till she told Randy." she held his larger hand in her smaller one "Please don't feel like it's your fault." He sighed. "I just want you to feel better and get out of here so I can take you home." he said. "I know, baby, I know. They just want to keep me here for a few more hours, and then we can go home." she took his face in her hands.

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Good." he said. Sam then went silent. Glen could tell she was contemplating something. He could tell by the way she started biting at her bottom lip.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Glen, the doctors found something when they brought me here. They did some blood work and..." She sighed heavily. "What's the matter? Is it more serious than just a bruise?" he asked, starting to freak out. "No, Glen, it's, well it is serious but I just don't know how it could have happened." She sighed, she had to tell him. "Glen..." she took another deep breath. "Glen, I'm...I'm pregnant." she looked into his eyes as she said those last two words.

She saw his eyes light up as he smiled. "You are? Really?" he asked happily. "I am," she sighed "I guess my birth control failed after the last time, huh?"

He couldn't speak as he sat there smiling at her and she saw tears forming in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Glen, I'm happy but...I'm also really scared." She sighed. "I want to have this baby Glen, but what if...what if he finds out?"

"I'll keep you as safe as I can, baby, I won't let anything happen." he said. She pulled him into her arms. "I know you won't."

He smiled as he held her. "We're gunna be parents Glen." Sam said happily, but not too loud. He smiled as he kissed her. "I can't believe it. Is the baby ok after that?" he asked. "The baby is fine." She said with a smile. "The baby's just fine."

"Thank God." he said gratefully as he kissed her again. "It's about half a week along, and that's all they could really tell for now." she said. He smiled as he then went to her stomach as she rubbed and kissed her stomach.

She smiled and laughed as she rubbed his head. "I'm going to be a dad." he said softly as he pulled her to him again. "I think I'm ready for a nap. I'm overwhelmed by everything." he said, sounding tired as he rested his head against her. "You and me both." she then moved over allowing him to join her on the bed. He got in next to her as he pulled her into his arms and his eyes closed almost immediately.

The two slept for several more hours till it was time to take Sam home.

At Home

Glen wouldn't let Sam lift a finger once they got home. "Come on, we're going straight to bed. You're not doing a thing." Glen said as he led Sam upstairs.

"Glen, honey, you don't have to do that." She said, smiling at him, as she pulled him to her. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I still can't do things on my own." she kissed him and kept smiling. "Still. I want you to relax until your better. Oh, what are you going to do on Monday?" he asked as they got into bed. She laughed. "I have a promo where I talk about what happened and then that's it."

"Monday I am staying home by order of the doc."

"Good. I'm taking care of you until your back to one hundred percent." he said.

"I know you will." she yawned as she snuggled into the bed. Glen looked over and saw her completely asleep.

He smiled as he kissed her forehead before he got in with her and pulled her into his arms before the two both fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's chapter 22!

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Chloe owns Chloe.

* * *

><p>MONDAY NIGHT RAW!<p>

Chloe had just gotten off the phone with Sam. She was happy her sister was staying home. She now had the time to get better.

But she was a little upset because Randy wasn't here with her because of an injury he had sustained last week. It would only take a month or two to heal, but it was still time away from her fiance. Chloe let out a quiet sigh as she walked down the hall to her office.

She was making sure that everything was in order. All the while Teddy was helping her get things handled on the technical side.

When everything was settled she thanked Teddy for his help and sat down in her office as she went through her phone.

There was suddenly a heavy pounding on the door right as she was in the middle of a business call.

"Excuse me, can I call you back? I have someone at the door. Thank you. Goodbye." she said professionally before she sighed and got up from her seat as she was a little frightened to find out who was on the other side of the door even though she had a good idea of who it might be as she opened the door and saw none other than exactly who she thought. Dave Batista. "You banged?" she said.

He barged right into her office. "Come in why don't you." She said sarcastically as she shut the door. "What do you want?" she asked as she sat down at her desk and looked anywhere but at him.

"I need to talk to you." he said. "Well that's obvious. About what?" she asked. "I need you back." He said bluntly. "I want you back."

"You're a little too late for that, Dave. I'm engaged and pregnant." she said.

"The baby should have been mine!" He yelled. "I don't give a damn who the father is. I want you back."

"Dave, go-" she started. "I love you!" He shouted. "I want you back!"

"David, I can't do that. I won't leave Randy and-" she started. "Babe...please. I miss you." he said. "Dave, don't..." she trailed off as she looked away from him. Dave knew that he was getting to her.

_This has to work.,_

he thought. "Please. I know I fucked up, and no matter how many times I apologize, I can't change what happened." he said and Chloe started slipping until she saw the light on her cell phone come on and she saw Randy appear on it.

She smiled as she saw his incoming call before she looked at Dave. "Dave, I'll talk to you in a minute. I have to take this call. Just give me a few a minutes, alright?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey baby, I was just calling to check in with you. I know how you worry." he said. "Yeah, I do." she said. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm doing better. Arm is a bit sore, but it's a good day." She could tell he was smiling. "I already started thinking of how to design the baby's room." he said. She smiled a little bigger. "Great. How?" she asked. "That is a surprise." he said. "Randy," she said with a small laugh. "At least tell me what color." she said. "Pretty please."

"Well the wall is probably gonna be something like a gray so its neutral since we don't know what we are having. And there will be a little painting on the wall as well." he said. "Oh I love that." she said, smiling. "I thought you would. And when you come home there will be a huge tub of cookies and cream ice cream."

"Mmmm, baby you know me too well." she said. "Yes I do. I can't wait to see you when you get home." He sighed. "Now get back to work. I love you."

"I can't wait to see you either. I love you, baby." she said. She hung up and sighed heavily.

"Come back in Dave, I know your still on the other side of the door." she called out.

He came in and was quiet.

"So..." she said. "Look, I know I don't deserve you. I know that, but please..."

"Please what, Dave? Please leave Randy? Please keep his baby from him? Please make you happy when you ruined my own happiness because you cheated on me when I did absolutely everything for you and you blindside me like you did with your cheating? I'm not going to do that, David." she said.

"Chloe, please. Your father..." he started. "What about him?" she asked. Dave was then silent. "Nothing." He then turned and left.

"Wait! No, Dave! What about him?" she asked as she ran after him. But Dave was too fast for her even if he was just walking.

"Ass!" she said angrily before she went in the other direction towards her dad's office. She banged on his door till he answered.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" he asked as soon as he opened the door and she looked at him. "I don't know why I'm asking, but are you alright?" she asked. "Of course I am alright." he snapped. "Why would you even think I wasn't?"

"Dave Bautista, that's why." she said. "Oh, I see he came by." Vince said. "Dad, we have a restraning order against him. I don't want him around me." she shouted.

"Chloe, hun, he's such a good man for you. I know Randy might seem better because of his background and family, but Dave has talked to me and he's convinced me-" Vince started before Chloe interrupted. "I don't care what he's convinced you of because I'm sure it's a lie!" she yelled at him. "Dad, he threw me into a wall!" She screamed. "He lost his temper after I divorced him because he cheated, and now-"

"He said it was a misunderstanding, and dammit I believe him!" he yelled. "Fine. Believe what you want, but if you keep up your attitude the way it is you won't be seeing your grandchild that I'll be having and the baby is not Dave's, it's Randy's." she said to him as she turned away.

"Come back here! You...you're pregnant!" He said. "You catch on pretty quick, dad." she said as she turned and looked at him. Vince couldn't say anything.

"Think about it." she said before she went to walk out of his office. He opened his mouth to answer, but instead decided to say something else. "Is your sister...pregnant also?"

"You'll have to ask her." she said as she went to walk out of his office again. "If you are there is no doubt she is. You two always had everything the same time. Chicken pox, Measels, your tonsils."

"Dad, why do you hate us?" she asked as she walked back into his office. "Why would you ever think that?" he asked, shocked. "Because you treat us like you hate us." she said. "I only act the way I do is because I love you two so much I only want what's best for you."

"Well, did you ever think for even a second that we happen to know what's best for us? We love who we love and you can't change our feelings, daddy." she said. "I'm your father, I should know what is best."

"Well you may think you do, but sometimes you just don't. Sometimes you need to let me and Sam figure things out for ourselves and we're doing well so far." she said. Vince was quiet again.

"You don't see how happy we are, dad." Chloe said. "But hopefully you will soon." she said before she walked out of his office and shut the door behind her before she heard the familiar voice of none other than John Cena behind her.

"Hey, hot stuff. What's shakin?" he asked, making her smile. "Hey John. Has Randy told you any good news lately?" she asked, wondering if he knew about her being pregnant.

"Oh yes he did! He told me last night when he was alone in the house and couldn't contain it anymore." he said excitedly. She giggled as she looked down at her flat stomach. "I can only imagine how he told you." she said with a laugh.

"He called me up and the first words out of his mouth were I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"

"Wow he really must've been bored then." she said, laughing. "He's going crazy out of his miiiinnnnnddddd." John said. "Well, do you think you could give me a ride to the airport, John? I got a ride from Steph, but she had to leave early so I'm kind of stranded." she said. "Sure anything for my bro's girl." He said as he gave her a hug.

She smiled as she hugged John. "Let me guess, he already made you Godfather of the baby right?" she asked as they made their way back to her office so she could finish up a few last minute things and get her stuff.

"Yup." He smiled proudly. "That's what I thought." she said as she finished typing something on her computer before she picked it up and put it in her computer case and picked up her purse. "Alright, I'm ready to go." she said.

"Ok." he picked up her stuff and carried it to his car.

"Did Randy tell you he already knows what he's going to do with the baby's room?" she asked. "Yes and he's enlisted my help." he said. "Of course he has." she laughed before she felt a wave of dizziness and held on to John's hand as she stopped. "Wait a second." she said. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Kinda. I just got really dizzy all of a sudden." she said. "I think I need to sit down." she said.

"Ok here." He opened the car door and sat her down. "Thanks." she said as she sat down in the car and looked down at her flat stomach as she smiled.

John drove her to the airport and Chloe couldn't hide her happiness to be going home.

"John, I think it's hitting me just now that I'm gonna be a mommy." she said with a smile as John drove to the airport. "Amazing, isn't it?" he asked her. "It is. I can't believe there's a beautiful little life growing inside of me." she said, smiling as she rubbed her still flat stomach.

John just smiled as he drove into the terminal. "You have a safe flight home."

"Thanks, John. I'll talk to you next week." she said as she hugged John and kissed his cheek. "Oh and when Randy gets better he's been talking about wanting to throw a pool party, so we'll give you the details on that when he's better." she said. "That sounds awesome." he said.

"Great. I'm sure he'll call you once he's done with rehabbing his arm." she said before she walked out of John's car and got her purse and computer case before she walked into the airport to go home to Randy.

"Alright you give him a hug for me." He said before he drove off. "Promise." she said as she watched John walk off before she went in the airport and went through baggage before she soon got on the plane to go home.

When she arrived in St. Louis, she couldn't wait to get back home to Randy.

She quickly got a cab ride back to her house before she smiled and walked up the driveway of their house as she saw the lights still on in the living room. She smirked as she walked as slowly as she could stand to, just to let Randy miss her a little more before she got to the door and unlocked the door before she walked in.

She saw Randy asleep on the couch with the TV still on.

Chloe smiled as she put her things down and then went into the living room as she got on her knees on the floor when she was against the couch as she smiled at Randy's face and kissed his forehead softly. He moaned softly and hugged the pillow closer. She smiled and whispered in his ear softly. "Randy, baby, I'm home. Open your eyes, sweetheart." she whispered to him.

He stretched. "Hi baby."

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Hi sweetie. I had some night at RAW." she said. "What happened?" he asked sleepily. "Dave happened." she said, annoyed. His eyes snapped open. "What?"

"He was bugging me tonight, asking, more like begging actually, for me to come back to him and he even had the nerve to say that the baby should be his-" she started. "He what?!" he said, jumping up to fast and moving his arm wrong,.

"Randall Keith!" she yelled at him as she helped him sit back down as she tended to his arm. "You adorable moron, you know not to do that." she said softly. "Damnit." he said softly as he adjusted his arm. "You have to be careful, honey." she said as she kissed his arm softly before she kissed his lips.

_Dave better be careful.,_

he thought.

Chloe smiled as she kissed Randy's cheek softly before she smirked and got on his lap. He smiled and then hugged her. "Ready for bed?" he asked. "Very ready. How is your arm today, sweetie?" she asked as she kissed down his bad arm softly so she wouldn't cause him any pain.

"Somewhat better." _I wish it was fully healed already., _he thought.

"Did the doctor clear any, um, activity yet?" she asked with that adorable small smile. "Sadly...no." he said with a sad smile. "Not for another week."

She sighed. "I don't know if I can wait another week." she pouted as she started to get off of his lap. "Oh, I also heard that your boredom got the best of you and you told John about the baby and named him godfather." she said as she smiled a little bigger. "Yes." he said.

"He's just as excited as you are about the baby...I'm dying to know what the gender is so I can call the baby her or him or he or she so I won't have to keep calling it 'the baby'. Because you know I'm not calling the baby it. I hate when people do that." she said.

"I know, babe." he said with a huge yawn. She smiled as she got off of his lap and pulled him up by his good arm. "Come on, baby, let's go to bed. I'm exhausted too." she said, smiling.

He smiled and wrapped his good arm around her as they walked to their bedroom.

She smiled as she kissed Randy's cheek as she helped him get ready for bed before she got ready for bed and she was in bed beside Randy as she kissed his lips softly. "Good night, baby. Remember, and I know I've told you this a million times already, if you need anything just wake me up." she said against his lips before she moved to his neck.

"I know, babe, I know." he said before knocking out almost instantly. She smiled as she cuddled herself into his arms as she fell asleep next to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the long delay I've been terribly busy with school and work. here is Chapter 23! OMG 23 chapters! hehe thank you to my loyal followers and to my lovable Twin Chloe thank you for writing with me.

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Chloe owns Chloe.

* * *

><p>One week later Sam was still at home recovering. the doctors hadn't cleared her to go back to work and Glen wanted her to stay home, And he wanted to stay with her. But she made him go due to he was having a scheduled match that week. So here she was at home by herself. and the fact that it was stormy didn't help her nerves. Maybe have her be very uneasy to the point where she is slightly paranoid because she doesn't like being alone anymore.<p>

Her nerves got to her so much that she started to pace around the house as she kept her eyes on RAW, hoping for him to come out and soothe her nerves. Even his pyrotechnics made her jump. Her eyes locked on him as she paced around holding his pillow against her.

'Please hurry up and come home soon. Please.', she begged through her thoughts. She watched him get beat up and then being humiliated by his opponent. Normally she would be pissed beyond belief, but right now she just wanted Glen home. Deep inside she wanted John to kayfabe fire Glen so he would get home faster.

She gasped loudly as the phone rang. She checked the number and sighed heavily when it was Glen's number. "Come home." was the first thing she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly at the scared tone in her voice now beginning to panic slightly.

"It's raining and thundering and lightning and it's scaring me. My nerves are really on edge and I need you back home as soon as possible. Steal my dad's jet if you have to and tell the pilot to go at full speed, I don't care. Just get home quick." She held the pillow tighter wanting it to be him more than anything.

"Honey I promise i will be home as soon as I can. I'm only a short flight away. i am actually already on the plane."

"Good. Get here quick. I don't have a good feeling." Then there was a loud boom of thunder right over the house making sam scream and almost dive under the bed. "Please be quick, Glen."

"I will sweetheart the planes going to take off soon I will be there as quickly as I can. I love you."

"I love you too." Not five minutes after she hung up with Glen she heard a sound and became scared all over again. She dialed his number again but it went straight to his voicemail which meant he had to shut off his phone.

"Damn it." She then dialed her sisters number. right now she needed someone to talk to...anyone.

"Hello?" she asked happily.

"Twin I'm scared and I am alone in a thunderstorm."

"Ok. I'll talk to you until Glen gets there."

"I heard a noise a little while ago. I'm scared I'm fucking hormonal. I want Glen twin!" She said as she started freaking out.

"I know, sweetie, I know. Don't worry I'm right here for you. RAW wasn't that bad for me tonight, though. Randy asked John to keep watch over me as long as he could so Dave wouldn't come in. He's so much less annoying now for some reason."

"Twin I'm hormonal because I'm pregnant!" Sam snapped out in her fit of freaking out.

"No I'm sorry. You know how I am nowadays when I'm scared."

"Yeah and you know how I am nowadays whenever."

"Twin I'm really scared." Sam held Glens pillow tighter to her chest.

"Just talk to me, twin. It'll be alright." she said, trying to be comforting.

"I'm scared because...what if he's here right now watching me?"

"Don't worry, sweetie, Glen will be home soon and you'll be fine."

"So...John was really funny with his little Ace Ventura loser bit."

"I know. He had my sides splitting, which I told him wasn't very good in my condition." she said with a laugh.

Sam laughed slightly. "Randy didn't hurt Sheamus too bad did he?"

"I hope so-I mean no, not really." she said.

She smiled at her sister. "has dad been giving you any trouble?"

"Well that's another story I need to talk to you about." she said as she explained her conversation with their father last week.

"He didn't."

"He did."

"Oh dear god." Sam couldn't believe her father sometimes."I hope Glen gets her soon."

"I hope so too."

The sound of the front door opening made sam sigh "Hey Twin I think hes home I'll call you back later."

"Ok. Call me if you need anything. I love you twin."

"Love you." Sam hung up and made her way down the stairs to the darkened living room. But the shadowy figure standing there in the dark...wasn't Glen.

Maybe for a moment she thought her eyes were deceiving her. "Glen?" she called out softly. The shadowy figure moved to the bottom of the stairs. The light from the upstairs hit them and showed a frightening and horrific mask. "Peek a boo." they said.

She held her cell phone tight as she ran up the stairs. She could hear him as she got to her bedroom and locked the door. As soon as she got in her room and the door was locked the police answered on the other side as she quickly told them the situation in a hushed voice. They told her to stay calm and stay where she was. She then hung up with them and grabbed Glen's gun as she dialed his number. As she waited she could hear the psycho behind the door rattling the knob.

But the phone still went to voicemail.

"Damnit Glen." She whispered to herself as she started crying as the rattling continued at the door. Desperately she kept trying to call him.

Finally on the third call he answered. "Sam, it's ok. I'm on my way home now."

"Glen hes in the house." She said her voice trembled and hitched. "Hes in the house please hurry. I already called the police." She jumped as he started banging on the door "Red hurry please!"

"I'm on my way now! I'll be there in five minutes!" he said hurriedly before he hung up.

Sam then hid under the bed, pressing herself up against the wall beneath the headboard. She held Glen's pillow tight as she heard the distant sounds of sirens getting closer. The banging on the door was getting louder and Sam couldn't take it the teary haze she took aim with Glens gun and shot at the door. She heard the man behind the door cry out and then ran off.

She then heard the front door from downstairs ripped open as it slammed against the wall and a few seconds later, she heard Glen let out a war cry as there was a loud crash heard. But she didn't move from her spot under the bed. instead she pressed herself harderr against the wall. The pillow now crushed against her chest.

Glen looked down and saw a trail of blood. His breathing started getting broken as he rushed into the bedroom and hoped that the blood wasn't from Sam. "Samantha." he said as soon as he got in. There was no answer. The house was eerily quiet.

"Samantha Jane Jacobs!" Glen yelled.

He heard a soft whimper from under their bed and rushed to check it as the police filled their house. "Sam." he said as he picked her up from out from underneath the bed. "Are you ok? No, that's a stupid question don't answer it." he said as he laid her down on the bed.

He wasn't surprised when she didn't let go of him. Her grip was like iron as her ars were locked around his neck and shoulders. That was when he noticed his gun laying on the floor beside the bed.

"Thank god that hole in the door because of you. The hole in the wall is because of me." he said the last part softly.

"Mr. Jacobs." The Sheriff said as he walked into the bedroom. "I'm afraid the assailant got away. But we found his mask and we have his blood. So that should help us."

"Thank you for helping." he said. "I think my wife needs to rest right now. She's pregnant and I'm sure she's exhausted by this." he said.

"Understandable. The minute my men are done doing their job they will be gone. But for the rest of the night we will have a squad car parked outside your residence to keep an eye out."

"Thank you." he said.

The Sheriff left leaving Sam and Glen alone, she still had her iron tight grip on him. He laid down with her on the bed and kissed her head. "Go to sleep, hun. I'll be right next to you I swear I won't leave." he promised.

She shook her head as she started to shake. "I don't want to sleep." She said as she started to cry "If i sleep i'll see that terrifying mask again. I'm too scared to sleep Red."

Glen held her as close as possible as he rubbed her back. "I'll stay right with you." he said. By now he had started to shed a few tears of his own. The psycho had actually gotten into his house and had gone after his wife. 'Wife?' Glen hadn't realized he had called her his wife till now.

It was the only thing that made him feel like smiling, but he couldn't do. He sighed heavily and held Sam as she softly cried herself to sleep. About 10 minutes later she had fallen asleep.

Next Morning,

Glen awoke to the sound of the bathroom door slamming closed. The sound caused him to jerk awake as he heard Sam throwing up. He quickly got up and walked to the bathroom door and gently knocked "Baby?" Sam didn't answer so he opened the door and saw her sitting there on the floor by the toilet. One hand held her head while the other rubbed at her stomach.

He quickly got down behind her as he held her hair and rubbed her back. She pulled him to her and held onto his arm that was wrapped around her waist. Her breathing was hitched and he could tell that she was going to start crying soon. Glen sighed heavily and held her tight against him.

"I'm here for you, hun. Just keep breathing." he said softly as he kissed her head.

"I can't be a mom right now Glen. I can't bring our baby into this chaos right now." She started trembling.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. The beautiful baby we're bringing into this world will be happy and healthy."

"What if he tries to do what he did last night again? What if our baby gets hurt?"

"I'm gonna keep you as safe as possible."

"I just don't think I can do all of this Red." A few tears escaped her "This shit with my dad, Lita...this fucking stalker...Its too much and now with the baby coming."

"Sam, just relax. I'm going to be here every second of your pregnancy that I can. If I have to go somewhere I'm not leaving you alone. I'll take you to one of your sisters or I'll take you to Shane's. You will not be alone again."

"You promise?"

"I swear."

Sam sighed heavily "How are you able to hold everything in?" She asked him softly "How can you keep your composure during all of this?"

"I can't." he said and she saw a few tears slipping from his eyes. "Trust me it's ** me too. I have to take care of you, protect you and the baby, take care of my career even though I would rather leave it behind right now, and I have to try and stay sane. It's not easy for me either, hun, but I'm trying as hard as possible to keep my composure every day." he said through his tears as he had now broken down in front of Sam when he didn't want to.

"Baby if you need to break down or let some go don't be afraid of letting it out." she wiped them away "Dont be afraid honey."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be the best I can be."

"You are the best I could ever ask for...most would have turned away or left by now. But not you. You've stayed."

"I feel the same way. I would've been left alone by the first week of my relationship, but you've stuck by me for so long sometimes I feel as if I'm dreaming."

"I'm going to be with you till the day that I die. Even then I would be staying with you." Sam's arms wrapped around him and held him close as he shed more tears.

"And even if were to be the other way around, I would still stay with you until I bring you to join me." he said softly as he held her. She gently took his hand and placed it over her tummy and held it there. Her hand softly caressing his.

"We're gonna take care of you and love more than anything, little baby." he said as he kissed her tummy.

Sam smiled as she wiped away some of his remaining tears. "I love you Red."

"I love you too, Sami." he said as he looked up at her and kissed her before he carried her back to their bed once he had gotten her cleaned up.

Right as Glen was about to lay down there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Sam asked softly.

"I'll get it. You stay right here and if you see anything, yell." he said before he kissed her head and went downstairs.'

When he opened the door he was shocked and surprised to see practically the entire McMahon clan, along with Randy and Paul. "What the?" Glen started but Chloe interrupted him.

"You and Sam have made the news."

"What are you talking about?" he asked before Chloe went in and turned on the TV. "This." she said as she turned it on the news channel.

"Last night Police were called to the house of WWE Superstar Glen Jacobs more commonly known as Kane. His fiance was home alone when her stalker broke into their house and attempted an attack on her. This is yet another incident in what the detectives have called "The Peek-A-Boo stalker" case." The news reporter continued on speaking about the incidents involving Sam's stalker.

"I'm going to see Sam. Steph, are you coming?" she asked as she looked over at her older sister.

"She's upstairs in the bedroom laying down." Glen said as he kept his eyes on the TV while keeping Vince in his side view.

Chloe went upstairs to Sam and Glen's room. Once up there Sam looked at her twin in shock "Chloe what are you doing here?"

"I'm not the only one." she said before she looked over at the door. "Come on in." she said and Sam saw her older sister Stephanie come into the room.

"Steph?"

"Hey sis." she said with a smile and Chloe smiled as she went over to her sister and rubbed her belly.

"Hi baby, I'm your auntie Chloe. I'm gonna spoil you like never before and when you're three I'll get you a toy car and then when you're sixteen whether you have your driver's permit or license or not I'm getting you a car." she said as she talked to her twin's tummy.

"Chloe." Her twin said playfully "But seriously what are you guys doing here?"

"Protecting." Chloe said in a baby talk voice as she kept talking to her sister's tummy.

"Who's all here?"

"Everyone." Steph said as she kissed her little sister's forehead. "How are you doing, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm fine but when you say every one you mean..." Sam's face dropped "Oh no." She got up to go down stairs. If her dad was here who knew how long it would be before he started blaming everything on Glen again.

"Sam! You can't be running in your condition. If Randy doesn't let me then you can't either!" Chloe said as she and Steph walked downstairs after Sam.

Glen's head snapped up at Chloe's comment and saw Sam charging down the stairs. Chloe and Steph were after her as they tried to go after Sam. "Baby." he said as he met her at the bottom of the stairs.'Come on babe the last thing I need is your dad to start blaming me for not being able to control you.' he thought as he kissed her head. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I am not going to stay stuck upstairs while my dad is here." She whispered to him "I will not let him blame you for one more thing."

"He won't." he said softly.

Steph and Chloe went to stand by their respective men as Sam's eyes caught the new real on the TV. Glen quickly went over to the TV and turned off the news. "You don't need to see this, sweetheart." he said.

Sam nodded gently trying to avoid her dad's gaze by keeping hers off of him. "Thanks baby." Sam then walked into the kitchen and fetched a very large chocolate bar.

"Oooh, Sami, I want some chocolate." Chloe said as she followed her sister into the kitchen.

"Oh boy." Randy said with a smile 'The cravings.' He then looked at Glen "Just you wait till the 2 am cravings kick in buddy boy."

"How bad is it for you?" Glen asked. "Try getting woken up at 3 in the morning to go to Burger King and order half of the value meals." Randy said. "And any and every new item they put on their list."

"Oh god, and Sam has a weakness for caramel." Glen said with a laugh.

"Hey you guys think you've got it bad?" Paul spoke up as he joined the two. "Try going out to two different restaurants at four am so she can get a drink from one and two meals from another." he said.

The three shared a huge round of laughs "What about you vince?" Randy decided to ask.

"The typical pickles and ice cream for Linda." He said causing both Sam and Chloe to gag.

"And also try having to get the order completely right. If Steph doesn't get the exact kind of burger she wants, if there's even one thing missing or even something you can just take off, she'll make me go back and go inside to order it again." he said.

"Mommy, that's icky. Why not just mint chocolate chip ice cream and iced oatmeal cookies?" Chloe asked as she nibbled on some of the chocolate bar.

"Glen, Chinese." Sam ordered and Chloe giggled.

"I don't like Chinese anymore. I want chicken." she said as she looked at Randy and put her little lower lip out. "Randy?" she asked as she looked at him with her puppy dog eyes.

Randy couldn't take it anymore and let out a hitched chuckle that sounded like a cute giggle to Chloe. Chloe giggled as she kissed Randy's cheek before she about jumped whenever Paul let out his boom of laughter as he almost fell to the floor.

Soon everyone was in a fit of giggles and laughter which died down after a couple of minutes. Chloe was now sitting in Randy's lap as she had her head on his shoulder when everyone's laughter had died down. "Oh boy there's that feeling again." Sam said as she held her stomach.

"Come on, I'll help you." Glen said as he helped Sam towards the stairs.

"Glen when you get back i want to talk to you." Vince said as he watched Glen take sam back upstairs.

"No problem, Vince." he said as he helped Sam upstairs.

He returned about 10 minutes later and sighed "She's asleep. She's very worn out from all of this." He told everyone as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Alright, we're gonna get going then." Chloe said as she got up from Randy's lap. Chloe gave Glen a hug before she and Randy left. Paul and steph soon followed leaving Glen alone with Vince.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked.

"Please sit down." Vince said politely which made glen raise an eyebrow.

"You are being way too pleasant are you back on your meds Vince?"

"Just one of them." he said as Glen sat down. "The, um, what do you kids call it? The chill pill, right?" he asked.

"Alright so what do you need to talk to me about?" Glen asked, he was getting weary of Vince's attitude towards him. 'I have better things to devote my time to now.' he thought.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated you and I'd like to give you not only my sincerest apologies, but my blessing for you and my daughter." he said.

"You know you put both of us through hell Vince. I wanted to become the thing you saw in me when you hit Sam. But I didn't because I knew it would only make things worse. Vince I love Sam. I love her more than I have loved anyone else. She saw me for me. Not my character, not my size...she saw Me."

"I understand that now. The entire family, and mostly Chloe, sat me down just a few days ago and had what Chloe called an inervention as she was the one that mostly yelled at me for what a jerk I've been and what I've done to not only her but Sam as well." he said.

"And no matter how much I despise you sometimes Vince, I want my child to have their grandfather around."

"And I'd like to be around for all my grandchildren. I've got 5 so far and I'd like to be able to spoil my 6th and 7th ones."

"Then lets put this all behind us a just accept me for who I am. Not Kane, not the big red monster...just Glen."

"Alright. Glen." he said with a smile as he held his hand out.

Glen shook his hand "Now I need to order that Chinese food for Sam."

"Alright, I'll get out of your way." he said before he left.

Vince left and Glen sighed 'What a day.' he went upstairs. Sam was curled up with his pillow in her arms once again. He smiled at her as he sat down and picked up the phone to order the food.

He kissed her head once he was finished ordering the food to be delivered. "What did daddy talk to you about?" she asked sleepily.

"He gave us his blessing and he's gonna stop being a jerk." he said softly.

"He did?" she asked as she sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah, I was shocked too." he said.

Sam cuddled up against him "At least he'll behave now."

"I sure hope so." he said before about twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. "That's the food. Stay here and remember what I said." he said before he kissed her lips softly before going downstairs and paying for the food before he brought it up to Sam. "Here's your feast." he said with a smile.

"FOOD!" Sam said happily as she took some of the food and began to down the orange chicken.

"Babe save some for me." Glen said with a smile.

"I will." she said when she swallowed some of her food and Glen took a note of advice from Paul and Randy. 'Don't touch the food until she says she's finished or you'll come back without a hand.', the thought went through his hand.

She then began to feed him some of the chicken before kissing him. He smiled as he kissed her and the two enjoyed their Chinese food in a peaceful silence.


	24. Chapter 232

Thank you again to my wonderful Co-Writer and Friend Chloeb18 who helped come up with this for my birthday! Love you lots Pt!

I ownly own Sam and Chloe owns Chloe.

* * *

><p>Saturday Morning...<p>

"Wakey, wakey, birthday girl." Glen said softly as he entered his and Sam's room, his arms full of a tray of all of Sami's favorite breakfast foods he made himself. He had the entire day planned out for her and hoped it all went off perfectly.

"Mmmmm wha?" Sam responded sleepily as she moved from her tangled up spot on the bed.

Glen put the tray down on the bedside table as he helped her sit up and softened the blankets. "Happy birthday, soon to be wife." he said softly as he kissed her lips before he presented her with her birthday breakfast in bed.

She sat up confused slightly as she ran a hand through her hair "It can't be my birthday yet." She yawned slightly before realization hit her "Oh god it is my birthday."

Sami blinked her eyes before they widened as she gasped. "Oh my God." she said, shocked and happy as she looked at all of her favorite breakfast foods and saw the most adorable thing. Her favorite chocolate chip pancakes with a little candle lit right in the middle. She fell back into the pillows with a slight giggle "Oh my god Honey." She laughed happily before kissing his cheek.

He smiled as he kissed her lips. "All of your favorites." he said before he looked over at the bathroom door that was closed. "And I've got another little surprise for you in the bathroom after you're done eating." he said before he got back into bed with her.

"Oh no," She laughed "I'm almost afraid." She took his hand and held it as she looked at the pancakes. She closed her eyes and made a wish before blowing out the candle.

He smiled as he helped her eat her breakfast. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you're going to love it." Sam took some of the whipped cream from the pancake onto her finger and plopped it on his nose. She laughed as he looked cross eyed at it.

He laughed before he swiped his nose against her cheek before licking her cheek. "Thanks Red," she said to him as she kissed him.

"No problem, Sami. You know I need a color to call you." he said with a smile as he kissed her before she was finished with her breakfast and after Glen had put her things in the kitchen he went back upstairs to their room and led Sam to the bathroom door as she had her eyes closed. Glen smiled as he got behind her and put one of his hands over her eyes before he opened the bathroom door with the other hand and then he whispered as he took his hand away from her eyes. "Open your eyes, sweetheart." he whispered and Sam gasped again as she saw the bathroom beautifully lit in red candles as the scent of Sandalwood filled her nostrils as it was coming from the candles and the full bubble bath tub that was sitting before her.

"Oh my gosh," She said as she leaned back against him "Honey you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did, sweetheart. You've had enough stress and it's your birthday and I want to make sure that you are completely relaxed while your carrying our child on your birthday." he said as he kissed her before he helped her strip and then helped her into the tub.

"Will you be joining me?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"No, baby, I want you to relax for a while. Especially to this music. I'll come check on you in a few minutes I have to get a few things done downstairs first." he said as he kissed her. "I'll be right back, I promise." he said softly before he turned on the little radio in the bathroom as his slow theme came on that he knew she loved listening to no matter how creepy it may sound to others. She sighed happily and sank into the water and closed her eyes.

Glen smiled as he went downstairs and did the dishes as he made some calls before he went back upstairs about twenty minutes later to check on Sam. "How are you doing, baby?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Heaven."

He smiled. "That's great. Do you feel like getting out or would you rather stay in for a while longer?" he asked softly.

"Well, do you have anything planned to where no matter what I choose its going to be the opposite?" Sam smiled at him through half closed eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." he said, smiling. She pondered for a moment. "I was thinking though if you wanted to get out we could go downstairs and I could hold you for a little while as we watch TV then maybe go to a movie a little later."

"I like that idea." Sam leaned up and kissed him "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." he said softly as he helped her out of the bathtub and helped her dry off and dress before the two went downstairs. "Oh, I forgot that I turned off the lights." Glen said as he led her to the living room when they were downstairs. "Here," he said as he flipped on the light switch and all of the McMahons and some of Sami's friends all jumped, except for Chloe of course since she was pregnant and Randy wouldn't let her jump up, up and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Sam gasped, well gasped screamed, and jumped back against Glen at the utter shock and surprise. "Hi sissy!" Chloe said happily as she got up from one of the chairs as she hugged her sister. "I got you the biggest best gift like I always do." she whispered to her sister.

Sam turned around and gave Glen an accusing stare. "You sneaky..."

He smiled pulling her into a hug. "Happy birthday, baby."

She broke out into a smile hugging him in return. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself the same question about you every day." His forehead laid against hers the two held such smiles on their faces. It could only be described as pure happiness. There was a sudden flash and a procession of awe's throughout the room.

"Awwww, how adorable. Is it cake time yet, Randy?" Chloe asked feeling her cravings coming on.

"Not yet babe."

"Awww." she said with a sigh. Everyone sat down making small chit chat, Chloe now sitting on Randy's lap on the couch while Sam was on Glen's as the two twins talked together. "So how's your birthday so far, PT?"

She looked up at Glen "Love it."

"That's great, PT. Oh, I just can't wait to give you this present. Don't worry I got you five presents this year, but I can't wait for you to see this." she said as she rushed over to the present table, Randy running after her telling her not to run like a father chasing after his child. "Chloe Brooke, would you not run around like that?" he said and she patted his cheek. "I'm fine, Randy, I was with Steph through all of her pregnancies and I can run around for another month or two before I have to start taking it easy." she said before she and Randy walked back over to Glen and Sami. "Here you go PT!" she said happily as Sam opened the present and she gasped as she held up something she hadn't seen since she and Chloe were little. "Oh my God! You found it!" she said happily.

Sami held up a little red bracelet that had the words '4Ever' on the little half of a heart locket and Chloe smiled as she pulled out her own bracelet of the same color that red 'Twins' on her little half of a heart locket. The two hugged happily as another flash of the camera went off.

They both looked over "Stephie," they groaned together as they tried shielding their eyes from the spots that were now in them before they laughed.

"Alright what's next?" Sam asked as she tossed the tissue paper at Glen playfully making him smile.

"Well we can do presents or cake first, whichever you want." he said with a big smile.

"I'm down for either." She laid back against him mirroring his smile.

"Ok. Cake time."

"Finally!" Chloe yelled happily. Sam's eyes widened when Glen came out with the cake, he had gotten her favorite. He smiled as he set it on the table and Sam sat down in front of it, still in awe, as everyone crowded around her to sing happy birthday. Sam closed her eyes and made a wish again before blowing all the candles out in one breath.

Everyone cheered as Glen cut the cake and gave Sam her favorite piece before everyone started eating and talking once again before it was time for gifts as Sam opened every single one of them. "You've got one more surprise, but it's outside in the backyard." Chloe said, smiling. "It's from both me and Randy."

"Oh no I'm scared Glenny." Sam said as she put another piece of cake in her mouth. She stared at him with the spoon in her mouth.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure Chloe wouldn't get you something scary for your birthday." he said as everyone walked to the backyard and Sam saw an adorable little dog house. Running out of the doggie house was the most adorable little French Mastiff puppy she had ever seen. His coat was red and shiny and as he ran around he tripped over his own paws. "Oh my gosh!" Sam said happily as the puppy locked eyes onto her and yipped.

"Just like Scout when we were little remember?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"Oh my goodness." The puppy ran to Sam and she picked him up and held him in her arms. He licked her face and barked happily making her laugh. "Glen he's so adorable."

Glen smiled as he kissed her head. "I'm glad you like him, hun." he said happily before the puppy jumped into Glen's arms and did the same thing he did to Sam.

"Awww, he likes you honey."

"I can see that." Glen said as he attempted to keep his mouth closed while the dog licked his face extensively. This earned a flow of laughter from the guests as well as yet another camera shot.

Glen and Sam were playing with the puppy outside as everyone discreetly left the couple to the rest of their day.

"Wow the big red monster not only becoming a teddy bear, but now a lover of small puppies." Sam laughed "Who would have known Red."

"I'm unpredictable." he said, smiling. "Looks like it's getting late. Do you wanna head inside with the puppy? Speaking of, what are we going to name him?" he asked.

"Well he's going to get really big...I'll name him Kane." Sam said with a smile towards her man.

He smiled and kissed her before he cleaned up the party as Sam played with Kane and fed him as she got a little bed ready for him at the side of the stairs. But the little puppy insisted on trying to follow them up the stairs.

"Awww I think he wants to sleep with us tonight." Sam said, smiling as she picked him up. "That's fine with me. I'm beat." Glen said as he rubbed the little puppy's ears as they all went upstairs.

"I love you Red." She kissed him before putting the dog on the bed and then kissed him again. "Thank you for the wonderful birthday."

"You're very welcome, baby. I'm glad you liked it." he said as he smiled and the two snuggled up in bed together with the dog in the dog was snuggled up against Sam with his little paws up against Glen. Sam couldn't help but find this absolutely adorable. Glen smiled as he kissed Sam before he kissed the dog's head. "Night Sami, night Kane." he said, smiling.

"Night Big Red." She said as she snuggled her face against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." he said softly as the two went to sleep.

Glen was awakened by Kane whining and licking his face. He figured the he had to go out so he started getting up. Glen picked up Kane as he walked him downstairs to take him out. He put the dog outside and waited for him to finish before bringing him back inside. As the dog ran into the house he saw the light from the fridge on.

"Sami, are you late night snacking again?" he asked with a smile.

She was sitting on the floor by the fridge eating a large portion of her birthday cake. "And suffering from a hot flash as well as the midknight snack-age."

"Hun, you're not going through menopause, you're going through pregnancy." he said.

"Then its either this baby or your sexy ass that's making it feel like I'm suffering from a 200 degree fever." She put a pack of frozen peas on her chest and moaned slightly.

"Well I hate to set your fever any higher, so maybe I shouldn't entice you." he said.

"You entice me by existing. You could just stand there and read the phonebook and I would drool over you." She put the peas lower on her chest and moaned again at the cold.

"Come on, I can make you feel better than those peas." He said as he let the doggy stay in the dog house for the night outside as he took Sam upstairs.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her. Feeling excitement and longing run through her. They hadn't made love in a while due to everything that had been going on.

He smiled as he laid Sam down in bed after the two stripped down slowly into nothing as he joined her and immediately his lips were on moaned heavily at the feeling she had missed. Her hands traveled along his skin as she deepened the kiss. He gripped her skin as he kissed on her sensitive spot on her neck.

"I've missed this." She moaned again as he kissed her neck.

"So have I." he moaned into her ear before he couldn't stand it as he settled himself between her legs as he kissed her again before pushing himself moaned loudly for him and instantly tightened around him as he pushed further into her.

He couldn't help but moan as he bit on her neck and rocked against her as hard as he could without hurting her. "Glen" she moaned his name as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ah, Sam." he moaned out loud as he went into her a little deeper and harder. She found his spot on his neck as she rocked her hips with him. He moaned loudly feeling her lips on his neck. So much stress had welled up inside of them it felt so good to just be with her like this again.

"Glen you feel so good." she moaned in his ear as she constricted around him.

"So do you, baby. You feel so damn good." he moaned as he kissed her again as he felt his release coming.

The two became lip locked as they felt their passion increasing more and more. And as their passion increased so did their heights as it rose higher and higher until Glen released.

Sam cried out and arched her back allowing him deeper access to her. And soon she too felt her breathed out and panted as he collapsed on top of her and kissed her softly before he rolled off of her and held her in his arms.

"God that was amazing." Her breathing was heavy and labored but a smile was on her face.

"I'll say it was." he breathed out as he rested his head against hers.

"Why did we not do it for so long?"

"I think it had something to do with stress." he said.

"Lets not do that again."

"I agree." he said, nodding.

Sam rolled over and snuggled up against him. "I love you so much Red."

"I love you too, Sami." he said as he held her and the two soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
